Naruto Otsutsuki
by klevis
Summary: Naruto gets banished from Konoha after his failure to return Sasuke after the Battle of the Valley of the End but an even greater destiny awaits him. Follow Naruto in his new adventures. I got the idea from some gamer fics and i elaborated the idea further and this is the result. God-like Naruto, Naruto x undecided maybe Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : The Blue Eyed Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**This is an idea i have been toying for some time and kept nagging me in the back of my mind so i decided to publish it so that it would leave me alone to continue writing my main story.**

The battle between Sasuke and Naruto had just ended and Sasuke had decided not to kill the unconscious jinchuriki not that he would have succeeded with a guardian watching over him from a nearby mountain and with Itachi and Kisame seeing the battle just in case Sasuke would try to kill Naruto since that would interfere with the Akatsuki's plans.

As Sasuke left Kisame moved forward toward the fallen body of Naruto, having seen the opportunity to take the Nine Tails without the need for a struggle during which Naruto without doubt would release the Nine Tails.

"Kisame, stop our orders were to watch,its not time yet to take the Nine Tails jinchurik, you saw how weak he is"-said Itachi trying to stop Kisame from taking the boys body without blowing his cover.

"Yes, I also saw his potential, Itachi he will one day surpass us in skill and power and I don't want to get more hurt while we subdue him so it is better that we do it now while he is still this weak"-said Kisame with a decided tone showing that only death would stop him from achieving his goal.

"If you say so but remember you will have all the responsibility if this goes wrong"-said Itachi transforming his eyes into their Magenkyo Sharingan form having decided to kill Kisame

Before Itachi could act a man fell right before them kicking up a cloud of dust. As soon as the dust cleared they saw the man standing before them, he was 185-190 centimeters with white hair, a lean body and a pair of unnerving ice blue eyes that seemed to shine with an inner light, the man was wearing a white coat much like those that Akatsuki members wore only this one was totally white.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that to him"-he said gesturing to Naruto.

"To bad, we will have to kill you to then, old man"-said Kisame drawing his sword

"I hoped to avoid this but remember you asked for it"-said the old man with regret laced into his voice.

Kisame launched forward intending to cut the man in half with his sword but was stopped by the old man producing a sword out of nowhere. The sword was still in its sheath but still its design was very strange (imagine a medieval broadsword), neither Itachi nor Kisame remembered to have ever seen such a sword design in all of the Elemental Nations and they had seen almost all of them.

The old man took the blade out of its sheath causing a shockwave with threw them of balance and cracked the rock they were standing above. Itachi trew his kunai toward the stranger but the old man simply deflected it using the flat side of the blade and returned toward Kisame.

Kisame had used this time to summon forth a wave of water nearly ten meters tall and eleven meters wide intending to crush the old man with a wave of water and ending the battle but the old man simply disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame and before he could react he punched him in the face sending him fifty feet away and making him cough blood.

Itachi used his Great fireball jutsu but the old man disappeared and reappeared behind him, Itachi ducked from the punch and attempted to sweep his opponents feet from under him but the old man jumped and from nowhere he simply summoned a wave of water three times the size of Kisames without any hand signs and with a wave of his hands the wave moved to cover him and Kisame but Kisame used his **Water Release: Tide Reversal** to turn the wave against the old man but he could feel his chakra reserves rapidly depleting against the old man hold over the water.

The old man felt his Chi reserves depleting against Kisames jutsu but Chi always regenerated faster than chakra and even if that wasn't the case he had insane reserves of any kind of power Chi, chakra, ki, mana etc. so he wasn't worried about of running out but what worried him was the fact that he wasn't to harm Itachi for he would be a great ally for his young master in the future.

As the old man struggled to keep control over water Itachi again used his **Fire Release: Great fireball** hoping not to kill the old man, after all he was an ally and quite a powerful one judging by the way he was handling both Kisame and him without any wounds and that was quite a feat but he had to keep his cover.

Before the Fireball could touch him the Old man's eyes shined a bright a blue and a wave of force came out of his body and spread over the battlefield destroying the fireball, the body of water near him, threw Kisame and Itachi a good hundred feet away from him and fractured the rock around them for a few hundred meters.

"You made me use the power of my eyes, congratulations, last time I used them it was a century ago against a very powerful demon"-the old man stated matter-of-factly-"but now you are in deep shit"

Before they could react the old man said **Gravity **and the gravityin the area around Itachi and Kisame increased a hundred fold creating a very large crater. Itachi and Kisame got up, they were covered in bruises and cuts and they might have some broken ribs form the intense gravity. What baffled Itachi was the fact that his Mangekyo Sharingan reacted to the power of the old man like the knowledge of such power was instilled in his very genes, like a song that you remember the melody but not the words and title.

Kisame launched himself toward the old man but the old man simply jumped away but instead of falling down he stayed up there floating. The old man took his sword out and said **Wind** and the sword glowed the same soft blue as the old man's eyes as he swiped and a massive wind blade was directed toward Kisame and Itachi, it was only Itachi's speed that saved them both from being cut in half.

"It has been a long time since I had so much fun"-said the old man with a creepy grin-"since I sparred against Hashirama Senju's Wood Release, actually"

"You are lying, you can't be that old and how could you even stand against somebody who could defeat even the great Madara Uchiha Himsel?"-asked a trembling Kisame

"Madara was talented but he forgot to hone those skills further believing himself invincible even after he was proved wrong by Hashirama who trained a lot and was capable of unlocking part of the limitless potential of the Wood Release, as much as a mortal can, anyway"-the old man stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you men with the limitless potential of the Wood Release?"-asked Itachi trying to stall him preparing to use his **Tsukyom**i.

"Of all the Advanced Nature transformations the Wood Release is the one with the greatest potential, the potential of a god's power in it"-he explained.

Itachi smiled as he said** Tsukyomi, **only for the old man to smile and say **Reversal **and Itachicrumpled to the ground imprisoned in his own Genjutsu. Kisame took this opportunity to attack the old man and succeeded in landing a punch and as the old man was falling he **Body-Flickered** to the ground and attempted to impale the old man, attempted being the key word as the old man shifted in the last moment and Kisame succeeded only in cutting through his shoulder.

The old man became white smoke and then reformed behind a boulder, the wound from Kisame had touched he bones and he had to do this or risk losing control of himself and he couldn't do that or his young master would die. From the old mans body blood flowed but unlike human blood it flowed upwards and disintegrated releasing great pressure and heat a gift from one of the old mans battle against a very powerful demon.

**Ying-Yang: Healing of the Damned **said the old man as pure Ying and Yang energy, unlike shinobi's Ying and Yang that was polluted with chakra which dampened their powers of creation and destruction, formed in his hand as halos of red and blue which he pressed against his wound and the wound healed instantaneity but before he could react a wave of water broke the boulder he was standing against in half and surrounded him trying to either crush him with the pressure it had or kill him from the lack of oxygen.

The old man closed his eyes and then when he opened them golden light poured from them as an inhuman voice said **Gate of the Dawn Light open** and from the old man's body light flowed outwards and the water evaporated instantly and from it stepped out the old man now bathed in golden light which caused the rock around him to turn to lava.

Kisame terrified at the display of power tried to run only for the old man to reappear right in front of him and with a punch he threw Kisame twenty feet deep in the rock with a severe condition of burning from the ultra hot body part that touched him. As he saw that he run with the speed of light toward where Itachi was and as he arrived there he stopped using the power of the gate and his cloak of golden light disappeared.

He approached Itachi and touched him in the forehead and said **Awaken **and Itachi opened his eyes but those were not the eyes of a man tortured for days within his mind but those of a man who had been woken from the best dream ever.

"You could have left me in there for a little while more"-Itachi complained.

"Then you would have been lost forever within your desire as I have an almost limitless supply of chakra and then your mind would refuse to awake"-explained the old man.

"So what are your intentions for stopping us?"-asked Itachi.

"I seek only to protect my young master"-said the old man.

"Who? Naruto?"-asked a surprised Itachi.

"Yes, he is one of the few remaining descendants of the Otsoutsuki family and the only one with the gift"-explained the old man.

"What gift? And wasn't that the family of the Sage of the Six Paths?"-asked an even more intrigued Itachi.

"Yes that was but before that they were even more powerful but then they declined and generations later Hagoromo surfaced to bring them back to glory as that family is always destined"-explained the old man-"in time the family split into different branches, the Senjus , the Uchihas and the Hyuga, after some decades other families split of from them but the most prominent were the Uzumakis who had inherited some of the skills of their ancestors in the form of seals and due to their nature they were prime candidates for one with the gift to be born and they didn't fail our expectations, as for what's the gift its not my secret to give away"

"So can you at least tell me your name?"-asked Itachi

"In another time and place, perhaps, but not now"-said the old man-"do you know any healing jutsus?"

"I do, why?"-asked Itachi.

"Because I overdid it a little with your friend, now go and get him to me here because only my powers can heal what the **Dawn's light** harms" –said the old man in a sheepish tone-"and I need you for an explanation on why he is still alive"

Without saying a word Itachi left to take Kisames body and returned after ten minutes, only to find the old man in a meditation pose levitating tree feet of the ground.

"Hey old man I brought him"-said Itachi.

"I know, I felt you both the moment you arrived"-said the old man as he floated down to the ground.

He approached the unconscious form of Kisame and held his palms right in front of Kisames abdomen where his robes were torn and showed burned flesh and even some crisped organs, it was a wonder that he was still alive. **Ying-Yang: Healing of the Damned **said the old man as his palms were again covered in the ethereal Halos of pure Ying and Yang energy and he touched Kisames abdomen. The wounds all disappeared only leaving a broken rib or two, for show… mostly and a big scar in Kisames abdomen.

"Unfortunately it takes more power than that to properly heal the damage wrought by the **Dawn's light** and I'm not willing to waste it on your "friend" here"-said the old man-"Take him and leave, a group of ANBU's leaded by Kakashi Hatake are almost here and it wouldn't do to find you here, would it?"

As Itachi and Kisame left the old man swore as he sensed that Kakashi had seen Itachi and Kisame but he didn't have the time to fix things, the machinations of destiny had been put to work and without a

Fully-fledged master there was nothing he could do.

Kakashi Hatake was having a troublesome period and that was saying something, initially Orochimaru had attacked Konoha and then Sasuke left or had been taken nobody knew and since there wasn't something better available at the moment they sent a group of rookies to do a veterans job. Surprisingly enough they had succeeded, he guessed that Naruto had rubbed off on them and then when he came to the Valley of the End he saw two missing nins leaving the valley and he could have sworn he saw a third person in a white coat but then it was only a brief moment and he cold have been wrong.

As the entered the valley they were getting readings of residual Nine Tails chakra that were off the charts and that could mean that the seal had loosened enough for Naruto to draw chakra from the Nine Tails, he suspected that had been Minatos plan all along to give his son a fighting chance against the masked man. After a minute he saw Naruto's body lying unconsciously in the valley's bottom and a man in a white coat was kneeled in front of him.

The old man was currently kneeled in front of the unconscious form of his young master, the boy had the potential to be better than every one of his predecessors but he had to grow out of his childish naivety first if he was to survive the oncoming trials ahead of him. He sensed Kakashi Hatake **Body-flicker** nearby and he felt the worry for Naruto rolling off in waves from him.

"Come forth Kakashi Hatake, I don't mean any harm to you or you sensei's son"-he said calmly.

"How did you now, I suppressed my chakra signature" –said Kakashi kunai at ready to attack.

"There are more ways than one to feel a persons coming, shinobi and to save us some time I know he is Minato's and Kushina's son because I was there the night he was born but unfortunately my hands were bound and I couldn't interfere that night but I can today"-explained the Old Man.

"How is he?"-asked Kakashi sensing truthfulness coming from the person in front of him.

"Just exhausted and some emotional trauma but he'll get over it… eventually"-said the Old Man.

**Yang: Regeneration **said the old man as he moved his hands over Naruto's body, he felt Kurama shiver within its prison as it felt a presence even older and more powerful than itself.

"There, that should do it, take good care of him for me Kakashi Hatake"-sad the old man as he disappeared.

"Wait…."-said Kakashi but the old man disappeared before he could say anything.

**Three days later, Konoha's hospital**

"_Naruto, Naruto…."-_a voice whispered within Naruto's mind.

"_Don't be that evil jiji let me sleep some more_"-answered Naruto.

"_I'm not Hiruzen master Naruto_"-answered the voice.

"_Who are you_?"-asked Naruto realizing they were in his mindscape.

"_My name will be revealed t a later time master, as to who I am, I am your protector_"-answered the voice.

"_How do you do this? It's so cool_"-asked an excited Naruto.

" _Its but a fraction of my power, the ability to manipulate pure Ying energy to get into somebody's mind and dreams although it's the least used of my abilities_"-answered the voice

"_Cool, can I learn how to do it, please_?"-asked Naruto.

"_That and more my young master, unlike me your only limitation is imagination_"-answered the voice

"_Wait why do you call me master_?"-asked Naruto.

"_Because you are, I have served your family for centuries before they fell from grace_"- explained the voice.

"_Really so I am, what? Royalty_?"-asked Naruto.

"I _will explain when we meet but I came to warn you that right now there's a conspiracy to kick you out of he village_"-warned the voice.

"_But why? How_?"-spluttered Naruto.

"_Because of the Nine tails, they don't understand you and what they don't understand they fear and seek to destroy_"-explained the voice.

"_I don't care_"-was the cold answer from Naruto-"_finally I'll be rid of this hateful people_"

"_Don't judge many by the actions of few, there are good people in Konoha but right now those who seek to harm you prevail, don't worry I have made my move and if worst come to pass then I will take you in_"-comforted the voice.

"_Thanks_"-said Naruto as he felt himself return to consciousness.

**At the same time, Hokages office**

The new Hokage, Tsunade Senju was about to attend her first council meeting. She knew she was in for a very difficult challenge as the old man had already told her about the councilmen's plans to banish Naruto from the village. The boy was the only reason she accepted the office in the first place and if they thought that she was going to just accept it they were in for a surprise.

As she entered the council chamber she saw the full council was in there, which was quite surprising as most of the time half of them were missing, especially the civil part as they always had some "important" business to attend to, that being said, this only meant this was a very important matter for them all to be reunited, the only other occasions being urgent meetings, the foundation of Konoha and the reunion twelve years ago to decide what to do with the heir of the fourth Hokage.

"Good day gentleman, I'm really flattered that you are here to today on my first council meeting as the new Hokage"-said Tsunade deciding to play dumb.

"The honor's all ours, however we came here to present you a motion that concerns the safety of this village"-said Kusumoto Hirokumi a very influential businessman of Konoha thimking that she didn't even know what was to come as their spy informed them.

"What is this matter, I haven't heard of any such thing, have you Shizune?"-asked Tsunade deciding to bate them even more.

"No, my Lady"-answered Shizune.

"This matter just came up my lady"-said Kusumoto-"the "demon boy", he has been proved to be a danger to the whole village as he had almost released the Nine Tails in the Valley of the End"

"And that calls for the renewal of the seals placed on him by his father, I don't get where the big danger is here"-said Tsunade causing whispers to erupt within the council.

"Yes but there is also the fact of two missing nins, Kisame Hoshikagi and Itachi Uchiha leaving the valley and we have reason they are after the boy, banishing him would be the best course of action that won't endanger Konoha"-said Kusumoto with a malignant grin.

"If that's the case then we should banish all of our best Shinobis including here you Kusumoto as you currently have a killing contract on your head, currently this contract has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki, which Kisame Hoshikagi and Itachi Uchiha are members"-she concluded causing nods of approval from some of the heads of the Konoha clans and shouts of outrage from the rest of the clans heads and the civilian council.

"That's not the same the boy is also in danger of releasing the Nine Tails while the rest of us doesn't"-said a very angry Kusumoto.

"And I already told you there's a solution to it, a fairly simple one or didn't you get it"-said Tsunade barely keeping her composure.

"He is a demon"-cried one of the members of the civil council while the rest of the shinobi council just stayed silent.

"He is a vessel for crying out loud, and even if it was so I have the final say as he is a ninja"-said Tsunade a vein showing in her forehead.

"Let's put this at vote, all those in favor of banishing Naruto Uzumaki raise their hands"-said Kusumoto as he played his trump card and three quarters of the council raised their hands.

"Indeed a majority vote but you forget that I am essentially a military dictator to which all shinobis owe their allegiance even more than to their own clans and I didn't remember asking for a vote"-said Tsuande calmly-"Hereby you Kusumoto Hirokumi are arrested on charges of undermining the authority of the Hokage and all your fortune is sequestered and passed under ownership of the village of Konoha, anyone has any objections?"

Danzo watched from his seat as two ANBU dragged as screaming Kusumoto away, he liked the new Hokage's approach to things but that went against his plans of recruiting the boy for his ROOT ANBU. Their spy hadn't informed them of this but that was something that could be fixed easily with his backup plan, one so well versed in the art of deceiving and politics always had an ace under the sleeve.

"Now we are a member short I plan to appoint my apprentice Shizune Tadamasa as the new councilman, effective immediately"-said Tsunade earning an uproar of displeasure from the council.

"If I didn't know you better I would think you are trying to replace the council with people loyal only to you"-said Hiashi Hyuga with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm merely replacing a "retired" councilman with another who is suitable for the job and who is more suitable than someone whom I have personally trained"-said Tsunade in a sweet tone that sent shivers down everybody's spine.

"That's very wise of you my lady, if we have concluded this council meeting I have important business to attend to"-said Danzo as he got up.

"Indeed we are finished for today, the council is dismissed"-said Tsunade as she waved her hand.

All the participants of the council left the meeting room and headed outside to discus this new development.

**Three hours later in a mountain cavern in the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Iron.**

The old man came out of a nowhere causing a ripple to spread in the air around him. As he sat down in a rock he let two almond shaped jewels the size of a human eye drop out of his punctured arm into a metal box and then returned to his arm "Damn the kid, because of him I lost my favorite coat"-said the old man as he took he said **Ying-Yang: Heavenly Restoration **and golden light covered his puncturd arm and healed the all the punctures and the venom that had been in his body before he could lose control and level the whole mountain.

"I see you haven't changed Takagi"-said an ethereal voice.

"But… it can't be you are supposed to be dead unless…"-trailed off the old man aka Takagi.

"Unless I have transcended time itself, yes I learned how to do that, unfortunately I only figured it out moments before I died"-said the voice stepping out of the shadows revealing a man with grey skin and horns.

"Hagoromo, it's been a long time since I saw you"-said the old man as he hugged him.

"Indeed it has sensei, my brother would like to say hello but he still hasn't got over sulking the fact that he left his eyes in the energy vessel and now has to rely on his other senses"-said Hagorom as suddenly a wave of force came out of nowhere and knocked him out of balance.

"I heard That"-came a voice much like Hagoromo's own but a bit deeper

"That's the downside of having an ascended brother, he always gets to punch me even from another dimension"-said Hagoromo.

"I heard that to you know"-said the voice sending again another wave of force.

"You still haven't grown out of your childish behavior"-said Takagi laughing … very hard.

"It has been the only thing that has kept us sane this last millennia"-said Hagoromo-"so what do you need a pair of Rinnengan jewels"

"I'm going to give the Rinnengan to Naruto Uzumaki, the heir to the Gift of the Emperor"-said Takagi.

"So finally one has arrived, and we who though he was just the reincarnation of Asura"-said Hagoromo.-"well that means I will have to give him the half of my power earlier and so will my brother"

"You know once he comes into his power he won't need that right?"-asked Takagi.

"True but this has been my goal for all this time, to find a reincarnation of Indra and Asura that will break the cycle of hatred and to do that they are going to need to inherit half of my power each"-said Hagoromo.

"Well, just wait until he has advanced enough in his training before dumping all of that power on him"-said Takagi in an authoritative tone which didn't take no for an answer-"His full powers are greater than whatever you two combined can have but he is still to young and unexperienced

"Of course sensei, you know I always was the responsible one"-said Hagoromo.

"That is not true remember Nishikawa"-said the voice of Hamura Otsutsuki.

"Shut up"-said Hagoromo.

"Make me"-was the reply

Hagoromo disappeared and Takagi could have sworn he heard them mock fighting again like they did when they were young and he had trained theminto the use of their powers as was his duty to train the hero's chosen by the Emperors to eat the Fruit of the Shinju although Kaguya stole it so she wasn't classified as a hero despite being descendant of the last Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Of Explanations and Betrayals**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and i say to all that reviews are welcome as they motivate me to write. **

**Three days after the meeting of the council, somewhere in Konoha**

Danzo stood there listening the heads of some of the ninja clans of Konoha and the rest of the members of the civilian council discuss on how to get rid of the "Demon Child". Frankly what they were doing was in his interest as he would gain a jinchuriki as a member of ROOT, but he was afraid of the reaction of the new Hokage, she had shown she wasn't as passive as Hiruzen and she dealt with opponents ruthlessly, the execution of Kusumoto for high treason was a perfect example. There was only one way to do this and he would have to go out in the open in order for that to work.

"Gentleman"-said Danzo stepping out of the shadows-"I think that I may have a solution for your problem"

"Danzo, I though you were neutral in this affairs"-said a smirking Minamoto Hatsune, she was head of the Hatsune clan, a small clan which trained some of the best swordsmen's in this village and were now after the fall of Uchiha trying to gain influence.

"Let's say I have an interest in keeping you all alive"-said Danzo.

"The Hokage won't kill us, she still needs us and our money"-said Osaki Ryu, currently the third wealthiest man in Konoha.

"You fools, you think you are still dealing with Hiruzen"-said Danzo laughing-"She is the granddaughter of Tobirama Senju and she has inherited his ruthlessness from him"

"Then what do you propose we do?"-Minamoto.

"Simple we go to the only person who has more power than the Hokage"-said Danzo.

"Who… oh the Daymo, he won't listen, why should he? The Hokage's have never failed him until now"-answered Minamoto to Danzo's suggestion.

"He will if we present our case the right way"-said Danzo smirking-"we will present the boy as a danger to the village, his battle with the Uchiha and subsequent release of the Nine Tails chakra being the prime example"

"If the Hokage says he is no danger the Daymo will believe her instead of us"-said Osaki.

"He will not if the boy is a relative of hers"-said Danzo his smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"What are you talking about?"-asked Minamoto.

"The Uzumakis were allies of the Senju and the first Hokge married Mito Uzumaki and from there we all know the story but what many don't know is that Kushina Uzumaki was the niece of Mito from her sister thus making Naruto and Tsunade cousins"- explained Danzo much to the shock of everybody.

"So we have a way to banish the brat but the problem is that contacting the Daymo will require lots of time, probably years"-said Minamoto.

"True but if you have the right friends then it won't take nearly as much a month or so"-said Danzo-"however to do that we will need a lot of money which our estimate friends will be happy to give to us, right?

"Yes, we will give anything to make that monster leave so that our children may be safe"-said Nakashima Yoringa, the second wealthiest man in Konoha.

"Very well then, prepare five million ryo within the week and in less then a month we will have a decree signed from the Daymo which will legalize the brats banishment"-said Danzo and then we **body-flickered** away leaving the conspirators to discuss some more on this new development.

As Danzo left he couldn't help but laugh at the sheer stupidity shown by the group of conspirators, it would take only one million ryo to buy an audience with the Daymo but they unknowingly were paying for ROOT's continued existence and what's more important they would help him gain a new weapon, the greatest one out there, the Nine Tails.

**The next morning, in the outskirts of Konoha**

Naruto had been waiting for this moment for the last three days, he would finally meet the Old man himself and not just through dreams. He had arrived in the clearing that the Old man had described, at least he hoped that was the right clearing. Naruto looked around but he could only see the trees, small animals moving but not even a trace of the Old man. After some time he decide to sit down and meditate in the pose the Old man taught him. It was pretty simple actually, the clearing was so peaceful that it almost felt natural to meditate in such a place.

After an hour or so Naruto felt the tip of a kunai pressed into his back. Reacting from instinct he pushed his body forward and used his feet to kick back but his feet found only blank space. Naruto got up and at the same time drew a kunai from his bag and got into a fighting stance only to see that the kunai that was pressed into his back was simply floating on thin air.

"Nice reflexes, but anything beyond a chunnin and you would be dead"-said the Old man from up in the branches of one of the trees surrounding the clearing.

"So I suppose you are the Old man"-said Naruto.

"Indeed I am, now I need to train you so that you can at least fight on an equal footing with a Kage-level opponent"-said the Old man.

"Cool, so what are we going to learn? Some cool jutsu or some kick ass taijutsu?"-asked an excited Naruto.

"No, we are going to learn history"-said the Old man as he jumped from the tree and right in front of Naruto.

"That's dumb, why do we needs to learn history anyway?"-asked a disappointed Naruto.

"You do because you need to learn the history of your family so that you can know the power that you hold"-explained the Old man.

"So what power do I have?"-asked an eager Naruto

"You posses the greatest ability that exists, you posses "the Gift of the Emperor""-said the Old man as he gestured for Naruto not to interrupt, seeing as he was dying to ask a question-"Now the power originated from your many times grandmother, Araki Otsutsuki, exactly forty-five hundred years ago"

"Who are the Otsutsuki clan? I have never heard of them"-asked Naruto.

"They are best known to Shinobis as the family of the Sage of the Six Paths but before that they were the Emperors of the Elemental Nations and even a great deal of territory beyond that"-explained the Old man.

"So I am royalty?"-asked Naruto.

"No, while you do have the Gift, the Empire ceased to exist fifteen hundred yersago when the last Emperor and the last member of your clan to posses the Gift choose to die"-answered the Old man.

"Choose to die?"-asked Naruto.

"Yes one with the Gift can only die when and if he chooses but that's not your power, it's a byproduct of your power but we will get into that later"-answered the Old man.

"Keep telling me about this Otsutsuki clan"-said Naruto.

"Well, your ancestor Araki Otsutsuki was the first one to have the gift, she hated war so she sought to end it and unite the land, which at the time was in continuous war between the noble families"-said the Old man-"in order to do that she united a group of people who had her same opinion and founded the Gamer corps using her vast power, we gamers have the ability, well to make our lives as a game, the most useful ability was the one called Dungeon Creator, which allowed us to create a pocket dimension in which we trained, our power grew quickly and the wars were finally stopped and your ancestor was chosen as the first Empress"

"In time the Gamers noticed that they could "cheat" through their power and from the best of them a black ops group was created, I myself was the best cheater of my generation and became the last Emperor's personal bodyguard and assassin, in the end I was entrusted by him with immortality and chosen to train the new Emperor"-finished the Old man.

"So you are my mentor?"-asked Naruto.

"Yes, now about your power, the Gift of the Emperor is a pretty simple power"-said the old man taking out a scroll-"it allows you to take things from fiction and make them real, for example in this scroll there is a description of the crystal that gives the power of a Gamer you can take it out and then you will simply have to break it and you will have the power of a Gamer, which you must because every emperor must have it"

"So how do I do it?"-asked Naruto

"That I don't know, the last emperor said you must try to put your hand in the scroll and the story and the rest would be instinct"-said the old man.

"Really helpful, old man"-said Naruto.

"My name is Takagi and for as long as we train together you will call me Takagi sensei or sensei"-said Takagi

"Yes, sensei"-said Naruto as he tried to put his hand in but failed every time he tried.

Naruto tried to put his hand into the scroll once more but failed again, he had been trying for the last three hours but to no avail as he always failed. In a gesture of rage he punched the scroll but the very anger he now felt caused something inside of him to click and instead of hitting the scroll is fist and due to the momentum his entire arm fell inside the scroll and he felt with his hand the big pile of gems and he took one.

Naruto looked at the gem, it was almond shaped, about the size of his hand, it had a deep purple color and it radiated pure power that he could now see clearly but no more than him. After taking out the gem Naruto had began to see the power of everything mostly in levels and his was simply **[level?], **apparently his Gift of the Emperor couldn't be measured in levels like most other beings power.

Remembering what Takagi said about the gem he crashed it into his fist (quite easy apparently) and he felt his body filling with the power that was once in the gem. He tried to use the Dungeon Creating skill and a panel appeared in front of him **[enter name of the dungeon]** and **[enter level of the dungeon] **and Naruto simply said **[Chakra training dungeon]** and after some thought he had a "brilliant" idea **[dungeon level: 100] **and he found himself standing before a gigantic bear, as tall as the Nine Tails, made of blue chakra with a sign above his head **[Chakra bear lvl. 991]**

The bear at the sight of him, roared and charged and Naruto tried to escape but he couldn't as the bear hit him with his gigantic paw and sent him hundreds of feets away breaking every bone In his body. The bear tried to finish the job and kill Naruto for good but was stopped by a blue dome of energy and as soon as the bear's paw made contact with the dome, the bear flew back a few hundred feet. takagi stepped out of the dome and took his sword out of its sheath "**Sword Of Nightmares**" and as he slashed it at thin air the gigantic bear fell into the ground cut into two pieces.

Takagi took them out of the dungeon, while dying in a dungeon wasn't actually dying as you were reborn immediately it was uncomfortable to say the least and Naruto was too young to experience that so he had to use some of his more powerful healing power seeing that having the Gift made him pretty resistant to magic or any other form of power except his own. **Yin-Yang: Restoration of the Empire **that little technique had no visible after effects but was the only power that would work on him without him exhausting himself, that use of the Ying-Yang was crated by the first Empress when she noticed her immunity to the powers that others yield and that worked as he heard Naruto's bones creek as they returned to their places and fully healed.

After taking in the still unconscious form of Naruto he decided to give him the Rinnengan already since the boy was so reckless. He took out the two gems from his **Inventory, **opened the lids of Naruto's eyes and placed the gems above. With a flash of light the gems disappeared and Naruto's blue eyes became the soft purple of the Rinnengan. "_The boy is a natural, not even me can absorb the Rinnengan gems so easy, it should have caused at least a reaction, discomfort, pain anything but no, I guess it has to do with the fact he has Hagoromo's blood flowing in his veins_"- Thought Takagi as he watched the unconscious form of Naruto.

**Time skip**

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around and what he saw surprised him, it wasn't the waterfall or the gigantic trees that seemed to touch the sky or the gigantic temple where he woke up but the fact he could see chakra including Nature Chakra. He tried to get up but his body didn't respond well at this attempt, his muscles still sore from staying for some time without moving.

"Take it easy Naruto, you have been unconscious for the last two days, your body needs to get used to moving again"-said Takagi from one of the temples ledges.

"Two days I need to leave, Tsunade must have the ANBUs searching for me"-said a worried Naruto as he scrambled to his feet.

"Two days within this dungeon, Naruto, in the outside it has been merely half an hour"-said Takagi.

"What dungeon… oh this one doesn't have bears right?"-asked Naruto.

"No, this is a Rinnengan training dungeon"-explained Takagi.

"Why do we need a Rinnengan…"-said Naruto as he ran to the nearest pool of water and screamed when he saw his eyes –"what did you do to my eyes?"

"Calm down, Naruto, I gave you the Rinnengan after seeing how reckless you are, if the power of a god doesn't keep you safe then you leave me no choice but to stay always near you and I don't fancy that"-said a bored Takagi-"you turn the Rinnengan off and on at will since those eyes are truly yours and none can use their full potential except for you"

"Really"-said Naruto as he focused and his eyes returned to their normal blue-"with what are we training first?"

"With the Deva path as it has the most destructive potential"-said Takagi.

**Time skip**

Naruto and Takagi came out of their Dungeon looking fully refreshed. Naruto's eyes were still in his Rinnengan form as the old man had advised him to use it so that he could get used to the vision they granted.

"I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow and no further exploration of Dungeons without my presence at least no Dungeon above level ten, understood"-asked Takagi with a slightly threatening one.

"Yes, sensei, in what dungeon should I meet you tomorrow?"-asked Naruto.

"Outer Path training Dungeon, you still have to master that path"-said Takagi as he teleported away.

Naruto then turned around and headed fro the village, it had been a long twelve days for him and Takagi although outside it had been only three hours, the cool thing about Dungeons was that despite the amount of time you spent inside you only aged according to the amount of time that had passed outside. In that time Naruto had mastered all of the six paths thanks to the use of the Multiple Shadow Clone, especially the Deva path which he had mastered to a degree that allowed him to perform some gravity based jutsus unknown to anyone except for the Sage of the Six Paths, his brother, Takagi and Naruto. The other path that Naruto had easily mastered was the Preta path, his mastery was thanks to his using of the Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu and according to Takagi he had mastered the six paths except the Outer path even faster than Hagoromo Otsutsuki even if he had used the Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu.

The power that he had discovered in the Preta path was amazing, not only one absorb Chakra from other living beings but it could also absorb Nature Chakra even while moving, technically it would allow him to become a sage without the need of summons and to keep such a form for a limitless time spawn. Furthermore it gave one a perfect control over Chakra to the point one could replicate Bloodline Limits and if he was right it could have the ability to turn Natural Chakra into normal chakra granting one a limitless supply of Chakra seeing as Natural Chakra was infinite.

As he got near the village gates he turned off his Rinnengan and he felt that without it activated something was missing, the world lost its color and everything seemed so dull. The guards didn't even pay attention to him when he entered the village gates so he headed immediately for his home not looking back to see the dirty looks the guards were giving him.

**Two months later**

Danzo was a very happy man, he had finally got the decree signed from the Daymo and although it had taken more time than expected he would now have the perfect weapon against the enemies of Konoha. He had entered the Hokage tower with a smile and was heading toward the room were the meeting of the council was happening. When he got to the door he stopped smiling and adopted a serious face and then entered the room. At his sight the council members smiled and prepared to teach the Hokage a lesson.

"Yes Danzo with what may I help you?"-asked Tsunade.

"I'm here to attend the council meeting or have my rights as councilman been removed?"-asked Danzo pretending to be offended while transporting the parchment to the hands of Minamoto.

"No of course not but I thought you had some pressing matters to enter like that"-said Tsunade turning back to the other members of the council.

"Lady Tsunade we have a pressing motion to present before you"-said Minamoto.

"And what would that be?"-asked Tsunade obviously bored.

"A motion for the removal of the "demon child", Naruto Uzumaki"-said Osaki Ryu.

"I though we closed the matter two months ago or do you want to pay a visit to Kusumoto"-threatened Tsunade.

"Of course not but for the safety of the village you mustn't let your emotions control you, he may be your relative but he is still a danger to the village"-said Osaki.

"I'm being objective"-said a very angry Tsunade releasing her Killing Intent.

"The Daymo doesn't think it that way"-said Minamoto producing the scroll with the seal of the Daymo.

"The Daymo has no right to banish my subjects"-said a very angry Tsuande many of the civilian council fainting from the intense KI in the room.

"No but he does have the authority to declare a ninja a missing nin and that's what Naruto is as of now and a village who harbors a missing nin, who would contract us anymore?"-said Minamoto tossing the scroll to Tsunade.

After reading it the amount of KI that Tsunade was releasing increased immensely and only the ninja members of the council were still conscious. With a sign of her hand she summoned an ANBU.

"Find Naruto Uzumaki and escort him outside of the village, but no harm must come to him or you'll deal with me"-threatened Tsuande.

"Immediately my Lady"-said the ANBU and he **Body-Flickered **away.

"Wake them up and then leave my sight except you Minamoto Hatsune, you are under the charges of treason against your Hokage, how do you plead?"-asked Tsunade.

"Innocent, how may I ask have I betrayed my Hokage?"-asked Minamoto.

"You have undermined my image in front of the Daymo and last time I checked that was treason"-said Tunade waving her hand and two ANBU entered the room.

"You are doing this just because you don't want the boy to be banished"-said Minamoto.

"Be that as it may be you are still guilty, take her away"-said Tsunade to the two ANBU.

"Her replacement will be Kakashi Hatake, anyone here has any complaint"-said Tsunade and when she got nods of no she said-"vey well you are dismissed"

**In the meantime outside of Naruto's apartment**.

In the last two month Naruto had fully mastered the power of the Rinnengan and had been trained in the other powers by Takagi, he was allowed to even slay Asuras and Devas and acquire their powers so it wasn't a surprise that he felt the ANBUs approaching especially since they were oozing negative emotions. Two ANBUs, one wearing a tiger mask and the other a fox mask **Body-Flickered** in front of him

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby banished from Konoha by the order of the Daymo of the Land of Fire"-said the ANBU who had the tiger mask.

"On what grounds?"-asked Naruto.

"You are a danger to the village and you are a demon, aren't those reasons enough?"-asked the fox ANBU.

"Not for me but since you don't wont me anymore I'll get my things and be off"-said Naruto as he headed toward his apartment.

"No you're not, you are a missing nin and so you will leave with only the clothes you are wearing"-said maliciously the Tiger ANBU.

"I don't think so"-said Naruto as he was about to enter his house.

"You just made my day"-said the Tiger ANBU-"**Fire Release: Fire Bullet** "

Naruto sensing the Chakra spike teleported away and saw as the fireball touched the wall and the wall exploded. He turned his Rinnengan on and he said **Lightening Release: Heavenly Artillery** without making any hand signs as his Preta path made it useless and five streams of electricity came out of his hands and headed for the ANBU who dodged and retaliated by using the Fire Bullet jutsu again. Naruto dodged summoned a massive storm of flames through the use of magic by muttering a few words. That kind of magic needed no power only the ability to calculate which Naruto had in abundance.

The storm took them by surprise and the Tiger ANBU quickly made some hand signs and shouted **Fire Release: Fire Torrent **and from his mouth a large stream of fire came out but it only served to strengthen the fire storm more and he was hit by it. When the storm cleared the Tiger ANBU was laying in the ground completely nude since his clothes had burned in the fire and his body was covered in nasty burns which would kill him if he didn't get medical attention, the only reason he was alive were his Chakra imbued clothes.

The Fox ANBU had been smarter and had dodged the storm and tried to attack Naruto from behind only to hit a clone which dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Naruto whistled to the ANBU who looked up to see the boy standing on the roof of his apartment and quickly flashed through a few hand signs and shouted **Wind Release: A Thousand Cutting Blades** and a strong wind gust which held the power of a thousand blades headed toward Naruto who muttered a few words and an arrow made of golden light headed toward the ANBU and passed right through the enemy jutsu which ceased to exist since Naruto absorbed all the Chakra it held and pierced the ANBU right below his heart, a fatal spot but not immediately.

He entered his house and put all of his items in his** Inventory **and then proceeded to teleport away in the forest outside of Konoha. When teleported in the forest he stumbled a bit and cursed himself, he had never been very good at long-range teleporting since the calculations changed a bit and he had yet to master them as he did with the rest of the calculations of that magic.

"Come here Takagi, I have already sensed you"-said Naruto as he sat down in a meditative pose.

"So they succeed to banish you, the fools they have no idea what they have lost"-said Takagi as he took the same pose as Naruto.

"They even sent a couple of aggressive ANBUs but I dealt with them"-said Naruto

"I should go down there and turn that village into rubble but there are still good people there and they don't deserve to suffer for the wickedness of few"-said Takagi seething with rage.

"What do we do now?"-asked Naruto.

"Now we turn you into the mightiest warrior this world has ever known since the last Emperor"-said Takagi with an all to sweet tone and Naruto knew he was in for a lot of pain


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The First Mission**

**Sorry about this replacement but I was rereading this story so that I can continue with it where i left it and found out that i had posted the wrong stats. in this chapter so I replaced them with the correct ones but nothing else has changed so read if you want .**

**Two years from Naruto's banishment, somewhere in the ruins of Uzushiogakure.**

In this two years Naruto had fully mastered the normal powers of the Rinnengan. The curios thing about the Rinnengan was that it simply mirrored the human potential, everything that can be done with the Rinnengan can be achieved through training, although it could take insane amount of time to achieve such a level of power. The only humans to have even come close to such a power being Hashirama Senju and the first Uzukage, especially since he discovered way to permanently seal the sharingan, Madara not counting since he had a watered down version of the Rinnengan.

The eyes spared Naruto the need of centuries of training and allowed him to delve further into the Rinnengans more advanced powers. One such example being the power of the Preta path to absorb nature energy, even if you were moving, and turning it into normal chakra but it could also be used to maintain the sage mode for an indefinite amount of time. According to Takagi, the eyes were as powerful as the owner, which meant he was the only one, alive, to be capable of yielding the legendary power of Hagoromo Otsotsuki aka The Sage of the Six Rinnengan had the added benefit that it allowed him to use every special jutsu derived from the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and it had none of their drawbacks.

He had also learned different magical disciplined, at which he excelled especially when it came to magical duelling, vast area spells and runes, although he was still lacking when it came to potions or the more mundane spells. When it came to the usual ninja stuff he could be considered an S-rank ninja but that was if he used his Rinengan and magic and he didn't like to become depended on them.

The area he most liked was Fuinjutsu, which was no surprise due to his Uzumaki heritage and the Namikaze heritage gave him a speed and dexterity bonus which was gladly accepted. His current level in Fuinjutsu was: **Exotic Fuinjutsu Mastery lvl. 15 **but he was currently stuck there because it needed to much exp to gain a new lvl. and despite he used it every time he fought in his Dungeon Dimensions the advanced mastery was hard to level up. Naruto had managed to recreate the Flying Thunder God technique and had improved it a bit although this new improvement had yet to be tested.

He had also learned the art of technique creation. The process was pretty boring, as it involved calculations, as it was needed to calculate which hand seals were needed for the jutsu, the right way to mold the chakra etc.. Strangely, being the son of the Yellow Flash gave him an +30% exp when it came to new technique creation. He had already achieved to create three new jutsu although one might be considered a new Bloodline limit.

The first was meant to imitate the Susanoo but was also meant to be way superior to it in the same time. It evolved from a simple technique to a full blown nature release. He nicknamed it the **Celestial Release**, as it was used to draw mystic energy (nor chakra, mana, ki etc.) and give it a shape, the shape of an armor, which increased the wearer's strength, speed and regenerative abilities. Now while the Rinnengan didn't give the ability to create Bloodline limits, seals could take two or more different chakra natures and merge them to create a new Bloodline limit and then the chakra was introduced into the bodies chakra pathways little by little causing it to imitate the new chakra, the only reason this wasn't done was that it put the body under a lot of pressure, enough to kill and it was only thanks to healing spells and the **Ying-Yang: Heavenly Restoration**, that Naruto survived the process.

The second was the ultimate jutsu, a one shot kill technique, capable of bypassing every kind of defense one might have and the yielder of such a jutsu could technically speaking destroy armies without even getting a scratch. The technique was a kenjutsu (a sword jutsu), it could be performed with any sword as long as it was made of chakra conductive metal, and that the user had enough chakra. It worked by causing the sword to go through dimensions, multiple dimensions at once, to avoid a Kamui user to survive by becoming intangible, and the tip of the sword was transported right inside of ones body, usually in the middle of the heart, in the frontal lobe or at the intersection between the brain and the spine, meaning instant death. The only downside being that only those with really large chakra reserves could even think about using it, since it required a lot of chakra to utilize.

The third was an army killer jutsu. The jutsu was an Lightening Release technically speaking, Technically speaking, because the user only spent minimum amounts of chakra to gather the clouds and then to cause lightening in the clouds to become stronger by ten fold (which wasn't done by chakra so one only needed to start the reaction and then it continues on its own). The result was a massive thunderstorm which could be directed by small amounts of chakra, to hit any target in a half mile radius. The lightening bolts from the storm were truly destructive, especially when used against large numbers of foes.

In those two years he had gained a reputation as the **Lightening Fox Warrior** or as the **One Man Army **due to him always taking almost suicidal missions, alone, and coming out unscathed and successful. The first nickname was earned by using his father's Flying thunder god, which he used in the form of senbons who had a small piece of paper, with the formula attached to it, in combination with his army killer jutsu, that he had named **Lightening Release: Heavenly Retribution**, while the second out of the fact that he could create up to two thousands clones and still have enough chakra to equal that of a few jonnins and the way he utilized them, made him resemble more to a small army than to a single ninja.

Takagi appeared before him using his teleport ability. He was wearing armor beneath his usual white coat which meant a lot of trouble.

"Nauto come here, now" said Takagi with a concerned voice.

"Yes, sensei" said Naruto appearing right in front of Takagi in a burst of speed.

"Its time for your first mission of an "Emperor" class" said the man.

"Well that's good right?" asked Naruto.

"Not so good, you'll have to face a demon" said Takagi with a frown.

"Didn't the previous Emperors kick them all out?" asked Naruto.

"No, not all of them, there just too many to get rid of completely" explained Takagi.

"So this one is particularly dangerous?" asked Naruto.

"He's a medium threat but still I'm worried about you, you have yet to become immortal" said Takagi with a reproachful glare directed at Naruto.

"I'm not becoming immortal I thought that was settled" said Naruto.

"It'll happen, whether today or after a few decades, it is inevitable" said Takagi.

"Yes, whatever, old man, anything I must know about this demon?" asked Naruto with a shrug to Takagi's comment.

"Yes, its name is Mōryō, this little guy found how to merge himself with the released negative energy of the entire mankind, and there's a whole lot of it around" explained Takagi "but as expected for one so weak he only succeeded partially but that still made him stronger and technically immortal"

"So there's no way to kill him and I am not that good with seals… yet" said Naruto.

"No, his physical form can still be killed by the ancient chakra I gifted to the priests of the Land of Demons but they are only human and don't have enough chakra to pull it off" explained Takagi.

"So all I'll have to do is combine my chakra with one of the priest and bye-bye Demon?" asked Naruto.

"No, its to dangerous for you and if the priestess of the Land of Demons can effectively seal it than there is no need to take unnecessary risks" answered Takagi "you'll be hired as an independent ninja to escort her to the shrine where the body of the demon is sealed, however there's a problem there"

"I didn't expect nothing less, what is it?" asked Naruto with a bored face.

"There's only one priestess left and her guardians have already contacted ninja from the leaf, a team is supposed to meet them tomorrow but some of the old people still remember me so they will grant an audience to us to in order to decide who is going to escort her and even that is more for bureaucracy than anything" said Takagi while clearly lost in memories.

"Fond memories?" asked Naruto.

"A few, but that isn't your concern young man" answered Takagi snapping out of his memories.

"Of course it is, as your emperor I must look out for the well being of my subjects" said Naruto joking.

"Not until you kill your first God and even then I will judge whether you are mature enough" said Takagi with a smirk.

"That's not fair" pouted Naruto.

"And yet it is how things work, so no complaining, get back to training" said Takagi with a small smile upon his face.

"Yes, sensei" said Naruto before throwing a stink bomb in front of him and disappearing within one of his dungeons.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the face of the old man when the stink bomb exploded and was rewarded with a giant club swinging to close to his head for his own comfort, not that he couldn't avoid it, he just didn't like being so close to dying although he knew he would be resurrected if he died within one of his dungeons. Avoiding the club Naruto jumped away and prepared to face his new opponent, a sixteen feet tall Ogre, with grey skin, yellow eyes, proportionally large limbs, totally naked except for a piece of cloth in front of his scrotch.

He was a **lvl. 53 giant Ogre, **those guys were dangerous, especially if they hit you but on the other side they were pretty slow. Naruto took out a bunch of senbons and threw them in the air and with an hand seal they dispersed all over the Dungeons superficies, or at least a decent piece of it as this things were as big as needed. He took out a very long Katana, this katana was pretty normal except that its blade was 150 centimeters tall, it weighted 8 kilogramms (not a big deal for Naruto, especially since he used seals which made the sword lighter but only for him).

He lazily started teleporting around the Ogre waiting for others of its kind to gather, and he wasn't disappointed, in less than ten minutes thirty of them were gathered in a circle trying to hit him. Then Naruto teleported to a nearby tree while switching with a shadow clone and rapidly mande the six hand seals needed to summon his army killer jutsu. In a less than thirty seconds, storm clouds gathered around the Ogres and three lightening bolts came down, hitting in three different parts of the Ogre formation and totally obliterated the Ogres.

He looked satisfied at his handiwork and smiled, he had been getting better in the precision strikes from the storm and then he saw a massive Ogre yielding a staff with a red skull upon it approach him, looking positively pissed. Naruto used his observe ability on him and it said

**Ogre Shaman Lvl 59**

**This Ogre had shamanistic powers, and he is seriously pissed at you for killing its children**

Naruto smiled, that was what he was after, the Ogres he had just killed barely gave him enough exp to fill half his level up meter, and this was only an Lvl. 6 dungeon, since Takagi stopped Naruto from going into higher levels since he refused to become immortal, or maybe he just cared to much for him, either way, it seriously pissed him off, especially as it was Takagi, who told him that he was a prodigy surpassed only by the First and Fifth Emperor.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts in time to teleport way from the tree just as it was struck by a lightening, not as powerful as his but still strong enough to do some big damage.

"Okay, play time over " said Naruto going through eight hand seas and said "**Ninja Art: Piercing Sword of Truth**"

His katana's blade glowed with all the colors of the rainbow, especially the first ten centimeters of its blade, in a second the glow was over and the Ogre fell, blood coming out of his mouth, as his brain was cut in two from the inside of his head, no outside injuries. He saw five more shamans running toward him while sending fireballs in his direction. He dodged them and went through the hand seals again and said "**Ninja Art: A Thousand Piercing Swords Of Truth**" while pointing his sword toward the approaching group and they to fell, their brains severe from the spine, meaning immediate death.

For the next half an hour, Naruto fought against wave after wave of shamans and after leveling up only once, he got out of there while saving it as a boss fight stage, a stage where you fought only against boss-class opponents, you could have as many as you wanted, for every level that you got to kill ten bosses in. He wasn't even tired, Takagi had tough him what he called cheat codes, messages that if sent through a mental channel to none in particular gave you an unfair advantage, in this case infinite chakra and stamina.. Him as the one with the Emperor's gift had an infinite array of ways to cheat, of which cheat codes were but one, while the other gamers had only cheat codes, given to them by the Emperor and a Ludo, board game in which you wrote in every quadrant, a bonus for example, +30 intelligence, +30 stat points etc. but they must have at least three different types of bonuses for the gamer ability to interpret as something gained in a mission. He didn't use them often as he felt they made him seriously overpowered.

After emerging from his Dungeon, he saw that Takagi was sitting in a lotus position, in the middle of a small pond and was meditating. He immediately opened his status page

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 56**

**Points to next level [8.000 / 106.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 14.700**

**Chakra points: 64.100**

**Mp: 150.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 80 hp/sec.**

**Kurama's hp regen : 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.000 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen.: 15.000**

**Energy: 131**

**Control: 100**

**Strength: 53 **

**Speed: 115**

**Vitality: 91**

**Dexterity: 80**

**Intelligence: 151**

**Wisdom: 128**

**Luck: 100**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 10**

Naruto didn't think twice, he really needed to improve his speed , especially if he was going up against a very powerful enemy and the speed he had could make the difference on whether he died or lived. Well he wasn't so worried about dying, since we was pretty sure Takagi would resurrect him, just to have the pleasure to rub it in his face that he needed immortality. With that he put the entire 10 points into Speed , he wasn't in the mood to create a Ludo board, so he could gain some more points.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 56**

**Points to next level [1.000 / 107.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 14.700**

**Chakra points: 64.100**

**Mp: 150.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 80 hp/sec.**

**Kurama's hp regen : 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.000 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen.: 15.000**

**Energy: 131**

**Control: 100**

**Strength: 53 **

**Speed: 115**

**Vitality: 91**

**Dexterity: 80**

**Intelligence: 151**

**Wisdom: 128**

**Luck: 100**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

"_It is good to know that I have gotten rid of the Prankster king status_," though Naruto "_that thing was really a pain in the ass" _and then he added as an afterthought_ "I should really stop using the Ludo game board, that thing has made an really overpowered ninja, especially, when it comes to chakra and mana regen."_

When he opened his eyes he saw Takagi standing over him with a scroll in his hand… and with a very evil smirk. Before Naruto could do anything Takagi dropped the scroll, which emitted an obnoxious brown colored gas, which really stank.

"Takagi, you will pay for this" shouted Naruto, dispelling the stink gas.

His only answer was a laughter that came from nowhere and a piece of parchment which said "You're free to do whatever you want until tomorrow, I expect you in the border of the land of fire and the land of wind in twelve o'clock tomorrow". Naruto shrugged at the letter and though it would be a good time to visit Gaara.

In those two years he and Gaara had become great friends and he was always invited to stay in Sunagakure every time he passed by during a mission. During this time he and Temari had gotten closer and that earned him a "friendly" talk by Kankuro and Gaara which had made Naruto blush and answer, I quote, "Its not like I like her like that", which caused Gaara and Kankuro to double over from the laughter.

**Next day, in the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.**

Naruto appeared in a flash, in what seemed a desolate strip of rocky cliffs which marked the border between the two lands. He saw Takagi was already there, wearing the same armor as yesterday and keeping a sword much like Zabuza's only this one didn't have any bandages to hide the silvery metal, which he recognized as Mithril.

"So how was your girlfriend?" asked Takagi joking, and earning him a blush from Naruto.

"For the last time, she isn't my girlfriend" shouted Naruto, at the top of his lungs

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" said Takagi with a noncommittal shrug.

"So are we going to go or what?" asked Naruto

"Of course, grab my forearm" said Takagi offering Naruto his arm.

"Not that, please, not that" pleaded Naruto

"Of course will use **Heavenly Transportation**, or do you know any better method of travel to a place you have never been?"asked Takagi with an evil smirk

"I swear, you must do that on purpose" said Naruto grabbing Takagi's forearm.

Naruto felt himself being squeezed through a tube, the result of travelling in that particular dimension, while it allows for you to go to places that you haven't been before, it also makes one puke, at least someone not used to that particular method of travel. When the squeezing feeling stopped, he and Takagi were standing in the middle of a courtyard, filled with different trees, bushes and among those bushes grew small flowers.

"Those are the Emperor's bell, I gifted them to the priestess and priests of this land almost a thousand years ago," explained Takagi "most lower level demons can't stand being within a mile radius of this flowers, while the rest are burned, less if they are really powerful, due to the energy that they have gathered by being near Emperor's for three thousand years"

"Cool, but doesn't that mean, that my weapons or pets will become something like that?" asked Naruto

"No, they were fed on purpose by the Emperor's mana, they never liked Demons trying to sneak into the palace, so they created this" he answered pointing at the flowers.

"Master Takagi, we are so honored that you came here, to assist us on this task" said an elderly women, whom he found through his **Observe, **to be named Yoshimura.

"Of course, I would never leave you defenseless in the face of such grave danger but now my apprentice will be taking over my duties" said Takagi.

"If he can do half of what you can than we are in very good hands" said Yoshimura "unfortunately, the people on the council are to young to remember you and appreciate your power"

"That won't be a problem, he can give them a show of his power" said Takagi not worried in the slightest

"The problem is that your apprentice is going to face Kakashi Hatake, an S-rank ninja, last time I checked" said Yoshimura.

"It must have been a long time ago then, he currently is A-rank ninja, although wit a bit of training he could be back to the level of power he once held and even surpass it" interrupted Naruto while making battle plans "so who else are in his team?"

"A girl named Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and Rock lee, why?" asked Yoshimura

"Well, while he may be strong they normally use a four man team and I was curios to know if any of my friends was here" replied cheerfully Naruto making the two elder people face palm themselves.

"Either way go get ready" said Takgi.

"I already am" replied Naruto with an evil smirk, which scared the shit out of Yoshimura and made Takagi smile

"Then go and met your friends" ordered Takagi "while I take care of this little brats"

"Immediately sensei" said Naruto as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"The kid is special" said Yoshimura leading Takagi toward the council room " and it is not because of his power"

"That he is" said Takagi as he entered the council room.

Naruto appeared in front of Sakura, Neji and Lee in a burst of speed which caused them to grab their weapons and almost impale him (like they could). When they saw it was Naruto they were so surprised that their jaws meet the ground.

"Naruto, its so good to see you" said Sakura as she hugged him.

"Its good for me too, so how are you guys doing?" asked Naruto.

"Very good, I'm still waiting for a rematch" said Neji.

"And I do wan to test my strength against someone as youthful as you" said Rock Lee with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Get in line, I'm pretty sure, I'm going to fight Kakashi first" answered Naruto, which caused their eyes to go wide.

"But he is an A–rank ninja, how can you hope to defeat him?" asked a worried Sakura.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" answered Naruto with a smirk

The four young people spent the next hour talking, talking about how life had gone in Konoha after he left, learning about the moves the Akatsuki had made. Although he and Takagi had been keeping an eye out for the Akatsuki, not even them were Omniscient and they needed every piece of information they could get. Itachi had been a great help in that regard but even he didn't know the end game of Akatsuki and Naruto had a feeling it was going to be something really big. After an hour the council of the Land of Demons, Kakashi and Takagi came out of the meeting and headed toward the four ninja. They council stopped at the entrance of the garden, but Yoshimura, Kakashi and Takagi moved toward the young ninja and by the way that their chakra flared they were positively pissed.

"Kakashi sensei, its great to meet you again" said Naruto with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too, it has become very boring in Konoha without you around" said Kakashi ruffling Naruto's hair

"What can I say, I'm unique" said Naruto with a very big grin

"Don't give your self so much credit," said Kakashi "you know Tsunade has been giving hell to the council for your banishment"

"Well, knowing her temper, I'm surprised she didn't gut them instantly" said Naruto wit a passive look.

"Well, the council decided that a fight was in order to decide who would be the best escort for Lady Shion" said Kakashi.

"Well I'll make sure not to hurt you… to much, we can't have a member of the council going to a meeting covered in bruises" said Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"I see you have a great informant, but you must also know I can kick your ass any time I feel like it," said Kakashi smiling behind his mask "I have been training to be Lady Tsunade's replacement"

"And yet you are an A-rank ninja, but its not your fault you have small chakra reserve and a blind spot when you are no using you sharingan." said Naruto.

"Hey, I don't have small chakra reserves, they happen to be average" exclaimed Kakashi.

"But for the position, you are attempting to occupy, they are small" replied Naruto.

"We can't all have chakra reserves matching those of a small biju" answered Kakashi.

"You are so wrong, no matter how much you train most mortals can never even go close to the reserves of even the One Tail, they are just to big, its just that the Uzumaki's inherited the high chakra reserves of the Sage of the Six Paths' said Naruto causing all present except for Takagi to go wide-eyed.

"You must be kidding me' said Kakashi.

"No, not at all, the Senju's, the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki are all descendent from the Sage of the Six Paths" intervened Takagi.

"Where do you think the Sharingan came from, or the immensely large life force of the Senju's, Uzumaki's not included as the are descendant from the early Senju, thus not directly linked?" asked Naruto.

"I never though about it that way" replied Kakashi.

"Well, there's a reason, that only those of Uchiha bloodline can use the Sharingan without dying of chakra exhaustion," said Naruto" but don't get discouraged all the powers of the fabled Rinnengan and Sharingan can be achieved with training, a lot of it but there's a possibility at least that you can actually achieve such a power and beat me "

"No need to worry at all because I'm going to defeat you" said Kakashi

"Well, so cocky, I would have though my father would have taught you better" commented Naruto, which really shocked Kakashi.

"How did you found out?" asked Kakashi.

"I was examining my seal, when I found two foreign chakra signatures that were not of the Nine Tails, whose name I'm not at liberty to tell, and I figured that they would be there for some reason, so after months of hard work, meaning three months ago, I created a seal which allowed me to extract that chakra and seal it somewhere else, while at the same transferring it a bit of my chakra so that they could last for more than one meeting," explained Naruto " imagine my surprise when I found out that the two chakras belonged to Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina the Red Death of Konoha and that their chakra signatures were almost identical to mine"

"Wait, wasn't Minato Namikaze also the fourth Hokage, the one who supposedly killed the Nine Tails?" asked Neji.

"Yep, the one and only, he decided that he couldn't force someone else child to be the container so he made the ultimate sacrifice and sealed it into me, his son, while leaving a part of his soul and chakra to help me in dire need" said Naruto much to the shock of the council and the three young ninja "my seal however allows me to feed my chakra to them and so create a connection to their souls in the Pure Land, so that I can speak with them any time I want to."

"Can you let me speak with him?" asked Kakashi in a pleading tone.

"Of course but I better keep you from my mother, or she will tear you apart, dead or not, especially if she learns you still read Icha Icha" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Yep sounds like the Kushina I knew" commented Kakashi "now we are going to fight outside of the temple, they don't fancy seeing, their flowers being trampled"

"Well, what can you do? They really love their flowers" rhetorically asked Naruto, while sending some of his mana into the flowers causing hundreds of them to blossom, and caused the council to drop their jaws.

In a few minutes they were out of the temple, that place was really big, and came in a rocky meadow to some distance from the temple. He and Kakashi bowed to each other and then Naruto dived to dodge an attack from Kakashi, he had gotten faster but he was more. Naruto took out a dozen senbons and threw them to the sky saying "**Flying Thunder God, Amusement Park**" causing the senbons flying in different directions and landing a very big distance from him, which caused Naruto to smirk.

"I suggest you use the Sharingan, or I might hurt you" said Naruto

"You forget that I saw your father use that jutsu and I know its weakness" replied Kakashi.

"You forget I'm not my father" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash and gave Kakashi a punch in the gut.

"Remember you asked for it" said Kakashi revealing his sharingan.

With that he launched himself with greater speed toward Naruto who simply teleported out of the way and into a tree branch only to feel the tip of a kunai to his throat and see the Kakashi in the field dispel . He teleported away again only to dodge a kunai charged with lightening chakra. "_So that's how he wants to play_" though Naruto as he spawned a few dozens of shadow clones without the need of hand signs. The clones teleported away with the signature Yellow Flash and Naruto went through a few hand seals before shouting **Celestial Release: Sky Guard Eternal Armor** and in a millisecond a mass of energy wrapped itself around Naruto taking a human form albeit a three meter tall one and with Naruto in the center, the armor had the same azure color as a cloudless sky.

"Told you, that you can have the power of the great eyes, without the need to actually have them" said Naruto with a grin.

"A copy of Susanoo, I'm impressed" said Kakashi making a few hand seals "**Fire Release: Twin Fire Spears**" and two streams of fire shot out of his hands.

"No, the idea came from Susanoo but this is way better" said Naruto as his Armor withstood the flames without even flickering once.

"It seems a bit small, don't you think," said Kakashi as he tried to analyze the jutsu "and a bit small too"

"I wasn't planning to destroy mountains" said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of azure light and punched Kakashi in the gut and then hit in the chest causing him to go through a few trees.

"I hope you armor can withstand this" said Kakashi as he took the position to create his signature jutsu "**Lightening Cutter**"

Naruto didn't move from the path of Kakashi and took the full brunt of his attack, or better the armor did. Kakashi was surprised when his hand didn't pierce through the armor but was instead stuck, in a small crack enough to fit the tips of his fingers in it. He didn't have the time to react before he was kneed by Naruto and was sent flying. Naruto jumped and tried to chop Kakshi in the neck but the moment he hit him, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log. Naruto smiled and instead of falling down he flew with a great speed toward a few trees and although he missed Kakashi he did totally disintegrated a few trees getting disbelieving looks from the council and his friends and an approving nod form Takagi.

"Man, I need to fix that flaw" said Naruto as he landed.

" What flaw?" asked Kakashi, blood dripping from his mouth.

"It was designed to withstand your **Lighting Cutter**, without even a scratch" said Naruto with a shrug that was imitated from the armor also

"Well, that armor is already an S-rank jutsu, I shudder to think what it would be like if it was as strong as you planed for it to be" said a flabbergasted Kakashi.

"Well if you think that is strong I would really be interested to know your opinion of it when I go in my special Sage Mode through **Celestial Release, **it puts the Rinnengan to shame" commented Naruto causing Takagi to face palm, the **Rinnengan Sage** **Mode** was more powerful than the **Celestial Sage Mode**

"Enough talking lets fight" said Kakashi taking a bunch of explosive tags and saying "**Kamui**"

The tags were teleported right in the back of his armor and exploded filling the entire field with smoke. Kakashi really hoped he hadn't killed him. The smoke was cleared away from a strong gale of wind and they all saw Naruto standing in the middle of a crater, with his armor having a few gashes from where the Explosive Tags exploded.

"Kakashi sensei, let me show you the true power of the Uzumaki" said Naruto as in a Yellow Flash a few pieces of paper appeared in the armors hand

"Shit" was the only thing Kakashi could say at the obvious display of durability of Naruto's armor, it offered the perfect defense.

Naruto got out of the crater and went for Kakashi only for him to dispel, using his momentum Naruto spinned around and threw the pieces of paper toward Kakashi and said "**Sealing Art: Great Orb of Gravity Seal**" and channeled chakra through the pieces of paper and immediately a giant wave of gravity created a massive crater where once Kakashi stood. Kakashi came out in the back of Naruto's armor ,accompanied by a shadow clone, and went through a few hand seals and said "**Fire Release: Phoenix Flame Formation**" and a few dozen fireballs went toward Naruto while the clone said "**Lightening Release: Storm's Barrage**" and the same amount, as the fireballs, of electricity ball headed toward Naruto and met the fireballs mid way and merged in orange glowing orbs.

Kakashi said "**Explosive Release: Explosive Barrage**" as his clone dispelled, having spent all his chakra and the orbs crashed in Naruto's armor creating a huge explosions, way more powerful than the explosion from the Explosive Tags. When the smoke cleared, in the recently created crater, was left only a few strips of azure energy but no sign of Naruto. Before Kakashi could do anything Naruto appeared behind Kakashi, in a Yellow Flash and without his armor, and hit him in the back only for Kakashi to dispel in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi came from the underground and hit Naruto with a chakra enhanced punch, right in the jaws sending him flying seemingly unconscious.

As Naruto hit the ground, a second Naruto, clad in his armor, appeared right behind Kakashi and placed a seal on him which caused Kakashi to go stiff and fall to the ground senseless. The Naruto standing in the ground dispelled, revealing to be a shadow clone. He immediately dispelled his armor and neared Kakashi and started to transfer some chakra and placing a few healing seals on him, since his cp and hp meter were flashing red, and covered his eye.

"I think we saw who won, Issui" said Yoshimura to a member of the council.

"Indeed, the boy wins this contract, he will be the one to escort Lady Shion to the shrine" said the man named Issui as he turned and left.

"Congratulations, Naruto, but what was that armor made off, because I saw it and it wasn't chakra" said Neji.

"It's a secret" said Naruto.

"Awesome jutsu, Naruto, the flames Youth burn bright in you" said Lee with fire in his eyes "I still want to fight you but later, when I have grown a bit stronger"

"The same goes for me" said Neji, a small smile having made its way in his lips.

"Whenever you feel like it" said Naruto and he turned toward Kakashi who was up and smiling his seal and chakra having restored him at his fullest.

"Thanks for the chakra and seals, also brilliant strategy' complimented Kakashi.

"Thanks it means a lot coming from a genius like you" said Naruto with a bright smile.

"Not such a genius after all' said Kakashi scratching the back of his head "are you sure you don't need any help wit this, we would be more than happy to help you"

"Nah, I can handle it" answered Naruto, which made everybody sweat drop

"You never change do you?" asked Kakashi rhetorically.

"Never, now take this seal and when this mission is over push some chakra in it and it will take you to my hideout "said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"So me and the Old Man can help with those low chakra reserve and take you back to the S-rank you once were" said Naruto.

"Even if you helped me with my chakra reserves, it would still be in vain, the eye consumes to much and it stays active all the time." Explained Kakashi.

"Well the Old Man can help you with it, he is a Legendary Seal Master and that is a rank, the highest possible, I still am an Exotic Seal Master, meaning I still have to achieve the Adept Seal Mastery before I become an Legendary Seal Master" explained Naruto.

"Do you think he can seriously help?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course, the last person who was a Legendary Seal Master, discovered how to permanently seal the Sharingan and possibly the Rinnengan, helping you will be a piece of cake" said Naruto " now I must leave, I mustn't keep a Lady waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Of Dawns and Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

Naruto entered the building in front of him, with a smirk in his face. In a few minutes they were standing in front of a blonde girl with kind of creepy eyes and she just excluded an aura that said, Pratt. He looked at her for a minute before turning toward Takagi.

"So we're supposed to protect the blonde Pratt?" rhetorically asked Naruto which caused Takagi and Yoshimura to chuckle and the rest of the council to go red from anger.

"Boy, watch your mouth, se is the priestess, and her name is Shion not Pratt" said a member of the council, which Naruto didn't even bother to learn his name.

"You say Shion and I hear Pratt" replied Naruto looking at the slightly amused face of Shion.

"You'll die" said Shion plainly, with no emotion "you'll will be impaled in the chest by a monster"

"Nice, I'm so scared" replied Naruto.

"Master Naruto, pay attention to her warnings, she can see the future" warned Yoshimura.

"Yeah, I know she sees the death of peoples but I have a bad news for you priestess I will not die, not until I achieve my goal and I have at least meet my nephews" said Naruto with his trademark grin.

"Foolish boy, you know nothing, I wished it was that simple but my visions always come true" said a visibly angry Shion, displaying emotions for the first time since their meeting.

"You know you remind me of a boy who had a fixation with Fate until I beat it out of him" replied Naruto.

"My visions can't be changed" relied Shion back in her monotone voice.

"_You know, I'm temped to actually hit a girl for the first time in my life_" said Naruto telepathically to Takagi, which made Takagi chuckle.

"Yeah, just wait and see" said Naruto defiantly.

"Enough, with this disrespect toward the priestess, or we will…" threatened a member of the council before being interrupted by Naruto.

"What? Hire the leaf team, you will not because you need the best and I am the best so shut up and let me do my job" said Naruto rather angry "why do councils have to be pricks with a stick shoved up their asses everywhere?"

"Naruto, you will not fall to their level" said Takagi in a calm voice but that showed great disappointment.

"Yes sensei" said Naruto with a slight bow toward Takagi.

"Very well and you will not disrespect him anymore or else… there will no longer be a Land of Demons _**understood**_" said Takagi the last part in he said in a demonic voice, and the council members nodded.

"Well, we will be retiring to our room" said Takagi and as he was leaving the room he added "oh and by the way we will be sleeping in the room next to the priestess"

As Takagi and Naruto were walking along the hallways toward their temporary room Naruto looked positively angry and he entered the room so angry you could actually steam coming from his ears. As soon as they entered the room they would be standing in, Naruto summoned some chakra ink and guided it with his chakra to form into a triangular seal which glowed blue before becoming totally invisible. Takakgi sat on a chair and smiled.

"You did very well" commented Takakgi.

"Are you sure, won't the spy get suspicious that we used, a mental channel that can be spied n very easily?" asked Naruto.

"No, since there are very few that can actually do that, he would think that we didn't think that anyone could do that, so we were very lax on security" answered Takagi, taking out a pipe and started smoking a foul smelling herb, which actually made the brain work even better.

"Seriously, paranoia is the sign of a true ninja, but then again, I'm not exactly a ninja" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Indeed, let's just hope Orochimaru, falls for your reckless attitude act" said Takagi.

"I still don't get it how, Orochimaru is more dangerous than, the entire Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"He is, because he is a genius, a mad genius, but a genius nonetheless and the fact that he is crazy only makes him more dangerous" responded Takagi.

"Yes, I know you can foresee what a sane person would do but not what a crazy person would' mechanically recited Naruto.

"True, now get some sleep, you'll need it" said Takagi getting up.

"See you in a few days, Gramps" said Naruto laying down on his bed, not before making some other seals, just to be on the safe side.

"Don't worry, if you need me, I'll be there" said Takagi.

"Like, there is anything out there, that can harm me" said Naruto.

"There are" said Takagi

"You seriously lost your sense of humor" said Naruto pouting.

"Well, three thousand years of life do that to a person" replied Takagi chuckling "but if you survive, this mission, I will teach you the ultimate cheat, one taught to me by the emperor himself"

"Really, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out when I teach it to you, its not that you don't have better or more versatile cheats in you personal Emperor cheat guidebook, but this one is pretty awesome" commented Takagi before disappearing in a cold blue flash, a flash with the same color of his eyes.

Naruto wondered what powers did those eyes grant to the old man, probably a lot seeing as those eyes could block the Rinnengan itself. Nothing to worry though a "cheater", could never turn against its master or their bloodline, without permit from a fully-fledged Emperor, they were the equivalent of ANBU and ROOT ANBU, loyal to the end.

Sleep claimed him after a while, before he woke up to screams of men dying, the smell of charred flesh, the coppery smell of blood and massive chakra spikes. He was up in a second, his sword in his hand and in a flash he was outside in the courtyard. Naruto saw the first sight of a carnage, every other battle he had fought had been quick, the least bloody he could manage, even his Heavenly Retribution turned all enemies into ash but this was a true carnage, made by people who loved pain and blood, and they would pay. He didn't have any illusions, he too was evil but at least he granted his enemies a quick death, he was an evil the world needed.

He saw them firing Fire jutsu against the guards which were trapped in Genjutsu. He stopped to use **observe** on his enemies, **Kusuna lvl. 38, Gitai lvl. 34, Setsuna lvl,34, Shizuku lvl.34**. They weren't much of a threat but he would play it carefully. With a though, chakra ink flowed from his inventory and guided by his chakra it created a circle which flared with a bright red color creating a massive dome of yellowish energy which prevented anyone from entering or leaving the monastery.

The four ninjas saw the red glowing seal and immediately went toward it to destroy it, "_Fools, they act as street brawlers and not as ninja_" though Naruto before appearing behind the ninja named Shizuku and with a silent swipe of his sword his head departed his shoulders, before the blood splatters could touch him Naruto retreated in a small bamboo forest, that this guys had planted within the monastery. From within the forest he created a hundred shadow clones and put them to work on seals, for while his opponent were weak, being prepared was the second golden rule of ninjas, the first was to kill silently and quickly.

The three remaining ninjas had stopped and had gathered back to back, smart but useless as he flashed to the nearest of them, his name was Gitai and with a quick slash of his wind chakra enhanced blade, he was now headless. The remaining two tried for the last time to reach the seal and destroy it so that they could escape, but it wasn't mean to be as two pieces of paper appeared beneath their feet and one of them produced a violet fire which engulfed and killed Setsuna while the other piece of paper absorbed Kusuna and with that the battle was over. Naruto walked over to the corpses of the two decapitated ninja and placed a piece of paper on their bodies. The papers glowed before burning themselves and the bodies leaving nothing beyond ashes and at the same time filling Naruto's head with information regarding them.

The information he got made him frown, the demon or at least half of him anyways had found a way to give them some of his power, no wonder they were acting so mindlessly. He turned around to see the surprised faces of the guards, he didn't care so he walked past them and toward the council which had arrived only moments earlier and they to were surprised at the demonstration. With a though the yellowish dome of energy disappeared, some show of power was needed especially if they were to trick Orochimaru into thinking that he was reckless and a show off.

"Did you enjoy the demonstration?" asked Naruto as he passed by them, he couldn't manage a smile but he managed a weird grin, he had killed what did they expect of him, he had just killed three men's and was about to interrogate another

He didn't expect for an answer but walked past them. On his way to his room he saw the blonde girl hugging one of the guards and whispering something to him. She turned around and saw Naruto with a shocked expression, which meant that the person she was hugging had been saved by him, but as to why that would shock the girl so much he didn't get. Shion neared him with an expression that seemed like shyness but he knew it was the pride she was swallowing.

"Naruto, I came here to thank you for saving my friend, his name is…" said Shion swallowing her pride.

"Arashi" said Naruto shocking Shion even further.

"How did you know?" asked Shion.

"Because I'm Death, The Destroyer Of Worlds and I don't like being cheated" said Naruto in a scary tone, frightening Shion and her two guards before laughing at loud "kidding, I heard one of the guards call him by his name and I memorized it as any ninja would"

"Anyway thanks, maybe fate isn't set in stone" she said blushing from the embarrassment of being scared and letting it show.

"I told you so" said Naruto slipping back into his immature persona.

"Very well, see you tomorrow" said Shion as she turned around to leave bright red from abger and embarrassment.

"Okay, and don't take any of your guards with us" said Naruto turning around.

"Why?" Shion asked while her imagination began to run wildly at what the reason was

"I travel very fast and they would only delay us, and while I can carry you on my back, I can't carry them around" said Naruto as he entered his room.

Naruto unsealed the body of Kusuna and immediately activated his Rinnengan. He placed his hand on Kusuna's forehead and activated his Human Path ability **Soul Worm**, immediately information entered his mind as the soul of Kusuna screamed in his hands, not than anyone who hadn't the Rinnengan or at least the Mangekyo Sharingan would hear or see him. He let the soul go to the afterlife, he hadn't gotten much more information that with the rest of his team even if he had used **Soul Worm** on him, the most advanced ability of the Human Path, that he knew anyway, it allowed him to extract the soul and absorb all of its knowledge and skills but he couldn't do yet the skill part and also it wasn't supposed to kill the person it was used on.

Naruto disposed of the body with the seal that produced the purple flames, that thing was a life saver, it totally destroyed a single object, unless the seal was modified for other purposes, it didn't release any smoke and it emitted no smell, not even an Inuzuka dog could tell that a person was incinerated on that room. As he laid on the bed his mind replayed on his match with Kakashi, he was awesome he knew it but still without his Rinnengan or the Fur ball's chakra he was way below the S-rank, probably a low A-rank but even if Kakashi had abandoned his training completely he would still be at least a high A-rank.

And when the match was over he actually looked relieved, it had probably something to do with the stone army, Golems to be more exact but they didn't know it, they though they were just elaborate stone puppets and it would be better if they kept thinking that because that would mean that they would still hope that there was a hope to destroy them. In reality they were lucky the Demon was only half awake, otherwise the Golem army would be invincible, by ninja means of course, and they would have lost by now.

That meant the match was just a way to gauge his skills and apparently he was pleased. Naruto suspected it had something to do with his **Flying Thunder God: Amusement Park, **he had created it to compensate for the his slow progress with the original **Flying Thunder God**, the technique practically allowed one to defeat even opponents as powerful as Madara or Hashirama Senju but that was if you were a true master of it and he wasn't, hell he doubted if his father had the necessary mastery over it, despite him being the one who transformed the jutsu from a Kenjustsu support technique into a weapon a mass destruction.

Naruto banished those thoughts and emptied his mind, this technique allowed his body to fall asleep faster and require one hour less sleep. As he though sleep claimed him in less than a minute after activating his semi-meditation state. His sleep was troubled by a dream that was remarkably similar to the vision that Shion had told him about. He woke up in the morning drenched in sweat, a quick water jutsu in the back yard of the temple took care of that. He changed clothes to be more similar to the ones his father wore while in missions, it wasn't that he was trying to copy him or anything but that outfit was the most suited when in operations that required stealth, after all he didn't want to draw the attention of a thousand's year old demon by wearing orange as much as it pained him to give up on orange.

Shion was waiting in the courtyard dressed in a white shirt, brown pants and a vanilla colored coat. Falnking her were her loyal protector Toruho and the members o the council, which by theway were looking positively pissed off except for Yoshimura and even she was a bit worried.

What is this travesty I have heard of, boy" spat a male member of the council.

"What you finally realized those robes you are wearing are a crime against all mankind's eyes?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"Enough you little…" said the council member.

"Enough, Takeda stop this nonsense, his a kid for crying out loud and you demand of him to behave according to a set of rules he doesn't even know" said Yoshimura in a stern voice that caused everyone present to flinch Naruto included "and to make it worse you treat him like he was your servant, when he is the one who will protect the High Priestess, show more respect"

"Like he deserves it" said the now named Takeda, with a very low voice.

"Did you say something Takeda?" asked Yoshimura in an all to sweet voice

"N-No, nothing" said Takeda quickly.

"Well that's settled then, young Naruto, you may now leave toward this destination" said Yoshimura in a neutral voice "and away from this morons" she added in a voice that only Naruto and Shion heard.

"Hop on" said Naruto pointing to his back.

With reluctance she hoped on Naruto's back and she felt herself being tied by some invisible force into Naruto's back. Naruto immediately jumped across the wall of the temple and landed a few dozen meters away, Shion shrieked from surprise but after a few dozen other jumps like that she finally relaxed. While they were jumping across trees Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon enough and not one to ignore his sixth sense, he created a few hundreds clones which quickly spread through the forest, sealing scrolls at ready for any emergency.

Surprisingly Shion didn't ask any question but just stared at the clones for a moment before returning back to her brooding. Luckily His suspicion was proved wrong and the day went on without a problem even when they crossed the border between the Land of Demons and the Land of Fangs.

Her paused a couple of hours after the crossed the border, the sun was setting and the foliage of the forest was dense enough to hide them from the eyes of all but the most talented ninja, than in part to the seals he had placed around the campsite to prevent anyone from finding it. The seals worked as a subtle suggestion that told one to leave the area without properly checking it and only those with the strongest willpower could go through them.

Such a thing could only be done by an S-rank ninja and some high A-rank but even if they did pass through them he would know and it would take him exactly thirty two seconds to leave the camp together with the Pra… err high priestess-in-training and detonate a whole shit lad of modified explosive tags. He unsealed two tents and called some of his clones to help set the camp while he went to meditate and have a chat with the Fur ball.

He found a secluded place within a minute. It was a small excluded clearing (even more so than a normal clearing in the forest), in the middle there was a stump of a tree and a few flowers that he couldn't make out in the dim light offered from the moonlight that found its way through the dense foliage of the forest and he couldn't bother to activate his** observe** just to find out their names.

Naruto sat down on the tree stump in the lotus position and cleared his mind and willed himself to enter his mindscape. Once that was a tedious task, he couldn't stay still for long until he found out that that because of his abnormally large reserves of chakra so Takagi had given him some chakra storage seals to pour his extra chakra into them, allowing him to actually stay still for more than half an hour and to always have extra chakra in the far fetched case he might be running low.

He felt himself being pulled into his mindscape, the feeling wasn't bothersome in by itself but for someone who was trying to access mental powers the feeling was quite unnatural especially since he was training to project his mind outside of his body rather than inside but the mindscape was the perfect place to evaluate your progress as it contained what you had learned and even your reflexes but he had learned to stay away from then, a week of getting tickled every time the wind blew over his skin had taught him that.

His mindscape was designed after a giant mountain that never ended, filled with caves that held memories, things he had learned, skills etc. That made it difficult for someone entering his mind to take control especially as the mountain was always shifting and that stopped only when he was inside it. He quickly made its way to Kurama or rather he willed himself there, since inside a mindscape will and thought were the only thing that mattered. The cage looked the same as ever though if you looked inside you would notice that the space was limitless and filled with stuff that the fox liked not that you could tell since Kurama knew a trick to make the seem blurry when you looked upon them.

Kurama appeared right in front of him and stretched his hand attempting to capture and probably squeeze Naruto.

"Yeah, nice one Kurama but we both know you love me to much to actually do that" said Naruto in a bored voice while sporting a small smile.

"**That's disappointing considering that you used to jump away when I did that**" replied Kurama chuckling.

"Yeah, that was like a million years ago" answered Naruto a bit flustered.

"**Not that much, a few months actually**" replied Kurama laughing at the expression on his face "**so what you came here for**"?

"I feel something coming" said Naruto slipping into serious mode.

"**I do to, but don't worry you can survive it**" said Kurama " **after all the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts is going to help you**"

"Still insisting on this matter you're not the most powerful of the tailed beasts" said Naruto seriously annoyed.

"**I challenge you to find a tailed beast more powerful than me**" boasted Kurama.

"Let me think" said Naruto with a wicked grin plastered on his face "The Ten-Tails, The Ten-Tails original form, Thu'ryn of the Flaming Tails, do you still want me to continue"?

"**Thu'ryn doesn't count, he is a demon not a tailed beast**" pouted Kurama.

"**He counts, being made of chakra, check, has many tails, check, is an arrogant bastard, check**" replied Naruto his grin threatening to rip his face apart.

"**Hey I am not an arrogant bastard**" exclaimed Kurama.

"Yeah and I am Kami" answered Naruto.

"**Whatever, if you wanted to know if I will help you than yes, now leave**" all but roared Kurama.

"Sore loser" said Naruto.

"**Am not**" replied Kurama as Naruto fully vanished.

"You are" echoed the voice of Naruto.

"**Cheeky brat**" muttered Kurama with a foxy grin.

Naruto, woke up from his trance and nodded to his clones to dispel. He returned to camp and entered his tent without talking to Shion, seriously she was worse than Neji and Sasuke combined and that was saying something. He didn't need to sleep that much but he still needed to be at full strength for whatever was coming and he wasn't talking about the demon, he was a minor nuisance for someone that was a seal master and had his powers but no something else was after them and he had a feeling that he wanted to prepare himself for whatever was about to come.

He woke pretty early and started to pack everything, after he had packed everything except the tent in which Shion was sleeping he created a dozen clones and went to warm up a bit. When he returned he saw Shion sitting in the middle the clones and when they dispelled he learned she had gone through a fit when she learned he hadn't woken her up and that he had left her with some "meager copies"

"You are seriously annoying" said Naruto as he threw over his shoulder and took off.

"Let me down you ignorant peasant" screamed Shion.

"If you say so" said Naruto as he threw her from his shoulder and down the tree but before she could fall to the ground a shadow clone snatched her and brought her in front of the original Naruto and dispelled.

"What was that for?" asked a visibly shaken Shion.

"That was for making fun of my clones, they are a part of me given form by chakra so please refrain from insulting them, least next time you fall they decide to let you fall" said Naruto.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Shion taken aback.

"No, Kami forbid it, I'm simply warning you, I can't always control what my clones do" said Naruto as he offered his back to Shion.

"Why do you treat me like this?" asked Shion as he hoped on his back.

"Because, I don't like people like you" answered Naruto.

People like me?" asked Shion.

"Yes, people that use fate as an excuse for their failures" said Naruto.

"You don't get do you, whatever I see comes true and I only see death" said Shion

"Oh, but I do, the old man told me how it works" said Naruto shocking Shion "however instead of respecting their sacrifices you throw them all away by being a Pratt"

"I'm not a Pratt" answered Shion.

"No, are you sure, because you sure do look like one to me" replied Naruto.

"You don't understand do you? Of course not you have never experienced pain like I did" said Shion bitterly.

"On that one you're right, I haven't felt pain like that, I've had much worse" said Naruto.

"How?" asked Shion.

"I am a jinchuriki" said Naruto confusing Shion.

"But shouldn't you be treated as a hero, you saved them all by imprisoning a demon? Asked Shion.

"True but civilian are idiots and ninja found it easier to just blame me instead of seeing me for what I am, so they just shunned me, they didn't' let their children play with me, they yelled at me for no reason stuff like that" said Naruto with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" whispered Shion.

"Its not a big deal, really" said Naruto "but don't expect me to apologize for earlier, I really hate people that use the Fate bullshit as shield from reality"

"Why?" asked Shion

"Because the only persons who use it are spoiled people who had a much easier life and when life gets tough than they play the Fate card and the fact fate doesn't exists, destiny does but that is more like a destination rather than a set road, you chose the path you want" explained Naruto.

"You really think that?" asked Shion.

"Of course, now keep it quiet or someone is bound to find us and then things will get ugly" said Naruto as he quickened his pace.

The next few hours were peaceful, with Shion asking more of Naruto's life in the Hidden village in the Leaf and Naruto answering. Shion was starting to come out of her shell slowly but she was coming out. The problems started when they passed the border of the land of Claws, a few minutes after the passed through he felt two massive chakra signatures, such signatures could only belong to S-rank ninjas. One of the signatures was weird like there were five signatures mixed in it but four were being surprised by a powerful earth natured signature, he immediately recognized it as the signature of Kakuzu, that while terrible was a tolerable presence when compared with his teammate.

Hidan, the result of the experiments of the Jashinist cult, immortal, could only be killed by the All-killing Ash Bones or the Truth-Seeking Balls, powers that Naruto didn't posses or incredibly powerful magic that while he possessed, Naruto was reluctant to use lest he end up destroying a nice portion of the country in which they currently were. "_The fools, dabbling in such dark rituals and magic and what's worse using chakra to fuel them_" thought Naruto as he sensed them gain on them.

Naruto changed course and quickly created a shadow clone and gave Shion to him and with a gesture which told her not to ask questions but leave he turned into the opposite direction and ran as fast as he could. He stopped when he arrived in the bank of a river, trees didn't grew in a distance of one hundred meters of the river on both sides, all in all as good place as any to fight two S-rank ninja. He didn't have any illusions he would have to use the Rinnengan if he was to stand a chance, especially against the two of them.

The two ninja appeared in front of him in les than a second. He used observe on them and what he saw troubled him deeply. **Hidan Lvl. 85 Jashinist Immortal** and **Kakauzu of the Five Hearts Lvl. ?,** that was to put it lightly, troublesome. Hidan was not that much of a problem as he relied on getting somebody's blood but Kakuzu was not a foe to underestimate after all he had fought the first Hokage, even if it was after the first Hokage's prime, and had escaped with his life, a feat only four ninja in the entire world could brag about, including in there Madara.

"Come with us willingly, and we wont hurt you much" said Kakuzu.

"And if you don't I'll offer you as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama" said Hidan with a gleeful voice.

"No, thanks I don't plan on becoming a sacrifice to a demon" said Naruto calmly.

"Jashin-sama is a god, not a demon, you little shit" screamed Hidan.

"Oh but he is a demon, he is called Jashin of the Black Mist" said Naruto calmly enraging further Hidan.

"Enough, Hidan he is trying to get under your skin" warned Kakuzu before Hidan could move.

"Oh, enough with the talks, lets dance" said Naruto as he jumped in the air "**Flying Thunder God: Amusement Park**"

Dozen of senbons shot out of Narutos sleeves and flew up in the air before speeding in different directions. In the meantime Kakuzu went quickly through hand seals and shouted "**Water Release: Swirling Vortex" **and from the river a vortex of water circled Naruto and closed on him with great easy. Naruto eascaped flashing away with his Flying Thunder God but before he could rest he heard Kakuzu shout" **Fire Release: Spiraling Dragon**" massive dragon of fire spiraling onto himself flew toward him, Naruto instead of fleeing as Kakuzu expected blurred through a few hand seals and shouted "**Wind Release: Cleansing Wind Of The North**" and a massive gust of wind overcame the dragon and dissolved it into a cloud of fire which Kakuzu avoided but Hidan was not so lucky.

"**Earth Release: Forest Of Spikes**" shouted Kakuzu and true to the techniques name a forest of earthen spikes sprouted from the ground and forced Naruto jump upona nearby tree only to be met by a punch the sent him flying. Naruto recovered quickly and with a single hand seal said in an even voice "**Uzumaki Secret Fuinjutsu: Playing Ground Of Death**" and immediately from countless slips of parchment different fumes of different colors came out, some exploded and some weird arrows made of some dark wood flew toward Kakuzu who managed to dodge.

Before he could go through other hand seals he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he saw Hidan's scythe sticking out of his belly. He jumped forward and activated a seal which glowed yellow before his wound closed like it never existed.

"Nice strategy boy, but you forgot that you are fighting two S-rank ninja, not one" said Kakuzu in a disappointed voice.

"Who said I did" responded Naruto as a shadow clone appeared from a seal right underneath Hidan and shouted "**Fire Release: Spiraling Rasengan**" and an orange Rasengan that looked much like a drill hit Hidan in the chest and sent him flying a few hundred meters away with a nice hole in his chest.

"Damn kid, I wanted to do that myself" said Kakuzu before he fell on his knees "what is happening to me"

"You breathed" answered Naruto as he plunged a Kunai into Kakuzu's chest.

When he noticed that Kakuzu wasn't getting up Naruto rolled his eyes and made a few hand seals and shouted "**Wind Release: Grand Dragon Breath**" and a gust of wind came out of Naruto's mouth and headed straight for Kakuzu which substituted with a log in the last moment.

"So you know, what gave it away? asked a smiling Kakuzu.

"You have five different chakra signatures, which one I destroyed?" asked a grinning Naruto.

"Do you really think I will tell" stated Kakuzu.

"It was worth a shot" said Naruto with a shrug.

"You fucker" shouted Hidan waving his scythe "what did you do?"

"I made you look prettier" stated Naruto which turned to Kakuzu "what is he? a street brawler?"

"You know I ask that to myself everyday" said Kakuzu before speeding toward Naruto which simply flashed behind Hidan and cut his head off.

Before he could shove an explosive tag into Hidan's head a black whip hit Naruto in the back and sent him flying, however before crashing into a tree Naruto flashed right behind Kakuzu and crashed into him with the momentum of his hit and before Kakuzu could recover he flashed way again. Kakuzu got up quickly "accidentally" shoving a mouthful of dirt into Hidan's mouth and speed toward Naruto again. Naruto speed toward him to only to flash away in the last moment, and appeared behind Kakuzu but he found his kunai blocked by a black whip and a punch coming his way. He flashed away leaving the kunai in the whip and when he reappeared he found his kunai traveling toward him which he dodged before he made a simple hand seal and said "**Uzumaki Barrier: Toxic Death Barrier**"

Around Kakuzu a dome of energy appeared and the dome was quickly filled with toxic gas. The gas disappeared after a minute or so only to see that Kakuzu was standing there unaffected and with his senses telling him he hadn't lost another heart. He silently cursed as he settled into "**The Ragging Whirlpool**", a fighting stance designed to fight an opponent that was ones superior in brute strength and hopefully give him an edge against him, when he felt Kakuzu's chakra spike in surprise and… fear.

He immediately turned around to see a blade coming toward him and he flashed away to a tree in the opposite part of the clearing his battle had created and what he saw made his heart plummet, there standing in the tree exactly opposite to him was Orochimaru, wielding the legendary Kusanagi.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" asked Kakuzu.

"Ku ku, is that a way to greet a friend?" responded Oorchimaru.

"You little fucker, I'll cut you into little ribbons and offer you to Jashin-sama" said Hidan trying to cut Orochimaru with his scythe only for him to sidestep him and with a swipe to cut him in two.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, leave" ordered Orochimaru in a tone which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Why should we do that?" asked Kakuzu preparing himself for a fight.

"Because you like your little form of immortality, you know Kakuzu, there's a way to destroy all your five hearts at once and I know it and then Hidan I know "that" technique" said Orochimaru making both ninja afraid an making Naruto wonder if there was another jutsu that could kill Hidan as the two ways he knew required the Rinnengan which Orochimaru didn't have.

You're l-lying" stuttered Hidan taking a step away from Orochimaru.

"You want to bet" said Orochimaru getting into a fighting stance.

"Come, Hidan we're leaving, its not worth' said Kakuzu as he joined a now stitched up Hidan and left.

"There nice boys" taunted Orochimaru with a creppy smile.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't that obvious?" retorted Orochimaru.

"The Nine-Tails?" replied Naruto.

"Stop feigning to e stupid and brash I saw through your act the moment I laid eyes on you" snarled Orochimaru "Now answer me what do I want?"

"To test my **Flying Thunder God**" answered Naruto.

"True, to an extent, I also want to se the progress of the son of the only ninja to both defeat me and outsmart me" said Orochimaru in an exited tone of voie.

"Jiraya still kicks your ass" retorted Naruto.

"True but the fool can never outsmart outside of combat and even in combat he only wins because he has got overwhelming power more than intelligence" explained Orochimaru calmly.

"Yeah but he can force Itachi to a stalemate and if the circumstances are right even defeat him while last I herd of you he totally crushed you" scoffed Naruto.

"He can but that is much due to his greater mastery over seals when compared to mine" explained Orochimaru with a hint of anger in his voice "and then he fights to kill and I to capture, it wouldn't do to kill such an incredible specimen, would it?"

"Well, thanks, I'll be leaving now" said Naruto

"Ku ku ku and you will leave your little friend to die?" asked Orochimaru pointing toward the unconscious figure of Shion in the hands of an Orochimaru clone.

"What guaranties me that you won't kill her anyways?" asked Naruto.

"Because I still need her to imprison the demon" answered Orochimaru surprising Naruto but his sixth sense told him that that was the truth despite not sensing any chakra fluctuation from him.

"If you want a fight, a fight you will get" said Naruto as he slid into a fighting stance and activated his Rinnengan.

"My my such a surprise, you truly are an unpredictable ninja, aren't you?" said Orochimaru before speeding toward Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Meeting The Demons Long Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Sorry for the delay but my computer is fried and I lost every data and notes on all my stories, I was lucky I had part of this chapter saved on my USB and a friend of mine let me use his computer to complete it but the main point is that there won't be an update until I get a new computer, in about a month or two so enjoy this chapter.**

Naruto stared at Orochimaru waiting for him to make the first move and Orochimaru did, by throwing a smoke bomb which nullified the advantage of the Rinnengan, he truly was a genius. Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto with a **Body-Flicker** and threw a nasty punch aimed at Naruto's head but he found his fist blocked in mid-flight. Naruto turned around and threw a few explosive tags at Orochimaru and then disappeared with a **Body-Flicker** just before the Tags exploded, Orochimaru having the speed and reflexes of an S-rank ninja escaped with a **Body-Flicker** as well, only to find the place where he dropped out of the Body-flicker, littered with imploding tags. He disappeared again in a **Body-Flicker** and then turned to see Naruto standing a few meters from him.

"Your're good but such tricks won't work on me" Orochimaru shouted as the noise that the tags going off made hearing a bit hard.

"Perhaps but I was just testing you" said Naruto nonchalantly before he disappeared in a flash of Yellow.

He appeared in the left side of Orochimaru, who having expected Naruto to appear behind him had launched a kick right behind him, and proceded to stab Orochimaru in his arm, he had initially tried to stab him in the kidney but he had reacted too quickly and the kunai had only stabbed his arm. Naruto flashed again but this time to a more remote location, preparing himself for a battle he couldn't win, although he had a lot of speed and strength, the most powerful Bloodline limit ever and the most feared assassination technique, in an upgraded version, he could at most delay him and hope for Takagi to arrive.

Orochimaru didn't stay idle but quickly flashed through hand seals and said **"Earth Release: Crushing Earth Wave" **and immediately a large wave of earth rose from the ground and proceeded to increase in size and then it fell down to the ground beneath. With a big explosion an area of a few hundreds meters around Orochimaru was torn apart. Naruto had survived using Kamui and teleporting to a different dimension but he knew he would be vulnerable when he returned so he decided to make a big entrance.

Orochimaru jumped and turned back when he felt a pressure gather behind his back, just like when Tobi decided to "drop by" and he saw two different Naruto's running toward him and yelling "**Wind Release: Rasshuriken**" and "**Fire Release: Spiraling Rasengan**" and when the two attacks converged they yelled "**Collaboration Technique: Flaming Doom Bringer**". The giant flaming shuriken flew toward Orochimaru breaking the sound barrier and then collided, exploding into a massive dome of pure fiery destruction.

Orochimaru felt a thrill run down his spine as he barely made a substitution jutsu with a nearby log, he would have used one a bit farther but somehow there were none, "_work of the boy no_ doubt" though Orochimaru as he felt the fiery backlash of the jutsu used by Naruto slam into him and almost incinerate him but he would survive, he wouldn't fall to him no matter how powerful he was already, only when he would get to the level of his father, only then would he give him the pleasure to actually free him of his earthly vessel.

Clutching at his carbonized arm, his body littered with second and third degree burns, Orochimaru stood in the edge of the crater formed by the attack and broke down in a maniac laughter.

"Well, well it seems that you have inherited something more of your father other than looks" said Orochimaru.

"What can I say, kicking your ass runs in the family" said Naruto as he prepared an "**Almighty Push**".

"Indeed, but lets see how you handle this" said Orochimaru as he shed his skin and came out of his own mouth in full health.

"Eww, that's gross but then considering your experiments this is normal for you" said Naruto as his eyes brimmed with pure power ready to be unleashed.

Instead of answering Orochimaru lunged forward but was instead meet with two words that made his blood run cold "**Almighty Push**" and an unstoppable wave of force slammed into him only for Orochimaru to turn into Mud and then he turned around in time to dodge a kick aimed at his head.

"How foolish of you to waste such a technique, now you will need five minutes before you will be capable of using it again" said Orochimaru as he flashed through hand seals and said "**Wind Release: Razor Arrow**" and what looked like and a transparent arrow of air headed for Naruto.

"That would be correct if I was not a true master of the Rinnengan" said Naruto with a smirk and then he said "**Almighty Push**" and a massive gravitational force negated the attack of the Sannin and then slammed into him throwing him a few dozens meters away and totally annihilating every tree in that distance.

What Naruto said to Orochimaru was true but that wasn't what he did, because for every use of the "**Almighty Push**" before a one minute cool down (for someone that has a natural Rinnengan) its cost went up by 5%, and while he had chakra to burn he didn't have that much, instead he simply released only a fraction of the true power of the "**Almighty Push**", having anticipated such a move and then released the rest when the true Orochimaru tried to attack him. He saw the Health bar of the Sannin drop dangerously low and flash red, such was the power of the "**Almighty Push**" used by a true heir of the Rinnengan but he didn't let his guard down and he was proven right when the Snake Sannin shed his skin once more and he noted that his Chakra bar dropped by another 10% of his original chakra capacity.

He was being pushed back, he knew it but he wasn't going to give Orochimaru the pleasure of acting like a headless chicken. Naruto hated Orochimaru with every fiber of his being, he had killed his grandfather figure and he had tried to destroy Konohagakure, even more times than just the invasion. He knew that from his father, or more exactly his fathers tether to the mortal plane. Minato Namikaze had been a man who did everything for a reason but not even him anticipated that someone the level of Takagi, made of the remnants of his chakra a tether to allow him temporary respite from being in the Shinigami's stomach and allow him to impart his knowledge to his heir, that being the only reason he could use the Flying Thunder God at all.

* * *

Orochimaru had once had the chance to have Minato as his pupil but had passed him in favor of another team, one that had a so called "Prodigy". During The Third Shinobi World War Orochimaru had come to regret missing the chance to shape him as he showed himself as literally the greatest ninja ever produced from Konoha and it was expected of him to achieve a level equal or surpassing that of the likes of Madara Uchiha or Hashirama Senju and he would have had he not died in an effort to stop a fragment of a Primordial.

During the Third Shinobi World War Minato had waged a secret war against Orochimaru denying him the Sharingan time and time again and almost killing him several times, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he was one of the Sannin and his death would have severe repercussions on the morale Konoha army and Orochimaru knew it. During this time Orochimaru arranged for Minato to meet his future rival, A and his brother Killer B accompanied by another borderline S-rank ninja from Kumo in hopes of getting him killed while eliminating serious threats against Konoha and his future plans. The plan failed and it ended with the ninja accompanying the future Raikage and his brother dead while the Jinchuriki was seriously wounded and survived only thanks to his enhanced healing powers, while A was crippled from the battle and was unable of joining any battle for three months. That was the start of their rivalry.

Upon his return he, casually strolled in the village and foiled three different plots from Orochimaru to gain the Sharingan. As revenge Orochimaru sent him to assassinate the Tsuchikage, Onoki, using his success into defeating A and his team as a pretext. Minato again blew his plan by successfully infiltrating Iwa and fighting the Tsuchikage and his personal guard and wining. The battle was fierce as Onoki was quite powerful at the time and the battle was joined by a great number of present jounin and even the two Iwa jinchuriki who, had at the time just returned from a mission. He totally crushed them, thirty jounin lost their lives and twenty could never return to active duty again, the jinchuriki beaten to a pulp and fell into a coma from which they didn't recover for a week despite their advance healing, as for the Tsuchikage, well there was a reason for his broken hip, being unable to heal even through Tsunade herself had tried to heal him.

He left the Tsuchikage alive, in hopes he would understand that war was hopeless but he didn't, in the end he learned it when he singlehandedly killed a thousand Iwa ninja and then casually blew up a heavily guarded bridge on his way home after saving the remains of his genin team. Upon the end of The Third Shinobi World War, the secret war between him and Orochimaru and him reached an all time peak during the election for the fourth Hokage seat. Minato won, outsmarting him in front of all the Jounin corp. After that he proceeded to systematically destroy his labs and making, the finding of test subject, for his experiments, nigh-impossible. He made Danzo practically powerless and made an alliance between Danzo and Orochimaru impossible at the time.

During that cold war between them, Orochimaru came to fear Minato even more than he could fear the Third, although the later could easily defeat him in an all-out fight. That being the reason he didn't resurrect him during the Invasion, although according to Minato, Orochimaru knew the Uzumaki secret technique, for releasing souls from the Stomach of the Shinigami. He feared him because unlike the other S-ranks which came at you with their full power, wrecking as much havoc as they could on their way to you, Minato simply teleported behind you and jammed a kunai to the base of your neck killing you without much fuss and he never showed his full abilities although nobody ever doubted that he could cause as much destruction as any other S-rank, if not more due to his unparalleled mastery of seals, hence the reason he was given the honorary SS-rank, a rank not given even to the likes of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled before with a pulse of chakra he deactivated a pair of seals and disappeared in a blur and with a kick to the ribs sent Naruto flying through the trees of the forest but was disappointed to find it was just a reinforced clone. Naruto attacked with a combo of chakra enhanced punched and kicks combined with a perfect use of his **Lvl. 81 Body-Flicker**. Despite all of his effort Orochimaru simply blocked everything he threw at him, keeping at all times a creepy smile that sent chills down Narutos spine. As Naruto retreated to recuperate some chakra, Orochimaru didn't miss a beat and took out Kusanagi and with that he disappeared in a Body-Flicker and appeared in front of Naruto, who was waiting for him as he saw the trail of Chakra, and proceeded to attack him with a speed and fury that he only witnessed from Takagi, although Takagi had been holding, back a lot.

Naruto began to understand why Orochimaru was one of the Sannin, a ninja that all but the most powerful Kages feared, why at the age of thirteen he had been capable of going toe-to-toe with Hanzo the Salamander, a ninja whom only Kages of the highest caliber, could hope to defeat, albeit it was done with the aid of his team. Naruto was being pushed back and wasn't being done by some flashy jutsu or any earth-shattering secret technique, it was being done by a man and his sword, no jutsu being used. As Naruto avoided another swipe from Orochimaru he teleported behind his back and with Chakra enhanced speed he jammed a kunai to the back of his head only for Orochimaru to turn into mud. It was that moment that it hit him, Orochimaru was toying with him, a clone had almost killed him, and for all the resilience and strength of Mud Clones they had but a fragment of the skill and power of the original.

"Just like your dad, a kunai to the base of the neck" said Orochimaru looking at him with the ever present creepy smile.

"Well he did teach me a few tricks" said Naruto hoping to stall him long enough for Takagi to arrive.

"Liar" spat Orochimaru his face contorting in rage as he attacked him "no one can speak to those within the stomach of the Shinigami, I've tried"

"I guess you aren't as good as you think" said Naruto nonchalantly even as he struggled against Orochimaru's assault, even in his enraged state his swordplay and situational awareness was flawless.

"Kuku, to think that you made me lose my composure" said Orochimaru slipping into his calmer attitude after giving Naruto a particularly nasty cut to his abdomen which caused 500 damage and gave him a **Kusanagi Poison Status** but in a second or two it would disappear thanks to Kurama .

"Well, dad always said, that you had a soft spot for him" said Naruto as he avoided the definitively deadlier sword swipes.

"So how did you do it?" asked Orochimaru increasing the intensity of his attacks.

"What was Chakra meant to do by the Sage of Six Paths?" asked Naruto teleporting around him in a flurry of yellow flashes and giving him a few deep cuts that made his health bar drop to three quarters, damn he was resilient.

"How am I supposed to know that? That's unfair" pouted Orochimaru as launched a volley of snakes toward Naruto, but his eyes gained a calculative look.

"Liar, you know that very well as "**the Power of The White Snake**", is partially Ninshu" said Naruto dodging a volley of snakes.

"Kuku, you really do know your stuff, well pleasantries aside, where the hell did you find a large enough Chakra sample to create such a connection to him?" asked Orochimaru intrigued.

"That's for me to know and for you to duck" said Naruto as a blur flew toward Orochimaru and he was slammed into the ground by an Asura Path enhanced clone.

Orochimaru easily dispatched the Asura Path enhanced clone and then with a single hand seal he unleashed "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**" and sent an unprepared Naruto sailing through the trees of the surrounding forest, or what was left of it anyway. Naruto felt his broken bones and he knew he had to do this if he wanted to survive long enough. With a though he activated his '**Three Tailed Kyubi Cloak**" and he felt his strength and speed increase by a factor of twenty, although that didn't translate in his stats being multiplied by that number as your strength could grow a hundredfold and yet you gained only a few stat points.

Using his newfound speed and strength he attacked Orochimaru who for the first time in the fight took the defensive. Despite his enhanced speed and strength he found himself unable to breach through his defense, the Snake Sannin was to damn agile for a hit to land on him even though he was his superior in raw speed and strength terms. After a few minutes Naruto managed to pin Orochimaru to the ground and prepared to eviscerate him but was rewarded with a seal to the gut. Naruto fell to the ground and on the way down he analyzed the seal, it wasn't like anything he knew, meaning it was a personalized seal. If he did have any time he could have easily picked it apart and undone it but he was out of time so there was only one thing he could do.

He did a few hand seals and whispered "**Celestial Release: Sky Guard Eternal Armor**" and was immediately wrapped in the azure armor just before the Kusanagi came down on his neck. The blade sank down to the middle of the ethereal armor's neck and even drew blood from Naruto. Naruto didn't stop there but using his Preta Path he drew from the Natural Energy of the land around him and even Orocimaru stopped to stare at the transformation of the armor.

The color of the armor changed to a deeper shade of azure, it also gained six azure wings and all over the armor stripes of shining violet color spread into a mesmerizing pattern. Inside the armor Naruto felt his body grow even stronger than the normal **Sage Mode** allowed for and his chakra mix with the Nature Energy and the Celestial energy making up the armor. With a smirk he saw a table appear before him (**Time to seal destruction: 2:43 min.)**. Another advantage of the Celestial Sage Mode was that it destroyed any and all seals placed on him, upon its activation, well all except for the seal imprisoning Kurama since that was created by the Death God.

Orochimaru attacked with his maximum speed but to Naruto it was like he was moving in slow motion and he dodged, he couldn't afford to get hit by the Kusanagi because it was a relic of his family and the Age before the Empire fell and it could cut through almost everything, even his **Celestial Sage Mode Armor.** With a quick spin he turned around and punched Orochimaru in the gut sending him flying through many trees before stopping. Before Orochimaru could touch the ground Naruto appeared above him and hit him with an axe kick, causing him to form a crater when he touched the ground.

When Orochimaru got out of the crater he shed his skin once more and smiled before his body exploded in a pile of snakes and from it a giant white snake with Orochimaru's face on it and holding Kusanagi in his mouth came out. With a speed that was a great deal greater than before he attacked Naruto and managed to score quite a few hits on his armor, leaving a few gashes that started to heal immediately after they were scored. For a few minutes the snake and the armored Naruto fought back and forth but none gained the upper hand until Naruto's armor began to fade and Naruto fell to the ground exhausted.

With a quick motion the snake hit Naruto with his tail and sent him flying and when he touched the ground he formed a crater. The snake collected all the other smaller snakes and it reformed back into the human form of Orochimaru. Brandishing his sword Orochimaru approached the prone form of Naruto.

"You pushed my ultimate form to its upper limits, now I won't be able to use it for another three months" said as he kicked Naruto "Do you know how much it hurts to gather that much Natural Energy in that form"

"A lot, apparently" said Naruto laughing while spitting blood from his mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" asked a curious Orochimaru "you're about to die"

"No, I'm not, you on the other hand are a dead man walking" said Naruto laughing.

"What are you saying?" asked Orochimaru trying to understand if he was bluffing or if was telling the truth.

"**The Celestial Sage Mode Armor** grants power surpassing that of the Rinnengan although it does drain you of what stamina you have in the end, but the point is that I could have killed anytime during our little fight but I was asked to keep you alive" said Naruto.

"By who?" asked a troubled Orochimaru.

"By the man who has been watching us for the past two minutes and who is currently behind you" said Naruto

Orochimaru made a quick turn and tried to swipe at Takagi but he hit only empty air as Takagi ducked and then grabbed Orochimaru and threw him at a nearby tree, totally disintegrating it and a few other unfortunate trees standing in the way of Orochimaru's flight. Takagi disappeared in a blur and returned a few seconds later with a battered and bleeding Orochimaru. He let Orochimaru fall to the ground where he was bound by a few ethereal ropes and he approached Naruto.

"That was foolish of you using a power with such drawbacks" said Takashi as he shared some of his energy with him which caused Naruto to be fully re-energized.

"Well, he blocked my connection to the Furball and he was going to cut my head so sorry for trying to live" said an irritated Naruto

"That wouldn't have happened if you had become immortal" said Takagi.

"That wouldn't if you had given me permission to kill him" replied Naruto not missing a beat.

"I need to learn something from him and then according to what we learn we decide what to do" explained Takagi.

"What do you need from him? To learn of his soulless experiments or how he planed the destruction of Konoha over and over again?" asked Naruto.

"I know what you feel, I too lost my family at a young age, so I can relate to your need for revenge but we must not be ruled by emotions, I did that mistake once and I lost almost everything" said Takagi with sympathy in his voice.

With a motion of his hand the body of Orochimaru floated in the air right before them and then Takagi spoke a string of words in a language lost to time and Orochimaru's eyes fluttered open. Naruto knew the spell, it made lying impossible, lying to yourself and to others, that spell was one of the ultimate intrusions to privacy but he squashed those thoughts as he though the man before him deserved it.

"How did you escape my sensory powers, they were at their peak during my transformation?" asked a weary Orochimaru.

"I have my ways" answered Takagi cryptically "now tell me the truth why did you arrange the invasion?"

"Because I needed to give the old man …." He forced himself to stop by biting his tongue off.

"Well this will be a bit harder than expected but I have broken mans and demons way more resistant than you, to my interrogation methods" said Takagi as he focused his eyes on Orochimaru's eys and they glowed and suddenly Orochimaru's eyes became a perfect replica of Takagi's eyes.

"You'll never get anything out of me" replied Orochimaru almost breaking the connection between Takagi and him.

"I'm afraid that isn't the truth and you'll see" said Takagi as he focused even more and then after a few minutes he interrupted the connection and said "I see"

"You see nothing, all of you are blind" answered Orochimaru.

"You did all of that as an act of mercy didn't you?" asked Takagi.

"Partially, but also because Konoha needed to be reminded of their decline since Minato was Hokage" replied Orochimaru against his wish.

"What mercy, how could you consider killing jiji as mercy?" asked a distressed Naruto on the verge of tears "is this reminder worth the life of hundreds who died because you couldn't stand the fact that the village was strong despite the fact that you weren't Hokage"

"Foolish boy, I don't think in terms of hundreds or thousand but of millions that would have died if Konoha showed any weakness" replied Orochimaru.

"Nobody is foolish enough to attack Konoha" answered Naruto.

"Right now, that's true because my invasion showed that Konoha was still the strongest and that it took two resurrected Hokage and me to defeat the Old Monkey and even then I suffered "crippling" injuries" answered Orochimaru.

"That is unfortunately true, Hiruzen was dying because of a rare disease, something not even Tsunade could heal and that would have shown a moment of weakness to all when he would be rotting in a bed and then the Fourth Shinobi War would have begun" sad Takagi.

"That can't be true he must have planted those memories there, he can do that you know" said a tearful Naruto.

"There is no way he can deceive me, he is a few thousand years too young to do that" answered Takagi and Naruto knew that to be the truth but still he couldn't accept it.

"Listen, Naruto, I see in you the potential to surpass your father but to do that you must become a man not remain the boy that I now see before me. Do that and you will have the power to change the corruption and the disease that afflicts the shinobi world" said Orochimaru.

"Next up, you worshiped, for lack of a better word, Minato Namiaze, why? And don't give the he outsmarted me bullshit" said Takagi in a stern voice.

"He found a way to save the good in us all, to save the shinobi world from its own corruption, starting from the Leaf and he would have had he not died sealing the Nine Tails" said Orochimaru" do you not see, he found a way to do so without first destroying it but now its too late and it must first be destroyed and then rebuild to our image"

"Do you believe him?" asked Naruto.

"He can't lie, young one, it's hard to believe it but it is the truth" said Takagi.

"What are you going to do now?" he turned to Orochimaru

"I'm going to die" replied Orochimaru.

"I mean if I let you go" corrected Takagi.

"I will proceed with my plan, but do you flatter your self thinking I will reveal it to you" said Orochimaru.

"Last question, why do you need the Sharingan, or more exactly its Magenkyo form" said Takagi.

"To set something or someone free but as to who that someone is I wont tell" answered Orochimaru.

"No need to, I already know" said Takagi freeing him "leave now before I change my mind"

Wit those words Orochimaru disappeared in a **Body-Flicker** and left Shion unconscious on the ground. The two moved toward the unconscious blonde, Naruto was conflicted about what he learned today. He couldn't believe Orochimaru was one of the good guys well more like grey but until a few minutes ago he believed he was pure evil but right now his world had been turned upside down. He didn't know what he was planning but he knew it would something even bigger than the Akatsukis end game, in fact he was sure that whatever the Akatsukis end game was it would be but a part of this plan of his to destroy the Shinobi World and the rebuild it but he would be damned if he left his friends and loved ones perish because of his mad schemes.

With newfound determination he moved toward the prone form of Shion. He decide that he would get stronger in every way that he could and he would complete this mission and get the means to do so from Takagi. "_Orochimaru, your plan is not going to happen, of that I swear on everything I love for it is that what there is at stake_". And so he totally ignored the new tabs that had appeared after the end of his battle with Orochimaru

Takagi saw the new fire burning in his eyes and he smiled. Finally a new emperor was born and he was going to change the world and he'd be damned if he didn't help him achieve his new goal that had lit the fire in his eyes. With those thoughts in his head he undid the damage done to the forest during the fight between Naruto and Orochimaru, with but a few words, and then sat down and started to mediate.

**A/N: Who can guess what Orochimaru's plan is, gets to know what Takagis eyes can do and what the ultimate cheat is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Moryo**

After is fight with Orochimaru, Naruto had picked up Shion's unconscious form and had left, knowing that Takagi wouldn't come with him. His mind was troubled with the knowledge he had gained a while back, he had known that the ninja world was full of secrets and even the people he had known for a long time were not those they seemed but still knowing Orochimaru's true motives for the attack on Konoha had turned his world upside down. He had also learned why Takagi though of Orochimaru as the most dangerous man in the entire continent, there were only two people that could outsmart him, one was Danzo Shimura, though he had no interest in fighting Orochimaru and couldn't as he was nowhere near the same level as Hiruzen and his Sharingan arm was rigged to explode under certain conditions,- the other being Minato Namikaze but being a bodiless entity trapped within the Shinigami's stomach made it kind of hard to plan and/or fight against Orochimaru.

An hour later a few tables appeared before him, he opened them, apparently while he was lost in thought he had ignored them and due to the hour per hour notification system his gamer ability worked on,- he was re-notified now. Opening them, the first table that stuck was one saying:

**[You have survived a battle with Orochimaru]**

**[You have gained: 1 000 000 exp]**

**[You forced a stalemate with Kakuzu and Hidan]**

**[You have gained 2 500 000 exp]**

**[You have unlocked bonus boss] [Kakuzu]**

**[Hidan]**

**[You have unlocked]**

**[The Emperor's Will 1/5]**

**[The progenitor of the Will of Fire, when the Emperor decides to achieve a goal there is nothing that will stop him from achieving it.]**

**[From unlocking the Emperor's Will 1/5, you have received Royal Jade Necklace]**

**[Royal Jade Necklace] [Heir of the Will]**

**[There are only three necklaces like this one, one can only be worn by a full-fledged Emperor, one can only be worn by the Heir of his Will and by consequence his throne and the last one is worn by the Emperor's closest adviser and protector, it gives +10 Vitality, it decreases damage from {Divine} and {Demonic} attacks by 50%, when equipped]**

**[You have unlocked trait]**

**[Protector 1/3]**

**[Your path lies in protecting others and you draw strength from this mission]**

**[Allows for the player to fight even if his health is 1 and gives a +30% chance to avoid or inflict critical damage while protecting someone]**

**[From unlocking Protector Trait 1/3, you have received Heavenly Touch Crystal]**

**[Created from the jewelers of the Gods themselves, this crystal allows one to mark a person with its energy and when that person is in danger it teleports the holder of the crystal to the endangered person]**

**[It gives +3 Wisdom and allows access to {Heavenly Jump}, when equipped]**

**[Heavenly jump]**

**[Type: Time-Space technique]**

**[Consumes: 0 cp/sc when {Heavenly Touch Crystal} is equipped]**

**[It allows for immediate transportation to a marked person, once that person has an active {Mortal Danger} status]**

**[Congratulations you have leveled up, + 29 lvl]**

**[You are now Lvl. 85, please distribute your newly gained 290 stat points, 870 attribute points and 15 merit points]**

"Status Page" said Naruto and before his eyes a new page was opened before his eyes.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 85**

**Points to next level [86.000 / 136.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 14.700**

**Chakra points: 64.100**

**Mp: 150.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 80 hp/sec.**

**Kurama's hp regen : 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.000 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen.: 17.000**

**Energy: 131**

**Control: 100**

**Strength: 53 **

**Speed: 115**

**Vitality: 91**

**Dexterity: 80**

**Intelligence: 151**

**Wisdom: 128**

**Luck: 100**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 290**

Wondering in what he should invest, he thought about investing more into wisdom, as it would help him understand jutsu, spells, rituals etc. faster and easier in addition to helping him figure out Orochimaru's plan but then he was reminded that he couldn't increase his stats without investing points into them and how Orochimaru totally owned him with his speed during their battle so that showed him that he was still hopelessly outmatched, by some high level ninja,- when it came to the physical department so he decided to make a more even split.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 85**

**Points to next level [86.000/ 136.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 20.700 (+1310)**

**Chakra points: 76.450**

**Mp: 170.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 114 hp/sec. (+6)**

**Kurama's hp regen: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.389 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 17.000**

**Energy: 151**

**Control: 120**

**Strength: 103 **

**Speed: 165**

**Vitality: 151 (+10)**

**Dexterity: 100**

**Intelligence: 151**

**Wisdom: 178 (+3)**

**Luck: 120**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

"Attribute Page" said Naruto after he was done allocating his stat points, his body feeling a bit weird from his _gamer_ ability changing his body according to his new stats.

**Elemental Manipulation **

**Wind [300/300] x3**

**Fire [275/300] x2**

**Earth [180/300]**

**Lightening [210/300]**

**Water [150/300]**

**Shape manipulation [100/100]**

**Ninjutsu**

**Skill [180/250]**

**Learning [200/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Taijutsu**

**Skill [150/250]**

**Learning [250/250] **

**Adaption [400/400]**

**Genjutsu**

**Skill [100/250]**

**Detection [200/250]**

**Dispelling [250/250]**

**Learning [30/50]**

**Adaption [70/70]**

**Bukijutsu (*skill with all ninja weapons)**

**Skill [100/300]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Medical ninjutsu**

**Skill [60/300]**

**Learning [200/300]**

**Adaption [100/100]**

**Fuinjutsu**

**Skill [80/100]**

**Creativity [1000/1000]**

**Complexity [1000/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Decryption [1200/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Runes **

**Skill [85/100]**

**Creativity [1200/1200]**

**Complexity [1500/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Decryption [1700/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Spellwork**

**Skill [300/500]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Efficiency [50/300]**

**Adaption [500/500]**

**Senjutsu**

**Skill [100/300]**

**Quickness [300/900]**

**Duration [500/2000]**

**Balance [1000/1000]**

**Adaption [400/1000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new ways of using Senjutsu Chakra)**

**Rinnengan**

**Skill [300/500]**

**Paths [7/*] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new Paths through meditation and discovering new powers of the eyes in death or life situations)**

**Power [200/600]**

**Adaption [1000/1000]**

**Attribute Points to allocate: 1170**

Naruto normally wouldn't use attribute points, in fact this was his thirty ninth level up that he didn't allocate any Attribute points,- as Attributes were one of the few things he could actually train, rather than just invest points that he could gain through battle or cheating,- in fact most of these two years had been spent with Takagi putting him through mental and physical training from hell, so to learn how to became in depended from leveling up to become more powerful at least when it came to attributes,-and doing some occasional missions and one or two session of Dungeon training, per year,- to help him gain him some levels. They found he excelled in Adaption, the capacity to adapt what you had learned to different task and situations this skills weren't meant to solve thus in two years he had maxed almost all Adaption of his attributes except for his Senjutsu, in fact he doubted he would ever max that out as practically the uses of Senjutsu Chakra were infinite, screw Wood Release, the power of a god could be truly found in Senjutsu Chakra.

He initially was all about using his _Gift of the Emperor_ to get another version of the Gamer ability, one that allowed even Stats to be increased through training but he was dissuaded by Takagi who explained to him why the Gamer ability was the way it was now. Apparently the former versions of the Gamer had this feature but Gamers became obsessed with power and training and sometimes they forgot to allocate stat points, which led to great numbers of Gamers died because of such mistakes,- but the most important reason was that this new way made sure that the Gamers muscles couldn't atrophy or their minds lose their edge because of old age and the most important feature it made them immune to any mental disease or permanent mental damage. Plus that a Gamers Stat Points had an edge over normal peoples Stat Points, for example if a Gamer and a normal person had equal Stat Points in Strength, the stronger of the two would be the Gamer.

Normal peoples Stat points worked differently because when you used observe, their levels were direct indicators of how much battle experience they had and not how many battles they had won or a true indicator of their strength. Their Stat Points were a reflection of their physical and mental capacities and most often than not it had nothing to do with their level, for example Hashirama Senju by the age of 10 was a lvl.30 yet only his Energy was 200 and his Control was also 200, due to his Wood Release granting Control equal to Energy, no matter how high ones Energy was and that was without the need of investing Stat Points into Control, by the age of 28, his Energy was 1250. Minato Namikaze was by the begging of the Third Ninja World War, at lvl. 16 but his Speed was 189, when the maximum speed a normal person can achieve naturally was 200. Their Stat Points could also be affected by age or mental state (depressed, euphoric etc.) while Gamers could be two hundred and their Stats had no minuses by their age. An example, Hiruzen's Sarutobi in his old age had an Energy Stat of 315 but he also had a minus of 160 because of his old age while Takagi's current body was at the age of 150 years old(his body regenerated itself when he turned 180 years old, back to the age of 40) but his Stats had no minuses from old age. As demonstrated by his earlier example, the Gamer ability allowed for a Gamer to easily overcome the human bodies natural limits.

Also their **Observe** had been changed to calculate ones threat level, his was S-rank, with his Rinnengan active, - while he was only a lvl. 56 when naturally S-ranks were of the level 120 and up. When it was high enough it could also reveal their Stats but that was at times frustrating, so most Gamers and Cheaters never bothered to check them out, after all they had access to items that could easily make up for the rigidness of their Stats.** Observe **in levels beyond 200, could easily reveal ones weakness, not that it didn't normally reveal weaknesses but it had to be actively used on techniques and Taijutsu stances for it to work. Either way, Naruto's use of **Observe** was prodigious due to his natural ability to multi-task thus allowing him to make Observe a weapon that granted him victory in most cases his battle with Orochimaru being an exception as he switched styles and techniques too quickly, thus leaving him no room to create and deploy counters.

Also his capacity to use Merit points was greatly reduced to only be used to evolve his different attributes to their next stage, as to use it to gain Bloodlines or other special abilities required **[Supervisor's key**], which was in Takagi's possession, the key being used by trainers as a final test for a Gamers personality, - and he would use it when he though Naruto had advanced enough as the next logical step would be giving him full access to a Gamers special perks. Well that or if the situation became desperate enough that it left no choice but to give him access early on but Takagi's lvl, was high enough that it would take a full pantheon of gods to give him that much trouble.

Snapping out of his reverie, Naruto finally decided to focus more on his Chakra based attributes as his Oath on the Emperor's honor prevented him from going against Takagi's order not to use Mana spells or any other form of magic. The kind of oath he had sworn when he begun to train with him, became automatically binding for an Emperor's heir and it gave no leeway to twist it or somehow changed and could only reversed if the person you gave the oath to, freed you from it on his own Free Will, that was why in the entire history of that world, that kind of oath had only been sworn five times, Naruto's oath included.

**Elemental Manipulation **

**Wind [300/300] x3**

**Wind Storm [100/100]**

**Fire [300/300] x2**

**Blowtorch [75/100]**

**Earth [180/300]**

**Lightening [210/300]**

**Water [150/300]**

**Shape manipulation [100/100]**

**Ninjutsu**

**Skill [180/250]**

**Learning [200/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Taijutsu**

**Skill [150/250]**

**Learning [250/250] **

**Adaption [400/400]**

**Genjutsu**

**Skill [100/250]**

**Detection [250/250]**

**Dispelling [250/250]**

**Learning [30/50]**

**Adaption [70/70]**

**Bukijutsu (*skill with all ninja weapons)**

**Skill [100/300]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Medical ninjutsu**

**Skill [260/300]**

**Learning [200/300]**

**Adaption [100/100]**

**Fuinjutsu**

**Skill [100/100]**

**Creativity [1000/1000]**

**Complexity [1000/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Decryption [1200/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Runes **

**Skill [85/100]**

**Creativity [1200/1200]**

**Complexity [1500/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Decryption [1700/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Spellwork**

**Skill [300/500]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Efficiency [50/300]**

**Adaption [500/500]**

**Senjutsu**

**Skill [300/300]**

**Quickness [500/900]**

**Duration [500/2000]**

**Balance [1000/1000]**

**Adaption [400/1000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new ways of using Senjutsu Chakra)**

**Rinnengan**

**Skill [500/500]**

**Paths [7/*] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new Paths through meditation and discovering new powers of the eyes in death or life situations)**

**Power [300/600]**

**Adaption [1000/1000]**

**Attribute Points to allocate: 0**

With his newly gained skills he could feel his Chakra twisting until his two dominant Chakra Natures evolution was over and his Chakra returned to its normal state but this time easier to manipulate it, into his dominant Chakra Natures. His eyes were itchy for a few seconds until the power boost they gained settled in, their **[Semi-Divine]** nature fighting against the human power that the Gamer ability was and eventually losing. His Chakra coils were rearranged to be more adapted to absorb and mix Nature Energy in great quantities. He took out his **[Heavenly Touch Crystal]** and marked Shion, just in case they got separated somehow, the jolt of **[Heavenly]** energy woke her up.

With his new speed, Naruto made it past the border of the Land of Swamps in less than two hours, and in another half an hour they were at the base of the mountain where the Shrine, keeping Moryo's body imprisoned,- was located. The problem was that the entire mountain was surrounded by regiments of stone golems and their perimeter was so tight it would take a small army to get through or Naruto using one of the most versatile abilities in his arsenal. Preparing himself mentally Naruto mentally said **[Dungeon Create: Biological tanks battlefield] [Lvl.8]** and then combined it with his Animal Path. The air around them was distorted like you were seeing at broken glass, however no noise or smoke came from it,- and forward came one hundred beings, some were giant lizards, some were weird animal hybrids and some were beings that looked like they had straight from fairy tails, looking very fragile,- but all of them had one thing in common, they had incredibly high vitality stats, focusing on the bodies endurance rather than on regeneration like most beings.

Their combined mental might slammed against his mental walls with the force of a hurricane destroying most of them. His mindscape was on fire, the entire mountain was burning in a massive cloud of fire as a hundred shadows stood in the sky overlooking the destruction and fueling it further by their willpower. A battle in a mindscape was a battle between beings that were literally Omni-potent, as that mattered in there were willpower and thought,- but the advantage was always on the defender as the battle was being fought on his own home turf, however this wasn't the case as having to fight over a hundred other beings, all with incredibly strong will of their own,- was practically a lost fight for all but those people with the strongest will. Naruto's will was unbreakable but even that was being put to the test as his normally indestructible resolve was dissolving, as was his mindscape.

In a few minutes, the mountain was gone, all that was left were an endless void, Kurama's cage and a bright sphere of light representing Naruto's willpower. The intruders were represented by shapes made out of liquid darkness, however since the rules of logic didn't apply in a mindscape,- they were quite visible as they were nearing the bright sphere, the spheres light was getting dimmer and dimmer. Naruto couldn't fathom being defeated in a battle of wills, even his dark persona had accepted his own inferiority when compared to Naruto's willpower, right before they became one,- and yet now he was being pushed back within the representation of his willpower.

As he went deeper and deeper in the sphere of light, he begin feeling something different, from the normal warmth and invigorating effect, that being inside ones own Willpower gave,- in the form of a feeling of invincibility, not like the feeling one got when he used narcotics or was under the effect of a genjutsu but something primordial within oneself that assured him that he wouldn't be defeated not within his mindscape, not even outside it, He recognized it quickly, it was the power of the Emperor's Will, the willpower that helped his ancestors stand against Gods, Primordial's and all other sorts of beings that eluded human comprehension and laugh in their face as they grabbed victory against all odds. The newfound power within him obeyed him with eagerness, to show the intruders that they were facing a scion of the House Otsotsuki, - a being that would not bow in the face of Gods let alone some upstart beings that were more beast than rational beings.

With an explosion of light, the sphere expanded, in its wake the mindscape was being reformed anew. The form of the intruders were retreating quickly, their instincts alerting them of the presence of a power that went beyond them, the potential of mankind made reality. In the real world only seconds had passed as Naruto's eyes shot open, his Rinnengan glowing in the he semi-darkness that the shade of the forest provided,- all the summoned beings eyes shot open too, the Rinnengan reflected on their eyes. Adjusting to the newly added field of vision, he mentally ordered them to attack the stone golems as he gestured for Shion to hop on his back. As his summoned army crashed against the golem army, his Gamer ability opened a new tab in front of him.

**[You have unlocked]**

**[The Emperor's Will 2/5]**

**[The progenitor of the Will of Fire, when the Emperor decides to achieve a goal there is nothing that will stop him from achieving it.]**

**[From unlocking the Emperor's Will 2/5, you have received **_**Cryptex**_**]**

**[**_**Cryptex**_**] [The Empires black box]**

**[The secret archive of all the secrets of the Emperor's and the Empire, it also contains the journals of all the eight Emperor's before the fall]**

**[It grants a permanent +20 Intelligence and +25 Wisdom also allows access to {Secret Archive} (*note if the **_**Cryptex**_** is lost and/or stolen the access is lost and if a non Emperor heir has the **_**Cryptex**_**, access to the archive and stats boosts are not accessible, furthermore all individual that steal this scroll automatically gained {Permanent Insanity} or {Brain Death} according to their luck stats), the effects from this item are activated whether the item is equipped or not, ownership is enough]**

This baffled Naruto, the stat boost for this item were to low for the importance and the sheer power that the item held, even in his inventory he could feel the power radiating like a massive beacon. He could get the Jade Necklaces effects, after all it was more of an item designed to represent station and to serve as a irrefutable proof of one identity, the other effects were side effects of being near such power as the power of hundreds of Gamers and magic user of all kind, that were housed within the Imperial court. The _Cryptex_ was another matter altogether. It was an item built to withstand powers beyond human comprehension, it held secrets of the Emperor's own power, it held copies of the Emperor's journals and quite possibly their personal grimmoires, whose value was immense even to the most powerful gods, Putting this irregularity in the Probe-Takagi-Later list, Naruto dodged a punch from a stone golem trying to take his head off and split it in two with a strike of his Wind-enhanced Kunai, the extra power of the **Wind Storm** making even a Kunai, a weapon of mass destruction, in his hands.

Naruto jumped over the split golem and using sheer Wind manipulation he propelled himself higher toward the place where the shrine was situated. Once landing there, Shion run toward the Shrine as two stone golems run toward him. Cursing under his breath, Naruto dodged the very slow attacks of the Golems, thanking his stars that Moryo wasn't fully awake, or they would have been as fast as any jonnin. With a single hand seal he unleashed a **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** while a shadow clone, he created while dodging, - unleashed a **Fire Release: Spiraling Dragon, **the collaboration jutsu turning the stone golems into molten rock, his evolved Nature Transformations made the jutsu cost less and make more damage while he had used a collaboration jutsu of two evolved Nature Transformation and had put a higher amount of Chakra than what was needed to produce an average effect, the effect of that particular combination was quite destructive,- the jutsu being quite flashy for a proper ninja but then again he wasn't a proper ninja.

Turning around he saw a man enter the barrier Shion had erected around the Shrine. In a burst of speed he tried to grab the man but with a burst of **[Semi-Demonic] **chakra, the man propelled himself through the barrier, his body dying but from him, Moryo was released and the demon refused with his old body, the land around them turning volcanic as the demon was returned back to his full power. He just hopped that Moryo was the typical overconfident demon and didn't summon his golem army; they would be a pain in the ass to get rid off. Taking out fifty senbon he launched them in the air intending to mark the entire place with his version of the **Flying Thunder God**, but the Demon destroyed them with a stream of dark Chakra. Cursing under his breath, Naruto speed toward Shion, ho was frozen at the sight of the Demon.

"Hello, little priestess, I hope you had as much fun as you could all this years, cause you're going to die right now" said the Demon laughing as he launched one of his tentacles.

"No" yelled Naruto as he used his **Heavenly Jump** to appear in front of Shion and take a tentacle to the chest before he could do anything to mitigate the damage.

"Naruto" screamed Shion as she saw Naruto's body hit the ground, his eyes becoming glassy.

"_This can't be the end_" said Naruto as his mind rebelled to the very thought of dying. Kurama's chakra rushed his system, trying to save him but not even Kurama could heal a disintegrated heart. "_No, I won't die here_" shouted Naruto within this mindscape as the entire mountain shook, and the cave of the Rinnegan lit up, sending a column of purple light toward the mindscapes sky. Finding himself outside of his mindscape, he saw as time itself was warped by his will and power, the Rinnengan glowing with the immense power it was channelizing. Turning back to the moment when he intercepted the hit from the demon, Naruto used his Wind Release to deflect the tentacle as much as he could, he would have tried to grind it away with wind blades but it was to close and he could harm himself even more than the tentacle could. Before his eyes a new table appeared, time stopping as the gamer was automatically put on _Pause_, since he was in the middle of a battle.

**[You have unlocked]**

**[Rinnengan: the Broken Path]**

**[The power over time itself, it allows ones Chakra to mix with the time flow and then push oneself backwards or forward, though the Chakra cost of doing the latter ensures immediate death. The name derivates from the fact that when going back in time, you "break" an entire Timeline. However this can also refer to the fact that this path allows one to {Ascend} once the physical body is nearing death, allowing him/her to break free of the mortal chains]**

**[Type: Time manipulation]**

**[Consumes: 4000 cp/sec.]**

**[You have unlocked]**

**[Protector 2/3] **

**[From unlocking Protector Trait 2/3, you have received Thundering Trench coat]**

**[Thundering Trench coat]**

**[This Trench coat, has been imbued with powerful enchantments to allow one to achieve higher speeds than any human is capable of achieving]**

**[[It gives +40 speed and +10 Vitality, when equipped]**

Time retuned to normal as he fell to the ground, his body flooded with pain as he struggled to remain conscious and equip the **Thundering Trench coat**, as he did that he felt relief at the extra vitality and regeneration. Kurama was busy at work to heal him even faster, between the two he would be fine in a minute or two, until then he should avoid getting hit, anymore. Blurring through hand seals, he said **"Earth Release: Tortoise Shell"** and a massive dome of earth rose around them, just in time for four tentacles to slam against it. Gritting his teeth, Naruto took out a seal in which he had stored Chakra for emergency situations and absorbed it all, the seal kept a good 50.000 cp and with that he was almost near his full capacity again.

A few hand seals later, his hands lit up with green medical Chakra, as he used the **Mystical Palm Technique**, to accelerate his already fast, healing capacities. Seeing the light, Shion approached the downed Naruto and gasped as she saw what remained of his wound.

"Oh my gods are you okay?" asked Shion seeing the rapidly closing wound.

"Yeah, peachy, just give me a few seconds till I catch my breath and I'll return to kicking the puny little demon's ass" said Naruto with a feral grin, his red eyes and enlarged canines making it even more striking.

"You don' look that good to me" said Shion.

"I've seen worse" said Naruto as he stood up, his health bar already beyond half.

"Liar" said Shion.

"I've had a hand encased in lighting almost pierce my heart" replied Naruto, deciding not to mention that he was almost dead but he turned back time and that's how he survived.

"Can I do something to help?" asked Shion as the dome above them started to crack.

"Just stay away from the demon and let me do my job" said Naruto before disappearing in a blur of speed.

Naruto laughed as he moved around at speeds that were frankly inhuman, not even his father had been that fast, at his prime he had had a speed stat of 201, his mastery of seals allowing him to slightly surpass his body's limits. Dodging a the attacks of various tentacles, that were hell bent on finishing what they started earlier, he threw a three pronged Kunai toward the Demon's head and once it was near enough he teleported atop of the demons head and with a touch of his palms, an highly explosive seal array was formed, out of thin Chakra,- and then he teleported away exploding the demon's head and a good number of tentacles.

The damage was regenerated within a few seconds and with a roar of rage, Moryo sent dozens of his tentacles toward Naruto who avoided them with his newfound speed before lunching another three pronged kunai toward Moryo's head. This time the demon destroyed it with a blast of Dark Chakra but the moment the kunai was destroyed, the seal on it glowed with a blue light before a giant blue orb appeared between the demon and Naruto. The demon's body moved toward the giant blue sphere, it pull being to strong even for the demon to resist it and soon its body was fully sealed within the orb

"Told you he was puny" said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto watch out" screamed Shion as the sphere holding Moryo broke away and from it dozens of tentacles headed toward Naruto's back.

Acting on instinct, Naruto **Body-Flickered** away, just in time as three tentacles hit the ground where he stood a moment ago. The emotion that Shion felt seeing Naruto almost die caused the seal her mother had placed upon her to break away, unlocking her special Chakra. With her new power Shion headed toward Moryo intending to sacrifice herself in a massive explosion of her special Chakra, taking Moryo down with her. As she prepared herself to do that, Naruto appeared beside her in a flash of yellow light, grabbing her hand before flashing away.

"What do you think, you're doing" asked Naruto.

"Destroying Moryo" replied Shion "it is my duty as priestess, nobody else can"

"We'll do this together" said Naruto forming a Rasengan in his right hand.

"How, all your techniques are useless?" asked Shion.

"Fueled only by my Chakra, yes, add your Chakra to the equation and you got one big Moryo-ass kicker Rasengan on your hands" said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Shion disbelievingly.

"Yes, now push you damned Chakra in here" said Naruto, moving his Rasengan toward her.

Obeying, Shion pushed her Chakra in the Rasengan causing it to change in color and grow in size, partially because of her Chakra and partially because Naruto pushed more of his in the mix. In a flash they were teleported right above Moryo's head and slammed the new Rasengan in his head causing a massive explosion that completely obliterated Moryo's body and spirit, the [Holy] Chakra Shion having a highly destructive effect on the demon's energies and physical form. The backlash from Moryo's destruction turned the mountain in which they were standing into a volcano. Naruto teleported them outside, at the base of the mountain where his summons were standing still, awaiting further orders as the golems had ceased to function once Moryo was destroyed. With a pulse of Chakra the beings disappeared, his Instant Dungeon disappearing as well. After doing that Naruto sat down on a nearby tree stump, his regeneration wasn't fully finished and his Chakra reserves were near depletion again.

"One demon down, good work Pratt" said Naruto with a grin.

"I'm not a Pratt, you little blond…." Trailed off Shion not finding a proper name to call Naruto.

"Demon" suggested Naruto smiling.

"You're impossible" said Shion sitting near to him.

"I know but if I wasn't than I wouldn't be me" replied Naruto.

"You're wrong" said Shion.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"Moryo isn't truly destroyed, this form yes but he'll reform again and try to destroy the world again" said Shion wistfully "and I need to continue the line of priestess that will continue to suppress Moryo and demons like him, will you help me in doing so?"

"Gladly but I'm afraid that we can't have a relationship" said Naruto laughing "not one that will work either way"

"Why?" asked Shion.

"Because I am an S-rank, one who possesses the legendary Rinnengan, I'll be forced to marry many women and even if I only married one, I would still have to have children with many women, to produce as many children that can inherit my potential and my Bloodline of course" explained Naruto.

"But can't you choose, I mean you're very strong, the strongest ninja I have ever met?" asked Shion.

"Nope, even the likes of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha didn't have a choice" replied Naruto, omitting the part in which all Emperor's were forced to have a small harem seeing as they rarely produced any children, in fact the most fertile Emperor was the fourth and he had four children, and that guy had eighty wives and concubines.

"I'm not good at sharing" said Shion.

"None is" replied Naruto "still we can remain friends, I'll drop by time after time to have a chat"

"I'd like that" said Shion.

"Good, now Takagi stop spying and come down here" said Naruto to the forest behind their backs.

"You have gotten better" commented Takagi "ready for another Heavenly transportation?"

"No, I have marked the palace with Flying thunder god marker, so no luck in making me vomit this time" answered Naruto sticking his tongue out to Takagi.

Stats at the end of this chapter (exp gained from defeating Moryo not included)

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 85**

**Points to next level [86.000/ 136.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 20.700 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 76.450**

**Mp: 170.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 114 hp/sec. (+11)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.389 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 17.000**

**Energy: 151**

**Control: 120**

**Strength: 103 **

**Speed: 165 (+40) = 205**

**Vitality: 151 (+20) = 171**

**Dexterity: 100 **

**Intelligence: 171**

**Wisdom: 203 (+3) = 206**

**Luck: 120**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Grinding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**Sorry for the delay but school came up so it was kind of hard to write for this story though i believe i can squeeze another chapter before New Year's Eve **

**A few hours after the battle with Moryo**

Naruto and Takagi were back to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, they hadn't stayed much except to get their pay, say goodbye to Shion and Yoshimura and then they had teleported back to their base. The place was a cave excavated by Takagi, filled with seal and runic arrays that expanded it to double the size of Konoha, the place was divided in two areas, sparring areas filled with more seal and runic arrays to make sure the entire cave didn't just collapse on top of them when Naruto went into full power,- and the living area, which made up less than 5% of the entire cave, which was filled with different furniture's that had either been made from Takagi or he had collected during the millennia's he had lived. Sitting in two couches were Takagi and Naruto having a staring contest between each other, obviously fifteen minutes later Naruto lost.

"Tell me what has got you so upset?" asked Takagi.

"Why the hell did you limit my powers when you knew I was facing such a strong opponent?" asked Naruto.

"I needed you to unlock the Emperor's Will" explained Takagi, plainly.

"Was it worth my life?" asked Naruto enraged.

"Yes, it was worth it" replied Takagi.

"Good, then I am leaving" said Naruto getting up.

"Then you'll force me to wipe your memory and strip you off your gamer ability" said Takagi.

"What if I don't let you?" asked Naruto.

"You know that you are far from being strong enough to force a stalemate with me, let alone defeat me, Nine-Tails jinchuriki or not" said Takagi.

"Very well, take it, I don't won't to have to deal with beings that have such disrespect of peoples life, willing to give another human life so that it might have unlocked some sort of mental power" said Naruto, a table flashing before his eyes but he pushed it away, he wouldn't need it either way as he would soon loose this ability.

"Congratulations you passed the test" said Takagi, smiling proudly.

"What test?" asked Naruto surprised t the sudden change.

"Why don't you check your notifications" said Takagi

"Notifications" said Naruto and before his eyes various tables appeared,

**[Congratulations you have passed the test of the Supervisor]**

**[As a result of passing the test you have unlocked the Emperor's Will 3/5]**

**[From unlocking the Emperor's Will 3/5, you have received Silver light]**

**[Silver Light] **

**[A staff made entirely out of silver, once it belonged to a God killed by the first Empress, to protect humanity. This staff is a symbol of the Imperial bloodline's oath to protect humanity]**

**[It gives +50 Energy, +50 Control and +30 Luck when equipped]**

**[You have defeated Moryo]**

**[You have gained 6.000.000 ryo] **

**[You have gained: level of the enemy +3 000 000 exp]**

**[Damage dealt +3 000 000 exp]**

**[Damage received - 1 000 000 exp] **

**[Total 5 000 000 exp] **

**[You have leveled up, +33] **

**[You are now Lvl. 118; please distribute your newly gained 330 stat points, 990 attribute points, and 16 merit points]**

"What the hell" said Naruto.

"Sorry but it is the last test, to see if you are really worthy of being handed the full power of the gamers and in your case to test your willingness to protect all mankind, even if that means giving up on your powers" explained Takagi.

"You didn't trust?" asked Naruto, disspointed.

"I did with all my being but the test is a part of your training and every single Emperor has gone through it, with the exception of the First Empress, as she didn't have any supervisor" answered Takagi.

"What now?" asked Naruto.

"I free you from your oath" said Takagi and Naruto felt a metaphysical weight lift off him "that and I'll give you this" continued Takagi, producing a black sphere, the same size of a tear drop

"Holy cow, that the Supervisor's Key" said Naruto after using observe on it "are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have freed you from your oath and given you this if I wasn't" replied Takagi.

"Orochimaru is toast" said Naruto.

"Not exactly, he is deep in hiding, finding him will be very hard even with the most powerful of our magic's" said Takagi.

"He'll come out sooner or later, I can wait" said Naruto.

"No, you can't, our little encounter with him has put things into motion, faster than they should have been, so we will have to do damage checks" said Takagi.

"What things?" asked Naruto.

"Ask the _Cryptex_ what the Box of Ultimate Bliss is" said Takagi.

"Okay, so you felt its power" said Naruto taking out the Cryptex from his inventory.

"Yes, it's hard to hide it from other Gamers with great sensing abilities but other creatures will never notice" explained Takagi.

Naruto focused on the question he had and then pushed some of his mana into the Cryptex. The Cryptex was a cylinder, fifteen centimeters long and with a diameter of four centimeters,- on both sides It had handless made out of Orichalchum and Adamantine alloy. The cylinder itself was filled by rows and columns filled with Eldritch symbols, that when translated could produce enough information to fill entire books. The rows and columns would move when Mana was pushed into it, and when it stopped it would reveal a combination Eldritch symbols, that when translated would reveal the information required of it. The enchantments on it would cause for the necessary translations, to be done instantaneously without the need for the one requiring the information to waste precious time in translating it.

The columns and rows filled with Eldritch symbols began to spin and after a few seconds they stopped to reveal three Eldritch symbols glowing with a faint golden light. Naruto felt the spell from the Cryptex, take over his mind temporarily and in less than a second his Gamer ability showed him the information in the form of a table.

[_The Box of Ultimate Bliss, is a weapon developed by gods to destroy mankind, after the First Empress and her army of Gamers defeated them and erected a barrier preventing them from directly entering the human world. The box contains a construct of the gods, which has one sole purpose to destroy all humans, when the construct is freed from the box. It was hidden in what is today Kusagakurebut was eventually found by humans during the beginning of the Era of Chakra _]

"Shit" said Naruto as he read the description.

"That only begins to describe it" said Takagi.

"So will I go there and destroy it?" asked Naruto.

"No, I will, its to dangerous for you, especially if the gods who made it realize who you truly are and activate its self destruct" said Takagi.

"That would be disastrous" said Naruto.

"Exactly, while I can seal it away before they can realize it" said Takagi.

"Then why tell me?" asked Naruto "unless you want me to do something in the meantime"

"Exactly, I want you to give the Gamer ability to Kakashi, decide for your self who is going to be his supervisor" said Takagi.

"Can't you do that yourself?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Of course not, you're the only one that can find more of the crystals containing the Gamer power, I can only remove such a power and even that is because I have a Supervisor's Key" explained Takagi.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" asked Naruto.

"Right now, things might get ugly otherwise" said Takagi.

"What should I do, until Kakashi contacts me?" asked Naruto.

"Have fun with your unlocked powers, thought I would recommend not turning off the immortality option in the Instant Dungeons, it gives more exp but it also carries greater risks, that you can't afford to take since you insist to remain mortal" answered Takagi.

"I have already told you, I will not become immortal" replied Naruto.

"Why are the stats boosts so low for such powerful items?" asked Naruto pointing at the Cryptex and the necklace.

"You must max out the Emperor's Will before you can get the full power of the items" explained Takagi

"That sucks" said Naruto

"Yes, but its just precaution, in case one is not worthy of the full powers of the Emperor, there have been cases where someone achieved 4/5 in the Emperor's Will but failed to max it out because he wasn't worthy" explained Takagi

"My ancestors were really paranoids and people say ninja are paranoid" commented Naruto.

"They had to be" replied Takagi.

"So when are you going to show me the Ultimate Cheat?" asked Naruto.

"Once I return from my journey, since I don't trust you enough to leave you alone with such a power" said Takagi.

"That's not fair, you said once I dealt with Moryo" pouted Naruto.

"Yes but I didn't foresee such a problem arising so soon, either way" explained Takagi "anyway distribute your stat points soon, bye"

"Damn, know it all" said Naruto as Takagi disappeared in a flash of the **Heavenly Transportation** "Stat Page"

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [70.000/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 20.700 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 76.450**

**Mp: 170.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 114 hp/sec. (+11)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 2.389 cp/sec.**

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 17.000**

**Energy: 151 **

**Control: 120**

**Strength: 103 **

**Speed: 165 (+40) = 205**

**Vitality: 151 (+20) = 171**

**Dexterity: 100 **

**Intelligence: 171**

**Wisdom: 203 (+3) = 206**

**Luck: 120**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 330**

Naruto was pretty content with his stats, he had made leaps and bounds since he before the mission but then again it was an Emperor-class mission, meaning that fighting S-ranks and finding and/or receiving some OP items was going to be natural and his luck made it pretty easy to gain really powerful stuff. Now that his Gamer shop was open he could finally get rid of the junk he had accumulated from his scarce visits in the dungeons or what he had found on his small time missions.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [70.000/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 102.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 220.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 136 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 3.195 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 22.000**

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 170 (+50) = 220**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 (+40) = 225**

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth])**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

"Attribute page" said Naruto, his body and Chakra coils adapting to the new changes brought by the increase in his stats.

**Elemental Manipulation **

**Wind [300/300] x3**

**Wind Storm [100/100]**

**Fire [300/300] x2**

**Blowtorch [75/100]**

**Earth [180/300]**

**Lightening [210/300]**

**Water [150/300]**

**Shape manipulation [100/100]**

**Ninjutsu**

**Skill [180/250]**

**Learning [200/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Taijutsu**

**Skill [150/250]**

**Learning [250/250] **

**Adaption [400/400]**

**Genjutsu**

**Skill [100/250]**

**Detection [250/250]**

**Dispelling [250/250]**

**Learning [30/50]**

**Adaption [70/70]**

**Bukijutsu (*skill with all ninja weapons)**

**Skill [100/300]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Medical ninjutsu**

**Skill [260/300]**

**Learning [200/300]**

**Adaption [100/100]**

**Fuinjutsu**

**Skill [100/100]**

**Creativity [1000/1000]**

**Complexity [1000/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Decryption [1200/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Runes **

**Skill [85/100]**

**Creativity [1200/1200]**

**Complexity [1500/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Decryption [1700/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Spellwork**

**Skill [300/500]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Efficiency [50/300]**

**Adaption [500/500]**

**Senjutsu**

**Skill [300/300]**

**Quickness [500/900]**

**Duration [500/2000]**

**Balance [1000/1000]**

**Adaption [400/1000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new ways of using Senjutsu Chakra)**

**Rinnengan**

**Skill [500/500]**

**Paths [8/*] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new Paths through meditation and discovering new powers of the eyes in death or life situations)**

**Power [330/600]**

**Adaption [1000/1000]**

**Attribute Points to allocate: 990**

Naruto was getting used to the fact that he could also use Attribute points to make himself stronger, especially in some areas where to advance through training would take too long,- he couldn't afford it, the world couldn't afford it, as Orochimaru would soon make the final adjustments to his plans and the only way to stop him would be to be prepared to both fight him and unravel his plans at the same time and it would take him years to be capable of that, by normal means,- but he didn't have years, he had months at most.

**Elemental Manipulation **

**Wind [300/300] x3**

**Wind Storm [100/100]**

**Fire [300/300] x2**

**Blowtorch [100/100]**

**Earth [300/300]**

**Avalanche [100/100]**

**Lightening [300/300]**

**Thunderbolt [100/100]**

**Water [300/300]**

**Wave Breaker [100/100]**

**Shape manipulation [100/100]**

**Ninjutsu**

**Skill [250/250]**

**Learning [200/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Taijutsu**

**Skill [250/250]**

**Learning [250/250] **

**Adaption [400/400]**

**Genjutsu**

**Skill [100/250]**

**Detection [250/250]**

**Dispelling [250/250]**

**Learning [30/50]**

**Adaption [70/70]**

**Bukijutsu (*skill with all ninja weapons)**

**Skill [100/300]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Adaption [300/300]**

**Medical ninjutsu**

**Skill [300/300]**

**Learning [200/300]**

**Adaption [100/100]**

**Fuinjutsu**

**Skill [100/100]**

**Creativity [1000/1000]**

**Complexity [1000/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Decryption [1200/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Seal mastery)**

**Runes **

**Skill [100/100]**

**Creativity [1200/1200]**

**Complexity [1500/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Decryption [1700/2000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by leveling up Rune mastery)**

**Spellwork**

**Skill [300/500]**

**Learning [250/250]**

**Efficiency [130/300]**

**Adaption [500/500]**

**Senjutsu**

**Skill [300/300]**

**Quickness [500/900]**

**Duration [500/2000]**

**Balance [1000/1000]**

**Adaption [400/1000] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new ways of using Senjutsu Chakra)**

**Rinnengan**

**Skill [500/500]**

**Paths [8/*] (can't invest points. Points are earned by the user discovering new Paths through meditation and discovering new powers of the eyes in death or life situations)**

**Power [330/600]**

**Adaption [1000/1000]**

**Attribute Points to allocate: 0**

Naruto sighed in content as his body, mind, Chakra and Mana adapted to the new power ups. Without the need for hand seals, three shadow clones appeared in front of him. There was no need for words as they knew what they had to do. A fun fact about Shadow Clones was that they were an actual cheat even for the Gamer ability because they allowed one to open more than one Dungeon Dimension. While one could only open one Dungeon Dimension at a time, Shadow clones were your exact copies, thus they inherited even a copy of the Gamer ability and could open Dungeon Dimensions of their own. This he used to train dangerous things like Runes, Seals or Eldritch symbols arrays. The Rinnengan made the scenario where they run out of Chakra, Mana, Aether, Prana etc. impossible but unfortunately that particular ability could only be used if you had complete mental focus, thus it was useless in actual battle except for absorbing raw Nature Energy.

Deciding to see his Gamer Shop, especially since his Gamer Shop was an Emperor-Class shop, he mentally said, [**Gamer Shop**] and a new tab opened before his eyes.

**[Welcome to the gamer shop, here you will find different techniques, spells, rituals, perks etc. You can buy anything you want from this shop, granted you have the necessary money and Merit Points]**

**[Due to a special mutation in your gamer ability you can buy techniques, items, spells etc. regardless of class or the number of classes already possessed]**

After the introduction, came a large list of classes, nearly a hundred classes stood listed there and there were more because at the bottom of the page stood an arrow and below it was written _Next Page_, meaning there were more pages and knowing how the game worked it could hold an infinite amount of classes. He saw many classes that greatly interested him like **[Mana Specialist], [Curse Master], [Phoenix Mage], [Wizard], [Sorcerer**] etc., - because due to his massive reserves of energy of any kind he could became a fearsome opponent using abilities and perks from those classes. Either way he chose the **[Ninja]** class and before his eyes a new table was opened.

[_Bloodline acquirement: Celestial Release_] [_Cost: 2 Merit Points_]

[_Due to the special way you gained this ability, you can transform it into a true Bloodline limit instead of a Pseudo-Bloodline limit, meaning that you descendants can inherit and that it will open up in the Elemental Manipulation attribute, allowing attribute points to be invested into it_]

[_Buy_]

[_Yes_] [_No_]

Naruto didn't think twice before clicking the yes button and another tab opened up before his eyes, temporarily graying the Gamer Shop.

**[Congratulations you have unlocked]**

**[Celestial Release] [300/300] **

**[Do you want to evolve it: cost 2 Merit Points]**

**[Yes] [No]**

Naruto clicked the yes button again, he had a lot of merit points just sitting there so it wouldn't hurt if he spent some of them after all he had spent just ten of them to open up the evolutions of his elemental manipulations so if his memory served him well, he still had another forty five points and even if he remained without any merit points he could always use create a Ludo board and use it to get some more.

**[You have unlocked]**

**[Skyline] [1/100]**

**[Your affinity with the Celestial Release is so great that it allows you to create hundreds of different objects using Celestial Release and control them with great easy. It also greatly reduces the costs of any Celestial Release jutsu, making them a very dangerous weapon in the right hands]**

**[It reduces cost of all {Celestial Release} by 150%, increases speed of learning {Celestial Release} jutsu by 125%]**

Smiling at the new power he had unlocked, Naruto closed the tab and resumed his work in the Gamer shop until a very interesting perk caught his eye, just what he had needed to become even stronger than ever before and perhaps surprise Takagi in their next spar.

[_Flash of the Flying Thunder God_] [_Cost: 5 Merit Points + 1.000.000 ryo_]

[_The Flying Thunder God is a technique of those with great speed. The higher the speed one possesses the higher the ability to learn and master it_]

[_It reduces the cost to using Flying Thunder God and all its variants by 2% per every point in the speed stat beyond 120, it decrease time needed to master or learn the Flying Thunder God jutsu or any of its variants by 1000%, decrease the time needed to create new version of the Flying Thunder God by 500%, it heightens the reaction time and reflexes by 150%]_

[_Buy_]

[_Yes_] [_No_]

With a shit-eating grin, Naruto pressed the yes button and he felt the change in his mind needed for his heightened abilities reaction time and the innate ability to master the Flying Thunder God form within him and damn it felt good, which made Naruto wonder if perhaps that was the way his father saw the world, in slow motion. Closing the Gamer Shop tab temporarily, Naruto created a shadow clone, which without any need of spoken words opened an empty Dungeon Dimension, to train with their newly gained perk. Naruto then reassumed his browsing until he found an interesting bloodline, that while it wasn't very important for his evolution as a ninja,- he thought that would quite good if he needed to fight Tailed Beast or their jinchuriki, especially as he still had Tsunade's necklace.

[_Wood Release_] [_Cost: 6 Merit Point+ 3.000.000 ryo_]

[_The Bloodline Limit made legendary by Hashirama Senju but originating with Kaguya Otsotsuki. Its power allows, absorbing Chakra from opponents upon touching them. This Bloodline is especially potent against Tailed Beast and demons, as it not only drains their Chakra but also lulls them into a state of tranquility and temporarily paralyze_]

[_Buy_]

[_Yes_] [_No_]

He bought it, after all it would be cool that when he and Sasuke fought, because by now he had no doubt that he would fight him to with all his might to test himself against him,- the power of the Sharingan faced the power of the Wood Release and get its ass kicked to the moon and back.

**[You have unlocked]**

**[Wood Release] [1/300]**

Afterwards he bought a dozen Wood Release jutsu (B-A rank) and two other Celestial Release Jutsu before he had spent the entire six million ryo he won from completing his mission. He found himself forced to get more money by entering a Dungeon Dimension but this time he simply turned off the exp feature and made it so that he would only get money from the enemies he would defeat, according to their rank. Luckily the money feature wasn't affected by the fact that the immortality feature was on, so he would still get the entire pot unlike with the exp, which he gained only 10% of what he should have gained from defeating his opponents. Naruto mentally said** [Dungeon Create: Hybrid Battlefield] [lvl. 11] **and as he stepped forward the sky and landscape around him changed to reveal a large field filled with massive craters, the sky was an interesting shade of violet and it had two moons who were incredibly near to the planet, enough that the covered a part of the horizon. In the distance he could see different beings fighting one another.

He didn't wait long for an opponent to present himself, the hybrid landed right before him raising a cloud of smoke. Jumping back from the being that was still within the cloud of smoke, he whispered **Observe**, and was rewarded by getting a title within the smoke **Kraig lvl.104**. Whispering Pause and then **Bestiary**, the world around him became grey as a tab opened before his eyes, with a list of all the races of monsters and beings he had ever encountered and found Kraig.

**[Race: Kraig]**

**[Average danger level: A-rank]**

**[Description: Hybrid of Naga and Shark-People, these beings possess superb reflexes and inhuman senses. They possess an inhuman control over Water and Lightening plus they don't need water around them to survive like the Shark-People do.]**

Smiling, Naruto took out Silver light and pushed Mana into it, causing it to change shape into the form of a silver katana. Naruto laughed out loud at the confirmation of his suspicions, as the weapon of a god, who were as a race shape shifters of the highest caliber,- so would their weapons be capable of shifting into different forms and size. The being that emerged from the smoke looked at Naruto with curiosity from his fish-like eyes. The Kraig was a two meters tall humanoid being, covered in silvery grey scales, his back filled with bone protrusions that spread all over his back. Getting into a basic Kentjutsu, Naruto made a come here gesture toward the Kraig, who disappeared in a burst of speed toward Naruto but found himself with a slash across his torso courtesy of quick slash from Naruto.

The Kraig made a gesture with his arms, like he was throwing something and the air vibrated for a second before a massive amount of water rushed out of nowhere, toward Naruto. Naruto took out his Flying Thunder God senbons and activated his "**Flying Thunder God: Amusement Park**" before disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing behind the Kraig's back and with a Wind infused strike separated his head from his shoulders. He didn't have the time to see how much money he gained from his fight before a massive stream of fire was directed his way. With a few hand seals the water the Kraig had summoned was raise from the ground to protect him from the fire. The stream was stopped but not before half of the water became hot steam.

Using Observe, he found himself against a **Human-Fire Demon Hybrid Lvl.107,** blurring through hand seal he used his newest jutsu **"Celestial Release: Heavenly Cannon**" which formed a cannon and fired a single cannonball made out of a mystical energy that exploded with a massive explosion similar to his "**Wind Release: Rasshuriken**" but this one didn't damage down to molecular level but it did make all wounds caused from it impossible to heal unless you applied **Celestial Release** Chakra on it before. The Demon Hybrid avoided but he fell for Naruto's trap as a Shadow Clone appeared in his back and applied a seal on the demon which paralyzed him before Naruto used "**Wood Release: Crushing Roots**" to kill the demon taking advantage to their natural vulnerability to the Wood Release.

Making a single hand seal two hundred Shadow Clones appeared in a cloud smoke and dispersed around the endless plain, to fight new enemies. Soon the sounds of explosions, massive earth walls, towers of flames, water waves, flashes and crackling of thunder and invisible, thought incredibly more lethal,- wind blades filled the field for as far as the eye could see. After a few minutes the first memories of his Shadow clones began trickling in, as the first of his mini-armada fell. Beginning to get impatient, Naruto teleported to the nearest Shadow Clone, he could see thanks to his Rinnengan. As soon as he got there he had to avoid getting cut in half by a wind blade almost as strong as one of his own. His Observe revealed it to be facing a"**Shadowling lvl.110**". Smiling Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it in the Shadowling's gut, or at least he tried as the Shadowling melted in the shadows nearby.

Deciding to give him no escape, Naruto nodded to the Shadow clone near to him, who enhanced himself with the armor of the Preta Path before sending his arm toward the Shadowling, who had just re-emerged from the shadows and like Naruto predicted the Shadowling melted back into the shadows or he tried as Naruto activated a seal that produced a massive blast of light that caused all shadows nearby the Shadowling to disperse and the Shadowling itself was cut in half as he had been only half merged in the shadows. Suddenly the memories of over twenty clones filled Naruto's mind and he paled at what those memories showed, the boss of this Dungeon, a failed attempt of merging a Leviathan with an elemental Salamander, a pseudo-hybrid of both races.

As soon as he was within the range from which he could use his** Observe** , he activated it with the intention to show the beings stats, as he needed to know if could actually fight the being or should he use his **ID escape** and get the hell out of the creatures path.

**Leviathan-Fire Salamander Pseudo-Hybrid**

**Class: Boss**

**Lvl. 110**

**Hp: 65.500**

**Chakra points: 180.000**

**Mp: 400.000**

**Hp regeneration: 1000 hp/sec.**

**Chakra points regeneration: 900 cp/sec. **

**Mp regen. : 2000 mp/sec.**

**Energy: 400**

**Control: 400**

**Strength: 700 **

**Speed: 123**

**Vitality: 500**

**Dexterity: 80**

**Intelligence: 105**

**Wisdom: 25**

**Luck:50**

Naruto sighed in relief at finding out that the being was nowhere near the true level of power of an average Leviathan, those beings could go toe to toe with the Ten-Tails and actually win, meaning that the being used for that kind of merger had most probably been a recently hatched Leviathan, that while dangerous, S-rank dangerous, - was quite tame when compared to the a fully grown Leviathan. The being could defeat him when it came to Elemental Manipulation, at least when it came to Earth, Water and Fire,- it had bigger reserves of Chakra and Mana, the pseudo-hybrids would be night-immortal due to its high regeneration but Naruto held the advantage in Wisdom, meaning strategy and his Rinnengan, which would allow him to use some really powerful techniques.

Using his ability to absorb chakra through touch, Naruto started absorbing Chakra through the use of his remaining Shadow clones. The hybrid, which looked like a bag black and orange meat with a black tail, black deformed head and four scaled orange legs,- stomped his tail in the ground causing spikes of earth to fly toward the Shadow Clones, which flashed away from the enraged being. One of his clones decided to use its newest invention to neutralize the beast healing factor, "**Celestial Release: Rasengan**" and he would have done just that if he hadn't flashed away using the Flying Thunder God and exploded just mid-teleportation, the only proof of such thing being a ripple, visible with the naked eye, in Space-Time.

A table notified Naruto as he got the clones memories of what exactly went wrong.

**[Celestial Release: Rasengan lvl.3]**

**[The perfect weapon against immortals as it stop the regeneration of all beings that aren't deities or high class Devils or Demons, regeneration. Thus making killing them all the easier, though any ripple in Space-Time will cause it to destabilize and explode]**

Snickering at the rookie mistake his clone made, by not reading the tab,- he flashed nearby the hybrid boss, before he formed another "**Celestial Release: Rasengan**" and slamming it against one of the hybrids legs. Naruto dodged the tail of the hybrid boss, using his inhuman speed to blur away, before one of his clones used a "**Celestial Release: Heavenly Cannon**" to blow the tail into smithereens. Enraged the being breathed a massive column of white hot fire toward Naruto and his clones. A dozen clones were dispelled by the fire while trying to flash away, don't get it the wrong way, the "**Flying Thunder God: Amusement Park**" was even better than the Minato Namikaze's version in that it allowed one not to have to spread hundreds of kunai to cover an area but it was also slower in the teleportation part, because the version the Fourth used allowed for the teleportation to happen in half the time it took for the brain to receive an impulse from the eyes, which was even faster that it took to send an impulse to any of the bodies extremities but Naruto's version took a half a second to teleport, hundreds of times slower than the Fourth's version yet on equal speed as the Second Hokage's version.

The Salamander-Leviathan hybrid soon found him entangled in a net of roots that emerged around it and began crushing it. The hybrids physical strength was used in its fullest once it realized that its none of the elements it controlled, wouldn't even come close to harming the Chakra-enhance Wood roots,- and the roots began to give away and within a few seconds they were destroyed through brute strength and the hybrid was free. While the Hybrid boss was fighting to free himself of the Wood roots Naruto and one of his clones were forming a **"Wind Release: Rasshuriken"** and a **"Celestial Release: Rasengan**" respectively and in perfect synch they launched themselves against the hybrid. Once the hybrid was free of the roots he found itself facing the combination attack of Naruto and his clone which exploded into a massive dome made out of millions of molecule-sized Wind blades enhanced by Celestial Release Chakra, thus making sure that even if the hybrid survived the being would still not be able to regenerate from his wounds.

Luckily once the dome died down, the saw no trace of the hybrid and the tab, notifying them of the money they gained from defeating the boss,- appeared. Naruto and his clones didn't have a chance to be happy about that as from the underground, dozens of Fire Salamander-Leviathan pseudo-Hybrid appeared and attacked the distracted clones with all their abilities and strength and it was only through Naruto's quick use of **ID escape** that he survived the surprise attack, while his clones, not having the same luck as they were all destroyed before they could react. Sitting into the ground cross-legged, Naruto opened his Gamer Shop and smiled as he saw that he and his clones had made fifty million ryo by defeating about thirty beings, of which most were either A-rank or borderline S-ranks with only the boss being definitively S-rank

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [70.000/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 102.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 220.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 136 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 3.195 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 22.000**

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 (+40) = 225**

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

**Money: 52.685.680 ryo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

Naruto worked on his Gamer Shop for another hour before closing it and began mediating. After a couple of hours something occurred to Naruto, to use his **Broken Path** while meditating and began trying to achieve it and it was only an hour later and with his Chakra reserves down to 15.000 cp, that he achieved that and instantly he felt like his body was suddenly dissolved and what was left was being pulled from thousands of different directions but it didn't hurt, it just felt weird. As suddenly as the pull came it went leaving him in a place that seemed like a vortex of colors and sounds. Naruto tried to touch the colors just ahead of him and just before his head was flooded by images he noted he did no longer have a body but was nothing more than pure chakra. As soon as his Chakra arm reached forward his mind with the images of a world where his father hadn't died the night of the attack of the Nine-Tails and all the differences that had brought.

In that world he hadn't been treated like a pariah due to his father showing his ruthless side when they tried to ostracize him, that had caused Naruto to actually laugh at the faces people made when his dad was pissed off, especially Danzo. The Uchiha clan was not massacred by Itachi as Minato had rearranged the police force so that included members of each clan while most Uchiha were sent to serve into the borders of the Land of Fire, where skirmishes with the Kumogakure were becoming always more common and bloodier. The Uchiha and Hyuga became steadfast allies once the teams of combined members of the two clans were proven to one of the most powerful weapons, that and because Itachi Uchiha saved Hinata Hyuga from being kidnapped by the Kumogakure ambassador.

When the Raikage asked for Itachi to be sent there so that he could be executed, in fact they were planning to use him to produce a new Uchiha clan in Kumogakure,- Minato had calmly flashed in the Raikage's office and threatened to wage war upon them before disappearing in a flash. After that Kumogakure stopped making demands on Itachi's head and created an alliance with Iwagakure and Kirigakure, who feared Minato enough to actually band together. The masked man, who Naruto learned was called Obito Uchiha, - was captured by Minato one moth after the assault and was subjected to Yamanka's ability to wipe memories away and become one of the most skilled ninja of Konoha, dubbed the "Sharingan Ghost". After that Minato reunited all the survivors of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha further adding the fear the other nations held off Konoha.

Akatsuki, as Naruto knew it was never formed as Minato had offered them refuge in Konoha and they accepted it. Nagato grew up to be the fifth most powerful ninja in Konoha, right behind Obito, Jiraya, Kakashi and Minato,- and one of Naruto's best friends. Konan created an entire division that used her special paper based jutsu, which wasn't a bloodline but an incredibly complex area of ninjutsu. Amegakure was annexed into Konoha after Hanzo was tricked, by the Allliance of Kumo, Kiri and Iwa,- into attacking Konoha but Minato attacked Amegakure's army on his own and decimated it, killing Hanzo in the process and acquiring the Salamander contract (Later given to Konan), while the rest of the Konoha's forces met the forces of the alliance near the southern border and decimated them in a battle that lasted two days. During the second day Minato joined them, causing mass hysteria among the invading army which allowed the Konoha forces to finally break the stalemate against the vastly superior numerical enemy forces, in that battle Minato finished his work with the second Tsuchikage and the Third Raikage (he had fought both and left them live) and also killed the third Mizukage, allowing for Yagura to ascend into power.

Yagura left the alliance, declaring neutrality in the affairs of the other Big Five and asked for peace between Konoha and Kiri, which Minato granted. The remaining two villages signed a temporary ceasefire which lasted for a full ten years. During Naruto's thirteenth birthday the hostilities recommenced and Naruto was paired with Sasuke and Hinata in his team, their sensei being Obito Uchiha. Their team was team 7 but behind closed doors it was called team" prodigy", because Naruto had already learned the Flying Thunder God, Minato used and while not as good as his father was incredibly good, his control over Wind was in certain circles compared to Tobirama's control over water and he was still thirteen, he had mastered the Rasengan and had crated a variety of them including here his own version of the "**Wind Release: Rasshuriken**" that was far more powerful and versatile than the Fourth's version, he had signed the Toad contract, knew over thirty different Wind jutsu and if you add to that his mastery over seals which was on par with that of Jiraya the Toad Sage, you got a scary ninja.

Sasuke was also called "Madara's Reincarnation" as he was driven by his need to surpass his brother and latter his rivalry with his best friend, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki,- had achieved a three tomoe Sharingan by the age of ten, had mastered six different fire jutsu before everybody realized he had Lightening natured Chakra and had focused on teaching him how to master that element under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Thunder God of Konoha. By his thirteenth birthday he had more chakra than most jounin and an almost perfect control, his mastery of over a dozen ninja weapon made him scary despite not having the strength of a grown up ninja. Trying to surpass Itachi, they had discovered that Sasuke's Sharingan illusions could eventually achieve the level of power needed to control Tailed Beasts but he still lacked the finesse that Itachi possessed. All in all many people were sure that he would soon enough get promoted into the battlefield and there were many bets on how many months it would take him to be promoted to jounin.

Hinata had been encouraged by Minato, to grow stronger so that she could protect her loved ones and herself. Initially she had been eclipsed by Neji's natural talent but she had quickly closed the gap and had surpassed him by actually learning ninjutsu and later on even Medical Ninjutsu which made her quite possibly the most powerful Hyuga of her generation and there were rumors that she was a future S-ranker. If you combine these three young prodigies with the fourth most powerful ninja in Konoha it was a sure deal that three of them would become S-ranks of the highest caliber.

That was proven when, during the three years that the war lasted they quickly evolved into the most powerful ninja alive, rivaled only by Minato Namikaze, especially after Sasuke awoke his Mangekyo and later evolved it into the EMS by exchanging his eyes with those of his brother and Naruto finished mastering all the five elements to levels previously never seen and learned how to synchronize his chakra with that of Kurama, with whom he was had become a great friend. As he was seeing those Naruto forced himself to stop seeing that Timeline as he knew that for all his willpower he would lose himself to this alternative life and he wouldn't want that. As his Chakra hand moved away from the vortex of colors around him, he was bombarded with visions of possible futures from different possibilities of how he handled Orochimaru though he never achieved to see what his plan was.

One future that worried him was when he and Sasuke fought in a battle and the Sage of Six Paths gave them half of his power each and after a long battle they became friends once more and returned to Konoha. The other nations were ready to declare war on Konoha fearing the power it held because of Naruto and Sasuke. With the help of Takagi and his Gift of the Emperor, Naruto exiled himself and Sasuke to another world, so as to avoid the war but that didn't satisfy the other nations that still declared war on Konoha. The war was terrible and it ended when Orochimaru killed an injured Jiraya and declared himself ruler of the entire continent and the surviving ninja, barely two thousand out of hundreds of thousand ninja that had been alive before.

This caused something within Naruto to break as the visions of this war still swam in his head, the deaths, the cruelty and the destructions were simply unimaginable and people though that the Tailed Beasts were evil, if they saw that they would definitively change opinion on that. A powerful presence, thousands of times stronger than his entered the vortex of swirling colors and sounds. Turning around he saw the same a red haired man, holding a staff in his hands, his Chakra body being the exact copy of his physical body unlike Naruto's own, which was a blob of Chakra that vaguely resembled a human. He immediately recognized him as Hagoromo Otsotsuki, his ancestor and Takagi's student but most people knew him as the legendary Sage of Six Paths.

"What you think now that you have seen this?" asked Hagoromo as he came to stand right before Naruto.

"I must change that, at any cost, even if that is my own life" said Naruto after thinking for a few seconds "That can never come to pass"

"You are truly an Otsotsuki" said the Sage laughing.

"Of course I am, though I have taken to the more sane side of the family" replied Naruto.

"You speak of my mother" said the Sage immediately becoming serious again "she was not always like that. Power hungry, yes but her radical behavior was a side effect of the Chakra fruit"

"I was under the impression she was... you know insane since the beginning" said Naruto.

"No, she was tired of the fighting of the other humans around her and she hated not having the power our family had held during the past ages, so she ate the Chakra fruit, gaining a sliver of the Primordial being imprisoned in the tree but also a part of the Primordial's mind infected hers causing her to become what she became" explained Hagoromo.

"For all the good it did, the Primordial still escaped' said Naruto.

"No he didn't" said Hagoromo to a clearly surprised Naruto.

"How?" asked Naruto "the Ten-Tails is still out there, I have a piece of it sealed within me"

"No, a sliver escaped from the tree, a piece holding pure Chakra though there is still enough Chakra left in the tree" answered Hagoromo "Did you really think that a prison built by an Emperor can be so easily broken"

"Well, yes, the Ten-Tails escaped and that never happened with the other persons that the Emperor's rewarded with the fruit of the Shinju" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"That happened because the Emperor's protected their minds from the Primordial's influence through their arcane blessings while my mother wasn't protected from that, now don't get me wrong the Shinju was never an evil entity or a good one but due to its uncaring nature when it came to human beings the Emperors were forced to imprison it into its tree form" explained Hagoromo.

"So why did it corrupt Kaguya, if he was so neutral?" asked Naruto.

"For the same reason you would, to free himself though he underestimate the Emperor's prison and lost a sliver of his power, a small sliver, even less that a thousandth of his original power but he still lost a part of his power" answered Hagoromo.

"I though the tree turned into the Ten-Tails" said Naruto confused referring to the part where he said there was still Chakra left in the tree, having been reminded of that when Hagoromo said that the Primordial lost only a small portion of his power.

"No, the trunk and branches did but the root remained and are now teleported to the palace of the Emperors where no one but you can enter" answered Hagoromo

"Oh I get it" said Naruto "Hey if you were as good as Takagi said, why didn't you inherit the Gift of the Emperor?"

"That was because of the Chakra of the Primordial within me was of divine nature and that is the exact contrary of the power of the Gift of the Emperor, which is 100% of pure human origin and due to the conflict the Gift never awoke within me" explained Hagoromo.

"That sucks" said Naruto.

"Perhaps but you can never miss what you never had" said Hagoromo.

"Are you so uptight all the time?" asked Naruto.

"If you think I'm uptight you should see my brother" said Hagoromo laughing.

"So I suppose you ascended in your death bed?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you know I only unlocked the Broken Path in my death bed while I had unlocked many other paths before then, while you unlocked it first" replied Hagoromo.

"How many Paths did you unlock?" asked Naruto surprised.

"With the Broken Path, I unlocked six paths, giving me a total of Thirteen Paths by the time my body failed me" answered Hagoromo.

"Any chance you could help me with my Paths?" asked Naruto.

"No, you must unlock those yourself or you simply don't, in fact the Paths you can unlock might have nothing to do with the Paths I unlocked and the Broken Path might have just been a coincidence" replied Hagoromo.

"Well it was worth a shot" said Naruto shrugging before something hit him "Holy Ramen, thirteen Paths and you still needed your brothers help to seal your mother and the Ten-Tails away, seal it away not defeat it but seal it"

"I'll tell you something but don't tell anyone of this" said the Sage in a conspiratory tone "I could have defeated my mother, she was all about raw power and no skill but even if it came to raw power I could go toe to toe with her and win"

"Then why did you need your brother's help to seal her away, why not just defeat her?" asked Hagoromo.

"Because the only way to defeat her would be for me to either kill her or to absorb her body and powers into me, thus still resulting in her death" replied the Sage anger leaking from his voice though Naruto knew he wouldn't harm him "would you be capable of killing your mother?"

"No" answered Naruto embarrassed.

"Sorry for my outburst, it seems that even though I have ascended I still remain a human being" said Hagoromo rubbing the back of his head, much like Naruto had before.

"It was my fault, still I doesn't make sense, the power you gave me and Sasuke in the other Timeline was way below what you should have had with Thirteen paths" said Naruto.

"That is because I lied, I didn't give you half of my power but just the power that my sons had in their prime with a portion of my own, enough power to allow you to defeat my mother if she was ever freed but not enough to kill her" explained Hagoromo.

"Cunning and here I thought you never lied or deceived" said Naruto.

"Of course, most people have forgotten but I fought a war against the demons that in those days run rampart in the worlds, after sealing my mother away, that was the origin of ninshu" said Hagoromo.

"Ninshu wasn't made to be used as a weapon of war" said Naruto confused.

"No, me and my brother created it as a way to allow for understanding between people but if needed be it could be used as a way to defend against beings of greater power but since people didn't have the patience to finish the training it took to master ninshu, they took only pieces and warped them into the lesser form that you know as the ninja arts" replied Hagoromo "you know, the basis of chakra enhanced Taijutsu, Tsunade uses was derived from the warm up exercises I did every morning"

"You leveled mountains every morning?" asked Naruto awed.

"Of course not my chakra control was even greater that your own so called perfect Chakra control so I could easily control my power to keep it from leveling mountains" answered Hagoromo.

"How did you have that kind of control?" asked Naruto.

"Well, a lot of Chakra control exercises, of which you today used only what ninshu used for children who had miniscule reserves by the way, and a perfect control over my Preta Path but in gamer terms Takagi said that I always had twenty more points in control that in energy" replied Hagoromo.

"Damn it, I seriously need to open that Ninshu practitioner and get some techniques from that" said Naruto "so I doubt you came here for a friendly chat?"

"No, I only came here to see which path would you chose savior or destroyer" answered Hagoromo.

"Only that?" asked Naruto with a risen eyebrow.

"That and I wanted to see why you came here?" replied Hagoromo.

"Ah that was because I was trying to see what would happen if I mediated while activating the Broken Path while to see what path I chose you have to wait and see" said Naruto.

"Fair enough, though you would get the power I have reserved for you only when you will fight your greatest battle with Sasuke or in case that my mother gets free somehow" said Hagoromo.

"I suppose its only fair with my advantages, I won't need your power except for those kinds of emergency" said Naruto before deactivated his Broken Path.

The feeling of returning to his body was far from uncomfortable like, the experience of leaving it, in fact it actually tickled. As soon as he was back in his body he saw his Chakra bar drop continuously until he was left with only 10 cp. He had never been so close to Chakra exhaustion and never had his Chakra been depleted so quickly so he was left breathing very hard in the ground as his meter filled itself back up, his limbs shaking from the sudden and massive depletion of his Chakra pool. A smile slowly spread across his face as he figured there was a third path, one that not even Takagi and Orochimaru could foresee no matter how smart they were.

**Unnamed location in a mountain range in the Land of Water**

Inside the cavern time and space were distorted as a masked man stepped out of the vortex created by space and times being bend like strings to the will of a man. Tobi was furious, the Nine-Tails had escaped his grasp once more but that wasn't really a problem once the plan would come together , he would show up if not then there were dozens of other back up plans that he could set in motion. What really worried him was the fact that the Snake Sannin had shown up and chased away Kakuzu and Hidan, not that he could blame them, there were only three people in the entire organization that could defeat or even hope to achieve a stalemate with the crafty snake.

As he sat on a nearby chair, he felt as if he was being watched and turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes watching him from the shadows. In a blur Tobi had drawn his kunai and held in it in a reverse grip, slipping into a fighting stance, his Sharingan analyzing every movement of the Snake Sannin. Chuckling Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and sat on one of the chairs in the room, no longer wearing his white robes having replaced them with a full ANBU armor, clearly expecting a fight to happen.

"Ku, ku, ku that's very rude of you to give me such a cold welcome" chuckled Orochimaru, clearly not disturbed to have a kunai pointed at him.

"Well if you don't like it, I can _warm it up_ a bit" replied Tobi.

"Don't be impertinent boy, you may have your flashy jutsu but I can still defeat you " said Orochimaru matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't blame you for thinking that" chuckled Tobi.

"Why's that?" asked Orochimaru raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because I am Madara Uchiha, the strongest of all Uchiha's to have ever lived" said Tobi, sitting in the chair across that o Orochimaru "there has been only one who was my equal and his long gone"

"Fool, he totally outclassed you in every field, if you are who you really say you are of course" said Orochimaru softly.

"You didn't come here to mock me, what do you want from me?" asked Tobi.

"You will tell me what you truly want with all the Tailed Beasts and then perhaps I'll let you go" answered Orochimaru.

"As arrogant as ever, Orochimaru " answered Tobi with a chuckle.

"It's not arrogance if can back it up, kid" said Orochimaru in a neutral tone.

"You are skilled but I'm one of the three people alive to be capable of defeating you" stated Tobi.

"You are wrong there are four" replied calmly Orochimaru.

"Ah yes I forgot Jiraya, its kind of easy to do so with the way he acts" chuckled Tobi.

"You're only partially correct" said Orochimaru.

"The fourth is Naruto, doesn't have the skill yet but he has the needed power " said Orochimaru "but most important … you never were capable of defeating me"

Tobi's eyes widened as Orochimaru rose with a speed equaling that of thunder, while at the time slashing at Tobi with Kusanagi and he was forced to resort to activating Kamui, surviving the surprise assault. Tobi didn't waste a moment before gaining some distance and unleashing **a Fire Release: Howling Fang**, which filled the cavern with a cone of fire in the shape of a gigantic fang. Orochimaru was enveloped in the cone of fire only to burst in a cloud of smoke, the real one emerging behind Tobi's back and his favorite Taijutsu move, the _Blood Riper_, a punch combined with his snake summons that easily shredded the area that he hit, leaving a bloody mess behind.

Tobi countered by bathing his hands in flames before parrying, Orochimaru's punch and retaliated with one of his own, sending Orochimaru flying, or would have had Orochimaru substituted with a pebble. Using the temporary respite, Orochimaru flew through hand seals unleashing** Water Release: Hydro Crusher**, and the cave was flooded by a massive wave of water which was stopped by one of Iwa's greatest techniques, **Earth Release: Guard Shell**, it was only fitting that the jutsu of one Kage to stop the jutsu of another.

Orochimaru jumped to the side, avoiding dozens of kunai wrapped in explosive tags, high grade ones. Their detonation caused the cavern to explode, though Orochimaru got away with just some scrapes but as soon as he got to the surface he was assaulted by a jutsu he thought was long lost**, Fire Release: Volcano Spark**, a jutsu that stimulated the heat of the heart of a volcano, the creation of Madara Uchiha himself. His entire body should have been incinerated but he did something most ninja never thought about to do, he _fought fire with fire_, literally and while Tobi used techniques from Madara Uchiha's own arsenal, he knew somebody who was just better when it came to fire and thus he **used Fire Release: Blazing Circulation**, which saved him from becoming ashes in the wind but still he was not Hiruzen so he suffered from minor burns all over his body.

"The smell of roasted snake, there's nothing quite like it" the voice of Tobi rang from the smoke his fire jutsu had caused "though I like them well cooked"

"Tough luck, kid" said Orochimaru.

"I told you I'm not a kid" replied Tobi, in a irritated tone as he appeared behind Orochimaru and with a kick sent him flying.

"Because you're a kid to me _Obito_" said Orochimaru punching Obito in the chest, while he was distracted from the revelation "I admit your blood was a bit hard to find but once I had it, I compared it to Konoha's records"

"Why are you revealing this to me?" asked Obito "I know you reveal nothing without a cause"

"I needed to buy time" replied Orochimaru as he said **Lightening Release: Electro Turbine Pulse**

A massive stream of electricity headed toward Obito who launched his own counter **Wood Release: Green Barrier Blossom**, which should have had in theory stopped even a Tailed Beast ball, but the electricity simply went through the vines and electrocuted him. Jumping back as Orochimaru sent dozens of Kunai towards him, he decided to stop holding back and flew through hand seals launching **Wood Release: Imprisoning Decree**, a jutsu that simply could not be avoided as it tore through the landscape to capture the slithering Orochimaru but in the end he won as the massive trees got him and began to drain his chakra, only for Orochimaru to become a pile of mud.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this ends here" said Orochimaru emerging a few hundred meters away from Obito.

**Wind Release: True Flight of the Sovereign**, was labeled a kinjutsu for a reason, that being the sheer amount of destruction it caused would obliterate foe and friends alike, thus Suna forbade its use but Orochimaru was never a team player and used it for the first time since the Third Shinobi World War when one use of it on a crucial battle for Suna, at the cost of over fifty ninja. Like with the Imprisoning Decree there was no way you could escape the massive increase of air pressure as it bared upon you, turning one into nothing more than fine powder, not even a trace you even existed in the first place but then again Obito was a true master of Time-Space Manipulation so he totally ignored what was possible or not and just avoided it but that didn't mean he got away unscathed as the pressure still hit but luckily it was a glancing hit or he would be missing half his body, that was power of a true S-rank jutsu after all.

Becoming intangible again he speed outside of the massive crater, large enough to fit a medium sized village,- and hit Orochimaru with a chakra enhanced fist, or he tried to as his body shut down and he fell to the ground paralyzed, his body not responding to his commands. Orochimaru slashed with Kusanagi and on instinct he tried to activate Kamui, only to be rewarded by blood spurting out of his mouth and his eyes returning to normal, as even his chakra refused to obey him.

"I told you to just give me the information" said Orochimaru, kneeling next to the immobile body of Obito.

"No, I will not" said Obito weakly, barely mustering the strength to speak.

"Foolish, child, I have planned for every possibility and while you are certainly hard to track my attack on the Uzumaki would cause you to run back here to check on the Three-Tails" said Orochimaru "did you think I didn't plan for this possibility"

"I will not break under torture, Madara made sure of that" replied Obito.

"It figures that only another SS-rank could teach how to fight Minato" mused Orochimaru " though I don't really need you to speak, once your body becomes mine so will your skills and what's more important your entire knowledge and memories"

"Your technique can't do that" said Obito, frightened at the prospect, that what Orochimaru was saying was true.

"Kid, I was just given my genius title, I earned it by inventing over a hundred of jutsu and improving twice as many" boasted Orochimaru "the only reason you didn't become my new host immediately was that I had to perfect this technique"

"You know that it will boil down to sheer willpower and that I have in spades" said Obito, more trying to reassure himself than intimidate the Sannin.

"Well, try fighting Hanzo with nothing more than two year of experience as a ninja and then come and tell me that you can defeat me in a battle of wills" replied Orochimaru.

"We both know you weren't thirteen when you fought Hanzo and you were far from gennin" said Obito.

" It served its purpose, it raised morale to know that there were three near S-rank ninja in their middle" shrugged Orochimaru "and while we weren't thirteen we were around the same age young Naruto is and we fought to raise through the ranks you know"

Not giving Obito the time to answer he flashed through thirty hand seal and his body was lit up in violet flame, his old vessel flesh burned as all of Orochimaru's chakra and soul was transferred to Obito's unmoving body, cracking his mask in the process. Once his soul and chakra was inside Obito's body, he took the form of a titanic eight headed snake and clashed with the massive humanoid being, a Susanoo, battling for dominion inside a mindscape. If that had happened in the outside world, an entire country would have already fallen as Obito's Susanoo kept firing any jutsu he knew at the snake which just became smaller snakes and then reassumed its titanic form.

In the end, no matter how formidable Obito was, he wasn't a match for Orochimaru, for while he wasn't the most powerful of his teammates, Jiraya held that position,- he was by far the most intelligence and in the end a battle in mindscape was just a battle of willpower and intellect , one that he couldn't lose, not against somebody that had as little experience as Obito.

As soon as Obito's soul was taken care of, he squashed the conscience of the White Zetsu clone wrapped around his vessel leaving nothing more than an empty vessel that could only follow orders. The downside was that it would make controlling Wood Release harder but he had always liked a challenge. As he finished processing all of Obito's memories, his brows rose before starting to chuckle at the plan the legendary Madara Uchiha had made, pretty simple, so simple he hadn't even considered the possibility it was the right one, well he had apparently overestimated the man and his puppet.

"One year, one year until we met again Naruto and this time I won't hold back" said Obito/Orochimaru as he and his former body disappeared in a vortex.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [70.000/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 102.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 220.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 136 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 3.195 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 22.000**

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 (+40) = 225**

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

**Money: 2.665.283 Ryo **


	9. Kakashi

**Chapter Nine :Kakashi **

**Three days later, in the ruins of Uzushiokagure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**I'm back and hopefully i'll post the next chapter by the end of this week**

A simple flicker of Mana, normally he wouldn't have had noticed it but with his sensor abilities unlocked, he could and there was the Chakra, belonging to one Kakashi Hatake, his white chakra bloodline serving as a beacon even thought neglected and barely harnessed as it was. Takagi, well he couldn't feel him, he had had millennia to master concealment techniques and he just loved to test his awareness but since he would be needed to guide Kakashi through the part of Uzushiokagure where they resided, the sealing array protecting it had been enough to make Jiraya leave, - it made him predictable so replacing himself with a shadow clone, Naruto retreated in the shadows of the ruins waiting for Takagi to give him a "reminder" to be careful.

He wasn't disappointed as Takagi moved too fast for even his new reflexes to sense him before he hit the shadow clone with a "soft" hit, which caused it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Using the momentary distraction Naruto flew at Takagi with all his speed and almost succeeded in hitting him but the old man was just too fast even with most of his capacities sealed away in order not to blow up the entire island with every time he decided to stretch a bit. Kakashi decided that it would be the proper time to say hello, much to Naruto's embarrassment as he was currently face down in the dirt as Takagi with one hand, as he looking at the nails of his other hand, whistling as if he wasn't holding down someone with the strength to bend metal with little to no problem.

"Yo what's up" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"You know training, saving damsels in distress, eating dirt courtesy of old mans the usual" replied Naruto, being released from Takagi's hold.

"Bah, you don't think first, you act" said Takagi sitting a stone chair, that he had just summoned with a though.

"Show off" muttered Naruto before turning to Kakashi "How have you been doing sensei?"

"Pretty good actually" replied Kakashi "if we don't consider the complaints of my clan for letting you leave the village in the first place"

"I didn't think that any one cared about me" said Naruto "except for a few persons"

"No, the ninja population holds you in great regard but some of the smaller clans want you out of the picture so one of theirs can become the next jinchuriki and even get their hands on the political power of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans" said Kakashi off-handedly as if it was the most normal thing in the world "you know the usual ninja political stuff"

"Bah, I really hate politics" pouted Naruto "they are so boring and troublesome"

"You know, for a moment you reminded me of Shikamaru" said Kakashi with a chuckle"so did you really mean that you can make me see sensei again?"

"Of course I can and I never go back on my word" said Naruto pulling out a small silver disc and rolling it into the ground.

From the disc a shimmering silver portal opened and from it Kakashi could sense the chakra of his sensei and his wife. Without warning dozens of chakra chains shot out of the portal and bound Kakashi before any of them could react while an aura of absolute doom came from the portal. A second later Kakashi was dragged inside the portal with a girly scream. Naruto, with a shrug, sat down cross legged.

"Aren't you going inside?" asked Takagi, raising an eyebrow.

"No way in Hell, mom's pissed and I appreciate being able to start my own family someday" said Naruto shaking his head vigorously.

"And I was thinking you were going to give them some privacy "said Takagi face palming.

"Yeah that too" replied Naruto before turning to face Takagi "so did you get _it_"

"Yeah, though Kusagakure might have found itself one prison short" said Takagi, rubbing the back of his head.

"You went overboard, again" said Naruto sweat dropping.

"It's not my fault the Warden had the bright idea to open it" answered Takagi.

"Wouldn't that require a whole lot of Chakra so that only one "blessed" by the gods could open it and gain his desire?" asked Naruto, interested in the turn of events.

"Normally but the idiot preferred to use a kinjutsu that killed all the prisoners by chakra exhaustion and opened the box" explained Takagi "the creature of the box even forced me to go to level two of my normal power"

"Please tell me I don't have to buy new maps?" asked Naruto rubbing his temples.

"No, I was extra careful" answered Takagi with a bright smile.

"Sometimes I swear you're the kid and not me" said Naruto.

"So you accept being a kid?" asked Takagi, a tad bit too innocently.

"Aggh you're impossible" said Naruto, pausing a bit before adding "I meet your last student"

"Which one, I had two last time?" asked Takagi.

"Hagoromo" replied Naruto.

**With Kakashi, Minato and Kushina**

Kakashi slammed into the ground held down by dozens of Chakra Chains, while he felt as if death was looming over him. That suspicion was confirmed when he looked up and saw that it wasn't just Kushina that was glaring daggers at him but it was also Minato, though he was frankly scarier due to cold eyes and perfectly calm mask. Last time he had seen his sensei with that look, well let's just say that the poor chap wished he was dead for three days in a row before finally dying from a very a rasengan to the guts, its effect made incurable and slowed down to last for three full days… after having been introduced to what would became the standard Konoha Torture Manual, and Minato had been in a good mood that day because Kushina had said yes to his marriage proposal.

Gulping Kakashi stood up, albeit his limbs were still held by Chakra chains to prevent any possible escape attempt. Kushina came near him and gave him one of her world famous haymakers, the only thing keeping him attached him to the ground were her chains. He didn't react not even to her next punch though he did wince at seeing his sensei write something on a scroll.

"Why?"came the cold voice of Minato, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Because he is a damn coward and betrayer" said Kushina punching him again.

"Honey stop punching him while I am asking question" said Minato in a tone that clearly conveyed the fact that he was planning something far worse " ANSWER"

"I was a kid myself and even you two got to accept I am not exactly a role model" said Kakashi spitting blood.

"Not that, I already knew that and told Hiruzen-sama to not give Naruto to you under no circumstances unless he and his entire clan died" said Minato, not lifting his eyes from his scroll. "I am asking why you ignored him in favor of the Uchiha"

"You did what?" exclaimed both Kushina and Kakashi.

I did what was best based on my predictions" said Minato giving them both a raised eyebrow "I doubt you'd want a broken and perverted Naruto that killed his first man by his sixth birthday"

"No, I don't "replied Kushina.

"You still have to answer my question" said Minato, returning to work on his scroll.

"I did it because Naruto could have been killed and with him my whole clan" said Kakashi.

"Who could do such a thing?" asked Kushina taken aback.

"Tokara" replied Kakashi.

"Fuck" replied Minato looking up from his scroll.

"Who the hell is Tokara?" asked Kushina, worried at the reaction of her husband.

"One of Konoha's darkest secret, an S-ranker created from a special training program designed by Danzo and Hiruzen working together" said Minato "it was supposed to create the perfect ninjas, both powerful and mentally sane"

"Only it didn't go exactly as planned as two of the fifty test subjects, who had achieved S-rank, turned on the others and slaughtered them easily along with the people working on the facility" continued Kakashi "I thought you killed them, sensei so imagine my surprise when I find Tokara in my living room and threatens to kill me, my clan and Naruto if I so much as teach him a single ninjutsu until they give me green light"

"Who are they to think they can touch my son?" asked Kushina her chakra flaring wildly.

"From what I gathered, they call themselves, "Judgment" and are an international organization that intend to shape the human race to their image through wars instigated by them" explained Kakashi "I know of only one other member, Ebisu"

"That's worse than I thought" said Minato, getting up and starting to pace around nervously.

"You knew about them didn't you?" asked Kushina.

"Yes and was planning to deal with them but I died before doing that though I believed that Orochimaru should had already dealt with them by now" replied Minato.

"Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he was my man inside "Judgment", you wouldn't believe of what we had to do to get him inside it" said Minato "we learned that the organization has eight leaders, each of them supposedly on the same level as I was before dying"

"That's … that's" Kakashi stammered incapable of finding the right words for it.

"Yeah like Orochimaru could defeat you, dattebayo" said Kushina.

"I never said defeat them" answered Minato with a smirk "I said dealt with them, meaning destroy their infrastructure, kill their agents or even poison or infect their leaders with biological weapons, he was quite skilled at them after all"

"So what now?" asked Kakashi stupefied from the revelation of the organizations scope.

"Now, Naruto is our only hope" said Minato "we have to hope his Gamer abilities will give him enough power and fast enough to deal with them, he might not even have time to get the full perks of being the Emperor"

"You shitting me right? You mean those old tales of the Age of the Second Moon are true?" asked Kakashi.

"The second Moon?" asked Kushina confused.

"Yes, the moon of the Sage of Six Paths is supposed to be the third moon and yeah they're not stories and Naruto is next in line for the title of Emperor and with it, all its powers and perks" answered Minato.

"May the Powers That Be have mercy on us" said Kakashi, all color drained from his face, visible face that is.

"My thoughts exactly" said Minato laughing alongside Kushina at Kakashi's horror stricken face.

"Now to lighter topics" said Kushina with a grin that made Kakashi gulp in fear "did you finally settle down?"

"No" replied Kakashi in an emotionless voice.

"Which means he is married and has probably a few brats running around" said Minato, chuckling at the face Kakashi made at this revelation.

"Awww my little cute Kaka-kun is a father" said Kushina while pulling at Kakashi's masked cheeks, having moved right in front of him faster than even Minato's Flying Thunder God.

"Sensei, you'll pay for this" screamed Kakashi in exasperation.

"Nah, I'm dead already and this is just too good" said Minato taking a few pictures with a camera that appeared out of nowhere.

"Kushina, honey let him breathe" said Minato prying his wife from Kakashi who immediately began crawling away breathing hard and rubbing his throat.

"It's not my fault he is such a wimp" said Kushina pouting.

"Am not" said Kakashi.

"Yeah let's go with that" said Minato, placing himself between the two steaming infant… err adults "so who is the lucky lady?"

"You wouldn't know her since she is a civilian as for the other "mothers" of my children they are kunoichi and you would probably remember them but that would be useless since Taketa takes care of them all" explained Kakashi, his disdain at the villages "practices" regarding the progeny of their "elite", dripping from his voice.

"Well that's better than most" said Minato.

"That's barbaric" said Kushina.

"Your clan followed such a practice too and you're one of such children" pointed Minato, earning himself a haymaker.

"You're telling me you approve of such _practices_" practically yelled Kushina.

"Yes it is a part of our way of life and one that has saved many clans from extinction" said Minato rubbing his jaw "the Senju avoided them for one generation and the only ones having Senju blood are integrated in other lesser clans"

"It can also be that Senju were one for unity and merged with other clans because of that" pointed out Kakashi.

"Have you ever read causality reports of the Second and Third war? No, well I did and let me tell you, the Senju numbers were ridiculously low when compared to the Uchiha that followed such practices" said Minato,

"So, you'd approve them for our own son?" said Kushina.

"Yes, if you want any grandsons that is" replied Minato "with his powers comes low fertility and he would be very lucky if he had more than one child even with a hypothetical harem but we are getting off topic here, so how many?"

"Two with Taketa and another four with the other Kunoichi" answered Kakashi, pride filling his voice "the oldest is seven, you'd love him he is a mini-me but he has got his mothers brown hair instead and isn't a sociopath"

"Well that would be peachy, a Kakashi without a mask and that isn't always thinking about killing and maiming" said Kushina with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he too wears a mask" said Kakashi smirking inside his mask.

"You're no fun" accused Kushina with a pout while Minato was laughing.

**Back with Naruto and Takagi **

"So spill the beans" said Naruto practically bouncing on his feet.

"Okay so the Ultimate Cheat is Dungeon Create" said Takagi.

"Yeah, I get it grants powers and such other stuff pretty easily but its far from the ultimate cheat" said Naruto confused at Takagi's words.

"Yes normally you'd be right but the ID Create has a small …glitch, I guess" said Takagi "when the Sixth Emperor created this current version of the Gamer power he wanted more versatility in its dungeon ability"

"And what is the glitch here?" asked Naruto.

"Simple really, it allows you to do what you did on the first time you created an** ID** but you probably don't remember it as the simple aura of power of the beings must have been enough to cause your mind to repress such a memory" said Takagi, before adding while chuckling "for a moment there I though you discovered within minutes the secret that took the Last Emperor eight years to figure out alas it was just a child's curiosity and need for flashy jutsu taking over"

"Well flashy jutsu are kinda cool" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes they are but now back to me keeping my promise" said Takagi laughing at Naruto's answer "now all you had to do is open a ID for the thing you want to get though you'll not get any exp from the defeated monsters, still the advantages are way to good especially as it will allow you to grind through skills with great ease"

"I still don't get it" said Naruto confused by Takagi's explanation.

"Figures" said Takagi grabbing Naruto and saying "**ID Create: Energy Regeneration Hunting Ground Lvl. 12**"

With those words the world blurred away as the Takagi's Dungeon enveloped him to transporting him into the middle of a gigantic canyon that stretched for as far as the eye could see. Inside the dungeon it was night time and the sky was filled by hundreds of thousands of twinkling stars and one or two nebulas but the most impressive thing was the proximity of the moon, in fact it was so close that it occupied a nice portion of the sky and bathed the gigantic canyon in a sapphire light that made the place look like your ideal place to build a house and raise your children. Such a beautiful veil to cover for the death that lurked within its shadows.

The Dungeon didn't disappoint as a whitish blur jumped toward Naruto but instead found itself getting an up close view of a **Spiraling Ring**. The blur managed to swerve in the last moment, although how it managed to do so while mid-air and travelling faster than sound was something that baffled Naruto. Skidding to a stop the creature was revealed to be a mix of a bat and a leopard standing on two legs while the beings front legs were attached to its lathery wings. Screeching the creature tried to attack but found itself blitzed by Naruto who used his full speed to slam his **Spiraling Ring** into the beings ugly face turning it into nothing more than red mist saving the dungeon the trouble to transform its body into nothing more than particles.

He didn't have much time to rest and ponder about the meaning of the numbers that rose from the spot where moments ago the bat-leopard mix was standing **[+ 1120 cp/sec. ; +2488 mp/sec.]** The next monster was a silver falcon only that this falcon had completely red eyes and was at least two times longer than Naruto was tall. Jumping back he avoided the falcons dive and retaliated with **"Wind Release: Blast Decree"**, a massive and immensely fast wind blade supercharged by his massive chakra reserves and "natural" affinity for Wind, which slammed into the Falcon with enough force to tear a mountain in two but only succeeded in wounding the falcon as it avoided it in the last second faster than even Naruto using his max speed.

With a swish of its tail it launched a funnel of air very similar to Suna's "**Wind Release: Tail Smashing Tap"** an A-rank mid-range wind ninjutsu capable of crushing a man through a single glancing hit. Dodging the wind funnel he was meet with the gleaming talons of the falcon that would have torn him in two if it wasn't for an instinctive Rasengan forming in his hands and tearing in the talon of the falcon. With a heave of it's, previously wounded wings, the falcon took the skies and just in time as the ground beneath Naruto opened up and he was swallowed hole by a titanic beast with eight legs and a cylindrical head the same size as tower.

Naruto was officially pissed as the monsters jaws were snapping shut and his Rinnengan awoke and with an effort of will he directed his chakra into a lance of pure destruction fueled by his chakra and emotions. The monsters head exploded as a beam of light tore through its head and hit the soaring falcon in the sky turning it into a blazing fireball as it fell from the sky. Rinnengan shining ominously Naruto jumped from the already dissolving body of the monster as the numbers rose again from the ground **[+ 1190 cp/sec. ; + 2644 mp/sec]** and **[+ 1180 cp/sec. ; + 2622 mp/sec.],** checking his stats quickly Naruto finally understood what was happening but had to dodge as two dog-like beings came toward him but the smell of brimstone and the flames curling from their mouths gave away what they truly were,_ Hellhounds_, vicious little buggers born before even the first demons and so inherently evil that demons took notes from them to perfect their evil act not to mention being insanely powerful.

Slowly four more joined breathing fire from their mouths and their growls notified Naruto that they were enjoying his panic and that was going to end as soon as he made a move. Regaining his wits, from the primordial presence of the _Hellhounds_, Naruto gathered his chakra to do something that was until that moment purely theoretical but right now it was that or risk dying and although he wouldn't actually die it would hurt like a bitch and take two full days to return if his calculations were correct. The Hellhounds sensed that and jumped him before the chakra was fully molded. Naruto's body lit up in pain as six pairs of fangs sank into his flesh both tearing and burning it with their own special fire but due to his very high vitality stats his flesh was insanely hard and resistant and living with a constant stream of toxic chakra within you made one pretty much immune to toxic energies so Naruto simply ignored the pain and activated his Naraka Path.

With a rumble the head of the King of the Underworld appeared and his face twisted into something akin to anger but one couldn't be sure when dealing with such primordial beings.

"**You **" roared the head of the King of the Underworld, causing the Hellhounds to whimper and try to flee but a massive aureole of primordial power and rage quickly swallowed the fleeing Hellhounds.

"That's what you get when you try to kill the King of the Underworld" chuckled Naruto at the reaction of the King of the Underworld and his satisfied look as he reentered the ground and back into his dimension.

His laughter didn't last for long as he saw a floating monster standing above him, the monster resembling a human with six firefly-like wings but it had no mouth, nose or ears. Naruto watched in slow motion as the monsters chest opened to reveal a mouth filled entirely with teeth and from it a pinkish violet beam came for him and he could do nothing but watch as his chakra had been literally burnt away from the hellhounds fiery bite while his body was not even capable of moving let alone dodging it. In the last moment however a massive golden dome that had a symbol resembling a hand with an eye in its center, a Hamsa he recognized a symbol of the old world,- that immediately absorbed the attack without even flickering once despite its obvious S-rank class.

Naruto whistled, impressed at the display of power, it was pretty hard to harness the power of a symbol let alone do it with most of one's power sealed away and in less than a second. Takagi's familiar mop of white hair appeared behind the monster and with a well placed punch through him toward Naruto's immobile body. While being immobile didn't mean he was defenseless as he summoned a **Great Spiraling Ring**, wasting the last vestiges of his chakra and blasting the being to pieces.

Takagi appeared before him and threw him over his shoulder while another golden dome appeared defending them from various mean looking balls of light which slammed with great force in the barrier but were useless as the barrier was empowered from a symbols mystic power making it immune to anything below an enraged Kurama but even that was could be solved with a nice dose of raw power. In a blink the world around them dissolved back into the familiar landscape of Uzu. They found that the silver portal was still active and they had time to explain the full effects of this Glitch.

"So that was pretty cool" said Naruto his wounds smoking as Kurama was pushing more of its chakra into the open bite marks "only this way of using can grant an incredible amount of fire power with minimal risk"

"Yeah though remember its harder to find what you want to get in the lower level dungeons, it was just that this dungeon was S-rank and thus every monster gave you what you were looking for" explained Takagi "still remember you must never have more regen. than your current energy capacity or else… well let's just say it won't be very pretty… or quick… or painless"

"I get the gist, more regen. very, very bad" said Naruto "so you say it can be used even on skills"

"Yes, or to get specific crafting materials but the coolest thing about this is that it allows you to safely layer** ID** upon one another" said Takagi grinning.

"But that still shouldn't be possible" exclaimed Naruto "that would be like changing the very nature of the skill or instantly raising its level to beyond one hundred"

"It doesn't do either but since this is essentially a glitch it doesn't matter how many layered it is and not to mention that each layer is at least twice as dangerous and abstract that it would normally be if you did that with an **ID Create **beyond level one hundred"

"Well that means I'm not going in there for some time yet" said Naruto upon hearing the last part "I might have _**Psionic Immunity**_ but that would still be insanely dangerous for my mental health"

"Sanity is seriously overrated" said Takagi laughing "haven't you noticed that every powerful ninja has a weird quirk or is totally insane?"

"Well being powerful can get to your head" said Naruto shrugging "but I'm not exactly a ninja and I'm the most awesome human being ever, Dattebayo"

"While that is true you need to be a bit on the insane side to master obscure ninja arts and surpass all your peers and believe you have that spark, the same spark your father had" said Takagi smiling "let's just hope you'll retain enough sanity not to blow the planet apart every time you fight"

"So you think I'm going insane?" asked Naruto with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I don't think you're becoming, you already are but let me tell you a secret" said Takagi in a conspiratory tone "the best of us are always insane because we need to surpass our own limitations and grasp the true potential of humanity"

"You really think so?" asked Naruto doubtfully.

"Yes and I also think you'll be the greatest leader this world has ever seen" said Takagi.

"You said it yourself the Empire has already crumbled and the only way I can lead is by becoming a Kage and that is not exactly possible seeing as I am banned in my village and other villages would either kill me or use me as a breeding mule before extracting Kurama" said Naruto.

"You could always found your own village, you certainly have the charisma and necessary power" said Takagi "besides I doubt money is going to be a problem or training insanely powerful ninja"

"Doesn't that require permission from a daimyo, secret locations and a certain number of clans to join for that to happen?" asked Naruto.

"Well the Land of Spring might actually accept seeing that their old shinobi village was dissolved from in-fighting while the new daimyo consolidated her power" said Takagi with a shrug " as for clans you do have a way with people"

"Well that's something to think about later for now we still had to make Kakashi into a Gamer" said Naruto "and he is about to return"

"So you're a sensor type" said Takagi "that would explain how you knew I was here, whew for a moment I thought I was getting sloppy"

"No, I unlocked my sensor abilities" said Naruto grinning "fun fact, they were being blocked by my own chakra so that I didn't go mad with all the info it can gather"

" I have heard of such a thing back in the old days but those power usually activate at a time of great stress and you have never shown any inclination to do so" said Takagi.

"Yeah, mine are just too powerful so much that it would have taken at least four generations to resurge again" said Naruto with a grin.

"Tha… that is certainly most unexpected" perturbed at the thought of the potency of Naruto's sensory abilities as most repressed abilities resurged after two generations, three for the old _Song of the Decaying Star_ but four was totally unheard of.

"Yeah but don't forget to add the fact that me and the impossible have a history of forgetting that the other exists" said Naruto "and I am a walking Seed of Change on steroids"

"Perhaps you are right and we don't need to worry about it still you must exercise caution while in Sage Mode" said Takagi.

"Yeah about that" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head "Sage mode is off limits for me period"

"Too bad" said the old man "that means we'll have to step up your training"

"No way, old man" said Naruto.

"I'll teach you _Rebirth of the Fallen_" said Takagi causing Naruto to develop a serious case of starry eyes and drooling

"That's a tad bit overkill" said Naruto recovering from his brief relapse "but there's no kill like overkill don't you think so Kakashi"

"Quite so" said Kakashi laughing while rubbing his sore ribs.

"Mothers bear hug" said Naruto with a deadpan.

"More like a Dragon's but yeah" he said as he sat down cross legged.

"She is a very scary woman, it figures she'd be the one to give birth to an Emperor" said Takagi laughing at the look of sympathy Naruto sent toward Kakashi and the later relief to be far from Kushina's hugs… or haymakers.

"Well she is awesome like that" said Naruto "Takagi if you don't mind"

"Of course" said Takagi throwing a scroll to Naruto, the same scroll that he had used his Emperor's Gift on for his first time.

"What is all this about?" asked Kakashi looking up from trying to heal his bruised ribs.

"Well, my dear I suppose you have heard of the Emperor's special forces?" asked Takagi.

"Yeah but still the name eludes most scholars" said Kakashi.

"It doesn't but then what kind of name is 'Gamer'" said Takagi, scoffing at thin air "the truth is that that is the real name of the special force and that is more literal than you can even imagine"

"Yeah and he is one of them, the Emperor's personal protector which automatically makes him the leader of all the other Gamers" added Naruto.

"But that should make him, what three thousand years old?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I'm not that old" said Takagi "just two thousand and three hundred years old"

"I think you broke him" said Naruto taking his hand out of the scroll, a purple gem clutched in his hand "wake up pervert, you're not shirking away from this"

"…"

"Just break the gem" said Naruto.

"Okay" said Kakashi breaking the gem while staring at Takagi all the while.

"Don't worry I don't bite" said Takagi roaring with laughter.

"No he just slams you into the ground and then calls it a love tap" said Naruto scoffing before he too laughed at Kakashi's expression, after all few things could reduce his old sensei to such a mess.

"I think we need to talk" said Kakashi "about the reason that I didn't train as well as I could"

"What has happened has already happened and there's no point crying over spilt milk" said Naruto with his trademark smile.

"No I really think you should listen to this" said Kakashi with a tone that left no room for discussion

"Shot then" said Naruto, his smile slipping from his face.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [82.350/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 102.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 220.000**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 136 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 12.605 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 42.911 mp/sec. **

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 (+40) = 225**

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

**Money: 82.352 Ryo **

**Kakashi Hatake (after getting Gamer power)**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 122**

**Points to next level [82.350/ 169.000]**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 181 cm**

**Weight: 67.5 kg**

**Hp: 14.288**

**Chakra points: 47.250**

**Mp: 105.000**

**Hp regeneration: 3 hp/sec.**

**Chakra points regeneration: 15 cp/sec**

**Mp regen. : 33 mp/sec.**

**Energy: 105**

**Control: 102**

**Strength: 145**

**Speed: 196**

**Vitality: 105**

**Dexterity: 167**

**Intelligence: 400**

**Wisdom: 650**

**Luck: 11**

**Special status: Hatake Clan Head [+ 80% on all {stealth} and {Tracking} skills, [**White Chakra**] perk], Heir of the White Fang [+ 30 Intelligence,+50 Wisdom, +60% an all {kenjutsu} skills], Genius [ +10 intelligence, +20 wisdom, +30% exp on all skills] Student of the Yellow Flash {+20 wisdom, 50% exp on all {Space-Time} skills]**


	10. Gathering Clouds

**Chapter Ten: Gathering Clouds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**AN: This chapter is the start of the war. I really hope that anyone has guessed what happens next chapter since I've already hinted at it at the chapter Broken**

**Konoha Council Chambers, two weeks after Moryo's defeat**

Tsunade was furious and the whole council knew it and it had nothing to do with the suffocating Killer Intent she was radiating or the fact that the table was splintering under her light, by her standards,- grip, no they knew it because they had summoned the Daimyo to Konoha without her consent or even bothering to notify her. She should have know, no matter how big the festivities of the new season, the luxury of this one was pretty excessive but she was too distracted trying to locate Naruto to focus on the piranhas that sat in the chambers. She wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing her slip especially not in front of the Daimyo, who currently on his way there to sit in the council meeting,- but there would be hell to pay later.

Danzo was pretty upset, the little worms had gone forward to call the Daimyo to Konoha without notifying him of it and he had been far too busy searching for the Jinchuriki so he could recruit him into ROOT,- to notice it and by the Hokage's looks so had she. For all his dislike of the Hokage's softness she had proven to be a cunning person following the Daimyo's orders and then immediately searching for him so that he could remain a valuable asset of Konoha even though officially not part of it. The civilians would pay for such transgression and he wouldn't even need to move a finger butt what truly pleased him was that they would rally behind him, complaining about the Hokage's "cruelty"

Kakashi had just returned from Uzu and he was absolutely furious at the civilian part of the council for pulling this little stunt, oh there would be hell to pay for this but he feared the consequences of Tsunade's revenge. Most people called the Uchiha "emotional shinobi" but they totally forgot about the Senju who were equally as emotional if more benign but if there was one thing you did not do to a Senju and that was mess with family and he had no doubt that the civilians had summoned the Daimyo to put a stop to Tsunade's plan to revoke Naruto's banishment from the village on account of his help during the Moryo crisis. Another factor was the fact that Tsunade had finally been pushed at the edge of her patience by two years of the council doing everything in their, considerable economical, - power to stop her attempts at getting Naruto back.

The Daimyo entered the council chamber accompanied by an entourage of Samurai and advisors though Kakashi noticed at least three of them were ninja, the Daimyo's little open secret after the dissolving of the Fire Guardians. As one all the people present rose to their feet and bowed at the smiling Daimyo, his circular dark eyes roaming over the room and resting upon Kakashi with an approving nod. The Daimyo gestured for all the people present to relax and he seated himself in the head of the table right across where Tsunade was seated herself, his eyes filled with reproach as he locked eyes with her.

"Daimyo-sama, I welcome you in the name of Konohagakure and wish you a pleasant stay" said Tsunade, her voice betraying no emotion.

"Thank you all for your sincere wishes but please do not let my presence interrupt your normal proceedings" said the Daimyo with a well-practiced, polite smile.

"Of course Daimyo-sama" said Tsunade "as all present members of the council know, this meeting was called to discuss the pardon for Uzumaki Naruto for the services offered during the Moryo crisis"

"Wasn't he the unstable Jinchuriki we banished two years ago?" asked the Daimyo.

"Yes but his services proved to be detrimental to our defense efforts as he liberated one of our best ninja, Kakashi-san here to bolster our defenses while escorting the priestess to seal the demon away" explained Tsunade "furthermore from Kakashi-san's meeting with him he seemed perfectly stable"

"His return would also be a great addition to the military of Konohagakure as his power as a Jinchuriki would make it so that the other nations think twice before taking any action against us" added Danzo.

"He is very unstable, though" added Omura Takesi, clan head of the Takesi clan "we found traces of the Nine-Tails chakra in a forest or more exactly what used to be a forest in the Land of Claws"

"He could have been fighting monsters sent by the demon to kill the priestess" interjected Kakashi.

"As if" scoffed one of the civilians "the demon doesn't need any reason to destroy things"

"Let's be reasonable" interjected Danzo "the Nine Tail was many things but stupid was not one of them or it would have taken something less than the First Hokage to defeat him or the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal it, so why would it unleash its power uselessly and warn us of its supposed control of the boy with no reason?"

"Shimura-san has a good point there" commented the daimyo.

"Perhaps but the fact that its power was unleashed on that level means that the demon has a hold on the boy" said Omura.

"Or the kid has gained a degree of control over the Tailed-Beast" said Tsunade in blank face that only five people in the room recognized as barely restrained anger "we must not forget that the Fourth never did anything, no matter how small, without a reason let alone create a jinchuriki that would have no control over his tenant"

"I keep hearing nothing but praise for this Namikaze Minato and yet he did nothing worthy of praise but win a single battle against Iwa and seal away the Nine-Tails at the cost of his life mind you" commented the Daimyo.

"Of course you didn't hear anything else about him, in fact I would be surprised if you did, he was always efficient like that" said Danzo with a small smirk.

"What Danzo-sama means that his other exploits are not as well known because the other Great Nations don't want to accept that their Kages were defeated in their own home turf by one as young and inexperienced as Minato-taicho was then" said Kakashi.

"He defeated three Kages?" asked one of the "advisors" of the Daimyo flabbergasted.

"No at the same time mind you but yes he did" Tsunade "the kid was always joking how no one of them could lay a finger on him even if he didn't use his Flying Thunder God jutsu and the thing is I believe he wasn't joking"

"To top it off he did what took Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama their Bloodline Limits which were uniquely specialized against Tailed Beasts to do" added Kakashi with an eye smile "he defeated a seriously pissed off Nine-Tails with nothing more than overwhelming skill"

"So he was our strongest and competent ninja ever?" asked the Daimyo.

"I wouldn't go that far but he was indeed very skilled and the foremost expert in seals in the whole world" said Danzo, clearly not liking the comparison between the Fourth and his part-time mentors.

"So his work is the best seal that the demon could have been sealed in?" asked the Daimyo with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, not even my teammate Jiraya could ever do better and he is the greatest seal master alive" answered Tsunade.

"Of course you would say so, the body that the demon has taken over is your blood relative" accused one the civilians.

"A twice removed cousin that I have only known for a month at most" countered Tsunade, her KI spiking for a moment but still enough to remind the civilians that he was playing a dangerous game against an Kage-level ninja.

"Still that is enough especially for a member of a clan pushed to the brink of extinction with only one legal heir remaining" said one of the actual advisors of the Daimyo.

"As if" scoffed Tsunade "the Senju clan lives on for while we have even spread among other clans, our unique life force and chakra will never fade but will only grow stronger with every generation"

"A biased opinion don't you think?" smirked one of the "advisors"

"My Chakra levels have barely tripled from when I was fourteen and their strength has only marginally increased" said Tsunade, surprising a great deal of people "Kakashi here while not inheriting the Senju large chakra supply from his mother due to his White Chakra there is no denying that his chakra is among the strongest in sheer potency and I mean one of the strongest as in the whole world-strongest"

"Indeed so let's say could the boy rebuild the Senju clan away from the village?" asked the Daimyo.

"Yes, even if he married a civilian his progeny would have the same or larger amounts of chakra and chakra potency" answered Danzo, hoping to sway the Daimyo to allow Naruto's return.

"Food for thought, that is for sure" said the Daimyo "but one thing is sure, the Senju clan must never leave Konoha"

"You mean that you'll allow the demon back?" asked Morinaga Nishina, the wealthiest merchant in the whole Fire Land.

"No need to go that far my dear" answered the Daimyo "the best option would be to capture the boy and use him as a breeding stock before extracting the Tailed Beast from him and transferring it to another loyal ninja"

"Why this decision, if I may ask?" asked Homura, politely.

"The boy has been away too long from the village and from what I gathered his departure did leave two ANBU agents in the hospital for weeks" said the Daimyo calmly.

"I also reckon you must have heard that the ANBU operatives started the fight themselves and have been officially reprimanded" said Tsunade.

"Be that as it may be, it's just too risky to just reinstate him as a Konoha ninja and I forbid you from seeking revenge from the councilors for this, the boy has only himself to blame" said the Daimyo in a tone that didn't tolerate any discussion.

"Oh really or is just because the councilors have put way too much gold in your and your advisors pockets for you to allow the kid to return" asked Tsunade her control slipping and the meeting table cracking in two.

"Careful Tsunade you are treading into dangerous territory" warned the Daimyo.

"No, I have had enough of this bullshit" exploded Tsunade "I have put up with your intricate plots for some time now but no longer, take your entourage and leave, you're no longer welcome within this walls"

"My decree is final any attempt to deviate from it will have Konoha facing the wrath of all the armies in my disposition" threatened the Daimyo, inwardly worrying that Tsunade might just kill him there and there, he had no illusions that the ninja disguised as his protectors would buy him at most a full minute before his body was broken by Tsunade's legendary fists.

"Bring it on, Konoha has weathered Tailed Beast and shinobi armies, your samurai and whatever renegade ninja you'll hire will be nothing more than a fun pastime for _my _shinobi" answered Tsunade, barely restraining from killing him there and there because that would cause a bad reputation for the village while an open war wouldn't cause as much damage to their credibility.

"Tsunade isn't that a bit too rushed?" interjected Homura trying to diffuse the situation.

"Choose your side now, Homura" said Tsunade her fingers curling into a familiar seal that every high-ranking ninja knew but only the Hokage could use and caused every Konoha ninja present to go pale white.

"You know what side we have and will always choose" answered Koharu and Homura said at the same time, not bothered in the least by Tsunade's familiar hand seal.

"Good, now Daimyo-sama please take your entourage and leave this village while I am still feeling generous" said Tsunade.

"I will not forget this" threatened the Daimyo.

"Nor I expect you to" said Tsunade as the Daimyo and his entourage scurried outside of the chambers.

"A tad bit rushed but still the look on the Daimyo's face, just priceless" said Kakashi causing the chamber to roar with uproarious laughter, from the shinobi side at least.

"From now on the civilian side of the council is dissolved and only shinobi are allowed to sit in the council from now" said Tsunade "as for your help with economical matters the village will hire auditors for such a job, which reminds me the finances of the last sixteen years will be revised"

"You can't do that" bellowed out Morinaga.

"Of course I can and while the Daimyo's decree forbids me from arresting you onto grounds of treason and undermining the power of the Hokage, I can still disband the council whenever I feel my authority has been challenged by it" said Tsunade with an evil smirk "my great-uncle, Tobirama, was quite insistent on it when the charter of Konoha was firstly drawn"

The civilian side, not willing to aggravate their Hokage further decided to leave quietly from the room and even their allies from the lesser clans didn't do anything more than smile through the whole proceeding further consolidating their belief that the Shinobi were backstabbing beings not to be trusted. As they left their thoughts boiled down to one thing, the shinobi would pay for this affront. Tsunade on the other hand was very pleased at the way things turned, not only had she found a way to finally get rid of the authority of the Daimyo which was stunting their military growth but also she had found a good reason to disband the civilian side of the council while the shinobi side would have to wait for some time until her power was fully consolidated from her latest power play.

Of course now she would have to post some Yamanka to watch over them to make sure that they wouldn't betray the village and if necessary mess with their minds to ensure their continued loyalty, after all they were all psychologists as a clan and even without their jutsu they could read civilians and most ninja like an open book and could decide for themselves if messing with their minds was necessary not to mention that they were fanatically loyal to the village and the Hokage. Danzo had been very helpful so his life expectancy had been greatly increased but he would die and not even his precious Sharingan's would save him "_The fool thinking that a medic nin of my caliber wouldn't notice them_" Even as the room emptied her mind was in overdrive mapping out a plan for her next move, now if only she could getting contact with Jiraya and get him to bring Naruto back.

**The same day in, somewhere in Kumogakure**

The Fourth Raikage was calmer now and he hadn't had to cause massive property damage to be calmed, no just the thought that another jinchuriki would be soon added to Kumo's military might and the fact that the jinchuriki seemed to have a measure of control over his Tailed Beast was a big bonus. In the poorly lighted room, a small group of people stood, the only people he trusted to accomplish this mission and propel Kumogakure to its rightful place as the greatest of the Hidden Villages.

"You have been called here to be given a mission" said A pacing around the dark room "the future of Kumogakure depends on it"

"Don't tell me we are going after the Konoha Jinchuriki" asked Darui, alarmed at the prospect of fighting a jinchuriki.

"He is no longer Konoha's jinchuriki technically speaking" said Dodai "though Konoha will not take this laying down, the boy is a weapon of mass destruction after all"

"No to mention the other villages won't like that we will now have more than two jinchuriki" added the Head of Kumokagure's ANBU "which will eventually lead to war and it takes time to train jinchuriki"

"You're forgetting that we are going against the Nine-Tails and while the Gyuki will never accept it, he is terrified of what the fox can do, ya fools" said B.

"It won't matter anyway, our R&amp;D has just finished preparing a special seal that will nullify Tailed Beasts chakra for fifteen minutes" explained A "more than enough time for you to neutralize the boy and block his chakra with regular chakra suppressing seals"

"Still we have no guaranty that the boy will cooperate and I don't need to remind anyone that extracting a tailed beast is dangerous even without the boys naturally powerful Uzumaki chakra making things worse" said Darui.

"We'll be just transferring the beast from one host to anther" said A with a smirk. "the boys powerful chakra will be no problem as there will be over twelve ninja giving their chakra to this process, including me and B"

"Ironic isn't it? The technique that will kill the boy will be am Uzumaki jutsu" said Dodai laughing "still war is unavoidable if we go forward with this plan"

"With three jinchuriki will crush any and all opposition" said A.

"Well his worry is not unfounded, Konoha has won three world wars without once employing a jinchuriki not factoring that they have the best seal master in the world" said the head of ANBU.

"And they tend to produce monsters, ya fool" said B "do I need to remind you of our last meeting with their latest monster during the war, ya fool"

"Enough of this nonsense" shouted A, standing up "I will not tolerate your whining anymore, this was me letting you know of your assignment not asking your opinion"

"This will still cause World War four, kid" said a figure seated in the shadows, Kumo's very own version of Danzo "but we will be invincible with the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails on our side"

"Finally someone with some sense" said A.

"Saitou , really" said Darui face palming "last time he agreed on something was on the kidnapping of the Hyuga and that ended well, didn't it?"

"A minor inconvenience" said Saitou.

"Of course" scoffed Dodai "if you are so assured it will work why don't you go with the team that is assigned to this mission"

"I think I will" said Saitou stepping out of the shadows revealing an old bald man with a long beard leaning on a cane.

"You're too old for this" said A.

"That's not what the fifth platoon of ANBU though when I decimated them last week" said the old man with a chuckle "this old weary bones still can live up to their old S-rank classification"

"I don't trust him, ya fool" said B.

"Good, you'll live longer that way but this is for the glory of Kumogakure so you can at least trust me on this mission" said the old man.

"If you think you can do it, I'll place you on the team but at the first sign of not being up to it you'll be come back" said A.

"Of course, Lord Raikage" said Saitou bowing slightly.

"Good you're dismissed" said the Raikage massaging is temples and the participants wisely chose to leave quickly and quietly from the room.

"You know that beardy has a plan if he agreed to leave the village so easily" said Mabui.

"You think I don't know" said A "but my hands are tied where his participation is involved"

"Your father was a fool" said Mabui.

"He had no choice, we needed him back then" said A "his skill with Fire release is what kept Sand from penetrating our defenses these last two wars"

"Still he allowed to gather too much influence"

"Unfortunately we can't do a thing now besides he is an old man who will die anytime soon" said A.

"Hopefully" said Mabui putting a stack of papers in front of A "these are the paperwork you need to fill for this mission"

The Raikage's anguished "No" could be heard all over the village.

In Suna, Gaara gazed from the windows of one of the Kazekage's "special" manor. This manor being located in the middle of the desert which made it his favorite place in the whole country. The wind ruffled his hair as he gazed at the endless sea of sand wondering about the newest challenge to the stability of his reign. Of course he could just kill the faction that opposed him but he didn't want to rule by fear alone as his predecessor had done, no he wanted to rule by the love of the people much like the Hokage's of Konoha had done. In his humble opinion love is better than fear, after all fear can get you so far but love well suffices to say there was a reason why Konoha had never deployed a Jinchuriki or why they hadn't gathered all of them.

This new faction wanted to capture Naruto for their own uses even though he had explained to them the foolishness of such endeavor. It was simply impossible to capture Naruto or the Nine Tails without a Seal Master of the same caliber of Jiraya or some of the other best seal masters in the world, which Suna didn't posses. Even if they did, Naruto was his friend and anyone that tried to harm him was going to have to go through him and quite frankly he had gained enough skill to make most S-rank shinobi think twice about fighting him and that was without using the One-Tails power to enhance his own.

Hopefully Kankuro would convince them that Naruto would side with them and thus calm down the situation before he had to deal with them personally which would be really bad for Suna seeing as some of the most powerful shinobi of Suna were among that faction. His Sand informed him of the intruders before they stepped inside the manor. A sad look replaced the serene look on his face as the fragile peace within Suna had finally been broken. He didn't move from his position as three people touched down on the wooden floor.

"Gaara, we're sorry about this but it's all about the good of Suna" Baki claimed preparing for a fight.

"No, it's about appeasing your lust for power" rebuffed Gaara.

"It's about fixing the damage you and your father did to this once proud village" shouted one of the other two masked ninja.

"Fools, even if you somehow succeed in subduing me you'll never get past Temari" chuckled Gaara "or Kankuro for that matter"

"Neither will be a problem" said Baki unsealing a scroll revealing the corpse of Kankuro "Temari will join him as we speak"

"You utter cretins" hissed Gaara turning to face them.

"What will you do?" taunted one of the masked shinobi "this mansion is sealed within a barrier bubble that makes your demon's power useless and without your sand you are useless"

"Naruse is right, surrender there is no need for further bloodshed" spoke Baki softly.

"A fool like always, sensei" laughed bitterly Gaara "you killed my blood and expect me to just accept this and join _you_"

Sand rose like a giant tidal wave blocking the sunlight and plunging the entire mansion in complete darkness. "The sand was never for the One-Tail, it was always mine and you're about to find out how much better I've grown in the past two years" whispered Gaara, just adding to the fear his would-be assassins were feeling in that moment.

"Seriously?" asked Temari in disbelief, looking at her sensei in the art of Fan jutsu.

"You are an obstacle in the way of Suna's growth as the ultimate power" spat out Kiso, a middle aged man with short brown hair, grey eyes and a brown beard with flecks of white mixed in it. He stood wearing the standart Suna jonnin uniform except for the giant war fan he held in fully opened.

"Gaara will kill you for this" she threatened.

"He is being dealt with right now" replied Kiso with a cruel grin.

"So, this is how it is going to be" mused Temari opening her war fan.

Instead of answering Kiso, blurred forward with the all the speed of an A-rank ninja fully intent of striking Temari down. Temari disappeared like a mirage right before Kiso's attack connected. "**Wind Release: Bladed Hurricane**" came from Kiso's right side and he acting on reflex jumped on the left only to crash onto the mini-hurricane that Temari had summoned. He survived out of sheer luck as the technique wasn't as powerful as it should have been and his control over his Wind chakra saved him from being turned into a mangled mess of flesh. He wasn't allowed a respite as Temari blurred right in front of him and hit him with all her might.

The blow had him dripping blood from his mouth as he bit his tongue from the shock of such a powerful blow. With a single swing of his fan he unleashed his own "**Wind Release: Bladed Hurricane**" which manifested as a massive twenty meters tall funnel wind that would turn anyone caught into it in confetti. The technique was too damn flashy to actually connect with Temari but it would give him a chance to recover from the shock of the newfound skill of his student. He didn't have a chance as hand shot out from the sand and dragged him within the sand dunes.

A simple downward swipe of his war fan caused a massive explosion that created a large crater with is sitting in the center unaffected. He didn't have a moment of respite as a massive gust of wind threw him of his feet and slammed him into the sand dunes. Temari smiled as she approached Kiso with a light step and hit him at the back of his head, knocking him out. Kneeling besides him she sealed him in a scroll and immediately headed for Gaara's favorite retreat, she was sure that Kankuro would enjoy trying his new shinobi Truth Serum on the poor chap as she enjoyed using her new "**Genjutsu: Perfect Siege**" making him dream a whole battle while she knocked him out without him noticing a thing.

The new Mizukage was pacing nervously around her office, weighting her options. Her village was weak, clinging to their status of one of the Great Powers by the skin of their teeth. They had no Jinchuriki and the only Jinchuriki out there that they had a chance to get, were the Six Tails and Nine-tails Jinchuriki. The problem was that they had practically no leads on the Six-Tails Jinchuriki and the only fresh lead was the one of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Still going after the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Tailed Beast was very, very dangerous especially since they had no powerful shinobi they could spare to hunt the Jinchuriki.

However having no Jinchuriki would announce to the world their weakness and Kumo would certainly jump at the chance to further expand their influence, in their century old struggle to topple Konohagakure from their place as the top dog. Her hands were tied either send a group of shinobi to their certain death using the _Five Pillar of Heaven Seal_ to bring back the Nine-tails to their village or risk an all out war with Kumo which they would certainly lose in their current state. With a glare she fixed an alliance proposal from Iwa which was practically them accepting to become annexed from Iwa, which the proud people of Kiri would never accept.

With a resigned sigh she released a miniscule chakra ripple that notified her most loyal shinobi, Ao,- that he was required. A few second later a silent thump notified her that Ao had entered the room and she turned around from gazing at the village preparing for the incoming morning storm,- to face her trusted comrade.

"You came to a decision?" asked Ao, still bowed before his Kage.

"You know that we have no other choice" replied Mei. "prepare a team and bring us back the Nine-Tails"

"It's goodbye then" nodded Ao perfectly calm.

"Hopefully no but in this line of work we can't afford wishful thinking" smiled bitterly, Mei.

"Just don't forget your paperwork" Ao reminded her moving to leave the room "It wouldn't do for the village to fall because you didn't have me to remind you to do your paperwork"

"Only you" Mei spoke softly "Only you would think of such a thing right now"

"You know why" Ao replied before disappearing in a lightning fast **Body-Flicker.**

"I'm sorry" Mei whispered to the empty room as a single tear slid down her cheek.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 118**

**Points to next level [102.350/ 169.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 132.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 245.800**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 236 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 22.605 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 62.911 mp/sec. **

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 (+40) = 225**

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), Jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Stat Points to allocate: 0**

**Money: 1.356.352 Ryo **


	11. Zero

**Chapter Eleven: Zero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Naruto shippuden or any other world i decide to include in this worlds and character are the product of the imagination of their respective creators and i am simply playing with the characters and i am not making any profit.**

**AN: Seriously ? nobody. well i'm kind of disappointed nobody could guess what was coming still i'm going to warn you next chapter is going to be really hard on some of you. Well with that being said let the party begin.**

**Three weeks later (11 months until Eye of the Moon Plan)**

Dozens of masked figures were watching a shipyard with some pretty amazing technology which made the tech that the Big Five used look like they used sticks and leaves. A signal was quickly sent with a small burst of chakra signaling the rest of their forces to signal they had found one of their targets. Dozens of miles away a group of masked men stopped for a moment before resuming their tree hopping toward their target, the trees becoming a blur due to their speed.

* * *

Killer B stood on the sandy beach of a country that he didn't even know the name of, their tracking seal having leaded them here after three weeks of silence. His body was filled with adrenaline at the prospect of fighting _the_ Jinchuriki, a force of nature if the state of the forest when their experts got there was any indication. Darui silently approached his side with a look of utter boredom though B knew he was as nervous as him if not more so. Watching the squad of ANBU with them, they knew many would never return in fact their own survival was very doubtful even though they were both S-rank not counting old man Saitou or Dodai because their power and usefulness against the Nine-Tails was limited at best.

Before leaving they had been treated with some of the old records of the Nine Tails that the village had in their archives and it was troubling indeed. While their sealing was not as good as that of the Uzumaki clan, they still had memory seal that offered images from the mind of ninja who had survived the expedition of the Gold and Silver brothers against the Nine-Tails. What they saw gave a whole new meaning to overpowered, most people though the late Raikage was overpowered or even him with his perfect control over his tenant but the fox had decimated the entire force with in less than five minutes and the Gold and Silver brothers had survived by throwing themselves in the foxes throat. The forest where the masac… battle took place was reduced to nothing more than ashes raining from the heavens like black snow and the towering columns of smoke rising from giant fires that melted the earth into rivers of flowing lava. The destruction was something you had to see to believe because he had tried to rationalize seeing the fox batting two S-rank ninja like one would flick away annoying gnats.

Still Saitou had confirmed that it was the truth and the Nine-tailed fox even inside a vessel that couldn't, hopefully,- access the full powers of his tenant was perhaps the most dangerous foe after the Yellow Flash, especially if the fox took over. The plan to neutralize it was simple use the modified Uzumaki seal, The_ Gargantuan Whirlpool_, to practically cut off the Tailed Beast from the vessel allowing for him and Darui to disable the kid and he cover him from head to toe with chakra suppressing seal. Then they would take the vessel to Kumo where using _Umashiashikabihikoji's Command_ seal, to transfer the Tailed beast to another loyal Kumo shinobi, perhaps his own brother. A nod came from Saitou after he finished consulting with the specialized device made to hunt one Naruto Uzumaki and they departed.

* * *

The group of masked man silently spread across the shipyards perimeter and few of them entered underwater preparing for an assault on the shipyard while the rest of their forces moved to circle their true target. Once in position they waited for precision was the name of the game today and it all depended on how coordinated their strike was.

* * *

Ao deactivated his Tailed best compass, the name itself was a misnomer since the compass could track any being provided you had a sliver of their chakra, sadly their last Jinchuriki was careful to destroy all samples of his chakra when he left, certainly with the aid of an accomplished Seal Master. Now the name itself came from the fact that the Second Mizukage created it mainly to avert them of the movement of the Jinchuriki, as the chakra of a free Tailed Beast was too dense and would destroy the device,- and his masterful use of this device saved Kiri from total annihilation. Today it would serve the same purpose for this Jinchuriki was the last hope for Kirigakure.

He was nervous not because he feared for his life, for he had come to accept that he would probably die in this mission,- no he was worried because the Nine-Tails was a big unknown. The only persons to have ever defeated it were legends that could easily cumber stomp the Big Five all on their own but hopefully it would be severely limited from its imprisonment within a vessel who couldn't use all of its power, the chakra samples they found being too rough to belong to someone who could perfectly use the Tailed Beast power. The compass was however having difficulty tracking down their target, because until three days ago the compass simply didn't work and then since yesterday it started pointing at different points simultaneously, similar to a perfect clone technique or Time-Space Jutsu. Ao really hoped it was the first because clones you could deal with but Time-Space jutsu were something no shinobi that had any self-preservation instincts wanted to fight, _ever._

* * *

The signal came and all teams moved in perfect synchrony. The first strike came from the underwater teams which used a barrage of really powerful black spheres to blow up the twelve ships in construction, turning them to molten slag. In the initial shock over two dozen masked ninja landed between the people present and attacked viciously. The unprepared shinobi closer to the outer lines of the camp were quickly slaughtered by precise strikes of silvery broadswords. The others recovered quickly enough and hundreds of kunai covered in explosive tags rained upon the masked shinobi exploding in mid-air filling the air in smoke and deadly shrapnel. Over half of the masked ninja didn't come out of the smoke but those who did attacked with vengeance a dozen black spheres were launched from their outstretched palms and exploded with various degrees of power.

The sheer power of such counter attack shocked some of the younger recruits as the saw their comrades blown up to pieces but the veterans fired continued barrages of explosive tags that took out another eight of the masked shinobi. Their advantage was short lived however as five masked ninja emerged from the water and attacked with "**Water Release: Feeding Frenzy**" and "**Wind Release: Great Migration**" combos which tore through their clustered formation like a hot knife through butter.

As per protocol one of the defending shinobi sent a signal over their wireless communication devices though that cost him his head literally as a water shark enhanced by wind birds tore through him and struck the sand a few feet from him creating a man-sized crater. Miles away thirty shinobi were dispatched to help the attacked forces. On the, beach the stunned defenders had recovered their wits and were now firing their own jutsu, mainly Lighting and Water but with some Wind mixed in. Which earned them another three kills but that was it since the masked ninja had achieved their goal and with less people they made full use of their prenatural speed and attacked their foes using quick kunai and silver broadswords strikes, quickly thinning their ranks as though they were teleporting.

When a signal came to them, the masked ninja stopped for a moment getting one of them killed due to his proximity but the rest dodged in time the five A-rank lighting jutsu heading for them. The beach was quickly filled with the unmistakable sound of whirling chakra and the masked ninja disappeared and in the next moment the remaining forty five defenders fell to the ground, their hearts having been turned to red mist from the grinding power of the legendary Rasengan. The five masked ninja the disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving behind only a beach full of corpses for the incoming help to find.

* * *

The city was now open for attack their flying machines having flown away and what remained were a mix of Chunnin and some Jounnin level ninja but unfortunately they were not enough to stop the fury of approximately a hundred of the masked shinobi who had stealthily surrounded the city hidden in the jungle vines. The first to fall were three dozen patrolling shinobi, that didn't even have the chance to notice they were not alone before they dropped dead from a fatal case of kunai to the back of their head. Their approach was halted by a golden dome snapping into place killing eleven of the masked ninja.

There were many ways to disable Fuinjutsu barriers but the most reliable and quickest method was good ol' raw power and unfortunately for the defenders that was not a problem for the attacking shinobi. Dozens of Great Spiraling Rings meet the barrier and exploded in a massive light show which was followed by dozens minor explosion of lone Great Spiraling Rings impacting the nigh-impenetrable barrier. In one minute thirty five seconds the barrier ceased to exists as the Fuinjutsu arrays exploded in a shower of shrapnel from the Chakra overload.

The masked shinobi were meet by turret fire which thinned their ranks considerably before they found shelter in the city walls. The continuous fire made moving further impossible and not even the walls were secure enough as they exploded every now and then in showers of shrapnel and reducing his forces to less than half of their original numbers. With a_ tsk_ one of the masked shinobi moved forward a hastily erected wall of chakra-enhanced wall stopped the projectiles in preparation of his new technique.

Just as the wood wall fell away, the masked shinobi's voice boomed _Rebirth Arrows _and hundreds of ruby red bolts of energy came out of his outstretched palms and impacted the thirty eight turrets located in the city turning them to gas from the power they packed. The shockwave of the explosion served to throw the awaiting Sora Nin of balance and the remaining masked Shinobi moved out whistling at the destruction the mana spell had caused, even though it cost close to 10.000 mana points to cast in the first place but then again they hadn't had it for long enough to use it efficiently.

The shocked Sora nin never stood a chance as a tidal wave of masked shinobi descended upon the with various cries of "Orange rules" and "Glory for the Ramen Emperor"

* * *

The compass activated suddenly showing Ao, a new location, a single one this time. With a short order the Hunter Nin squad quickly changed direction deeper into the jungle. Ao's mind was a whirlwind of though as he thought of the various jutsu and evasive maneuvers he and his team had to perform to give the five-person sealing team to rip the Tailed-Beast away from its vessel and encase it into a crystal cylinder that would be sent to Kiri by the survivors of the expedition, if there was one of course if not a smaller team trailing behind them at a safe distance ,for a battle between S-rank titans,- would then recover it and send it home.

* * *

Saitou was an old war hawk or hound depending on who you asked, so he was a bit suspicious on the reason why their tracking map suddenly showed a single location as the location of their target, which coincidentally happened to be deep within a jungle, a ideal battlefield for a Konoha nin. Hastening his step Saitou approached the leader of the mission, Darui of the Back Lightening.

"The map now shows a single location" informed Saitou.

"That's good. Where?" asked Darui.

"In the middle of nowhere, twelve miles northwest of here" replied Saitou and pleasantly saw Darui catching onto the implications.

"An ambush" Darui stated "foolish of the boy to think we'd fall for it"

"What troubles me more is that he knew we were coming" warned Saitou "nothing suggested the boy was that good'

"He might just have encountered a patrol from other villages and choose to confront us in his own terms" reasoned Darui.

"Perhaps" nodded Saitou "or perhaps the boy has inherited is fathers cunning"

"You seriously believe that he is the spawn of_ that_ man?" snorted Darui.

"It all fits" Saitou explained "his intelligence, the fact that he is the Jinchuriki and his pelicular features"

"There a lot of people who have those features" countered Darui.

"Yes, the Namikaze clan being among them while the rest come from the frozen wastelands of the Land-of-Sky lights" reasoned Saitou "so which is more likely, him being _his_ son or him being an orphan from the Northern Wasteland?"

"Well, I suppose you might be right but it doesn't change our mission" stated Darui "get ten ANBU and move forward no further than five hundred meters no closer than two hundred"

"Immediately" saluted Saitou as he flashed away in a speed that was hard to believe came from an old man.

* * *

With a single hand seal, the original Naruto sent a signal to the remaining forty three clones to begin phase three of his assault plan. Immediately five of them moved to a secluded area and began writing seal with a speed that was frightening. Normally he would have simply guided the chakra but this particular seal required a rough edge that nothing but a human hand could give it. His chakra sense had already gone haywire so he could not be certain on when the flying machines would return so he had to adapt his plan to allow for maximum protection against a surprise aerial attack. The seal being drawn was one of his own design that instead of creating a big impenetrable barrier as most Seal Masters did, it worked more subtly by creating two pockets of air, one hot and the other cold, which would later be merged and with some help would create a level 6 storm that while harmless to the titanic city, - it would obliterate all the flying machines.

With that done, Naruto stepped out of the shadows concealing his form and drew a single three-helix blade that was his own attempt to replicate the legendary sword of the Sage and although it failed it still produced a weapon that could bend Space-Time itself to get to the target. Coating the blade with a thin layer of chakra, which caused it to glow with an ethereal green color, - he started slashing at thin air. Too bad for the protecting shinobi that the glow was not just for show but was similar to his ultimate one hit kill technique which he couldn't use if he planned to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu which he had mastered to a degree that while not as good as his father's, it made fighting him a health hazard… well more than usual that is.

Seeing the original literally cut a swath in the enemy forces his clones took advantage to tunnel the city with extensive use of the **Spiraling Ring**. Their aim was only one, disable the artificial Tailed beast before it could so much as stir in its hibernation. His own on the other hand was capturing the leader of this place and gain insight in Orochimaru's body stealing technique. The defenders were good but unfortunately his S-rank danger rating wasn't there just for show as he dodged the hails of kunai sent his way and placed his smoking sword back in his inventory, it's power depleted for the next hour or so. The Sora Nin attacked with a ferocity born out of desperation while he fought with the clarity of one who had cast away his doubts and was driven solely by one aim, Peace.

In less than a minute he had killed twenty three Jounnin level shinobi with nothing more than a kunai and his father's legacy. The sickness within him began to raise its head once more but he ruthlessly squashed it for he couldn't afford hesitation. The hole in the formation of the Sora Nin was quickly taken advantage of by his clone mini-army and the carnage began in its truest sense. Moving quickly to avoid spilling his guts at the massacre, for there was no other word apt to describe what was happening. His senses quickly located the only chakra signature mixed with the artificial dark chakra the Zero created.

He encountered the man at the gates of the room were the Zero was held. Not giving the man a chance to speak he flashed at the man but his kick was stopped by a hand that was way too strong for an old man. He was thrown into the wall and through it with nothing more than a flick of his hand. A quick **Observe **revealed the man's strength to be in excess of four hundred. Cursing his bad luck for meeting somebody both stronger and faster than him, he launched one of the three pronged kunai that he had in his inventory and teleported to it once it hit the ground, launching a **Spiraling Ring** to the clearly surprised man.

The insane Vitality, concentrated on body density, - the man held made sure that he came out of it with minor injuries but the levels of artificial dark chakra were drastically reduced. Grinning behind his mask, Naruto prepared another **Spiraling Ring** but didn't have the chance to fling it t the man because his stomach meet Shinno's knee. Quickly recovering from the staggering blow, Naruto back flipped and launched an overpowered Spiraling Ring at Shinno who like an overconfident fool stood and took it head on, to prove to his opponent that he was invulnerable. Shinno was quickly reminded he wasn't immortal or invincible when the **Spiraling Ring** exploded with such power that it shock the entire city and threw him through the Titanium-Chakra metal alloy door like it was made of tissue paper.

Not giving his opponent a moment to recover, Naruto unleashed **Wood Release: Dance of Konohanasakuya-hime, **a rather powerful jutsu created for one reason and one reason alone, to capture and immobilize an enemy and not even the powerful Dark chakra inside Shinno's body made any difference as the plants of the jungle around the city rose to put a stop to the abomination polluting the world around them. The giant sleeping behemoth that was the Zero tried to wake without the necessary energy and would have succeeded had it not been for four of his remaining clones that sealed it away with the **Secret Uzumaki Art: Heavenly Chains of Tsukuyomi** which while too weak to imprison any of the Tailed Beasts above the Three-Tails was quite effective on the artificial being.

The four shadow clones dispelled due to exhausting their chakra because while highly effective against minor nuisances the seal was very crude requiring massive amounts of chakra to properly function. Picking up the crystal that had manifested from the sealing process he slumped to the ground using the wall to slow his descend and gazed at the bright yellow crystal, the same color as a wisp of his own pure and refined chakra,- with black dots that moved across its surface, proof of the success of their mission. After a few minutes the bar was almost full again and as he stood up again a massive explosion shock the now defenseless city.

* * *

The Kumo squad lead by Darui and Killer B was the first one to arrive on the battleground, for that would be the only word that would do justice to what they saw there, well there was also Slaughterhouse but it doesn't sound quite as good does it? With a few hand signals Darui gave the orders for his squad and they quickly hid themselves and waited for the remaining part of their expedition to arrive. They didn't have to wait for long as within a minute and a half Saitou and Dodai had arrived and with a quick use of reflected light they were told where to find them seeing as a chakra burst would be useless due to the air being practically drowning in chakra.

Everything had been already planned and practiced so many times that it had become practically a muscle memory but that didn't stop every one of the members of the Kumo expedition to feel their hearts hammering in their chests as Killer B flashed through the hands seals that would tear a hole in the (victorious) masked shinobi." **Lighting Release: Cannon Bolt" **Killer B shouted as he finished his hand seals and a single bolt of lightning which was wide enough to take an entire tower of the half sunken city, slammed unto the city with a deafening boom. Darui while having to be more careful about his chakra reserves was still highly more efficient than Killer B could ever be so he contributed with the legendary "**Black Lightening Release: Battery Strike**" and from his hands dozens of streams of black colored lightening slammed into the surviving masked shinobi.

The puffs of smoke assuaged his fears that the Jinchuriki had somehow founded an organization of highly skilled shinobi or what would have been worse, he allied himself with one. The rest of the team, most of their fears assuaged, - speed forward toward the half ruined city. The four S-A ranked shinobi weren't so assured of that and they weren't proved wrong as a little over a dozen masked shinobi appeared between the ruins and proceeded to launch a massive collaboration jutsu. "**Fire Release :Ember Bullet**" were masterfully combined with "**Wind Release: Atmospheric Bash**" and "**Water Release: Rainfall**" to produce hundreds of mini-streams of super-heated steam.

Luckily not all of them died as of the forty five ANBU that went there in what they supposed was a secure ground, not that Darui blamed them as he himself hadn't sensed them at all until they attacked,- only thirteen survived and of them four had gotten some rather nasty looking burn wounds. Saitou didn't wait for the shock of seeing an army-killer performed right before their eyes but unleashed his own army-killer, **"Fire Release: Molten Phoenix Heart**" which quickly dispelled most of the clones but he was sure some of them survived, after all he had gotten a bit rusty on that particular technique though he fancied himself a tad bit better than the late Hiruzen Sarutobi or as Kumo knew him The Ash Dawn.

* * *

Ao wasn't prepared to find himself in full blown battle, let alone one in which an army-killer that hadn't been seen since the last war, - had been fired. His squad of hunter Nin was quickly dispatched to deal with the Kumo ANBU. Ao himself prepared himself for what would probably be his last battle, as he made a beeline for Saitou of Kumogakure. He was stopped as a sandy haired kid, a shinobi of Kumogakure stopped him by shooting a few Lightening-enhanced kunai that he barely avoided. A single seal he completed while mid-air, activated his Byakugan and even as he landed in a crouch, Ao inspected the enemy. What he saw made him pale, the kid's reserves were insane, almost as large as that of his Jinchuriki teammate.

Cursing silently he activated the fame Kirigakure no jutsu but that was not to be as Lightening quickly flowed through the mist and into his body causing him to be temporarily paralyzed. Faster than thunder, Darui appeared behind the Kiri nin and decapitated him only for the body to turn to water. With a chuckle Darui speed forward to exit the mist and wasn't disappointed as his guess proved correct, the Kiri Nin was practically committing suicide as he had engaged the old war hawk. With a scoff he turned toward the sky from where a rain of kunai enhanced by explosive tags of quite some quality, fell upon the undefended shinobi on the ground.

With an impressed whistle he saw as the explosive tags exploded and turned the entire rubble into.. well more rubble only this one was on fire and smoking quite a bit. A few hand seal later one of his own original creations came out "**Black Lightening Release: Blazing Thunderbolt**" which tore through the heavens and more than half the fliers went down while the rest were having some difficulty with the static electricity which the black lightning bolt had dispersed in the atmosphere. His next technique was interrupted by a mop of blond hair charging for him which he easily sidestepped only to be kicked in the back with enough force to send him flying through a tree and land into the wet mud.

* * *

Okay, so things had spiraled out of control, not only were there at least three S-ranks in his proximity but they also had a small army with them. That simple fact would have been enough to demoralize anyone else but he wasn't anyone else he was Naruto Uzumaki Otostsuki and he had a long history of getting out of impossible situations unscathed. Eying the man who had until recently been flinging admittedly cool-looking lightening jutsu. His Black Lightening was somewhat troubling as it spoke of the ability to control and compress lightening chakra to a level that was even beyond him, oh well he could always use spells if things got sticky though he hated them, he was a ninja not a **Wizard **or **Sorcerer** or any of the other thousands of classification for magic users.

The Kumo nin was back up faster than he expected meaning that since he wasn't wearing his _Thundering Trench coat_, the shinobi was a tad bit beyond the 190 points in speed. Dodging to thin strip of lightening, normal one,- he used Wind Manipulation to launch of the ground breaking through the sound barrier and intending to turn the Kumo nin to mush through the sheer force of impact alas that was not to happen as an octopus tail slammed into him and sent him flying deeper into the forest. Golden chakra chains caught him in mid-air and threw him back toward the Octopus tentacles, Kurama's own bloodlust temporarily overpowering his own senses meaning that he was facing the only Tailed Beast that was even close to the power of the Fox even split as it was, the Eight-Tails, Gyuki.

A Five-Tail chakra cloak covered him just before impact the two Jinchuriki meet with enough force between the two of them to turn mountains to dust, the forest around them turning into a cloud of dust, wood and steam from the water puddles nearby. Darui had barely survived and he had had to use his imperfect Lightening Armor to escape the explosion as the two Titans clashed. Sensing the oppressive chakra of the Tailed Beast he starting applying Black Lightening chakra over his body to prevent it from shutting down at the sheer amount of chakra in the air which in fact was the most dangerous thing about battling a Tailed-Beast, their ability to simply unleash enough chakra to equal the output of a small army without even denting their chakra reserves and that chakra sought to dominate the lesser chakra of humans and only the strongest willed and those with immense chakra reserves could hope to survive.

"**Interesting, Gyuki**" came the distorted voice of Naruto Uzumaki, the chakra of his Tailed-Beast coloring it "**you actually accepted one of them**"

"**So have you, ya fool**" came the distorted voice of Killer B as his Tailed beast temporarily took over "**surrender brother and this will be painless**"

" Spineless coward" spited out Kurama as it located his enemy and shot out faster than any shinobi ever could "so afraid to fight me"

"An idiot as always" came the reply from the Eight-Tails as their chakra tails slammed together creating a crater and blowing a speeding Darui away.

"You're the idiot, Brother for like you I too have gained new tricks since last time" spoke the deep voice of the Nine-Tails as one of his tails turned into a massive chakra hammer that pounded on the recovering version 2 chakra cloak of Killer B.

"You're not the only one" bellowed out the Eight-Tails as ink came out of his tails and formed a crude kinetic seal, draining most of the immense energy out of the attack but still getting hit and further enlarging the crater.

"Nice tricks" laughed the Nine-Tails, the voice causing a chill to run down the spine of Darui "but do you have what it takes to survive the big leagues" and with those words the chakra output skyrocketed taking the breath out of Darui's lungs and setting the trees in a hundred meters radius on fire.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 123**

**Points to next level [234/ 174.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 24.630 (+2620)**

**Chakra points: 132.250 (+22.500)**

**Mp: 245.800**

**Kurama's cp: **

**Hp regeneration: 236 hp/sec. (+14)**

**Kurama's hp regen.: 700 hp/sec**

**Chakra points regeneration: 22.605 cp/sec. (+703 cp/sec.) **

**Kurama's cp regen. : cp/sec.**

**Mp regen. : 62.911 mp/sec. **

**Energy: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Control: 201 (+50) = 251**

**Strength: 133 **

**Speed: 185 **

**Vitality: 181 (+20) = 201**

**Dexterity: 150 **

**Intelligence: 221**

**Wisdom: 253 (+3) = 256**

**Luck: 120 (+30) = 150**

**Special status: Uzumaki and Namikaze Heir (+ 10 Intelligence, +15 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 30% exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), Jinchuriki (+100 hp, +100 cp for every new lvl.), Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Stat Points to allocate: 50**

**Money: 1.356.352 Ryo **


	12. Crashing Down

**Chapter Twelve: Crashing Down**

"_If we don't end war, war will end us_" H.G. Wells

While two titans were ducking it out in a tropical forest, within the mind of a certain blond, two man were sitting opposite to one another. The dark skinned man looked at the blonde, who was sprawled on a couch,- and simply couldn't believe that he could be so calm while their tenants had decided to take over their bodies to fight their petty grudges. A table appeared between them, a steaming pot of tea standing in the middle, flanked by two plain, white, porcelain cups.

"I would have offered sake too but unfortunately I haven't drunk any of it so I can recreate in here" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Why are so calm, you fool" Killer B, spoke barely refraining from shouting.

"Because Kurama and Gyuki are siblings" shrugged Naruto "they might fight and talk big but in the end they'll be there for one another"

"Siblings?" asked a confused Killer B.

"Yeah, siblings, messed up siblings but still siblings" replied Naruto "I personally blame their father, he was kind of a jerk"

"Who was their father?" asked Killer B, fishing for more information.

"Oh, the Sage of Six Paths though he wasn't their father in the common sense" explained Naruto, seeing no problem sharing this bit of information "it was more like he split the power of a pissed of deity of sorts and gave them their own unique personalities"

"Oh, well that explains a lot then" spoke Killer B and then plopped down in the couch created for him "do you reckon will be in here for long?"

"Until the seal you brought to neutralize Kurama, is finished" replied Naruto.

"How, how did you know?" asked a flabbergasted Killer B.

"Simple logic, you don't fight a jinchuriki without a few hidden aces especially not me and Kurama" replied Naruto cheerfully.

"So you know we will take the Nine-Tails from you "exclaimed Killer B "there is no chance for you to win this one"

"Bah, me and the impossible have a long story of ignoring each-other" quipped Naruto, smiling and then is blue eyes hardened as he looked right into the eyes of the other Jinchuriki " if you somehow take Kurama from me I will hunt you down and erase you from history itself if a have too"

"You will not survive" stated killer B.

"I'm an Uzumaki, we are survivors" shrugged Naruto.

"I mean we will kill you once we are done extracting the Tailed Beast" explained Killer B.

Good luck with that?" scoffed Naruto "because if don't kill you, Kurama will"

"You think because it has accepted you for its host, the Nine-Tails will fight for you" this time it was Killer B's turn to scoff.

"Oh, yes he will we're sort of a family" replied Naruto cheerfully returning to calmly sipping his tea, as their tenants were ripping the landscape asunder.

A battle between Tailed Beast was something out of a horror stories, nations crumbled and island rose and fell to the bottom of the seas as the beings clashed with seemingly endless energy. A battle between Jinchuriki's was just slightly below a battle of Tailed Beasts in sheer destruction, especially if the two Jinchuriki cooperated with their hosts and could use the maximum amounts of the power their physical form could handle, which depending on how long one has been a Jinchuriki, could be astronomical.

Now as the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts, Kurama and Gyuki had clashed many times but this time they were fighting to prove who of them had grown stronger while being inside hosts. Many tended to forget that while Jinchuriki gained special abilities from their tenants, their tenants too gained by incorporating their unique chakras to their own and thus developed unique abilities of their own. The Gyuki had had more hosts but Kurama had had Uzumaki hosts so that kind of balanced their gains still it depended who was the cleverest in their usage.

Lightning twisted and writhed around the possessed frame of Killer B while the possessed body of Naruto stood there with an impassive look on its face.

"You disappoint me, Gyuki, you were always the most fun of them all" laughed Kurama as he launched forward far faster than any human could ever hope to achieve, wind howling against his frame.

"Foolish Brother" grinned Gyuki, as lightning ceased to exist and black ink formed a titanic hand, made of thousands of crude seal which slammed into Kurama, creating a massive mushroom cloud.

"So naïve" came the voice of Kurama from within the crate his chakra tails having dissolved the mighty Ink Fist "I have learned quite a few tricks, brother"

"H-How" stammered a clearly impressed Gyuki "that shouldn't be possible"

"If they were better quality perhaps" agreed Kurama, while appearing right in front of a surprised Gyuki and launching an haymaker "but such crude seal I can easily dissolve, Uzumaki unique chakra and all"

"That's … you are cheating" exclaimed Gyuki, his power output increasing tenfold as black clouds gathered overhead, the lightning within, bathing the forest around them in bluish light.

"You had the most hosts of us all" exclaimed Kurama, with a feral grin,- as from his tails nine gigantic wind tornadoes assaulted the heavens "that is what I call cheating"

"You will not defeat me again" shouted Gyuki as the clouds unleashed thick columns of lighting down on Kurama who frantically grasped for his tornadoes.

Kurama unlike his brothers had never had any favorite elements, his massive power well allowing his to simply overpower any of the elements to such a degree that his siblings control over it simply was no match though Gyuki's newfound power over lightning was on a whole new level than before. That being said he wasn't totally helpless against his brother's legendary skill with lightning even without wind to protect him though he preferred not to unleash the abilities gained by the paranoid Mito Uzumaki. The thick and somewhat solid columns of electricity slammed into the ground with revenge and where they slammed a massive chasm opened as the ground crumbled before it's might.

At the bottom of the seemingly endless chasm stood Kurama, no worse for wear even after his brother used his once, most powerful attack against him. Dozens of chakra chains floating around him, their tips connected to the smoking ground, what had saved him from a most painful regeneration. The power of these chains was inferior to the natural power of human chakra chains but the sheer raw power he could funnel into them made them superior to anything short of the chains of Asura himself or his father's unique solid chakra constructs which was why they could survive the onslaught of lightning and redirect it without a scratch on them.

Kurama launched his chains toward his smirking brother while he totally unlocked the full extent of his powers within this vessel and a golden cloak covered Naruto's body while Gyuki who had dodged the chains became covered in a burgundy red cloak, which Kurama would never admit to look rather cool on the muscular frame of the eight-tails Jinchuriki. The two possessed vessels clashed in a show of immense speed and strength, the land around them exploding in a shower of dirt, steam and dusted wood, disrupting most fighting being done around them.

Ao saw the monstrous shockwave arrive a few second before his opponent and that gave him the opportunity to gain the upper hand in a losing battle against an S-rank monster. The thing was that he had never been an S-rank, borderline yes but never one himself but Saitou was an S-rank and while his old age had dulled his physical abilities, his experience more than made up for such a disadvantage and it was only extensive use of the Byakugan that allowed him to survive and keep the old man occupied for long enough for his men to finish the _Five Pillars_ _of Heaven_ seal. As the shockwave was upon them, pulverizing everything in its path except for those who had already prepared themselves, Ao let the old man hit him with his burning cane, it tearing through his abdomen and tearing a hole inside his liver and badly damaging his spine though it left him totally unprepared for the massive pressure that crushed his old body into a heap of bloody goo.

Smiling as he won, Ao tried to stand up, his body heavily damaged but already failing him quickly. As he pushed himself up, it having to do more with chakra usage than his body's ability to move, he smiled a bloody smile as he made his way to where the seal array was being prepared inside a barrier. His smile however quickly faded as he saw himself across Darui, a battered and bruised Darui but still the infamous Darui of the Black Lightning. Knowing that even if he didn't use any jutsu, his chakra would only allow for three minutes of fighting at his normal levels, he attacked immediately forgoing any pre-battle banter he would have usually done to gauge an enemy. That proved extremely unwise as Darui merely dodged his desperate attack and with a backhanded blow sent him flying through the scarred landscape.

His already damaged body was further damaged as the cauterized wounds caused from Saitou were opened and blood began filling his insides. Darui appeared in front of him, a katana covered in lighting chakra held in a stabbing position above him. Being left with no choice that didn't benefit, he began using a forbidden technique taught only to high-level ninjas in order to protect their village's secrets even in their death. "You were a worthy foe to have defeated Saitou and survived and I really wished that I didn't have to do this…" Darui trailed off as he plunged his sword downwards and at the same time Ao spoke his last words "**Kirigakure's Kinjutsu: Forbidden Chakra fruit**" and he smiled as Darui upon hearing those words aborted his initial attack and spun away to initiate a Body-Flicker and he felt pain blossom in his left eye, right where his Buykugan eye was, but that shouldn't have happened , as all his chakra was being forced out of his chests chakra points. He didn't however have the time to investigate as his world went black.

The battle of titans was interrupted by a single brave soul initiating the _Gargantuan Whirlpool _seal after it was completed. Tens of thousands of tiny seal spread across the barren wasteland and even the collection of ruins that was once the Ancor Vatian, making it impossible for Tailed Beasts Chakra to be used inside it's radius thus forcing the Tailed Beasts to retreat inside their seals and their Jinchuriki regaining control over their body. The massive amounts of power receding from their body had left both jinchuriki weakened which was the point of using the seal, stacking the deck for the Kumo nin as much as it was possible. Of course as with all plans nothing went quite as the planners meat them too because of a myriad of factors among which the top two being that Naruto Uzumaki was easily a Kage- level shinobi Nine-Tails or not while the other was that both Darui and Saitou were not capable of helping Killer B deal with Naruto.

Moving sluggishly, compared to his usual standards,- Naruto kicked the still recovering Killer B through the barren landscape and then sprinted toward the still-skidding Jinchuriki with speeds easily surpassing that of sound itself,- intent of knocking the Jinchuriki out so that he could deal with the rest of the shinobi still battling it out over the ruins of Ancor Vatian and thus save at least some part of his original plan when he went there. Of course that was not meant to be as Killer B recovered before he could reach and in an impressive show of speed and strength stopped himself and lashed out with a kick toward Naruto.

Caught by surprise Naruto didn't have the time to dodge and thus was hit in the chest by the lighting quick kick which sent him flying having done quite some damage to him and without Kurama's chakra to help him heal the damage almost instantly that would weaken him considerably. Now that is not to say he didn't get off lightly considering that any other human being and even most chunnin would have been pulverized by the force of impact or at least their entire chest and abdomen would have been pulverized while he would get a nasty bruise and possibly a cracked rib or two. Naruto broke the fall with a quick roll and in one fluid motion fired six Wind enhanced kunai toward the slightly dizzy Jinchuriki and even though he jumped over them he never stopped to see the tiny seals inscribed into the kunai handless.

The explosions of the kunai wasn't something to write home about and even the shrapnel wouldn't have been enough to pierce through the tough skin that every powerful ninja and Jinchuriki developed, of course that didn't factor in the wind chakra that clutched and enhanced even the shrapnel thus making sure they at least made Killer B bleed. As a high level shinobi Killer B didn't even flinch as the shrapnel pierced his skin and tore, if only a few millimeters deep, into his muscle before his chakra saturated body stopped them entirely but it still detracted quite a bit of power from his "**Fire Release: Great Dragon Scale**" turning in from a titanic fire release technique capable of erasing a small village into a pathetic twenty meters wide fireball, a third of it's original size,- before smashing into the position of one Naruto Uzumaki or at least it would have if it didn't simply disappear inside a seal drawn in the ground.

That fraction of a second it took for Killer B to process his techniques seemingly nonchalant countering was all that Naruto needed to finish the fight with a "**Wind Release Rasengan**" to the Jinchuriki's back, enough to put him out of the fight but not enough to kill him. It would have worked if not for a laser like beam of lighting impacting his side less than a microsecond away from delivering his technique and he was thrown away like a doll, only his insane Vitality saving his side from being torn apart, well that and a copious amount of Wind Chakra.

"What's with people and interruptions today, huh?" Naruto spoke as he retaliated with a titanic fireball, burning a bright blue as it melted the earth underneath it before impacting the spot where Darui was standing a tenth of a second before,- and exploding with the power of a thousand explosive tags.

"I didn't mean to be rude" answered Darui, dodging a few dozen blades of wind that almost tore him to pieces "but he's my teammate"

"I know the feeling" replied Naruto just as he unleashed three bolts of lightings from his fingertips, herding his opponents toward a better position.

"Then you'll also know that you stand no chance against both of us" Darui sighed as a spike of earth came to close to impaling him but the intensity of the attack was winding down despite his enemies best attempts to keep them both on the defensive.

"If you saw so" shrugged Naruto as with a wave of his hand the earth beneath the two Kumo nin crumbled and they were cast into the abyss created earlier on.

Darui and Killer B while surprised by this move, as shinobi could easily survive such a fall and even escape the crumbling earth through their unnatural speed,- easily wove through the falling debris and as they made it out of the abyss they were meet with a sight that sent a chill down their spine. Hundreds of three=pronged kunai littered the sides of the abyss and the Uzumaki was staring them with a victorious grin , a Rasengan spinning in one hand before he flashed away. Instead of pain however he felt only the displacement of air behind him before a scream tore through the air and blood splattered his face as he turned around.

In the ground writhing stood one Naruto Uzumaki surrounded by a cloud of green light which was siphoning red chakra from his body and crystallizing it in a crimson crystal a foot above his chest. The most shocking thing however was the state of the young shinobi's body, mangled and bloody as if he were a simple civilian who had gone through a particularly nasty wind jutsu, that is to say there was hardly any skin left in him and his right eye was totally ruined. The cause, unknown to the Kumo nin was that "_the Five Pillars of Heaven_" were activated just as Naruto flashed away and thus it forcefully ripped him out of the space outside of space causing more damage than any ninjutsu ever could, damaging down to a sub-atomic level.

The whole process of sealing away the Nine-Tails lasted exactly three seconds and two tenths of a seconds easy enough to reverse through the "**Broken Path: Backward Dance**" but the moment his good eye turned into the Rinnengan and tried to do just that a sign popped up even as his chakra burned away giving his Rinnengan a sinister glow.

**[Broken Path Techniques don't work in any instance where {**_**Semi-Divine**_**} or {**_**Divine**_**} class beings are involved]**

From his broken lips a laugh reverberated as he turned to his last solution, a massive influx of Natural energy energizing his dying body allowing him to stand in a cloud of swirling, gold chakra as Nature energy purified his chakra to it being almost eighty for cent in its purity, a good thirty per cent beyond that of the most powerful sitting Kage. That however was not the end as Wood, its bark glowing with pure unbridled power formed a layer of skin for his flayed body even as the Sage marking spread,-painfully – across his naked flesh and muscles. The moment he had done such an action his head should have been gone in a shower of blood and brain matter from his unlocked Sensor abilities overloading but in a show of sorcery beyond what would have been expected even from prodigies all the emotions he turned into energy and then it formed that into an rainbow colored, eye shaped crystal of focused emotional energy.

Darui survived the first strike but it cost him two fingers from his left hand while Killer B, well he never stood a chance without his Tailed Beast and was knocked out before the transformation was even over but in that anger clouded state of mind, Naruto ignored him and the Kyuubi crystal entirely as he attacked Darui which soon found a wooden fist buried in his stomach which sent him flying like a rag doll. A massive boom exploded from the edge of the abyss, creating a crater where once Naruto Uzumaki stood, as he took the warpath. Normally the survivors would have been safe, obscured by the massive ash clouds and the thick miasma of power unleashed from so many high-ranking shinobi fighting, this however was not a normal situation as Naruto's last ditch effort to cling to life and avenge his friend and brother, elevated to levels of power beyond mere humans capacity to comprehend and thirty two Kumo and Kiri in were decimated in less than a second.

Anyone seeing Naruto at that moment, his armor of blinding white wood covering most of his form, his left Rinnenngan blazing with an bone-chilling red from the blood covering it, his right eye a sphere of empathic energy waiting a for a simple command to incinerate a tenth of the entire continent but what was the most impressive was his Sage cloak, a technique forgotten from the time of Asura Senju and his father,- blazing like a miniature sun in a golden color that could provide both warmth and protection and unlimited destruction at the whim of its master. Unfortunately for Darui, the Sage was not in a particularly forgiving mood and as soon as he got back to his feet he was assaulted by a beam of pure chakra and though he avoided it the shockwave from when the beam connected to the soil sent him flying uncontrollably. As he flew Darui gathered all of his remaining chakra and used a technique that he had only ever used in practice and even then in a toned down scale not to blow up an entire mountain or two.

The clouds above them rumbled a split second before giant dragons made from black lightning struck the radiating "god" below Darui with enough force to easily match a Tailed Beast Ball and perhaps even surpass it. The force of the technique was so large that it even parted the clouds, both natural and ash ones,- overhead allowing sunlight to filter upon the desolated battlefield before a new dust cloud blocked it again. A few seconds later the dust cloud was parted silently as the entire world fell silent as Naruto walked from the newly created abyss or more exactly as he walked over thin air as it if it was everyday occurrence, his bloodlust coming as an unstoppable tide, crashing the already drained Darui to his knees as he approached him at a slow walk his eyes widening for a tenth of a second as the Rinnengan in his left eye exploded with an inner light and then his soul was roughly taken out of his body and subjected to pain beyond the point where a normal brain would have liquefied from sheer overload.

The only reason why the torture didn't continue for longer was that he had to dodge a missile cloaked in a cloak of red chakra, the sheer speed it moved enough to surpass the natural ability that chakra had to nullify friction,- and its flaming form slamming into the ground with enough force to create a narrow bridge between the two abysses as the rock and dirt vaporized. The second attack came in the form of lava, a titanic wave of lava, higher than any mountain showing to the world the power of a Jinchuriki. Normally escaping the Lava wave would have been a child's play but with all of his kunai vaporized and his transformation coming to its edge he could only reproduce what had defended him from the sheer power of Darui's final attack and with a though the world shifted from its axis as natural energy formed an invisible dome of inhuman power and chakra, glorious, potent and pure chakra lined the edges giving the Natural energy a structure through which to express its limitless power, the power to bring down gods and to elevate civilizations from mere bacteria's.

In the end his downfall came from his own arrogance as while he focused on the titanic technique a lesser but equally dangerous mountain of lava overcame him from within his bubble of personal sunlight and then there was nothing. From outside the rapidly cooling lava, a black aired girl fell to her knees, her chakra spent and the adrenaline in her system fading as the three pronged attack brought down the monster now most certainly burned to a crisp within her technique. The dome of lava cooling above her head cracked as two Jinchuriki entered within the massive cave within the newly made mountain. The older of the two held in his hands a red crystal radiating pure, breathtaking power even mostly covered in cloth as it was.

"Well that went well" commented the old man.

"It could have certainly gone worse" nodded the giant.

"What are you saying, we totally owned him" the young girl boasted.

"Foolish girl" admonished the old man "in a prolonged fight he would have demolished us, Tailed Beasts or not"

"Indeed, his chakra was powerful beyond anything I've felt and I fought the Fourth and all three of the Sannin" agreed the Giant.

"You must be kidding, just because he had a shinning cloak doesn't make him stronger than us or Gramps" shouted the girl indignantly.

"He is" stated the Giant.

"He survived your strongest technique, even now he is still alive" commented the old man offhandedly.

"Y-y- you must be kidding right" spluttered the girl looking at the small hill with trepidation.

"No, he is not though for how much longer he shall leave is another matter altogether" spoke the Giant, gathering his chakra in his fist.

"Much longer than you will if you move toward him" spoke a voice from behind them.

The three of them turned around, unleashing a barrage of shuriken, kunai and fire jutsu toward the old man behind them who simply dismissed them with a wave of his hand before the found themselves brought to their knees by the sheer power the man unleashed, as the air cracked under that same power.

"I have no quarrel with you, shinobi" spoke the man calmly "but if you don't leave now your blood will adorn the walls of this cave"

"Nor we with you" spoke the old Jinchuriki "if you promise not to follow us we shall leave immediately"

"Then leave mercenary" Takagi nodded before with a glance the rock around Naruto cracked and broke away to reveal a badly wounded Naruto missing an eye and bleeding more blood than was strictly advisable.

The three shinobi left carrying with them the crystallized Nine Tails. Internally cursing the fact that he couldn't do anything without an active Emperor other than guard the Heir when he couldn't do so himself. He approached the unconscious from of Naruto and took out an egg made entirely out of blue flames.

"Idiot" mumbled Takagi as he slammed the flaming egg into Naruto's chest and saw as his body exploded into blue colored flames "I told you would eventually become immortal"

In the ruined remain of the Ancor Vatian, laid a crystal forgotten in the great battle that occurred in the surrounding area, rearranging the very lay of the land. Normally that wouldn't have been a problems save for one tiny detail, it was cracked and leaking dark Chakra. That in and on itself wouldn't have been a problem but the abundance of corpses made things far easier and within a few minutes a corpse opened his eyes, to reveal eyes as black as the darkness between the stars from where the imprisoned being came from.

**Fire Capital City, nightfall, the same day.**

A group of Shinobi stealthily made their way through the palace of the Fire Daimyo, technically it was a small city built to prevent exactly what was happening right now,- shinobi entering the palace unnoticed. Yet the members of this small group were not your average shinobi and in fact were so much beyond the reach of other shinobi that they were classed in a class created solely for Monsters will body counts of a small army on their own. In fact this group was made of only three shinobi, Tsunade Senju, the most powerful kunoichi in the world period, the greatest medic since her grandfather had walked the earth sprouting forests everywhere he stepped but most important to this particular event was that she was the Fifth Hokage and unknowingly to her the instigator of a series of events that would shake the world.

The second member of this group was Kakashi Hatake, the person with most S-rank in his mission record since the Fourth, the honorary leader of ANBU even though he had officially retired, the official master of Lightining jutsu in Konoha, a walking library of jutsu, wielder of the Mangenkyo Sharingan possessing the relatively unknown but insanely dangerous_ Kamui_ and unknown to most gamer extraordinaire and future Head Gamer of the Ninth Emperor.

Trailing behind them writing seal in lighting fast strokes of his brush came Jiraya, greatest of all Sannin and arguably the most powerful shinobi on the continent (Nagato and Obito not included since the world at large doesn't know them), the man whom lesser demons ran away screaming for their well not _life_ but something along those lines, a spymaster that would make Tobirama shed tears and joy and was more often than not the reason behind Danzo's frequent head banging seasons beating his teacher by more than 20%, most famously known for being the only sage on the continent (again Naruto is an unknown to most) but his most infamous and therefore highly unknown achievement was that he had infiltrated each and every one of the ANBU divisions of every major village _at the same time_ and had been in at least two of them promoted to head ANBU before he was forced to leave, with all their classified material, scoring the biggest win for Konoha since the last major war ended.

All this three legends were inside the palace with one simple mission, kill the Daimyo and his family down to their family cats which was really a source of joy for all the blissfully ignorant gennin of Konoha. Of course their little stroll through daimyo's palace didn't went unnoticed for long as a pair of, unfortunate,- shinobi guards spotted them during their patrol but they were swiftly relieved of their heads courtesy of Kakashi's blade.

"This guys were real letdowns" Kakashi whispered while Jiraya disposed of the bodies " If they had been anything like during Asuma's stint they would have lasted at least three seconds longer"

"You do know that they weren't the Fire Guardians but mere cannon fodder?" Jiraya deadpanned.

"Still" Kakashi silently whined.

"Get moving you babies" scolded Tsunade as she speed toward the Daimyo's chambers.

"Party popper" Kakashi added before bluring behind her and Jiraya, who coincidentally was the only thing stopping Tsunade from repainting the walls with some liquefied Kakashi.

The room was quickly found, it wasn't like you could confuse it, what with the dozen ninja trying to hide to the best of their ability which sadly was no match for three former ANBU and current shinobi legends. Oh, make no mistake all of them were A-ranks and one or two could claim being borderline S-rank but seriously, borderline didn't cut it, not with the Sannin or Kakashi which was like a kid at the candy store.

"Finally, I got dibs on the Bear-face" Kakashi happily exclaimed as he stepped out of the shadows with his trademark eye-smile "and perhaps even lilac eyes over there"

"Kakashi for once in your life be serious" spoke Tsunade, charging her fist with chakra "It's I'll kill them all"

"Just like good old times" Jiraya spoke from the side of one of the hidden shinobi "minus the snake parts… creppy that one" shuddered Jiraya sidestepping a boo staff strike before slamming a kunai into the unfortunate ninjas torso.

At that point all hell broke loose as Kakashi made a beeline for the bear like shinobi who met his blade with metal gauntlets infused with Earth chakra making them harder than diamond. Unfortunately that was a mistake as Kakashi lit the large ninja up like a Christmas tree on steroids. He didn't get to kill him though as the lilac eyed kunoichi he had spoken of earlier interfered with a wind jutsu that would have had decapitated Kakashi if he hadn't been… well himself. Tsunade hadn't been holding back and that was proven as a broken body shot out of the fray just as another shinobi lost its head when Tsunade's fist made contact with his head. Kakashi on the other hand had quickly shown the lilac eyed kunoichi the difference between S-rank and an A-rank as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth just as the bear like shinobi's head rolled from his body.

The hallway was quickly filled with a storm of fire as five of the ninja tried to gang up on Jiraya but were quickly dispatched as between waving between thrown weapons and various jutsu he unleashed his own fire jutsu turning the five ninja into pieces of coal. The remaining two ninja were smart enough to realize their future would be a whole lot longer if they got out of there and they did so before any of the killing machines in front of them got any ideas on how exactly to kill them. Shaking their heads at the same time, the trio slammed open the door of the daimyo's bedroom, his concubine quickly killed by a kunai to the forehead, courtesy of Kakashi while Tsunade stood at the edge of the bed and with a "tsk" turned the daimyo to red paste… well save his head they needed that to decorate the walls of the city to show what happened to those resisting Konoha.

A few minutes later the whole palace lit up n a huge ball of fire, the shockwave from it blasting the walls that separated the palace from the rest of the city. That day the city awoke to a rain of ashes, as the for the first time in a century the Will of Fire was turned into a raging inferno


	13. Rise from the Ashes

**Chapter Thirteen: From the Ashes**

"War." Gorgon spits the word. "That is what they call it to give the illusion of honor and law. It is chaos. Madness and blood and the hunger to win. It has always been thus and shall always be so."  
― Libba Bray, The Sweet Far Thing

**Three days later, Konoha, the Hokage Tower.**

Tsunade had spent the last three days dealing with the fallout from their, successful, - attack on the Daimyo and the fact that she had practically became the Dictator of the whole Fire Country. Most of the trouble came from the Noble Lords as the small folks simply weren't interested in the dealings of the court especially as nothing had changed much except from the name of the persons who collected their taxes. There were, of course, the other villages to deal with and their countries Daimyo's but nobody wanted to bout heads with Konoha not when they had proven that if pushed to far they could and would go to war with those who though easy prey.

All she had to do now was to find Naruto, issue a pardon and make a show of force to the other villages, to remind them that they had the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails on their side. Of course that show of force would involve the slaughter of thousands of Samurai from the armies the Noble Lords were assembling in "secret" to overthrow her illegal claim to the throne and while Mifune would not be happy when the news reached him that that many of his Samurai had died, he would not do much seeing as they were hired to kill them but failed. So imagine her surprise when she opened the door to her office and found four unconscious ANBU and Naruto staring out of the window, seemingly unaware of her presence.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Naruto as _she_ stepped into her office.

"It's the main reason my grandfather built the tower here" she smiled softly "it has the best view of the village barring the Monument itself"

"I was not talking about the village but about the dream behind this place" Naruto spoke sadly "though the view is nice too"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade worried about the_ way_ he spoke "Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing you have to worry about" he assured as he turned to face her, his left eye much like a Rinnengan but it now had twelve tomoe in its circles and was as red as blood, pulsing slowly while his other eye as the bright blue she remembered "just a little scuffle but anyway we were talking about the beauty of this villages existence"

"How many things happened for this village to came to life" spoke Naruto, is voice almost a whisper "the death of thousands of people, some of them just normal civilians some of them just babies in their cribs and in the end Peace was achieved but looking back at the cost of it you can't help but wonder if it was worthy"

"You would suffer war upon us once more?" asked Tsunade bewildered and more than a bit scared of the change in the normally cheery Naruto.

"But the war never stopped" Naruto chuckled bitterly "you see this eyes are not much different from the Sages except their appearance and like him I can use this eyes to see through time, oh , the endless possibilities and most of them coming from such simple and banal things like if Hashirama had gone to wash himself to the river one day"

"Or if Tobirama hadn't lost his balance during his fight with Izuna and thus hadn't been forced to use the Flying Thunder God and thus leading to a Uchiha ruled Konoha instead" Naruto explained passionately "all because a pebble wasn't moved by the strong winds of that morning, such inane things with such a large impact on our goals and dreams"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Tsunade curious and a little bit excited, after all the boy was a Jinchuriki and wielded the Legendary Rinnengan.

"Because I lost Kurama or as you call it the Nine Tails" Naruto stated calmly "and I'm going to get him back provided you help me somewhat"

"How?" was the only thing she managed to say in her state of utter shock.

"A combination of seals, S-ranks and a shit load of bad luck" Naruto sighed "though it did have a silver lining as it unlocked the full potential of the Broken Path"

"You must know that right now we can't exactly afford to send shinobi to help you though if you help us to pacify the rebel Lords than I can easily send people to help you" Tsunade answered, her minds racing with plans and calculations.

"No, you won't, you'll lock me up, or try at least- so that the Rinnengan can be added to Konoha's line of bloodlines" Naruto countered over Tsunade's indignant splutter " and then you would have to die from my hand"

"You wouldn't…" Tsunade spoke, switching from shock to anger.

"I would and I could, fortunately for you the falcon overhead tells me it won't be by my hand that you will die, It would make me even more sad than the fact that my closest relative would have to die by my hand even though you won't see the end of the war that you have started" Naruto explained as he returned his gaze toward the village "it is rotten you know, beyond saving at this point and the only choice would be to raze it and begin anew"

"You can't, I won't let you" Tsunade said steeling herself to kill Naruto.

"Calm down, this is neither the time nor the place for you to die" Naruto warned his Rinnengan shinning, reminding her of the power it held "however it is the place and time for you to decide whether you will give me the plans of Iwa that I know you posses"

"Why?" she asked reigning herself, she could still turn this to her favor.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to get Kurama back" replied Naruto "and having those plans along with every bit of Intelligence you have on Iwa would help a great deal in demolishing it but if you don't… well it won't matter anyway"

"I cannot, not even you can win against an entire village and if Iwa were to find proof of our help to you, it would mean another world war" she answered after thinking hard about it.

"As expected" Naruto sighed "you should tell Jiraya, you know. He must know and you won't live for much longer anyway"

"How, did you know?" asked Tsunade, her voice as chilly as the Winter Country.

"As I said I can see both Past and Future especially when I can look into people's eyes then everything is laid bare to me" Naruto said "I guess this is a goodbye Tsunade" and with those words he flashed away leaving a distraught Tsunade and four unconscious ANBU behind.

* * *

**Somewhere in the rooftops of Konoha, a few moments later.**

Kakashi was speeding through the rooftops, following a particular scent that he hadn't felt in a while, Naruto Uzumaki was back home. Being unaware of the events unfolding in the Hokage tower, he hurried there, not his top speed or he would be followed by half a squadron of ANBU but definitively faster than he normally went. Thinking that Naruto finally decided to come back home and knowing that no one within Konoha would undermine the Hokage's authority under the circumstances, Naruto could finally be his student once more, hell he would even apprentice the brat and teach him a thing or two that his game could never teach. The threat of "_Judgment_" still loomed over their head but unless their leaders took it up with them he doubted anything could actually threaten Naruto's combination of Rinnengan and a massive Tailed Beast chakra pool to fall back on.

Engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the miniscule shift of the Space-Time near him signaling the use of the Flying Thunder God of course it might have also been because Kamui was much, much "heavier" and brutal in its manipulation of Space-Time if more versatile. Of course he didn't fail to notice the presence of someone else right next to him so with a fluid move he pressed his kunai to… thin air as the person moved but a couple of paces away from the kunai. His eyes widened as he felt his muscles freeze at the sight of the person he tried to turn into a kebab, the power of the Gamer stopping him from taking any further actions against a smirking Naruto, now sporting a blood-red Rinnengan, equipped with twelve tomoe no less in his left eye.

"That's not nice of you Kashi-kun to greet your Emperor like that" scolded Naruto.

"My 'Emperor' should know better than to sneak up on me like that" scoffed Kakashi.

"Yes and pigs may yet fly without the aid of chakra" Naruto answered with a scoff of his own before the world around them blurred before shifting to that of a forest "but that Is not what I'm here for"

"What are you here for?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm here for two things, first is to inform you that Kurama has been extracted from me and is currently being imprisoned by Iwa" answered Naruto "second thing is for you to inform Jiraya that I need him to easy up on the security on the plans of Iwa"

"You do know that he will need a little more than my word to do that" said Kakashi worried about what his knucklehead student may do next.

"I do happen to know" Naruto smiled "that's why you will hand him this kunai with my chakra inside, he will know how to get the message within"

"Still stealing those plans would make Tsunade raise your bounty up to Orochimaru rank" warned Kakashi trying to dissuade his student.

"She already is" Naruto waved away his concern "I have grown from last time Kakashi, even more than you can imagine, the exact methods will be revealed when you take your position as we agreed"

"How do you know?" asked Kakashi before his eyes widened "the Broken Path"

"You do know that I have seen little over three thousand variations of this conversation, right?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone "and you are correct the Broken Path has been unleashed in its full glory although it cost me my other Rinnengan to get that"

"Not a bad trade mind you, much like your own sole Sharingan but it's still weird to see the world the way I do and the way I used to at the same time" Naruto sighed "alas what is done is done and we must strive toward the future now"

"You have grown indeed" Kakashi spoke with an eye smile "the Naruto I knew didn't even know the meaning of those words'

"He didn't but I learned a lot from our past, the true past not what the victors wrote" Naruto smiled sadly "I saw Titans wage wars and I mean literal Titans and then the young gods overthrowing their parents as the Titans once banished the early Primordial's, my ancestors building the World Wall, the Sage and his Brother standing against a being that was the source of their own power and defeat it by sheer willpower"

"Very inspiring but then with the threats that banded humanity together gone, wars reassumed but instead of machinery we used chakra this time, having finally thrown off the shackles the early gods placed upon human chakra" Naruto continued tersely "but I also saw the way to end this Age of Strife though the price… well it's a price that I and I alone must pay"

"Naruto…" Kakashi began but was stopped by a raised palm.

"I know all that you can and will say Kakashi and it won't sway me" Naruto said in a firm tone much like his own mother when she decided to do something "now you must go and put the gears, that will end this Age, to motion while I pay the price of peace"

"Promise me you will at least be careful" said Kakashi, having understood that Naruto wouldn't be swayed "I would hate to have to mourn you too"

"It's me we are talking about" Naruto smiled one of his thousand watt smiles "since when did such small things as Death kept me from keeping my promises"

"That's exactly what worries me" muttered Kakashi as he disappeared in a **Body-Flicker**.

"You can come out now Danzo" Naruto spoke, his tone as frosty as the glaciers in the Sea of Lights "I know you have been there for a long time as you may have noticed from the interferences on your eavesdropping"

"Indeed I did" answered Danzo coming out of the trunk of a tree revealing his use of the Chameleon Jutsu "you have grown to be a true shinobi during your absence"

"An you have only grown older and more revolting" Naruto quipped "Time has a way of making such things happen"

* * *

Somewhere in a restaurant in Konoha a non-descript chunnin entered from a secret entrance that led to the place where Jiraya spent most of his time in Konoha, an open secret if you may for all those of B-ran clearance and above. Of course true to ninja fashion the Jiraya enjoying the dances of the courtesans wasn't the true Jiraya but a reinforced shadow clone while the true Jiraya was disguised as another non-descript jounnin tasked with making sure that Jiraya didn't burn down the whole Red Lights District in one of his drunken hazes. Very few people wondered about that particular inconsistence as Jiraya as a Kage-level shinobi wouldn't even have to actually harm a jounnin, to get away from him,- even if he was drunk and currently there were about five people in Konoha who could stop him under such circumstances especially seeing that being truly drunk loosened Jiraya up enough to not care about his appearance in Sage Mode and totally shook off all of his self-imposed limitations while in Konoha.

No, the reason for this inconsistence was to allow for those few people who had figured this out to have a easy way to contact him while taking out any assassins who though that he was but an average jounnin without having to destroy half the establishment. This was of course exactly how Kakashi found him, his disguise using no chakra so as not to have to defend against a pissed off Jiraya until he found out who he really was and the whole secrecy of the affair was blown. That and to saw a little trouble for the poor fellow who he was imitating, of course. The affair was really quick with the chunnin consoling the 'poor' jounnin stuck on babysitting duty, making a few lewd comments before moving to get himself some girls for himself.

That of course was so normal reaction among shinobi that nobody paid any attention to it and how the two greatest stealth masters in all of Konoha exchanged information unnoticed even by the occasional ANBU using that particular establishment. The message of course was decrypted in under a minute, written in the Uzu sealing language as it was and Jiraya being the world leading expert on all matters Uzu related. A twitch of his right eye later, being mistaken by all who noticed it as a sign of utter annoyance,- the Jiraya clone used his famed hair manipulation technique to throw the 'jounnin' out while he had a 'private chat' with the girls. The happening was only graced with a round of laughter and the discarded even by the normally super-paranoid ANBU

* * *

"Rude as always, I see" Danzo chuckled darkly.

"We both know you are currently among the living for a single reason Danzo so just don't even think about initiating any of your little speeches" warned Naruto.

"And do please tell, what reason is this?" asked Danzo his posture the perfect picture of politeness.

"You have your uses as I have uses for you" Naruto continued slowly "which is why you and your little band of bodyguards were even allowed to find us in this particular location"

"You want me to find you the plans for Iwa" Danzo stated "you know that not even me can get access to those without Tsunade's permission and Jiraya snatching those right back"

"So what makes you believe that I would waste my resources on such a fool's errand?" asked Danzo his body language betraying nothing.

"Oh, but you can get them starting in about two hours, thirty five minutes and forty six seconds" Naruto explained as if he was talking to a toddler "and the benefits of you adding me would be in perfect synchrony with your own plans "

"Benefits?" asked the man, raising his eyebrow.

"As you might know Kumo and Kiri have as of lately lost a great deal of capable shinobi in a conflict that has scarred the landscape" Naruto began "what you don't know is that they fought me and lost and are thus weakened but Iwa remains unscathed from these recent events and I intent to rectify such a thing, while recovering _my_ Tailed Beast"

"What about Suna?" asked the Councilor.

"Pfft, they cling to their status and independence solely based upon the power of their Jinchuriki while in a desert" Naruto assured "to attack Suna would spark another great war while Konoha is in no position to profit from it while taking Iwa down a peg or three will prevent war for another year at least thus giving Konoha time… time that it desperately needs now that it has no Jinchuriki to act as deterrent"

"Why don't I just kill you and take your pretty eye for myself?" asked Danzo.

"You can try but it will end in catastrophic failure" Naruto retorted "my repertoire is to vast for your little toy ninja to overcome and you would lose to many of those Death-free cards for your own comfort while I would still escape unscathed"

"But if you collaborate you will postpone your death" Naruto finished his angry chakra returning to its tranquil state allowing the hidden ROOT ninja to breathe.

"Everyone dies sooner or later" Danzo launched a last probe.

"Yes, but yours will come faster than you can possibly imagine" Naruto replied "and every step you take to ensure your survival will only hasten it… though I do wonder if you will give me the pleasure of snuffing your life with my own hands"

"For now however, I must leave as many more things have to be placed in motion" Naruto spoke before vanishing in a flash of faint yellow light, signaling the use of the single deadliest technique on the continent.

"Like father, like son" whispered Danzo before calmly walking out of the clearing and toward one of his ROOT bases, unaware of the Ink fly following them.

* * *

The Uzumaki clans were famous for their mastery of seals and their supposed lack of inbreeding while still maintaining their secret jutsu and knowledge within the clan and having never had a leek of information within the clan. Of course as with all ninja the explanation wasn't all flowers and sunshine as seals that made it impossible to break under torture or other mean of interrogations were the standard within the clan and the village itself. The fact that such knowledge was kept a complete secret was explained by the Uzumaki Invisible corps, the ANBU of ANBU, the greatest masters of infiltration and surveillance and it was only after they were slaughtered by a traitor within their ranks that the village fell to a surprise attack.

Their lack of inbreeding was one of their skeletons in the cupboard because that didn't happen because they were liberal enough to marry outside the clan with no repercussions but because being masters of seals they knew about the dangers of inbreeding, as the higher tier seals affected not only the outside world and its forces but the very genetic makeup of man and beasts and the really good ones affected _absolutely everything _down to the very building blocks of reality itself. Every newcomer was then submitted to a very harsh training regime which took them to the edge of their durability everyday and either produced shinobi with similar abilities to their clan through sheer conditioning and willpower or killed them. Needless to say the numbers of newcomers to the clan were incredible small but their chakra was strong and vast and with each generation stronger and stronger clan members came along and thus nobody complained.

Of course the reason of their destruction was not any of such practices even if one could argue, - but them being too good with seals and creating one of the ultimate seals and thus making sure that with each generation the clan would grow stronger and stronger to the point where each and every one of them would be S-rank with the occasional SS-rank thrown into the mix. This of course couldn't be allowed to happen so three of the major Villages and quite a number of smaller ones gathered together to end the threat that Uzu could, no would present in the near future and all that due to a traitor from within the clan.

But even if they were destroyed and their survivors scattered to the four winds the ultimate seal was never found and not even the traitor could find or if he could he hid it very well because the invading forces gave up a few weeks later and killed him thus ending the supposedly ending the legacy of Uzu unaware of the survivors. Of course with Naruto being who he was, he found out about it before reaching the age where one ascended to Head of the Clan status (18 years old) while at the same time getting a few perks

_**Flashback**_

_The first thing Naruto though when he suddenly saw himself floating above a gigantic city, was that the afterlife was kind of weird not that it detracted from the sheer beauty of the place but still weird. The city was mostly made out of towers that were taller that even the Hokage monument by at least twice its height. The towers seemed to be made out of colored glass, not one being of the same color,- but they gave the feeling of being indestructible and he knew deep down that damaging one of those towers apart from not being a good idea was also insanely difficult. The ground... well it wasn't exactly ground as it was more along the lines of solid darkness, pure light absorbing darkness and in places very close to the towers sprinkles of silver light shined as stars in the darkness of space. The entire city was pretty much breathtaking in such a way that mere words cannot describe and you had to witness to believe but that in and on itself didn't make it weird rather the thousands of beings moving across their 'roads' with speeds far beyond that that any human can hope to achieve and yet seeming sluggishly slow moving across such long distances and burdened by the traffic._

_Of course the sky wasn't any different as it was pitch black and even though it shouldn't be possible,- it was even darker than the roads of the city but the darkness was kept at bay by hundreds or even thousands of gigantic orbs of fire (plasma but Naruto doesn't know the proper term) most of them azure but the largest and furthest of them being golden in color. The city itself was situated between a range of mountains that stretched for as long as the eye could see (and the Rinnengan can see very far indeed) and the city sprawled between them following too. The mountains were not exactly mountains as they were assembles of living lights, quite literally too as everything was made out of pure light that moved and behaved as you would expect real, material things to behave in the material world._

_That alongside the thrumming power had made Naruto momentarily forget his plight and just stare in absolute wonder at the view before him. A few moments later he realized that he was floating in the middle of a strange dimension while his friend was ripped away from him and his body was covered in a mountain of burning lava and immediately tried to go back to his dimension and the Rinnengan replied just fine but unlike other times the very fabric of the dimension started to warp and an unlucky mountain got caught in the way and was obliterated. Strangely the mountain tried to reform but the portal Naruto was trying to open stopped it from completing the process destroying it again and again in a never ending process as the mountain trying to reform itself damaged the portal and stopped it from fully stabilizing._

"_Shit, kid there are places specifically made to open portals" shouted a red haired man as with a flick of his wrist thousands of symbols made out of inky darkness closed the portal and allowed the mountain to reform "oh, you're new here… very irresponsible for the Management not to send someone to introduce you"_

"_Introduce me?" asked Naruto looking over the man with red hair. The man was strangely familiar with his high cheekbones, emerald eyes, thin and yet imposing body, his elegant way of handling himself and his tanned skin much like those of sailors who spent a lot of time in the sea._

"_Oh, dear" the man gasped "you mean you don't… oh the Rinnengan then… well the Sage and his brother aren't here so hmm… well you see to put it plainly you are Ascending, cool things of course, we never need doctors we can manipulate reality directly, no need for medium on the other side we are forced to stay here and have minimum interference with the material world"_

"_Let me guess the Emperors did that" Naruto sighed "is there no way to stop it"_

"_Not that I know off but… wait how did you know of the Emperors?" asked the man eyeing him suspiciously._

"_I'm the Heir" Naruto replied feeling that it would be best if he told the truth._

"_Oh, the height of irony… so Uchiha, Senju or Uzumaki?" asked the man chuckling._

"_Uzumaki, how did you…" Naruto began to speak but was interrupted._

"_Wow that means we're family" the red haired man spoke "though you lack the red hairs and to say the truth we never did like blonds"_

"_Still it doesn't explain how you knew about the Emperors Heir unless you were one yourself" Naruto eyed the man shrewdly._

"_Of course I was one … well more than one" answered the man laughing._

"_What do you mean more than one?" asked Naruto._

"_Well I'm not an Uzumaki I'm THE Uzumaki, a fusion of all the Uzumaki souls until now" explained the man "well all those souls up to the Massacre of Uzu"_

"_How?" asked Naruto amazed to meet all his ancestors in one place._

"_Well we died but the Rinnengan's potential to ascend is written in our blood and that of all the Sage's descendants but never had so many of them died at the same time so kaboom were are all merged and became this"_

"_So there must be an Uchiha ascended too and perhaps even a Senju" said Naruto pondering._

"_Nope that is not how it works because you also need a beacon of sorts which was provided by the traitors death and his feelings of guilt and anger at his betrayal" explained THE Uzumaki "Uchiha's were all feeling like that and that combined with their more selfish attitudes and personalities never allowed enough cohesion for that to happen while the Senju never had the necessary numbers to cause such a warp on reality"_

"_I understand but seriously how can you stand having the traitor within you?" asked Naruto._

"_You can never hate someone you know as well as he know himself and perhaps even more, young one" answered the Clan "and we know each and every one of us as the souls of our ancestors joined us up to the first Uzumaki ever, the grandson of Asura Senju,- himself"_

"_Still you would need something to support you and no beacon could do so, I know as I have dabbled into Necromancy myself?" asked Naruto confused. _

"_True but what gave us support was what destroyed us in the first place our first three dimensional seal" said the Clan "thanks to it being the repository of all our memories, at least all the memories of all those who were alive and also was connected to us so that it became self-updating and latching on to that we Ascended so that we could help those that survived"_

"_Luckily we were allowed to interfere as they were us into a way so we steered them away from Konoha so that the coalition that destroyed us wouldn't focus on Konoha next and destroy it and every hope that our clan could ever be rebuilt" the Uzumaki Clan explained "and it worked fine and the coalition fell to pieces soon after that and that combined with the loses that we caused with our last stand allowed Konoha to flourish and our clan members to survive hidden as they were"_

"_And why didn't you send someone to use that repository and thus give rise to a new clan if you were trying to help save it and help it rebirth?" asked Naruto curious at this turn of events._

"_We didn't want that location compromised until an Uzumaki strong enough would come that would be able of absorbing all our skill and knowledge and put them to use otherwise we risked that seal destroyed or even worse stolen and thus with it all our knowledge would be lost" explained the Uzumaki._

"_So you needed someone strong enough to use it immediately or risk losing that chance forever?" Naruto asked rhetorically "but why never contact me"_

"_Because we lost track of you about two years ago" replied the Uzumaki with a shrug "I guess you becoming the Heir severed the already weak link we had with you due to you being the wielder of Asura chakra"_

"_Oh so you wouldn't mind giving me the location of the seal?" asked Naruto._

"_Of course you are family but still you are Ascending and soon enough I will be complete so you won't be capable of using it anyway" said the Uzumaki with a shrug._

"_Yeah about that I doubt that will happen" said Naruto and the world twisted and bended as the Will of the Emperor fought Death itself, a losing battle but one that Naruto would never give up on._

_It was just then that the air burst with blue fire that banished Death and consequently Ascensions grasp on Naruto Uzumaki and his soul was completely covered in the Immortal fire and was about to be returned to his body when a chuckle and "ink" covered Naruto's now immortal shell stopping his return for a few more seconds._

"_Damn it kid you really had to go and do the impossible huh" laughed the Uzumaki "go forth then and take our knowledge with our blessing"_

"_Thank you, I promise I will avenge you" said Naruto having received the location of the seal inscribed within his very soul._

"_Nah, don't bother" the Uzumaki waved "jut rebuild our clan better and help it raise from the ashes like you are about to"_

"_Really?" asked Naruto surprised as his form sunk through the folds of reality._

"_Yeah go live your life kid, revenge is totally overrated especially when it is in fact just bussines" the Uzumaki laughed waving at the disappearing form of one Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

The rock crumbled before him as a drop of his blood fell onto the ground and into the invisible seal carved there opening the passage to the Uzumaki's greatest achievement and their downfall. The cave was poorly lighted the seals having been created to light the place having failed not having been designed to last long just enough for the cave to be outfitted with the proper lighting… which never happened obviously. Naruto walked forward his Rinnengan deactivating as he placed his hand upon the orb which housed the intricate structure that made up the world's first and last three dimensional seal and his field of vision exploded into a swirl of colors as the entire memories, knowledge and skills of the Uzumaki clan and all those clans and shinobi living on the island became his (though that part of the seals was taken in secret and thus had no connection with the seal itself).

Also the seal expanded the memory capacity of Naruto to pretty much be infinite because while the human brain had an amazing capacity to store information it also had limitations but this seal removed them all by connecting the mind of those who used it to an empty dimension which stored all the memories and thus making it endless and offering as a side effect an intimate knowledge and almost telepathy between clan members using the seal. Which, of course, explained the urgent need the other villages had to destroy it… well their enemies at least as they had been know to never betray allies. A pair of Azure eyes burning with inner light almost like swirling blue fire,- opened as his field of vision was filled with notification boxes and smiled a smile that would make any onlooker very, very afraid.


	14. A Firestorm Emerges

**Chapter Fourteen: A Firestorm emerges.**

**Land of Birds, a few days later.**

Takagi was sipping calmly sipping tea as he waited for Naruto to return from his incognito meeting with an agent of the Daimyo of the Land of Spring formerly Land of Snow. Of course he wasn't just enjoying the tea as sitting right across him were a team from Iwa whose leader just so happened to be a high-ranking shinobi from the village, high-ranking and well connected enough to know of any newly built secret bunker for experimenting with the Nine-Tails crystal. Being of course without somebody to counteract the last orders his Emperor gave him, he couldn't act directly, in fact what he did to save Naruto's life had required him to release three layers of his seal to merely survive the consequences of his actions,- he couldn't act directly but nothing forbid him from giving Naruto information and training him especially now that his [Semi-Ascended] had granted him a whole lot of new skills.

The three shinobi were rather jumpy of course having just completed their mission and having with them a great deal of information that, if discovered in their hands could be cause for a war between the Land of Birds and that of Earth. Should that happen that could evolve to become another big war or at least one or two of the other major villages would get involved and the losses even if they could harness the Nine-Tails in time would be too large for them consider it a viable option. It didn't matter in the end because Naruto was not playing nice anymore and was ready to take a more active role in shaping the Elemental Nations which of course, to him meant popping into Iwa as soon as possible and then teaching them that messing with his family was not something you wanted to do, ever.

That train of thought incited a chuckle from him while the door o the establishment swung open and Naruto entered in while wearing no disguise at all and the Genjutsu he normally used to wear on his eyes no longer present and his eyes looked like they had an orb of swirling blue fire inside in them. Takagi was only thank full he wasn't freely displaying his Legendary Eye around like he had on the last visit to Konoha which had ended with him becoming an S-rank missing Nin and having a bounty on par with that of Orochimaru and Itachi. After looking around the establishment for a few seconds his eyes stopped on the Iwa team and with an ear-splitting grin he sat down in their table to the shock of the jumpy Iwa team.

"Hello" Naruto greeted cheerfully "I guess you are waiting for your contact aren't' you?"

"though I must say that it was a very big mess you did last night, naughty kids" Naruto admonished as the Iwa nins eyes widened.

"You" exclaimed the leader of the team "you were there last night"

"Yep, I was the one who chased you and feigned losing you" Naruto replied "it was however very thoughtful of you to hand me your entire spy network within this country on a silver platter"

"N-no that can't happen, you are bluffing" spoke the leader of the team.

"Please" scoffed Naruto "did you really think you could escape me if I didn't let you go myself?"

"But we wounded you?" spoke the only girl of the team and its Ninjutsu specialist.

"No, you wounded a reinforced shadow clone which while strong was at most borderline S-rank, powerful enough to make you think you were in real trouble and weak enough for you to overcome" explained Naruto his smile never leaving even as he disrupted two genjutsu. "come on I wasn't just handed over my S-rank classification you know"

"What do you want then?" the leader asked, his body and chakra preparing for a clash "you know I will destroy myself, the documents and my team before letting them fall in your hands"

"I want you" he answered "your team can leave with the documents if it wants, I won't stop them"

"Why?" asked the leader.

"Because you are high enough on the hierarchy to know about where the hid the Nine Tails crystal" he answered with a shrug "and I want them to know I'm coming for them"

"Okay" the leader agreed after a few moments "but know I won't come quietly"

"Oh I already know that and I wanted to test my skills against the elite of Iwa" Naruto spoke "scamper off" Naruto yelled at the three jounnin watching the exchange

That was all that was needed as the three of them disappeared in a Body-Flicker. Watching with amusement as his clones left the tea shop, he returned toward the Iwa Jounnin with a shit-eating grin.

"You know you just bargained your life for three of my clones right?" Naruto asked "but I am a man of my word and your team will arrive to Iwa safely to send my warning but without all the extra info I just gave you"

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" the man asked preparing to use a suicide technique.

"You don't but you don't have much choice do you?" Naruto mocked, kicking the Iwa nin before he could complete his technique and sent him flying through the window and outside in an city devoid of life under a red sky and a sun that looked like a cracked ball of glass.

"W-where are we?" the man asked in shock at seeing his surroundings.

"Focus on surviving long enough" Naruto admonished before slamming his knee into the shinobi's gut.

The man quickly burrowed underground trying to break the genjutsu he thought he was in but not even half a second after he stopped to mold his chakra the ground around exploded and he himself was thrown out of the newly formed crater,- like a ragdoll. With a "Tsk" at the stupidity of the so called elite of Iwa,- Naruto blurred forward, breaking through the sound barrier and with a kick he pulverized… a supporting beam from a nearby building. Letting the backlash of his kick carry him, Naruto spun in mid-air and aided by a bit of Wind natured chakra shot toward the building where the Jounnin had substituted himself. The jounnin on the other hand threw himself out of one of the nearby windows but not before pumping the room with a portion of his unique chakra and activated it as soon as he felt the man enter the collapsing building and with a mighty explosion all that remained of the building …. And a few dozen of the surrounding buildings were ashes.

Feeling secure that he had killed the man he tried to break the genjutsu only for it not to waver in the slightest. He didn't have much time to wonder about it as the right side of his body exploded in pain while his brain registered the words "overconfident fool". Skidding to a halt the Iwa jounnin saw the form of his opponent standing there, his entire frame smoking but having no damage whatsoever on his person, while his from his left palm visible wisps of chakra emanated. Thanking the higher powers that the man no monster before him wanted him alive and not painting the walls of the city, the jounnin quickly summoned a massive dragon made of rocks but that didn't even faze Naruto who encasing himself in a layer of wood tore through the dragon like it was of paper, reinforcing the belief of his invulnerability in the eyes of the Iwa nin due to the layer of wood being the camouflaged to look as if he had nothing protecting him.

Swallowing hard the Jounnin decided to take thing up close and his fist impacted Naruto's chest with no movement on Naruto's side to defend against. The resulting explosion didn't even move him from his spot and with a backhanded slap, the jounnin was sent skidding with his cheekbone almost pulverized. Patting himself for a job well done he moved forward while at the same time regenerating the minor damage that the explosive chakra of his enemy did to his armor. Seeing the man pumping his body full of chakra to enhance his body, Naruto internally scoffed and separated a bit of his chakra into its components before applying the pure Yang chakra to every muscle in his body and flashed forward to meet the recovered jounnin mid-way.

When the two meet halfway, well it wasn't really halfway really as Naruto was way, way faster,- a crater was created as the two superhumanly enhanced shinobi threw all their augmented strength behind their respective blows. The Iwa jounnin went out of the dust cloud with a speed comparable to that of a bullet and went crashing through multiple building and eventually stopped a few hundred meters away from the newly made crater, his right arm turned to pulp. Naruto materialized in front of the jounnin slightly wincing at the sight of the other man's arm and berated himself for using too much Yang chakra or Ki (even though actual Ki was a tad bit different from 100 % pure Yang chakra) as some of the monks called it, - but on the other hand it was the Iwa jounnin that started it by gathering about half of his remaining chakra, which was still beyond the entire chakra reserve of a chunnin, - and using it to augment his muscles.

Such a technique would have normally been enough to defeat anyone who wasn't as good a sensor as Naruto or who was afraid to put too much chakra within his muscles as that damaged the muscles and organs and in fact could be called a suicide technique in and on its own. Now what Naruto did was unthinkable because people had long forgotten how to manipulate their own life-force and thus feared to do so as it normally resulted in people dying in very gory ways but those who dabbled in Ninshu could do so albeit it still had its dangers like or example enhancing yourself too much and burning your body from the friction of moving at such high speeds which chakra with its Mental/Spiritual component nullified except for extreme cases. Aided by the fact that he was now half-Ascended, he could safely use Ki and augment his strength, speed and endurance to ridiculous if not godly levels.

The sound of clapping came from the Naruto's right side as another identical Naruto appeared clapping slowly. The Iwa jounnin could only stare as his body refused to move, not even the massive amount of chakra he infused in his body had been enough to save him from having most of his bones broken,- as the other Naruto stopped clapping and with a condescending smile kneeled to his side.

"You know it would have been much, much easier if you hadn't forced my clone to do _that_" Naruto mock admonished "are you not a man of your word?"

"Of course not" Naruto replied with a slight chuckle, to his own question "we are shinobi after all, mm… this looks really bad… well it would have been really, really difficult if I couldn't do this"

As he spoke those words Naruto's left shifted from Cerulean blue, burning with an inner fire to blood red eyes with twelve tomoe spread through the almost imperceptible rings. Placing a hand over the man's chest he drained him of his chakra almost to the point of chakra exhaustion just to be safe before splitting about a hundredth of that chakra into its components before using pumping him with the Yang energy and putting him in a delirious state with the Yin energy. As soon as he did that, the pulp that was his right arm being restored fully and his body returned to the state it was before the fight started, the Yang energy that his body had been infused with having caused his cells to temporarily gain the same regeneration abilities as those that the Sage of Six Paths, his brother and his mother were rumored to posses and all of those benefits without reducing one's lifespan as it instead consumed the Yang energy.

" You know it will be suspicious if he were to be handed over to the Samurai in that condition" mentioned the first Naruto.

"Of course I do. You're me" the second Naruto replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

What followed next was a beating at half-strength from the second Naruto which the first one joined mid-way just for the heck of it. Within the minute the Iwa jounnin was reduced to a blue and purple bag of meat and after that the first Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke revealing his status as a clone while the original placed his palm upon the forehead of the unconscious of the Iwa Nin and whispered "**Human Path: Soul Piercing Gaze**" and the body convulsed once as Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment before returning to normal and with a smirk the world around them shattered. A hand sign later and a full regiment of Samurai surrounded him and with a smile he threw the unconscious shinobi toward them.

"This is the team leader" Naruto told them "his team unfortunately escaped while he held me off, not very smart of him but they did get the document with them"

"Useless shinobi" one of the Samurai spat.

"I'd watch my tongue if I was you _Samurai_" Naruto growled "who knows you might _accidentally_ bite it someday"

"Enough Mouri, show respect to the savior of your ruler" the Leader of the Palace guards barked out "Naruto-sama can you track this team fast enough"

"No, not before they reached the border anyway" Naruto answered "and to do so would be suicide"

"I see" the man nodded thoughtfully "if you would accompany me to the palace to receive your reward"

"But this mission failed even if I did destroy their spy network" Naruto retorted.

"Ah but our ruler would like to see you" the man countered.

"Well you should have started with that then" Naruto smiled "lead the way then"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Land of Sky.**

In the ruins of the Ancor Vatian, which had since fallen to the depth of the abyss created by the battle fought in its vicinity,- hundreds of Naruto's clones were directing tens of thousands of white humanoid blobs in the reconstruction of the almost destroyed base. The central part of the rebuilding effort was the fact that Naruto had learned a variety of skills from classes such as **[Engineer]**, **[Architect]** etc. and through a combination of these skills he had made the plans to recreate Ancor Vatian but this time it would be way better than before, however his biggest success was the replacement of the Zero-Tails as a power source by designing and then successfully producing an **Ion Drive Generator**. Despite of the name the device harnessed the energy of a molecule of sorts which normally existed in regions of space in which space-time was scarred enough to allow such an abnormality to exist. Trielibur as the "molecule" was called was in fact nothing more than an amalgam of what could be called Aberration particles held together by the force that was generated around wounds in Time-Space.

Now what the generator did was that it harnessed the "molecules" unique property to give the middle finger to the law of Nature that said that energy wasn't created nor lost to produce insane amounts of energy that could be comparable to the output of the Nine Tails if chakra could be transformed to actual electricity rather than the "virtual" particle version that it normally did. The "molecule" itself was in fact a sort of DNA of energy and normally created abnormally high amount of thermal and kinetic energy which in the furthest regions of space fueled the expansion of the universe but the generator made it so that it produced Ions by constantly circulating normal matter inside and through the use of various fields of energy transformed it into Ions instead of super hot plasma that was harder to contain and properly transform into electricity.

The Generator could also be used to pump clones full with Yang chakra as it turns that transforming any kind of "physical" energy into Yang chakra is very easy, if that energy is contained enough. That of course had brought about the massive amount of humanoid blobs that were formed by the use of seal and copious amounts of Yang energy to make the seals produce grunt workers with insane levels of strength ad that couldn't get tired, like ever.

But that isn't the most important thing because the most important thing was the original Naruto standing in a circle of seal which were glowing faintly before they suddenly stopped as Naruto called out with an inhuman voice "**Outer Path: Contractual Summon**" and the world trembled as the World Wall opened itself up for one god to pass through and meet its summoner. The ghostly visage of the Shinigami appeared before Naruto Uzumaki causing tears made of black Ichor run down his face as a part of his life fore was drained into the summoning.

"You dare use those eyes on me mortal" bellowed Shinigami "I'll have your soul for this"

"No you won't" Naruto dismissed the threat "this very eyes ensure that"

"Fool, the seal on your stomach… wait where is it?" asked the Shinigami in disbelief.

"Torn away from the willing sacrifice of five shinobi" Naruto shrugged "but you aren't summoned to care about that but to be offered a contract with me and my bloodline"

"Why should I accept to be bonded to such a lowly being?" the Shinigami asked in an arrogant tone.

"Because we both know I'm far from inferior to you" Naruto smirked "you could say that I'm your equal if not superior even now"

"Fool, you might be very strong compared to humans but you are even less that a germ underneath my might" the Shinigami retorted but it wasn't in an arrogant tone but in the tone of someone who is reciting a known fact "when you become the Ninth Emperor, call me again"

"Don't dismiss me so handily" Naruto's smirk grew even more as a wave of power exploded from him, bathing his body in ethereal golden glow and weakening the figure before him until it was nothing more than a shadow of his former power.

"Foolish, young one" the Shinigami sighed "you just painted a target on your back"

"Please" Naruto scoffed "I already have a target painted on my back, so chose now become part of the Outer Paths Summons or become my enemy"

"What are offering me?" the Shinigami asked.

"The usual fare, chakra and mana willingly give" Naruto shrugged his aura of power abating and every living being in the world suddenly found themselves breathing just a tad bit easier "even the Primordial Beings cannot refuse such an offer, my ability to resurrect being proof enough"

"Very well but I also want a part of your Life-Force willingly give every year on the longest day of the year" the Shinigami spoke "this condition is non negotiable"

"I suppose you'll want this year's offering right now?" Naruto smirked.

"Of, course" the Shinigami smirked and reached out and plunged his hand into Naruto's chest and with a yank, he pulled out an orb glowing like the sun and promptly swallowed it while at the same time the Rinnengan glowed briefly signifying that the Contract had been accepted.

"Good now I need the last four souls you have reaped to be transferred to the King of the Underworld" Naruto whizzed out.

"Why?" asked the Shinigami puzzled, both his eyes becoming a blood red Rinnengan albeit without the tomoe.

"Because only me and another person can summon _him_" Naruto explained "while you can be summoned through other means and there are ways to weaponize those souls"

"And you don't want anyone but you to be able of doing so?" asked the Shinigami chuckling in a rather creeping voice.

"That and I want them to be capable of going to the Pure Land if not forever at least for most of the year while being protected from resurrection" Naruto chuckled to dragging himself to a sitting position in a nearby rock.

"So it shall be done" the Shinigami declared "and just for this once I'll do on my own power since you are about as strong a kitten right now"

With a booming and rather scary smile the Shinigami vanished and the world suddenly become a tad bit brighter as a properly drained Naruto fell on his knees, weakened beyond comprehension as the Shinigami would continue to drain him of his chakra and mana for another hour at the least since his energy levels weren't quite as large for the due rent for his services to be quicker. The worst and ironically the easiest to fix was that his health was stationary at one point and until the draining and thus the presence of the Death god was gone, it wouldn't go up. Of course having invented a generator of literally infinite Yang chakra that he could quickly convert to health before the Shinigami could absorb it. As a pair of clones rushed at him with a seal that was connected directly to the generator, a pair of boxes appeared before him, much like they did when he was practically ripped out of his Ascending and he became a sub-race of human known as **[Half-Ascended].**

**[Due to successfully negotiating a contract with a god you have gained the following]**

**[+2000 Energy, +1800 Vitality, +900 Strength, +300 Luck (*for surviving the entire thing, you dumbass)]**

**[Black Hole Lvl. 22]**

**[You almost screwed up but luckily you survived your encounter with death, literally but his touch lingers upon you so you have essentially became a controlled chakra black hole]**

**[It drains 2000 cp/sec. but it also drains 1000 hp/sec. upon activation, also it reduces hp regeneration of the user by 30% for as long as it is active, Range: Requires Physical contact]**

**[Necromancy gains +100 lvl]**

**[You gained perk, Shadow of Death]**

**[Shadow of Death]**

**[You very existence retains a fragment of the primordial force of death allowing you to walk the border between Life and Death, easier and far more safely than any other mortal. Cost of all Necromancy and other Necro- related abilities and skills are halved]**

**[Due to your Energy stat being 3201 you gained the perk, Bottomless Well]**

**[Bottomless Well]**

**[You have so much energy that it assured that finding an end to it would be nigh-impossible, well if you don't go around fighting deities that is. You gain 19x the amount of energy that you stats would have normally given you, regeneration rate is doubled] (*replaces the previous Deep Chest perk)**

**[Due to your Vitality stats being 2256 you have gained the perk, The Man of Adamantium]**

**[The Man of Adamantium] **

**[The Man of Steel pffft... if you are going to have a body of metal than you better have the strongest one out there, thus the Man of Adamantium is born. You gain 10x the amount of Hp you would normally gain, health reg. is increased by 1.2 times, all damage is reduced by 35%] replaces Perfect Body perk**

**[Due to your strength stat being 1070 you gain the perk, Kinetic Distribution]**

**[Kinetic Distribution]**

**[Much of the strength behind a blow is lost but not for you as your superhuman muscles can direct the entire Kinetic energy of your blows without any of it dispersing uselessly, +65% to physical damage, +35% to {Muscle Enhancement} skill's efficiency]**

* * *

**The next day, Land of the Sky**

Two white blobs were laying on the ground covered in variety of seals as Naruto stood over them, his left eye in its Rinnengan form while his left burning with the inner fire that had been there since his ascendance into immortality albeit his is much like that of Takagi, the version of Immortality that a Phoenix possesses, regenerating at full health at any time his health reached 0 but not kicking in before that. Going through the required hand seals for the Impure World Resurrection technique, his Rinnengan glowed with blinding white light as he called out "**Outer Path" Impure World Resurrection**" causing the light to die out as the two white blobs were swallowed by the King of the Underworld before they were spat out, a few seconds later,- into humanoid forms covered in dust and ashes which quickly morphed to the forms of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

This form of the technique could only be performed by one with a natural Rinnengan and it actually costs Chakra and Mana as the King of the Underworld absorbs half as payment and that was only thanks to the fact that he had insanely large reserves. The upside was that this technique required no blood or piece of one's body only that the user had to have had the chakra of the one they were trying to summon within them, which for one with the Rinnengan was rather easy not to mention that the cost remains the same whether one summons one or one million. However the greatest upside was that the summoned being was at exactly the same level they were when they died and they could feel emotions and sense the world around them with their senses, pretty much like when they were alive with the exceptions that they barely could feel anything that caused physical pain and even the most painful things in the world would feel like a civilians pinch and the other one was that they couldn't grow but were stuck at the same level as they were when they died, being stagnant.

Not that it mattered much to Naruto who just wanted to meet his parents for real as the blobs were formless thus gaining the body shape of the souls placed within, allowing for actual physical contact rather than a spiritual one that they had inside the unique seal designed by Takagi. It took a few moments before their eyes gained the glimmer of recognition as their full soul was actually there instead of a piece of them that was rejoined with them when they were resurrected by the Rinnengan. They were greeted by an orange blur slamming into them with a speed that rivaled the Flying Thunder God, - and they all fell on the ground.

"I didn't know this technique allowed for us to sense the Living world" Minato remarked patting his sons head "I hope you didn't use living sacrifices or I'll spank you my son or not"

"You do that and I'll castrate you" Kushina threatened "or worse…"

"Okay I get honey" Minato defended "I just don't want our kid to get into bad habits"

"Oh, remember the guy you let to die with a Rasengan stuck inside him… for three days" Kushina remarked "or that kunoichi from Kiri that tried to lure you into an ambush"

"Well I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did" Minato defended, relenting before his wife's angry glare which was only enhanced from her grey sclera.

"Well one might argue that one can't learn without making mistakes, it's called growing up" Naruto added cheekily from his mothers hug.

"Fine, let's go on a killing spree and resurrect some more people" Minato said.

"Oh, I didn't kill anyone… well not anyone really sentient" Naruto explained "though they did have a mostly human life-force which made them acceptable sacrifices for the jutsu"

"And what did you sacrifice?" Kushina asked with a slight frown.

"I guess two of those thousands of white blobs" Minato pointed at the massive work force repairing the Ancor Vatian "my chakra senses says they are filled to the brim with Yang chakra that continues to replenish itself, I'm guessing that their bodies were made so that they could always regenerate to the same state they were when created"

"Down to the last molecule" Naruto replied "I modified an Uzumaki seal that wanted to create an Immortal body combining Yang and Yin chakra in a balanced state but that couldn't work since human cells can't sustain that without eventually breaking down"

"So you used another material which could be giving perfect regeneration through seals" Minato concluded.

"Yep, more exactly genetically modified Ash trees" Naruto beamed "made them during Takagi's mad scientist spree about a year ago, well he did most of the work and I offered my Uzumaki cells and some of my potent chakra and mana"

"Damn, two geniuses in the family" Kushina mock complained "how will I survive?"

"Mum, you do know that you currently inhabit a body that can't be destroyed by anything short of a Black Hole?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow at his mother's antics "was she always this bad"

"Only the last couple of years since we were stuck inside that seal of your" Minato answered with a grin "well at least a part of us anyway"

"Ah that explains it" Naruto nodded sagely "want to go in the nearest village and get us some ramen?"

"Aren't you afraid we can be discovered?" Minato asked.

"Pfft I can waltz into Konoha right now, get the scroll of seals and blame Jiraya for that and no one will even suspect me" Naruto grinned "and just that awesome, as for you I can cook up a spell or two to change, my transformation has always been my area of expertise"

"Well in that case race you there" Minato said as a spell changed both his and Kushina's features "last one there is a stinking fish"

"Okay but I must warn you that the gamer gives me an unfair edge" Naruto shrugged as his features blurred into a non-descript chunnin from Kumo.

With that all the three of them vanished into three blurs of colors as they speed far beyond sound speed and it was only a thin layer of chakra that kept them from repeatedly breaking the sound barrier destroying all wildlife on their path. Of course within a second or so Naruto outpaced both his parents his speed way, way beyond the human limit and since they had agreed to not use chakra to augment their speed no one could catch, while Minato quickly left his wife behind, his natural speed far beyond anything Kushina had ever had. A chakra enhanced shout of "so not fair" caused both father and son to almost double over from laughter as they speed away.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 124**

**Points to next level [132.000/ 175.000]**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 2.967.847**

**Hp reg. : 19.665**

**Chakra points:27.368.550**

**Cp reg. :2.488.050**

**Mp: 60.819.000**

**Mp reg. :5.529.000**

**Energy: 3.201**

**Control: 3.201**

**Strength: 1.070**

**Speed: 211**

**Vitality: 2.256 **

**Dexterity: 200**

**Intelligence: 1.271**

**Wisdom: 1.253**

**Luck: 420**

**Special status: Uzumaki Clan Head(+ 50 Intelligence, +75 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 2x exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), , Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Half-Ascended (Perfect Control of all inner energies such as [Yang Chakra], [Ying Chakra], [Ki], [Mana] etc. and {**_Perfect Body_**} perk)**


	15. Glassed Sand, Molten Earth

**Chapter Fifteen: Glassed Sand, Molten Stone**

**The walls of Sunagakure, two weeks later.**

The rebellion of Sunagakure had been successful and the Jinchuriki Kage had been deposed and one of his siblings killed but the thing was that he was not dead and there were shinobi still loyal to him even though they were very, very few. The war the Land of Birds had begun with Iwagakure had required that the forces of Suna engage in this fight or risk giving Iwa or any other ninja village a perfect position to launch an assault on the village. This was of course exploited by Gaara who with a contingent of loyal shinobi was assaulting the walls of his home village on the hopes of taking it and consolidating his rule before anyone had any chance of bringing overwhelming force against him. As with desperate plans, things weren't going quite as he had planned and his followers were being cut down left and right as Fire and Lightning jutsu rained down on his sand walls, leaving him incapable of retaliating least all the shinobi that had trusted him to retake back their homes, be slaughtered by the larger force of ninja on the walls.

It was then as the situation seemed hopeless that the world around him exploded into a massive firestorm that strangely enough originated right in front of him but there had been nothing in front of him until a few milliseconds ago. The walls of Suna shook as the firestorm impacted it with the force of thousands of exploding tags and despite all the protecting seals, the wall cracked and in some places it fell apart. The origin of such a cataclysmic jutsu, was standing right next to Gaara, his stance relaxed and his right hand still in the Tiger seal. His presence boosted the morale by just being there for one could defeat a Jinchuriki but not two of them, after all the rumors of him losing his Tailed Beast must have been rumors for who except a Jinchuriki could unleash such a technique without thoroughly draining themselves?

Naruto was standing facing the walls of the village hidden in the sand, with his eyes closed, his characteristic grin and his free arm was standing around Gaara's shoulder as the smoke cleared and the shinobi on the walls evaluated the new opponent. Fear spread through their ranks faster than wildfire in the forest of his homeland as they recognized his features and all their expectations turned to their leader a powerful shinobi but one suffering from the delusions of those who have only know peace and thus thinking themselves above the 'demon'. Regaining his composure but the fear never really disappearing, the self-proclaimed Sixth Kazekage.

"Leave demon, you are no longer welcome here" Itakagi Harumune bellowed trying to hide his fear but nothing escaped Naruto's sensory abilities, who with a smirk walked forward toward the cracked walls.

"Foolish, of you Kazekage" Naruto spat out, opening his eyes, as he strode forward confidently "to antagonize demons but you know what's worse?"

"I don't care, leave demon or you to will face the justice of Sunagakure" the man exclaimed.

"You antagonized me and I'm worse than any demon… I'm a shinobi" Naruto chuckled "and your life were forfeit the moment you attacked my friends, my family"

And then he disappeared and the wall before him exploded inwards showering everyone within the village confines with rumble and those closer to the destroyed wall, with shrapnel. Not many of those on the walls died but none escaped without at least some minor hurt as their chakra infused bodies resisted the immense forces that would have torn lesser men in pieces. However quite a few weren't as lucky as the four man guard of the Kazekage was cut down before they touched the ground, as Naruto appeared inside the walls of the city totally unaffected by the shrapnel flying around or the various ninja tools thrown against him instinctually by the ninja near him. The Kazekage was the one to act the fastest by throwing a "**Wind Blade**" jutsu toward him which was deflected in an off-handed manner killing an unlucky shinobi nearby.

"What do you want?" the Kazekage, Itakagi asked, trembling in the face of the apparent power of the demon facing him.

"Well, first of all your life" Naruto answered in a mock-thinking pose "then I'll take Gaara and everyone who supports to my village and if those are demands are met then perhaps I will consider leaving this village standing"

"W-we will never let the demon go, he must pay for his crimes" Itakagi countered, hoping to buy time so that more people could gather and help him kill the demon.

"Of course that is a problem of you village I'll just take Gaara and his sister as they have Uzumaki blood running in their veins, the demons is all yours" Naruto explained in a tone similar to that used when talking to a particularly dim child "the rest of those shinobi are a payment for the fact that you have spilt the blood of my clan"

"And you think that we will just give everything you want just like that?"the Kazekage asked in a tone displaying disbelief.

"You think that you have a choice?" Naruto asked frowning "_Gaara_"

In a flash of crimson light Gaara was standing next to Naruto as his left eye shifted into a red eye, filled with concentric rings and equipped with twelve tomoe. His next action came as a surprise as Naruto's chakra flared in all its glory, being felt across the continent as a source of warmth and protection, the embrace of a loved one, many of those who felt across the continent would tell years later but not for those in Sunagakure for they, with the exception of a select few, felt not the invigoration warmth but a scalding hat that brought many to their knees as the next four words were spoken "**Preta Path: Chains of Infinity**". From Naruto's chest twelve chains exploded burying themselves into Gaara's gut from which even more chakra than that of Naruto came forward, though this one was _heavier_ and far more contained, and formed itself in the form of a titanic tanuki, as large as a mountain. Before anyone could react the entire process was over as the now green chakra chains retreated from a clearly drained Gaara as the tanuki's features solidified and a laughter echoed through the desert.

"**Shukaku, no scaring the little people**" Naruto chastise, his voice inhuman as though the strength of his chakra and soul had been suddenly added to his vocal cords.

"**But it's so much fun"** Shukaku whined "besides it's the least I can do to thank them for their gratitude"

"**Still no killing, remember our deal**" Naruto frowned "**you seriously don't want me to **_**discipline**_** you**"

"**Yeah, yeah, I get it youngling**" Shukaku replied "**only for you…**"

Then the tanuki dispersed in a sandstorm and went flying away toward the depths of the desert far away from any civilization. The people who had just witnessed this were speechless for none had ever managed to bargain with the tanuki, ever, they either had barely escaped or they had been crushed by the Tailed beast and in a few rare cases it had been subdued by extremely powerful shinobi. Of course that also meant that Naruto could not be allowed to leave now as his power was a game changer and could easily tip the scales of power in the favor of Suna, so the Kazekage prepared to knock him out only to be fixed by a soul piercing gaze from Naruto both his eyes shining into a very disturbing way.

"Now I believe that you wanted the demon" Naruto exclaimed before he could even move "he is all yours though mind you his promise meant that he couldn't kill anyone in the village and main roads, nothing to stop him crushing you all in the desert"

"Well we'll just have to settle for you then" the Kazekage spoke with a crocked smile, envy and greed evident in his eyes.

"Oh but you see I won't go down without a fight" Naruto smiled as if he hadn't noticed the surrounding shinobi preparing to pounce "and you can't kill me but I on the other hand have no such restriction"

Everything around Naruto and Gaara exploded in a titanic explosion of fire and ferocious shockwaves as a third of Suna became a massive crater before he was even finished speaking, his "**Annihilation Rift**" spell tearing through hundreds of shinobi with great ease. Now spellwork or crafting was a useful but ultimately worthless in the battlefield as the skill necessary to harness ones mana and then discover and master hundreds or even thousands of such "spells" took decades to the point that when one fully mastered such part of the innate skills of man, they were old men and women albeit ones with insane levels of power capable of fighting even Demon Princes on an equal footing and have a fifty-fifty chance of winning. Naruto being Naruto had mastered the battle application of mana manipulation (not to be confused with actual magic) within a few months albeit with a lot of help from his clones, gaining for himself the **[Warrior Spirit]** title giving a boost of 80% to the damage of all mana manipulation spells and reduced their costs by 30%, which for his reserves meant he could equal a Demon Arch-Duke and even surpass one in sheer destruction power.

Of course as with all high level shinobi the new Kazekage had survived the explosion even though he was bruised and had third degree burns all over his body, surrounded by a few dozen high level shinobi loyal enough to stand by him even after witnessing the overwhelming power that Naruto unleashed on a whim. A dozen kunai flickered into existence around him and then with a flick of his wrist they speed forward while multiplying to match the exact number of the Kazekage's bodyguards, predictably they were either shredded or simply deflected only for them to return twice faster and with double the numbers. Less than a minute later the bodyguards of the Kazekage were dead, in death resembling a porcupine from the sheer amount of **[Cursed Knife]** enhanced Kunai embedded in their bodies.

"I warned you" Naruto said simply "this could have been over quickly and only you would have died and the village would be in perfect condition but you foolishness brought about your end and left your village into a burning wreck"

"You will not…" the Kazekage shouted before being silenced by a knee to the gut.

"I will not?" Naruto asked incredulously as the Kazekage heaved into the ground "are you blind or something? I already made you village kneel, you think just because you won't surrender I will somehow repent and resurrect everyone who died"

"Flash news, it doesn't work like that" said Naruto punching the Kazekage in the face, after sidestepping a white hot wave of fire coming from his mouth "and that was really rude… don't interrupt me again or the rest of you village goes up in smoke"

"Now where were we?" Naruto mock asked "oh yes I was telling you all about how you were going to pay for harming my clan members but you didn't want to listen… oh well"

The Kazekage never stood a chance as a sword made entirely out mana pierced his left lung and then the other one before the shock of the first blade tearing through him was even registered. As a shinobi he would survive for a little while longer than a civilian before his wounds took their toll but also the pain would be greater as the same chakra that kept him alive also enhanced the pain he felt. Naruto not wanting to take any chances used "**Rinnengan: Daruma**" causing his wounds to deteriorate at an incredibly fast pace an within seconds he died having felt the pain of being alive for years with his wounds uncured and festering, his body then breaking down at an accelerated pace, leaving him at an already advanced stage of decomposition. Moments later Naruto, Gaara, Temari and the survivors of the faction that supported them disappeared in a flash of bright light, right in front of the fearful eyes of the survivors of the Suna shinobi forces, giving birth to the Legend of the Kage Killer.

* * *

**Somewhere, moments later**.

Naruto was stretching on a rather comfy couch as Gaara and Temari were looking around with a bewildered look as they surveyed his office and out of the window. It wasn't long before a series of tables popped before his eyes and he began sorting through them mentally.

**[Mission: Operation Glassed Sand was successful]**

**[You defeated the Seventh Kazekage]**

**[You have gained 28.000 exp]**

**[You have unlocked bonus boss] [All Kazekage of Suna]**

**[You have gained the title Kage Killer]**

**[You no longer chase shadows but destroy that who cast them, gives 25% stat boost when fighting Kage, +40% dmg to all light skills, -20% to all light or darkness skills costs, +35% exp to mastering all skills beyond lvl. 30]**

**[You freed Shukaku]**

**[You gained 1500 exp &amp; Magnet Release {100/300]**

**[You destroyed 1/3 of Suna and killed half of its garrisoned forces]**

**[You have gained 30.000 exp]**

**[You have completed trait]**

**[Protector 3/3]**

**[You have received the Crown of Bishamon]**

**[The Crown of Bishamon] [Epic-class item]**

**[This crown was forged long before the Empire arose by a sympathetic god, to give the human who had it a chance to fight the threats that the fractured walls of reality unleashed upon the defenseless humans, grants +500 Strength. , +500 Speed, +300 Vitality and the skill {Grand Judgment Hourglass} ]**

**[Grand Judgment Hourglass] [Lvl. 1]**

**[The wicked shall fall when faced with the might of Bishmon's Champion for you have called upon the piece of the gods power embedded within the great crown of Justice. Requires 300 Willpower, costs 0 Mana, Chakra etc., does 1.000.000 -3.000.000 dmg, prevents reg. of the target/s up to 3 days based on the target/s power levels]**

**[Can only be cast once every hour]**

**[You have gained the perk: The Shield of Man]**

**[The Shield of Man]**

**[When the Dark seems to be winning from the masses a man will always rise to fight it and thus become the Shield of Man and even the Higher Powers grant him or their favor. + 100 Wisdom, +200 Energy, all defensive skills gain a 4x power multiplier and offensive skills gain a 1.8 dmg multiplier]**

**[You saved 32 shinobi loyal to Gaara]**

**[You have gained 32x 100= 3200 exp]**

**[Congratulations you have leveled up]**

**[You now are level 236, please distribute the newly gained 10 stat points, 30 attribute points and 1 Merit point]**

With a raised eyebrow Naruto closed all the tabs and turned toward the severely distressed Gaara and Temari and gestured for them to sit down, which they complied with in a stupefied daze. Straightening up for the upcoming conversation, Naruto's outfit shimmered into the cloth expected of a Kage, a white cape with the kanji for the Shodaime Sorakage (First Sky Shadow), his Hat emblazoned with the symbol of the Sky as was the Hitae proudly resting in his right arm thought this was different in that it didn't use the kanji for sky but the universal sign for the word 'sky' distancing themselves from the bloodthirsty and warmongering namesake. Underneath the Robes however he wore scaled, grey, chest armor, light blue pants decorated with clouds that moved and standing before them barefooted which for a shinobi meant that he trusted them enough to stand before them relaxed, well that or that they weren't enough of a threat to him for him to be worried about them.

"Naruto is it me or are we currently flying?" Temari blurted out.

"Indeed you are" Naruto nodded before heading towards his desk "would you prefer tea or sake"

"Sake" both of the Sand siblings said at the same time.

"I thought so" Naruto nodded sagely before reaching for one of the drawers "so I convinced Takagi to give me a drink from the times before humans almost blew up the entire universe, something called 'raki'

"What?" they both asked again in unison.

"Oh, it's not that old but it's still insanely intoxicating, it's pretty much alcohol thinned in water" Naruto assured them "you don't think Takagi is that old?"

"No, we were asking about humans almost blowing the world up" Temari spoke.

"Ah, that, well it was almost ten thousand years, we cracked the universe in half like an eggshell which is ironic seeing that the universe is shaped like a Icosahedron with a Taurus inside it" Naruto explained as he poured the drink "we tried to create the hypothetical ' super- complex God-Matter' and we cracked our world open to all sort of weird stuff"

"How do you even know all this shit?" Gaara asked in a rare show of emotion.

"You'd be surprised at the, as you have eloquently put it,- shit that I'm in the loop about" Naruto said calmly as he served the drinks "not that you would believe most of them anyway"

"So circling back to why we are flying" Temari insisted.

"Ah, yes we wandered too far in the roads of knowledge best left undiscovered" Naruto nodded sagely, throwing his Kage hat to the ground "welcome to the Village Hidden in the Sky, Naruto version ,of course"

"You created your own village?" Gaara asked with a sadistic grin "oh the paperwork you must face"

"Paperwork, seriously?" Naruto asked bewildered "I sign a few dozen documents a day at most the rest is taken care by my very efficient bureaucracy"

"How…?" Gaara asked twitching.

"It wasn't very easy but the answer came to through the massive work force I used to rebuilt this place once I almost vaporized it" Naruto explained like he was sharing the greatest secret in the universe "anyway this guys were basically a humanoid body filled with a self-replenishing Yang chakra energy, not worth more than a gennin or two in a fight at least not the first ones anyway"

"So I did the reverse and filled them with Yin chakra energy which being my own even if self-replenishing inside a different body, created a telepathic bond between such creatures and myself and thanks to a technique called Occlumency, I allow then just enough access to know what I would do but restrict the access to prevent myself being bombarded by large amounts of information at once and only allow a compressed package through twice a day"

"So you created an entire immortal and telepathic race to do your paperwork?" Temari deadpanned.

"More like eternal shadow clones but in a way you can say that too" Naruto shrugged "I've tried to replicate such a success in a shadow clone even if they were not to be permanent but the technique relies too much on the balance of Yin-Yang for it to work for such an unbalanced method"

"Still it is unfair" Gaara pouted, his eyes starting to glaze over and a certain redness overtaking his features as the alcohol started,- for the first time in his life, to take over.

"Remember to circulate your chakra to disperse most of the alcohol" Naruto reprimanded "I warned you that this is mostly alcohol"

"Well this is damn good" Gaara said his gaze clearing a bit, hovering to the point where the alcohol gave a pleasant warmth.

"I know right" Naruto said smiling brightly "now back to Temari, I assume that you want to know why, how and when right?"

"Basically" Temari nodded.

"Well the why is easy, I wanted to be Hokage but the Leaf is too far gone now to save, so I built this to be the place where the ideals of the previous Hokage's might come true" Naruto explained a touch of sadness creeping into his voice "the how I already gave a away, tens of thousands of my Yang workers and as for when, well it started two weeks, give or take three days,- ago and is still an ongoing work but it has been flying for the last week"

"That's… that's incredible" Temari gasped looking out of the window to the small city below "I didn't even think something like this could be done so quickly"

"It couldn't but then I got into the race creation business and poof it became so" Naruto joked.

"You scare me sometimes" Temari said.

"Yeah but you love the rest of the time" Naruto laughed at Temari's and Gaara's expressions "which reminds me about the actual reason I came to get you"

"What you didn't come to blow up most of Suna and kill all that opposed your Demon taming majesty?" Temari asked sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Mind your tongue" Naruto chastised softly but it still seemed as if the temperature had dropped below zero "I tolerate you because you're my kin but there is a limit"

"Yeah, you said we were Uzumaki but our mother had none of the characteristics" Gaara said.

"Who said it was your mother?' Naruto asked with a slight edge of amusement "it was your father and his mother before him that came from Uzu when it was destroyed, luckily of course she had used a different name and people though her a nomad of the desert, I doubt even you father is aware of such a thing"

"And how are you?" Gaara asked.

"I am the holder of the combined knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and am aware of all things know or though on the island by those whose blood I share" Naruto explained "and your grandmother was an infiltration specialist who specialized in the Suna region and thus her back up plan was easy, infiltrate Suna, for a lengthy period before trying to reunite with her clan"

"So she infiltrated Suna and her son became the Kage, that was a damn good infiltration, I must say" Gaara whistled.

"There were other factors that prevented her from leaving or harming the place but yes that is the gist of it" Naruto grinned "which means that if you accept to become clan members under the banner of the Village Hidden in the Sky, you get to know why three of the Big Five were in such a hurry to destroy us"

"Really what is it?" Temari asked excited.

"I take it that means you accept?" Naruto asked and at the two nods of heads he continued "a three dimensional seal containing all memories and knowledge of the clan from the time it was conceived"

"That's kind of a letdown" Gaara commented after a few seconds

"Not if you have a limitless memory too which with the way it is achieved also grants a minor telepathy and empathy between members of the clan" Naruto explained "not to mention you also gain muscle memory and you need a few months at most to get your body used to it and then all you need to do is figure out new skills or further master those you posses…"

".. Until everyone is an S-rank or even more" Gaara continued looking amazed at the implications "not even the Big Five together wouldn't have been capable of stopping if that were to happen"

"So our mother clan was very, very scary if they wanted to" Temari whistled in appreciation as the implication of a clan made up of five hundred or so S-ranks, almost twice the numbers in existence in the whole world.

"Or very foolish for doing such a poor job at covering it up but that is a thing of the past and soon enough you shall be inducted in such a power by your very own Clan Head and Kage" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why not do that now?" Gaara asked.

"Well not all the remnants of our clan is here now" Naruto shrugged "with you two there are now twenty two of them but we still miss a few of them with one of them being in the hands of Orochimaru so it'll take a few days to gather them all"

"Orochimaru is dead" Gaara dropped the bomb with his usual lack of tact.

"How? When?" Naruto asked befuddled as in pretty much all of the timelines he had seen Orochimaru was the closest thing to a full Immortal that there was.

"A few weeks ago a shinobi from the Akatsuki dropped his dead body in a bounty station and it passed all checks, even the chakra decay one" Temari took over for her tactless brother.

"A man with an orange mask or one with weird piercings?' Naruto asked thinking of the only two members within Akatuski who could possibly achieve such a thing.

"The former, why?" asked Temari.

"I needed to know" Naruto replied, pacing around the room muttering "Obito could have done, he had the strength but why... unless... of course, he threw a wrench in their plans… but still the logical thing would have been to go after me not after such a tricky opponent… what is he… perhaps, tough for him though… he'll get nasty surprise out of it"

"Naruto?" Temari asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry it's a bad habit I've tried to get rid of but I haven't gotten around to yet" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "do go ahead, you'll find Takagi milling around but do avoid the circular platforms, it tends to get rather nasty tending to 'complication'

"What complications?" asked Gaara.

"The kind that happens when to people get to share the same space, literally" Naruto explained.

"Like Space-Time jutsu mishaps?" Temari asked "so they are like landing pods or your clones and Takagi?"

"Sort of" Naruto answered rubbing his temples "remember ID's, well my clones share that ability too so they are training the few hundred shinobi currently under my employ and the future generation"

"Didn't you need permission from Takagi to use it?" Temari asked.

"The better question would be why he feels he needs so many highly trained shinobi in his employ?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You caught that didn't you?' Naruto laughed "well I need them in case somebody decides to strike against us after I raze Iwa to the ground"

"Raze Iwa?" Gaara and Temari asked the same time.

"Well I get the disbelief part but seriously I think with all the skill and power I showed today you'd understand I'm at the same level as my father if not beyond that" Naruto chastised his friends.

"You father?" Temari asked confused.

"Oh, forgot you didn't know" Naruto smiled "he was the Bane of Iwa, the guy to whom the laws of Time-Space were but guidelines, the man who made veterans break down at the sight of all things yellow, the one and only Minato Namikaze"

"But… that… how?" Gaara and Temari babbled "forget that I don't want to know but I meant why you want to raze Iwa?"

"Well, they stole the Nine-Tails from my belly and left me for dead" Naruto shrugged "that was very rude"

"Oh" Temari gasped slowly "I thought that was a misdirection'

"As will everyone" Naruto nodded.

"That means you sparked the war didn't you?" Gaara jumped in.

"Of course" Naruto confirmed "I'm awesome but even with my reinforcement taking down one of the Big Five at full strength, when they have home field advantage, well that's a no do, even for me"

"That's so… Kage like" Temari said, clearly referring to the underhandedness of her father and even Gaara looked shocked and somewhat repulsed.

"I know" he spoke "take your time, if you want nothing to do with me then I'll understand"

"Perhaps… it's for the better if we left now before we say things we don't mean" Gaara spoke softly and taking his sisters hand he left the room.

* * *

Naruto stared at the visage of Iwa from the peak of one of the mountains surrounding it, its walls and defensive structures perfectly hidden from the eyes of civilians and most shinobi but not to him. The steady thrum of the arcane force fields erected through massive seal arrays, vastly inferior to actual Uzumaki designs but one of the most powerful in existence, created by stolen knowledge during the Uzu massacre. Around him stood twelve figures, clad in black cloaks with red swirls on them, one such cloak covering his figure while his hitae was displayed proudly on his forehead. If one was to look carefully he would find that the twelve men had the irises that could only be produced by Naruto's "**Outer Path: Impure World Resurrection**" and through their visages might look familiar to other S-rankers they were but alternate versions of these shinobi. Such versions were easily found after one defeated the original version in a boss battle, which lead to two different version to appear and when you defeat one of them two more would branch from them and so thus allowing Naruto to gather a small group of powerful foes to aid his Shadow Clones assault the shinobi within the village and his Shadow clones would protect them from various forms of sealing.

With a single gesture tens of thousands of small white insectoid blobs began carving minuscule symbols unnoticed by even the most vigilant of the shinobi on guard but then they weren't all that worried since their borders were locked very tightly as their armies pushed into the very heart of Wind country defeating battle after battle,- the demoralized Suna armies after their Seventh Kazekage died by the hand of Naruto the Kage killer. Then of course, were the massive protective domes unbroken since the Yellow Flash decided to visit the village and humiliate them and their Kage. After all nobody would be foolish to attack an almost victorious Iwa, not when Kumo would jump to their defenses and wipe out the village foolish and bold enough to attack them, except it was not a village but a single man and his own personal army that was bold enough to do so.

A moment later every single shinobi felt a jolt as a massive of very, very potent and angry chakra explode in the South-East of their defenses as half a million Chakra points activated one of the five forbidden Uzumaki seal arrays "**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: The Fields of Armageddon**" and their supposedly impregnable defensive dome dissipated against the massive power slammed against it. Their defensive structures were vaporized in hundreds of powerful explosions all the while the earth all around their village turned to massive waves of molten magma as Roshi of the Flaming Pits, Fourth Mizukage and the jinchuriki of that worlds particular Six-Tails, contributed with some of his own unique chakra. As he watched the first part of his plan coming perfectly together, Naruto shouted, his voice amplified by chakra and his eyes, one red and one azure shinning with a sinister inner light.

"Iwa, I'm back to take back what's mine… with interest " Naruto's shout reverberated in the bones of everyone in Iwa but was soon drowned by the battle cries of two thousands Naruto clones and the explosion caused by Naruto's twelve heavy hitters and the Battle for Iwa started in earnest


	16. The Battle of Iwa

**Chapter Sixteen: The Battle of Iwa.**

"It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets."  
― Voltaire

While one Naruto Uzumaki was working his revenge upon Iwa, on the other side of the continent in a crystalline chamber eight beings had begun their meeting on the rather disruptive actions of the ex-Jinchuriki. The Chamber was in contrast of what one would expect from the most secretive organization in the whole world,- was well lit and rather shiny from the runes encased in the crystal itself, the organization's failed attempts to move up to three dimensional seals which were still much more effective than any other seals on the continent. Now the lack of obscurity could be explained in any ways such as the fact that everyone knew the others identity and were more than capable of going undetected or the fact that the room they were in now was totally impenetrable to even the gaze of gods but the most likely explanation was that no one was actually inside. Indeed their meeting methods were in fact the more advanced cousin of the method the Akatsuki used being in fact a Yin chakra powered, Astral Projection allowing themselves to appear as symbols that identified them and they identified themselves with, being incomprehensible to anyone but the eight of them.

"Well, that's quite the mess the Uzumaki has stirred" the Leader chuckled, his form resembling three orbs placed within one another with the symbol of eternity in the exact center of the design, albeit it seemed to be moving much like a serpent would still following the same pattern that made up the infinity symbol, all this in what is perceived as Blue-Magenta violet.

"We should have made sure that that infernal Alliance had destroyed them all" grunted the oldest member currently alive, his form that of a golden Ox, equipped with eight wings, each of them having the color of one of the primary elements and Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang chakra.

"That would defeat the purpose of our organization" spoke the brains (scientist) behind the operation, his form that of a Octahedron encased in an orb and containing within a symbol from the long forgotten world, the Spiral of Change, in a burning Imperial Blue, a demonstration of the potency of his Yin chakra.

"Still the boy grows stronger everyday and is now recollecting his clan and may even have found the Three dimensional seal" another member spoke, his form that of a crowned monkey, the body of the being a muddied Auburn brown, his powerful Yang energy leaking even in his Astral form,- while the crown a burning Mahogany colored construct.

"I'm sure he did and that's why we need to accelerate the plan" the Leader spoke.

"If we do so, it might mean our exposure" one of the members spoke, his from that of a teal colored, pyramid with a serpent perched on top of it.

"It doesn't matter, we have already achieved most of our goals, we have got ten times more S-ranks now than we ever did before" the Leader spoke passionately "we are the strongest generation of Section Leaders, there have been six SS-ranks created outside our control in the last seventy years, our purpose in this form is nearing its end"

"So you are saying that even if we were to be discovered we could always shed this 'skin' much like that foolish Saanin" the Golden Ox member spoke "so that we can go on with our improvements plans but under a different name… I always found Judgment to be a bit pretentious "

"Well our experiments with Mana manipulation are going along rather well even if only about five percent of our subjects have shown any natural aptitude and the rest will never advance beyond the basics" the Spiral of Change member agreed.

"So you are just going to let our entire network to be destroyed by the Uzumaki?" one of the member until then quiet asked, his form, that of a mountain cracked in half by a humanoid wielding a scalpel,- flaring in a deeper shade of crimson with his distress and anger.

"Well, it has already been lost in Iwa, except from the two already in the front lines, the Uzumaki will let none of them live" The Leader answered "thought I assume that we can fake the deaths of the others, especially with the turmoil that we will cause"

"I assume that the Big Five will not survive it?" the Golden Ox asked "perhaps Kumo or Kiri"

"Kiri would be the obvious choice, weak and producing less and less talents" the Spiral said "Kumo is the one better suited to bring war to the new village of the Uzumaki and drag the whole continent with them"

"Konoha will not accept that" the Serpent perched on top of the pyramid interfered "and they still have the power to do just that especially now that the Samurai rebellions are mostly over and the number of Academies and possible shinobi has increased by a factor of five"

"I have high hopes for Konoha but we have two obstacles in our way" the Leader said "order your contacts to have Danzo killed and then offer our contact within the Council our help in taking care of Tsunade afterwards"

"Such a shame for the Senju specimen" the Spiral sighed "but you forget Danzo was the Third's rival for a reason and short of sending one of us, I see no other way and even then it won't be very quiet"

"You misunderstood me" the Leader chuckled "Cracker, you will enter Konoha immediately and influence the Hokage to execute Danzo and make sure that she succeeds in doing so despite his Sharingan eyes and then help our contact takeover"

"Immediately my lord" the member of the cracked mountain replied and his astral image shimmered away.

"Good with this. We end our month's meeting" the Leader declared "oh and Spiral be a dear and try to get your hands on the Uzumaki's blood, I have it on good authority that Suna's crippling was done through structured mana rather than chakra"

* * *

**Meanwhile in Iwa**

Their supposedly invincible barriers and defenses had fallen and for the first time in its history Iwa found itself fighting to preserve itself. Don't get it wrong, at times enemy forces had made it as far as the outer walls but the powerful barrier, massive defense structures and the very defensive nature of their main Chakra nature had ensured that no enemy army ad ever stepped on Iwa proper and yet at that very moment all their defenses had fallen to the might of a supposedly forgotten technique and thousands of clones had invaded the village. This of course explained the towering rage of the Tsuchikage was feeling at that moment as he dispatched the orders to evacuate the civilians and all gennin that were in the village to preserve a bit of their culture should the village fall. The thing that actually made him lose control of his anger, to the Tsuchikage was that unlike other villages they had never built shelters thinking themselves invincible and that not even him who had survived Madara Uchiha had never though them necessary and now they were forced to evacuate the village much like the Uzumaki were forced to leave the village in boats to survive the onslaught, right before most of them were sunk by the Kiri navy.

Already the causalities were mounting to far larger numbers than anyone could predict, especially for an army made out of clones although more than half the clones had been dispelled in the first ten minutes of the fight although the rest had adapted to their techniques and were being harder to bring down. The real trouble stood in the twelve clones in the red swirl cloaks as they seemed way too independent to be normal clones, not to mention they stood head and shoulders from your typical clone, especially in the demolition department. Mere moments later, just as a batch of special orders were issued, the Kage's tower shook as the bottom half of it was pulverized by a boulder –sized Rasengan and everyone still alive was forced to abandon the falling wreckage.

The dust clouds were quickly dissipated as a thirteenth blonde in a black cloak with red swirls came forward, his face adorned by an ear splitting grin as he moved forward with the gait of someone not concerned about the dozens of A-rankers surrounding the Tsuchikage or about the fact that the Tsuchikage was the oldest living Kage for a reason. The why was made clear when two of the most trusted guards of the Tsuchikage sent a fire-earth dragon combo at him only for it to hit a barrier that became visible for a moment, shinning a bright crimson,- disintegrating the technique before returning to its normally invisible state. At that exact moment, Naruto's left eye shifted to it's, frankly terrifying, - blood red Rinnengan form and with that the chakra he had been holding back burst forward and everyone in the cliff where the towers was once situated, felt as if they had been thrown in front of a pissed of Dragon of legends as immeasurable heat and anger slammed into them.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Oonoki asked, unleashing his own chakra to afford his underlings a measure of protection from Naruto's KI "what do you hope to gain by attacking an_ entire_ village"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side "I want what you took from me, I want revenge"

"You would do this for a beast?" the Tsuchikage asked, stupefied.

"No, not for a beast" Naruto snarled "I would do this for family"

"What…" the Tsuchikage began but was interrupted as the world went white.

* * *

Kakuzu of the Seventh Heart was regarded as the most powerful shinobi of his time for having killed Hashirama thought that was somewhat untrue as while it was true he had struck the last blow he had in fact only profited from the fight of Madara and Hashirama and the wounds he had already received. His return to his village had been glorious and for almost a decade he had done everything in his power to make it into one of the Big Five and when the opportunity arose he took it and while Konoha mourned the death of its Second Hokage, he had stricken against it, helped by the oppressed Uchiha and at the end of the day Konoha had burned, its Third Hokage dead before he could amount to anything, despite him losing two hearts because of him. Where once Konoha stood Taki built its greatest Academy and monument to their power.

In the following decades he had reduced the Big Five to the Big Four as Iwa fell to his alliance with Kumo and he earned his Sixth heart as he ripped it from the chest of Oonoki. In the years to come after that victory he earned his Seventh heart, having pushed his technique to height unseen,- from the chest of the Third Raikage when he foolishly attacked, hoping that by killing him, his village could finally take the spot as the strongest among the Big Four. Ironically his death came, a few months later when his most trusted guard and pupil, Minato Namikaze killed him when he was short one heart after one assassin got to close to being lucky for his own comfort. His death however was not fast or swift like his pupil liked to grant other people, on the contrary he was thrown into the Abyss between dimension to be ripped apart from beings that didn't exist and yet there they did. His escape came when a group of being that even now he couldn't quite comprehend tore through the non-things surrounding them and offered him a chance at living again if only to fight as a gladiator in their twisted games and he had no choice but to accept as the non-beings didn't even leave his soul to go to the afterlife but continued to gnaw on it, unable to damage it but unwilling to leave it go and trapped him there torturing him with pain beyond measure.

Which brought him to serving a boy with enough power to fight him in his prime and a full set of seven hearts and with a grudge towards Iwa, well at least he wasn't alone and each every one of his companions was more than a match for him even in life. There wasn't enough time to reminiscence in the middle of the battlefield as a group of Iwa shinobi assaulted him, granted they were all very skilled and coordinated and his resurrection left him unable to use his most power Seven Hearts technique but still they though him a clone, a more powerful clone than normal but still a clone, - which would cost them dearly. A tentacle emerged thanks to his technique and a stupefied shinobi who had gotten too close to him lost his head as the tentacle went through his neck as hot knife through butter. Then things went white for a moment as some jerk used a suicide technique on him while he was distracted with beheading one of his friends. As he regenerated his upper body he found himself pinned to the ground by three shinobi who had began scribbling seals as soon as they saw him regenerating.

Distracted by such a thing they missed a squadron of clones come behind them and assault them with chakra chains and one of them fell with his chest filled with the aforementioned chains. The other two, obviously veterans or at least in the loop about the most secretive technique on the continent,- dodged and immediately engaged the clones to stop them from freeing the immortal S-rank but they forgot that he had three squadrons assigned to him and the twenty clones that had stealthy approached had him out of the seal within five seconds. Annoyed at having been played, he started off with the element he was most familiar with as a titanic wave of water overtook the fighting clones and Iwa shinobi and slammed them to the ground painfully. Lightening arched over his body as he propelled his body to very, very high speeds and one of the two shinobi became a red mist once he impacted he man while a gigantic crater opened up where he had impacted with a deafening explosion.

The second shinobi attacked with a series of jutsu and he answered in kind, enjoying the panicked look of his prey realizing that alone he stood no chance to block, de-summon or escape him or the fact that he was running out of chakra quickly and was a master of only three releases while I had them all and a few extra ones. Three minutes later, in the ruins of the great buildings of Iwa, the shinobi he had been fighting was blown away by a powerful gust of wind, at the same time the Tsuchikage tower 's bottom half was atomized,- and using that distraction he used a technique that he enjoyed the irony of, especially how his prey eyes widened when he heard him utter "**Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World**". Satisfied, Kakuzu turned around to join the thick of the fight just as a man cloaked in shadows disappeared in them to report to his allies. In the thick of the fighting none of them noticed a flash of green light as a large amount of engraved runes appeared around the crater the Dust release created and from them small amounts of smoke rose.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Itachi the Blind God tore his way through entire squads of shinobi accompanied by nearly thirty shadow clones hidden from view and about two hundred of them in plain sight. His milky white eyes uncovered by the transformation and neither was the small ring of grey that announced that he was a resurrected ninja and yet he moved like his eyes worked properly which not even the technique could give but it didn't bother or weaken him in the slightest as he had lost his sight when he had killed Danzo in revenge for him taking Sasuke in his Root program and killing the third despite his promise. A gigantic earth dragon rose against him and his charges but was swiftly cut down from a stream of lightening from his index finger. As the pieces were falling a wave of chakra encompassed them and they changed direction and almost half of his visible charges exploded into plumes of smoke despite their wooden armors.

His highly developed chakra senses quickly located his enemy, a young looking shinobi whose one left eye was missing or at least his chakra network in that area was so screwed up that even if they eye could work, it would be more of an obstacle that any real help in fast paced shinobi combat. A fireball the size of a house crashed on the Iwa nin location but he was long gone and it was only the miniscule vibration as he touched the concrete behind him that warned of the impending attack and he dodged right as a leg crashed on his previous position, tearing through the concrete and kicking up a large cloud of dust. A discrete application of Wind chakra and the dust cloud grew larger and irremovable giving him an edge as he was used to fighting without the aid of visual input while his opponent while missing one eye would have to do without. His movement toward him was however stopped by a spike of concrete rising at a miniscule flicker of his enemy's chakra. He dodged it mostly on instinct as he did the following blast of water which passed overhead as he ducked though he couldn't dodge the over head kick that sent him many floors below to meet the actual ground as his body created a crater upon impact.

A thick column of thunder crashed upon his form or it would have if he hadn't created a massive column of wind which tore through the floors and blew up most of the terrace. His enemy however was once more gone and was standing right behind him and was about to tear his chest to shreds with a lightening enhanced kunai. A massive torrent of visible chakra exploded from Itachi's body as a titanic figure formed out his whitish-blue chakra, forming the image of a blindfolded Buddha, the mighty Acala, the Immovable Protector,- the building being destroyed as he rose. Blue flames quickly surrounded the mighty humanoid construct as his white eyes gained a slight red tinge in them as his version of the Susano'o rose without the aid of the Cursed Eyes. His opponent was forced to retreat as a flaming sword crashed upon his location but didn't escape unscathed as the blue flames exploded outwards in a crescent arc towards him and while he dodged the worst his left side was burned badly.

As a counter to his technique, his opponent created a massive Earthen Dragon, even taller than is construct and rode on top of it. The dragon launched a massive wave of pressurized water that split off in the middle and easily sliced the flaming constructs arms and continued to destroy a few unlucky clones and buildings. Now since his transformation had yet to fail, his enemy made the mistake of thinking he was an extremely durable clone and would eventually run out of chakra especially maintaining such a large construct and that combined with the slight faltering of attention from the massive explosion of the Tsuchikage tower, spelled his doom as within a fraction of a second the dragon exploded as the flaming construct faded away and violet flames melted the dragon way. To his credit his opponent survived but since in various places his flesh had melted away, he wouldn't live for much longer. In a suicidal move he grabbed him and used a suicidal move to kill him and raze everything for hundreds of meters judging by his remaining chakra though that failed as both figures were enclosed in a black bubble which enlarged slightly for a few moments before it burst and from it and old man with milky white eyes emerged steaming as his body regenerated to show a battle armor with the kanji for Sixth Hokage. Once more a flash of white light went unnoticed by the blind man as thousands of small runes appeared on the sides of titanic gash caused by his flaming Buddha.

* * *

Haku of the Demon Mirror, stepped out of one of his silvery mirrors as once more everyone of the five hundred shinobi inside his encirclement had died,- adjusting the replica of his own Samehada he had wielded for over forty-years before he had died and joined those damned gladiator games. Although the blade was far inferior in chakra absorbing abilities, he really didn't need them but since his style had evolve to use such a blunt instrument during his life , he kept requested it, of course such a thing had nothing to do with nostalgia and everyone who said so did it at his/her own peril. He was almost blindsided by a kick infused with a particularly familiar chakra but that he couldn't pinpoint in time but still felt that dodging was the better option. It proved a wise choice as while it wouldn't have really hurt him I might have revealed the nature of his existence to one informed enough and to say the truth, watching an entire building blow up was rather from a kick was quite spectacular and he wouldn't have been able to enjoy it while regenerating from being blown to bits.

The woman who had attacked him, he recognized her as one of his many lovers from back when he was alive and one he had been rather fond of until she tried to kill him and of course failed. Seeing her slightly younger than when he had first meet her certainly excited him as he would have the chance to fight her before she had been almost crippled permanently from Deidara and thus had been reduced to a mere A-rank. A metal fist jumped toward him and he dodged and her fist impacted the gigantic rock outcropping behind him causing a quarter of it to split from the rest as it broke in hundreds of smaller fragments. The sky was covered into a rain of ice spears that rained upon her but she quickly covered herself into an impenetrable earthen dome. The Samehada clone crackled with energy as it impacted the dome and it fell away but stopped as it meet an open metal hand which grounded the electricity by having a foot partially into the ground.

As the ground broke away from the large amounts of chakra infused electricity a metal fist stroke the blade but instead of breaking it merely dented it as a part of her chakra was siphoned away thus reducing her strength to manageable levels. Grinning like a loon at finding a worthy opponent, her strength not quite at the same level as Tsunade's and yet covered by her near invulnerability,- he put his blade away and begun the hand-seals for his most feared jutsu. The woman was not idle as she sped toward him her body entirely metallic but was thwarted by a layer of ice popping up unexpectedly which caused her punch to divert slightly and miss his chest and hit his right hand partially, pulverizing it and stopping his technique prematurely . Haku jumped away as his and reformed and dodged and a dropkick id-air by creating a piece of ice and using I to push himself away as the kick him the three quarters of the rock outcrop, shattering it completely. Involved in the fight no one noticed the red flash of light as thousands of cracked runes became visible in the falling pieces.

Unfortunately for his opponent, this time he had completed the hand seals and that world saw for the first time his greatest technique "**Ice Release: Broken Ice Barrier**" and a massive amount of ice formed as within a certain perimeter the temperature dropped to absolute zero and even the chakra infused metal that covered the woman was frozen solid. While the temperature drop didn't kill her, the chakra infused punch certainly did as se exploded into hundreds of small flash-frozen pieces. With a bloodthirsty grin he let his two mirrors dissipate and then cancelled the invisible Ice chakra sphere.

* * *

The explosion of the Tsuchikage tower and the battle that soon followed, visible even from the outer walls of Iwa,- had spurn the defenders of Iwa to fight with even greater fervor even if they had soon understood that it was in fact a losing battle. Twenty minutes into the battle and Hiruzen of the Unquenchable Flame had already cut a swath up to the center of the village itself, none of the enemies in his way being a match for the Uzumaki scion. Another building fell as one of his Earthen Dragon Shells hit it with the power of a thousand normal-grade explosive notes. Scoffing internally at the foolishness of the Iwa Nin he dodged a chakra enhanced kunai, which upon contact vaporized the entire block of buildings or what was left of them anyway. A Chakram almost took his head away as he dodged the Explosive release kunai but once more his century and a half of experience and vast array of skills saved him from such a useless injury by manipulating a gust of wind to replicate the Uzumaki Flying corps ability, minus the seals.

Both his attackers, he judged from their movements and chakra levels,- were S-rankers if only in the average of such ranks power and skill. Unfortunately for them they had picked a fight with the strongest of Naruto's Twelve Destroyers, in fact it had been nothing more than the sheer overwhelming power Naruto possessed that had led to his defeat in the first place. Both of them made the mistake of engaging an Uzumaki Juggernaut in his physical prime,- in a fight of Taijutsu and were easily held at bay, aided by the fact that the explosive release of the man had been easily rendered useless by expert minor injections of Wind chakra in his opponents fist. The woman with the chakrams had proven a tad bit more skilled in close range but fell short of his century of experience. An earthen dragon rose to crush him, courtesy of the chakram wielding lady but they quickly realized that one didn't engage an Uzumaki in a jutsu battle, as the dragon exploded outwards as his "**Fire Release: Great Bahamut Rebirth**" rose in its full glory, its gigantic body made out of sheer, red, fire-natured chakra that melted everything around its body as it rose to stand as tall as the former Tsuchikage tower.

The explosion as the Fire Bahamut struck threw both of his enemies apart from one another as it tore apart multiple city blocks and created a forty meters deep crater in that space. He blurred towards his Advanced Chakra Nature enemy, not for his skill but for the fact that they were a tricky opponent once they caught up to the pace of the fight,- and inserted a kunai into his heart. Unfortunately for him, his enemy had already replaced himself with an explosive clone, unfortunately for his opponent his explosive release manifested mostly in heat form and thus using the "**Fire Release: Blazing Circulation** " he came out unscathed and spinning through the air wreathed in blue flames, he then struck the ground like a meteorite, destroying the buildings around him and wounding his enemy through the shrapnel. He moved in for the kill but was stopped by the Chakram welding kunoichi though by rushing to her comrades defense, she had left a small gap in her stance and thus found herself with a lightening kunai stuck in her right lung.

A powerful kick from Hiruzen sent the recovering man back into the ground where a spike of earth finished him. Turning to the wounded female, Hiruzen's face as well as his outer mask,- softened as he approached her and spoke in a benign voice.

"You should have left as soon as you realized you were no match for me" he spoke, his voice transmitting his regret "your skill and care for your fellow shinobi shouldn't have had to die here"

"Go to hell" the woman spat.

"I have already been there" Hiruzen chuckled "it's not so bad really, think of it as a prison that you can be freed for good behavior"

"You're crazy" she exclaimed using her chakram to cut his head off only to revel it was a shadow clone.

"Perhaps but you will not live to find out" he spoke as his kunai pierce the base of her skull, killing her instantly

During his battle, nobody had quite seen the blue flash of light as Hiruzen's jutsu had destroyed a table filled with runes, hidden about thirty meters into the ground and those few who had noticed had dismissed it as nothing more than a flash of lightening or the blue flames that had been so prominent that day. Nobody however missed the massive earthquake that shook the entire Earth Country, as Iwa fell apart and from the depths of earth a figure flew out.

* * *

Naruto had been giving his fight with the Tsuchikage and his guards the finishing touches, his plasma cannon doing all the talking, as plasma shells were fired from it faster than sound. He had initially thought about fighting them himself but after killing five of them in about ten seconds, he had just drawn his own prototype of handheld plasma cannon and proceeded to destroy the entire defensive contingent that had protected the Tsuchikage and not even Dust Release had served for anything more than a nice but ultimately futile defense. It was then a wave of lava tried to crush him but failed as a single Plasma shell blew it away and he was soon facing the third person who had been there when his friend and family had been ripped from him, the niece of the Tsuchikage himself. However before he could start pummeling her the world shook and the very natural energy screamed as something broke and the land was washed with an immense power that few mortals could feel and yet he did feel it and recognized him even without the notification.

**[Iwa's Final Boss has been prematurely released, all bow to Earth Elemental Lady, Sairazul, the Unyielding Queen]**

"Take everyone you can and leave now" Naruto turned toward the Tsuchikage and his niece.

"You think an earthquake is enough" the young woman exclaimed in anger.

"Oonoki you must have felt it" Naruto pleaded "leave now before your very souls are forfeit"

"I felt it" Oonoki nodded "and that's why we shall leave but your sins shall not be forgotten"

"Nor will yours old man" Naruto replied with a bloodthirsty grin "if I survive this, I will find you and end your life with my own hands"

"Who do you…" the girl began but was silenced by Oonoki with a chop to her neck.

Throwing the girl into his shoulder he flew away moments before a figure crashed right across him but he was not alone as he was joined by his twelve destroyers


	17. New Skills, Old Allies

**Chapter Seventeen: New Skills, Old Allies**

"Times of great calamity and confusion have been productive for the greatest minds. The purest ore is produced from the hottest furnace. The brightest thunder-bolt is elicited from the darkest storm."  
― Charles Caleb Colton

The world had suddenly become alight with the buzz of massive, unrestrained power and all of that from the presence of a single being, a demi-god or more exactly a demi-titan, a being far more in tune with their soul and the elements than even the gods themselves and what made it worse was the fact that she had achieved the peak of the power she could achieve as such a hybrid, not a god but still far beyond the power of any other human. Her physical form was stunning, the figure of a perfect woman, her forms enticing without being grotesquely so, her brown eyes hovering between the edge breathtaking and mundane, her curly black hair shinning as they were swayed by the slight breeze, making them look soft when in fact they were stronger than the strongest materials resting into the ground. Her skin tanned in a way similar to that of those of Kumo descend, looking no more different than that of a civilian, soft and so easy to break unlike that of a shinobi and yet no mere kunai could pierce it, only weapons of great power or great power channeled through mundane weapons could hope to harm, the woman's tie to the physical world.

What none but those gifted with stolen, divine eyes, - could see was what lurked underneath the façade of a normal civilian, albeit one whose body was to toned to be one, whose beauty could put even the most able seduction Kunoichi to shame or the biggest tell of all,- capable of flight. Beneath the muscles and flesh stood a furnace of power, attuned to the earth itself as earth was attuned to her soul. Now mana was the counterpart of chakra in many ways but the most easily understood one was that mana was the mixing of the energy that all souls naturally produced by merely existing and the metaphysical energy produced by the mind's growth and work, in theory infinite and inexhaustible but since the body and soul were not quite in tune it was just easier to replenish and access in larger quantities than its physical counterpart of mental and the bodies life force,- chakra. The Elemental affinities were decided by a person's own mindset and the influence of the world around them but since the spirit (the cocoon around the soul which made each and everyone unique in ways mankind can't begin to comprehend) had no actual elemental leaning, other elemental abilities could be acquired albeit with greater expenditure of effort than the element you were naturally inclined toward.

That's where the Demi-Titan differed from normal people as her divine ancestry left her with a spirit capable of attuning to only one element, depriving her of anything that wasn't off the earth or elementally unaligned but in exchange her dominion over earth was incomparable to that of mere humans, age was but a way to measure time and her body and soul were better aligned than 99.99% of the rest of pure humans could ever achieve granting her massive raw power and the capacity to replenish as fast as she could spend it. Her chakra was however small in quantity, feeble in potency, crawling in speed of recovery and warped beyond recognition, unusable as anything more than the warm feeling and general empowerment that any of those who consciously molded chakra gained, as a passive buff. All in all she was a terrifying foe, one that if he had been alone he would be hard pressed to survive, his Immortality useless to the being who could forbid his soul from ever getting nearer to the earth that the distance from earth to the moon through the right of conquest and also the reason why Earth release was so widespread in the Earth Country.

It was Hiddan, the Silver Knight who acted first, his chakra recognizing a power so similar to that of the Avatar of Jashin whom he had ironically died banishing from his home world with the help of his greatest friend and ally Minato Namikaze, The General. As it was expected the silver scythe hit but empty air as the woman slid with speed far beyond anything remotely possible to human beings. A split second later, powerful sorcery had looked the undead knight in a crystal prison.

"To consort with the undead, tsk, tsk" Sairazul mock-admonished "for the descendant of such powerful and prideful people to be reduced to consort with their kind"

"If you knew my ancestors than you know that if you fight me you will be defeated" Naruto tried to talk his way out of the oncoming fight "I'm very powerful on my own and my own warriors follow closely behind"

"Indeed the power you have collected through the ritualistic life The-Ones-Who-Toy have gifted you with,- is vast, far greater than even some of the more experienced Gamer I have meet during my time as your families ally" the woman nodded "but the slight to my honor cannot go unpunished, my very soul screams for it and not even you can thwart my nature"

"What slight? My ancestors didn't record any sealing of Elemental Lords and Ladies" Naruto asked confused.

"But you let the means to do so in the hands of the lesser maggots who you once protected from those with Greater Power" the Unyielding Queen spat "and when I refused to bow and be bound to them thy sealed me away with the means our allies had sworn were not to be created"

"and yet they existed and those who were but uneducated rabble turned them on us" at that she gave a bitter laugh "_us_, who defied our parents and family, us who stood against unimaginable horrors were stripped of our freedom for the simple crime of not bending our knee to paranoid humans and their volatile moods"

"I see, so there is no hope of you ever giving up on your self-entitled crusade" Naruto stated, sighing and rubbing his temples "then you leave me no choice"

Than Naruto blurred as he speed forward at full speed, almost twice as fast as his father had ever been even with the aid of chakra,- only for his opening blow to be caught into the empty hand of the Earth Elemental Lady. The shockwave of such forces colliding blew up the entire hill they were standing upon forcing Naruto to propel himself away, narrowly avoiding a back handed slap which would have broken a few ribs if it had connected. Violet and blue fire mixed as Hiruzen Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, unleashed their mightiest fire techniques. Earthen walls rose to meet the onslaught and against all odds did so while remaining intact. Thunder streamed from Yomi, The Susano'o Priest but as the flames before it, the lightening barely scratched the surface of the walls. Ice spears rained from the sky at the same time a massive wave of super-sharp air came from Zabuza, the Red Mizukage, chakra enhanced swing. Dust consolidated into clouds that easily stopped such attacks.

The titanic wave of Lava however was not stopped but was instead hijacked and sent back into the form of thousand lava dragons that tore the landscape before burying Roshi underneath mountains of rapidly cooling lava. Shion, the Mad Maiden's chakra lances got the furthest by actually making a dozen, one inch deep holes into the earthen walls. Kakashi, the Darkness Incarnate, a hundred meters thick column of lightening was no more successful than the smaller version Yomi used, as it was blocked in mid-air by an indestructible boulder. Han, the Devil's Executioner, chakra-enhanced punch actually made it move a few millimeters but the walls protecting their foe gave no other indication of damage. Then the world lit up as Naruto used his "**Celestial Release: Spiraling Cannon**" and the wall that faced the bright beam cracked and begun to crumble from the arcane nature of Celestial release chakra. A slow clap was heard through the dust clouds raised by the fall of the defensive wall "Bravo" Sairazul mocked "a few thousand years back you might have succeeded in actually scratching me" thousands of small rock pieces rose to block the sun as the Demi-Titan laughed "but right now you are no more than vermin's"

The rain of pebbles was not as harmless as one would expect at reading the words and yet when those pebbles are accelerated to relativistic speeds, deadly doesn't even begin to describe its destructive power. The explosion destroyed whatever was left of the buildings of Iwa, as the air was transformed from its natural state into plasma from the sheer friction forced and the shockwaves of the particles that once were pebbles hit the ground caused avalanches hundreds of miles from the epicenter of the explosion. The twelve undead warriors Naruto had summoned to help him had been atomized being so close to the explosion and due to the immense damage would take a few minutes to fully regenerate while Naruto himself had teleported himself back to his village, waited for a full ten seconds for most of the heat to dissipate before returning to the battlefield. What he found there was a scene right out of a nightmare, one involving lots of nuclear weapons.

Twelve columns of light appeared as Naruto felt his connection to his destroyers being abruptly ended with unnecessary brutality. It was quite humbling to see a technique that borrowed power from a primordial being,- torn apart like wet paper against a pissed off Tailed Beast. What none of the two living people on ground zero expected however were the nine hundred yellow flashes as the surviving clones came back to the battlefield. Molding his own chakra, he spread it out like a spider web, connecting to that of his surviving clones, etching inerasable kanji for **The Flying Thunder God** jutsu though at this point the jutsu was far more advanced that the Fourth's jutsu even if it was based on nothing more than brute strength and large numbers. The next step began as hundreds of clones attacked into telepathically coordinated assault patterns, ever changing leaving no room for someone to actually adapt but they had missed one slight fact, Sairazul was not human and neither were her reaction time and processing ability.

In less than twenty seconds out of nine hundred clones only a hundred remained who wised up and began to attack in threes and fours thus pushing her to the limit of her capacity to respond to continuous assault but in the end failing to overwhelm the Demi-Titan. In annoyance Sairzul lit up with bright light as the rapidly cooling lava around reignited and rose forming millions of tiny bullets. It took a full minute before all clones had been destroyed from the super-sonic shower of lava bullets that continued to speed away within a certain radius. It was a racing dragon of whitish blue chakra that impacted her from a rip in space-time, - that hit her full force sending her crashing through the entire ground-zero stopping after a few miles. A chakra-enhanced punch lifter from the ground or at least tried to as her feet never actually moved but the slight crack in her jaw confirmed his greatest fears, she had in her isolation and madness became one with the element she embodied and becoming less and less human as time went by.

Her response was too fast for him to use his Flying Thunder God-Kamui hybrid and was hit by a powerful punch that made half million damage and sent him flying like a broken doll. The next strike was less powerful, the mana covering her whole body retreating back inside since mana that hadn't a definite structure had a very short shelf life on the outside of one's body. The **90,800** **damage** notification was worth it, as it stopped his flight and shook off the dazed status allowing him to open a portal before he touched the ground and he struck her with all the momentum of her strike plus his own power. She stopped him with a raised palm as gravity obeyed and he was once more thrown away like a broken doll though this time he didn't fight as walls of lava rose and enveloped her completely before she could recover from her use of gravity. The lava barely damaged her as two seconds later the lava moved away revealing a slightly burned Sairzul, fury showing in her face as she sent all the lava towards its origin, the red haired man who had attacked by surprise the day his friends was taken from him.

While the lava speed toward Roshi, a white blur hit Sairzul and the land shook as she was lifted from the ground and sent flying from the uppercut. Something changed in her aura as she was lifted from the ground and it was in a fraction of a second before he brought out [**The Crown of Bishamon**] placed it on his head and the fired off [**Grand Judgment Hourglass**] which at level eleven did at minimum two million of damage but could go up to five million and a half at its max. The aquamarine explosion of energy temporarily blinded both of Naruto's eyes as the power of Bishamon's gift took on the characteristic of the power that Sairzul would be most vulnerable and strangely it was the power of sea though it shouldn't have come as a surprise seeing as the elemental hierarchy was quite different and rather bizarre when mana was involved. The attack was over in seconds and then he saw something that both made him afraid, repulsed and angry, what lay beneath the smooth skin and pretty face of Sairzul.

From the newly formed crater a being straight from horror stories rose, her skin cracked to reveal a pulsating mass of black strings that Naruto recognized as carbon fibers, her ruined hest revealed a beating heart entirely made out of Royal purple crystal shinning with a sinister light, her face twisted into a parody of her former human appearance as it missed a the nose and instead of her previous two eyes now six stood there each one made entirely of a precious stone (Amber, Amethyst, Morganite, Moonstone, Obsidian and aquamarine respectively), her once black hair transformed into green vines and a host of spikes made entirely out of Titanium rose from her back. "Bravo" her raspy voice sounded through the field "you destroyed my cocoon but you'll find this form far more difficult to harm" she wheezed a laugh as she lifted her smoking form from the crater and suddenly gravity was amplified, the ground in mile radius was compressed as it became an even larger crater.

"My dear, you should learn a few basic principles when fighting one such as me" Sairzul spoke, her voice returning to its normal smoothness "You do not ever, ever _touch _me" as she spoke the world rumbled as hundreds of pillars of stone rose in the air and stood there levitating "I'm the best thing next to a god that this world has ever seen" the stone pillars suddenly sprouted vines and flowers and by the time she finished her sentence the arid plain had been transformed into a massive forest of plants equipped with massive poisonous thorns which the three shinobi had hard pressed to avoid being impaled or scratched by. "That, you in your arrogance believe that you might, in fact be more than annoying pest is at the same time annoying and amusing" she spoke like a vision of a goddesses passing judgment gone horribly wrong. The forest continued try and kill them and despite all attempts of the three shinobi to use the techniques that had proven even mildly effective before, the forest healed far too quickly for them to be of any use.

Fed up with this situation Naruto's chakra and mana exploded in a massive torrent of violet and blue that took over the entire forest, his energy being soaked by the plant life and with a ping sound a new table opened

**[Due to a special action a new skill has been created] [Domain creation]**

**[Domain Creation] [Lvl 1] {32.5%]**

**[Every hero of myth has at one point or another tamed a portion of the world and made it a part of him. Such power you now discover and now through feeding a part of your physical existence [Chakra] and spiritual one [Mana] to the world around you, it becomes you and you became it. Doubles all users stats within the affected area, +50% damage to all users skill, -30% to al skills cost, +50% regeneration]**

**[Costs: 3.000.000 Cp&amp; Mp/second, Affected area: 3.000 square meters]**

Panting slightly at the exertion of having so much of his own chakra and mana drawn from him, at once he commanded the trees to grow taller and trap the Earth elemental Lady but even reinforced by his power they were easily destroyed. The shower of crystal shards was stopped by the immensely thick foliage as the buzz in the air continued to increase steadily. Two seconds later he found himself in front of the two Jinchuriki's who had stolen the Nine Tails crystalline prison, his Rinnengan burning with barely restrained power as he stood crouched upon a tree branch.

"Hello" he called out, his presence unfelt until he had willed it visible "I know that you are feeling a tad bit lost right now and not a little terrified at the sight of my face but I think that we need to work together if we want to survive this"

"And why should we trust you?" the Jinchuriki of the Four tails, Roshi. Asked.

"You are as responsible for this as that thing" the Jinchuriki of the Five tails, Han, accused.

"I did in fact destroy most of your village before she turned into the perfect picture of a apocalyptic scene" Naruto shrugged "but this doesn't mean that you shouldn't cooperate to save yourself'

"You think you can defeat us two and out tailed beasts?" Roshi asked incredulously.

"Yep and to be fair I don't need to fight you and your tailed beast" Naruto grinned "you see they are my family in a convulsed way so you'll find their cooperation against e lacking not to mention that I could do this

Before they could react the world suddenly brightened as two dozen chains buried themselves in the two shinobi's chests and a movement later in a sort of heat haze, shimmer two massive beast rose, their chakra literally burning the forest around them as their forms stabilized and their chakra shook off the last webs that once bind them inside their hosts. Both hosts found themselves a bit wobbly, like one would feel after receiving a massive amount of chakra but no dead like all host who had their ripped out of them. The calmly pronounced words of **"Human Path: Kannon (Avalokiteśvara)"** preceded a massive rush of power as the power that they usually drew forcefully from their host, became available in even larger quantities as transparent cloaks of chakra covered them.

"Good now that my intentions are cleared" Naruto smiled "my hold of this dominion will quickly shatter and she will be free to attack us again with all of her power"

"So the increasing hum means this is falling?" asked Roshi.

"Bravo, you are the master of stating the obvious" Naruto mocked "now do you want to make a statement on the fact that your Tailed Beasts are free or do you want to know more about your enemy"

"**Forgive their foolishness, Naruto-kun, they have no idea of the one they have disrespected**" the voice of Son Goku, boomed as he sent a chastising glare at the two ex host "**you honor them by allowing them to still draw power from us even separated as we are but man still remains the most disrespectful and willingly ignorant apes on this planet**"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Naruto laughed and then suddenly clutched his chest "damn she is stronger than I thought"

"**Do you need our help?"** Kokuo asked concerned.

"Yes but I need to warn you first before creating a second channel between us" Naruto answered standing back up "now no matter what happens do not ever use any earth based assaults or chakra against her it will at best do nothing but at worst it will make her stronger"

"**So fire and my natural strength**" nodded Son Goku.

"**Well my steam still remains effective at least**" Kokuo nodded as well.

"And us?" asked Han.

"Try not to get killed and if you see an opening to kill her take even if it means you death" Naruto answered "nothing beneath Tailed Beast Ball level or specifically engineered to take her down as you Steam Release, will do any significant damage"

"Why are you willing to ally with us to defeat this being?" Roshi asked "would it not have been enough to free them"

"No, unfortunately no" Naruto answered "and while I would like nothing more than to rip your spines from out of your backs, the survival of mankind comes first, now move it"

"**Rinnengan: Konnan (Avalokiteśvara)"** was once more used as he began to spit blood and then he stood back up he started draining mana from the god-fragments that the two Tailed Beasts were. A blast of pure power covered the entire forest and the advance of Sairzul's power was stopped as the will to not give up and the power of the tailed beast stopped the hateful and warped power of the earth elemental. With his domain severely diminished he decided to combine two of his skills hoping that this didn't blow him up, after all it was quite a bother to regenerate after you had atomized yourself. The earth beneath his feet shook as Sairzul didn't let the fact that she hadn't been able to power through his hold of his remaining dominion stop her,- and charged forward only to meet two pseudo-Jinchuriki and two pissed off Tailed Beast. Knowing he had but a few minutes at most until she overpowered or outrun his allies and thus put all his focus and power toward achieving his new technique and was rewarded as the world around him broke like glass fragments and a tab popped up in front of him.

**[Due to a special action a new skill has been created] [Meta-Domain creation]**

**[Domain Creation] [Lvl 1] {89.5%]**

**[You ability to generate dimensions and Domain creation have fused to become an entirely new power and thus giving you a power not unlike the Gods {**_**World Gate**_**} ability but done through mortal means. Doubles all users and allies stats within the affected area, +50% damage to all users and allies skill, -30% to all users and allies skills cost, +50% regeneration to user and allies]**

**[Costs: 5.000.000 Cp&amp; Mp/second, Affected area: 2.000 square meters]**

**[Current Domain: God-Soldiers Forest]**

The true trick of what he had done relied on fusing such a basic skill of the Gamer power and his natural developed one but he had done before Sairzul had succeded in defeating his allies and now they were even more powerful than before. His head was assaulted by the united power of hundreds of minds but his Will of the Emperor stood unmoved as they were crushed by the meta-physical might of his Imperial mind and found himself in command of almost a thousand God-warriors. The God-warriors were differently from what their name suggested not gods but rather part of a gods power given a physical body and form allowing them to grow somewhat independent but in the end servants of those who had created them while still capable of a measure of growth. They had been what had in the end allowed them to defeat the Titans of Old as once destroyed the power spent making them returned and was added to the god who created them alongside any growth in power and all their experiences while the power spent making them had in the meanwhile grown back, however the battle experience and the refining of using as little power as possible were the most useful aspects of these soldiers.

On the way over two hundred of them crumbled away as they held within them power from the element of earth and thus could not be allowed near Sairzul. When he arrived in the battlefield he saw both Han and Roshi badly wounded despite their chakra cloaks and their wounds healing to slowly despite the healing properties of their helping God-Fragments. What truly pissed him off however was finding both Son Goku and Kokuo badly wounded with Sairzul standing over their wounded forms preparing to deliver the final blow. His chakra exploded forward as he drew even from his family and he proclaimed "Kokuzo: the Untouchable" and the world blurred away as he stopped existing in one place as Space-Time became part of him achieving the pinnacle of Space-Time techniques as his covered in a layer of Celestial chakra attacked the twisted form of the Elemental Lady. She tried to fight back but being deprived of her connection with the Earth due to him controlling this Dominion and because hundreds of God-soldiers joined as he used **"Rinnengan: Idaten (Skanda)" **to make them interconnected in a way similar to his shadow clones.

To be fair Sairzul was no slouch and even deprived from her connection to the earth and the world she destroyed dozens of God-Soldiers but her success rate decreased as Naruto activated "**Dhamma Vicaya: The Observer of Truth"**, his personal mutation of Observe ,- through himself and his God-soldiers and quickly adapted to Sairzul's combat patterns. The technique however came with a steep price as he felt himself detaching from the world as his fast and repeated use drowned his mind in knowledge and much of it was so foreign to human minds that it started to overwhelm even his **Psionic Immunity **trait by being far to Eldritch to comprehend. Pushing himself even faster he molded a massive amount of man and activated "**Adhipanna-Sikkha: the World**" , magnifying his processing power by magnitudes and thanks to that his attacks quickly overtook even the until now,- untouchable Sairzul as her form began to disperse in nothing but multi-colored dust.

Falling to the ground on his knees, Naruto let his collection of techniques fade away, pretty much all of his power spent and the Dominion around him dissolved as he slumped against one of the trees still standing after his rage over took him and turned the damaged forest into a massive crevice. Without even realizing he took of the Crown of Bishamon and stood back up, his wounds evaporating away almost as fast as his power flooded back. With a flick of his wrist, the two unconscious Pseudo-Jinchuriki's died as the earth rose to crush them too fast for either of them to notice. A splitting headache makes its way even through Gamers Mind &amp; Body but he does not stop as he approaches the wounded forms of his family preparing to strike the final blow himself and it that moment he realized the little puzzle that his mind had been unable to comprehend at first when using "**Dhamma Vicaya: The Observer of Truth"** on Sairzul, she could latch unto him and use him temporarily as a cocoon upon her bodies destruction.

For all his inner struggling, Sairzul's possession was as immovable as the earth itself and he soon found himself drifting into the void, his home world but a speck of light in the distance, drifting ever further from him. The numbing had already began, notifying him that he was becoming more and more disconnected to his body and the world, doomed to spend the rest of eternity wandering this empty dimension forever. It was then that the darkness around him was ripped to shreds to reveal what looked like a massive galactic nebula, and its exact center stood a light, brighter than any star, its diameter clearly immense even from the edges of the nebulae, where he found himself and then, then the whole world shook as a presence older than time, stronger than reality and oddly familiar settled around him filling the dimension to the point where it seemed it might explode.

"_Rise, Heir"_ a voice resounded in his head with the power of a supernova "_do not despair for as your enemies bring you down, your allies shall help you stand once more"_

"Who are you" Naruto projected its own though toward what he assumed was the physical manifestation of this presumed ally.

"_Many names I have been called but you know me better as Gaia of the Sentience"_ the voice in his head once more, with a touch of amusement in her mental voice at Naruto's assumption that the galactic nebula was her physical manifestation.

"So you chose to honor your old pledges only now when I'm at the brink of oblivion?" Naruto asked.

"_Precisely"_ Gaia answered _"and I shall warn you that to judge primordial's by the standards of human beings is by far the greatest mistake you could do"_

"Oh, so you would have left me to perdition if it suited you, is that what you are saying?" Naruto continued angrily.

"_Foolish mortal"_ she answered _"you might think that you are immortal but there are worst things than death and perdition out there"_

"So that's a yes?" Naruto laughed "well at least this is you alright, sincere even when you shouldn't be"

"_Should I not be?_" Gaia asked amused "_I am the oldest of my brethren, I was sentient even in the midst of the Outer Chaos, long before you opened this world for us, should I then be afraid of losing your anchoring and be ousted from this world by the Titans curse"_

"No, I suppose you should not" Naruto agreed "so you will help me"

"_Indeed and if you have access to the__** Cryptex**__, than you will know how_" Gaia responded.

"It will do me no good, if I have no control of my body" Naruto said bitterly "and her power gives her an edge not even I can overcome"

"_Giving up so easily_" Gaia sounded disgusted "_where is your famed will, the one you ancestors showed battling the Corruption of Aphopis and overcoming it_"

"You don't know how it is, to be powerless" Naruto spat out bitterly "my ancestors had full control of their powers, while mine, well there are like a coin toss between the erasing of reality and the desired outcome"

"_Do not give up child_" Gaia comforted "_you may yet win this one, the power resides within you and as my champion her power will be completely negated and it will then be up to you_"

"And if I lose?" Naruto asked.

"_Then everybody dies_" Gaia answered "_the Primordial's will return back into the Outer Chaos and your world will fall apart consumed by the parasites you call gods_"

"So no pressure there" Naruto sighed "what the hell, let's do this"

Pain consumed every fiber of his being as the power of Gaia coursed through him, a power beyond human comprehension and never meant to be yielded by humans and yet he would have to, to save all those he held dear. He slammed into the pinprick of light, that connected the dimension with his world, - with the speed of light and the power of a world ending cataclysm and the thick metaphysical walls around it fell as the overwhelming power of Sairzul was broken and he entered into his soul and mind. The battle was harsh and ruthless as both sides levied their greatest mental assets against one another in a battle of wills. The unmovable earth that was the will of Sairzul pitied against the unstoppable inferno that was Naruto Otsotsuki's will and in the mindscape continents rose and fell as the battle pushed their foes further and further and made them dig deeper inside them just to gain a temporary upper hand or to avoid being crushed. Had Sairzul known what Naruto would find digging deeper inside himself, free from her overwhelming and oppressing power, - she would have avoided trying to posses him in the first place but unfortunately she did not. Naruto didn't ever expect to find that there was a whole new level of the Will inherited from his family, his perception clouded by the power levied against him but there was and now facing such a being inside himself had apparently meet some condition that made the damn break and his mental power increased a thousand fold.

Sairzul only saw a blinding white flash as the world around her shattered to reveal an endless void filled with billions of pinpricks of light interconnected to a bright burning star that was the Uzumaki repository but what truly scared her was the titanic version of Naruto Uzumaki bathed in a golden cloak of energy as he squashed her mental form. In the outer world Sairzul was banished and a new body was formed from the earth as Naruto opened his eyes and chakra covered his form, similar to that he had used in his mindscape but less… majestic than it had been inside his mind but before that could finish markings spread through his body and through his cloak developed several bulging veins of pure power as Gaia blessing fully settled in and he gave her a grimace.

"You really should have abided by our old alliance" Naruto spoke "that way I could have helped you recover but now… I must do this"

"Mother, you have abandoned me" wailed a crazed Sairzul, her mind reduced to tatters after her mental battle with Naruto.

"Your mother abandoned you long ago" Naruto spoke softly "as for Gaia, she was once your mother in all but blood but with what you have done to yourself, you have ceased to be the same Sairzul she raised and she wants me to let you know that this will hurt her even more than it will to you"

"No" Sairzul screamed bringing all her power to bar against Naruto only to fall short.

"_I'm sorry child_" Gaia's voice came out of Naruto mouth as the forest swallowed Sairzul


	18. Chain Reactions

**Chapter Eighteen: Chain Reaction**

"Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction."  
― Criss Jami

Sairzul stood no chance, her control of earth paling in comparison to the embodiment of the very element, her raw power hopelessly outmatched even by the fraction of Gaia's power running through Naruto's body and yet deeper in her madness than any such being had ever before she shed the last vestiges of humanity in exchange for more power and escaped from the bindings of the forest. Her monstrous form arose and Naruto was grateful that there were no humans to witness the eldritch horror that arose from the decayed forest. Hundreds of carbon fiber tentacles shot forward faster than sound and with more power than a Railgun only to be stopped by hardened earth capable of withstanding a Tailed Beast's wrath for days on end. His Rinnengan burned with power as he used another one of is hybrid techniques "**Samudaya: Twilight**" and Sairzul shrieked in pain as her life force and mana were drained from her as fast as she could regain it and seeing as she regenerated it almost instantly it was pretty fast.

"**Nirodha: Sunrise"** was then released and the entire continent shook as the power of the Earth Elemental Lady was turned upon her and a new canyon was birthed as a second sun came to life briefly. When the "sun" disappeared only the core of Sairzul was left and it was pathetically weak until such time that "it" could enter earths embrace and regenerate seeing that possessing him again was impossible because she already did so and was banished and because Gaia's blessing, in the form of his Sage cloak prevented her from doing so. "**Ayam Dukkha-Nirodha: Nightfall**" ended the entire fight as her form was banished outside of the universe and since all her power was collected and then returned to the world, she would cease to exist as an individual once she crossed the homely environment of the world. The technique shouldn't have worked in fact but due to Gaia's blessing he had managed to meet the still astronomical energy demands and even finish it on the spot as a part of the Sentience Primordial's processing capacity became his.

And the he was on his knees once more as Gaia's blessing left as abruptly as it came leaving him weak and his body slightly worse than when it had found him after all containing such a massive power in an, albeit inhumanly strong, - human body especially divine one did damage it, taking away a bit over one million hit points and draining his natural energy reserves. While Gamers Body &amp; Mind did make him mostly immune to pain and numbed most emotions but some still got through and exhaustion that reached down to his very soul and spirit was not something that the game could fix especially if what he now suspected the game to be was true. He woke a few hours later to the same dull grey sky, filled with the dust clouds from the previous battles and with a flex of his chakra the dust quickly gathered into a condensed pillar that was floated into the exact middle of the new canyon created by his techniques as the massively powerful magnetic fields faded away and as the sun cleared away he was faced with a lot of new tables but he ignored them as he saw a crystal, the size of a human being and burning with infernal red light right in front of him.

His power rushed forward and the might of the seal broke like water as his greater expertise and power overpowered that with which it was created. A torrent of red light exploded toward the sky and the last clouds remaining in the sky were banished in a three hundred miles radius as the pillar of energy reformed into the most powerful of all Tailed Beats and the embodied wrath of the Primordial whose piece it once was. Before Kurama was fully stabilized, Naruto used his Outer Path ability and the world dimmed as the King of the Underworld made an appearance as he launched a stream of black-red energy at the stabilizing form of Kurama before disappearing again. Even Naruto was taken aback at the sheer amount of power that Kurama just gained, almost tripling his already massive power and his form grew larger dwarfing nearby mountains and even his budding "**Rinnengan: Ji Bie**", his personal version of Susano'o. As the form finally settled, the power around him grew even larger but the feeling it transmitted changed from aggressiveness and dominance to protection and pride.

"Finally complete" Kurama mused "it has been so long that I almost forgot what it felt to be me"

"Tone down on the arrogance part" Naruto chuckled and the proceeded to jump on the titanic fox's snout "but it must feel good to have that hole within oneself filled"

"I missed you too, you know" the fox said, his crimson eyes softening "it was quite boring stuck inside a crystalline seal, after all"

"Aww, you big softy" Naruto joked "I missed you too"

"Of course, I'm just that awesome" Kurama boasted.

"First off, you stole my line" Naruto laughed "second we both know who would win in a scuffle"

"Well your wood release is a total hax not mentioning the Rinnengan" Kurama whinnied "it's totally not fair"

"I don't need either anymore" Naruto grinned "I have grown by leaps and bounds since we last meet, I dare say I may have surpassed Hashirama himself"

"You're delirious kid" Kurama scoffed "unless you can start raining meteors the size of a hidden village then no you are not there yet"

"Please who needs meteors when you can create mini-black holes" Naruto scoffed back.

"You finally got there" Kurama smiled "my old man used to do that to keep his Space-Time manipulation skills sharp though he did create a few hundred thousand at a time and always in the vacuum between stars"

"Damn" Naruto whistled "do you have any idea how he did so?"

"Not really" Kurama shrugged "none of us inherited the Shinju's inherent Space-Time warping presence and it's not like we needed it, at that time the strongest of humans were at best B-ranks and the demons were weakened by our mere presence so we never inquired"

"Well there goes a perfectly awesome technique, until I figure it out myself that is" Naruto grinned "but I need to make you an offer though"

"And that is?" Kurama asked.

"I want you to become my familiar" Naruto stated "if you accept you will gain a variety of skills and quite probably minor versions of my bloodlines and in return we will become connected to our very cores much like the seal did but more of a partnership than a slave-master relationship"

"So you would deny me my freedom?" Kurama asked.

"No, if you chose not to, I will not stop you though I would ask you to carry a seal of mine so that I can drop by from time to time" Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Hmm, so what do you stand to gain from this partnership?" the fox continued

"It might further enlarge my energy reserves but not by much I suspect, a special skill or two if you have any such skills that they can be derived from and the ability to draw on your power" Naruto shrugged "if you would give me permission that is"

"I know this is probably a bad idea but why the hell not" the fox answered "but if you even think of treating me as a pet, just remember that I am taller than most mountains"

"Well that reminds me, you will and must learn and master the capacity of transformation seeing as my the nature of my power is tied to change and transformation" Naruto smiled "and that includes size changing"

"Oh I can already change my size, all of us do" Kurama said "did I forget to tell you that?"

"Yes, though that raises the question of why you don't make yourself smaller or larger to avoid capture or detection?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well for once it's uncomfortable and to extreme degrees painful to became smaller" Kurama answered "and growing larger shoots my control of the bodies working to hell so that a big no, while this size is perfectly natural to it as we grew to it naturally"

"Well once we become connected, again, it should in fact be no bother at all as every form feels natural to me" Naruto assured Kurama "now do you accept"

"Yes, so what should we do to…" Kurama asked before he stopped flabbergasted, looking at something above Naruto's shoulders "oh, so that's how you see the world isn't it?"

"Welcome to the club" Naruto grinned ignoring his own popping tables for a moment "so any juicy details you may want to share with me"

"Well except for transformation and the ability to use very, very big Rasengans instead of Tailed Beast balls I can apparently use Sage Mode" Kurama shrugged as he quickly shrunk and his features morphed to resemble a lithe man, with red hair and eyes, pale skin and aristocratic features and yet both knew that even in this form Kurama's stats remained the same "and with the benefit of transformations I can learn Ninjutsu too"

"Well shit, all hail the new Ten-tails" Naruto mock-bowed.

"Not for a few more years at the very least" Kurama scoffed "you clearly don't know what our original form was like if you think Sage mode and some ninjutsu can close the gap of power between me and _it_"

"I know beings that can wipe the floor with it" Naruto shrugged "and I can possibly do that myself but I would have to use a lot of buff skills and then a shit load of **[Epic] **class items and a **[Legendary]** class or two or, of course, a single **[Mythic]** class item"

"You have finally found one of those?" Kurama asked, his face blank as he had yet to gain the full control of his faculties and thus looked more like a deadpan.

"Nah, but I made one though" Naruto answered "I told you I have grown and I didn't just mean on sheer flashy and explosive jutsu"

"So what is it?"Asked Kurama excited.

"It's called **Fragarach, The Sovereign of Winds**, it has a few other titles that I have yet to unlock but even so I fear to use it against anything that is human least I wipe out an entire country along with my enemy" Naruto explained.

"So it can be even more powerful, how?" Kurama was totally baffled at Naruto's explanation.

"Simple, you remember Soul Stones, well they can be refined at the cost of Mana and the sword needed exactly seven hundred seventy seven, **[Miracle] **Grade stones" Naruto explained "which makes the sword like an extended piece of a soul and thus can grow as its used, unlocking more and more of its potential until the point comes and it needs more materials to go ahead, mostly soul stones anyway"

"Well, that's so broken" Kurama did totally not pout "with all these boosts you will soon surpass my old man and he was no slouch"

"I know I'm that awesome" Naruto smiled "now let's see what we got from our little partnership"

**[Congratulations Iwagakure has been flattened *(pun intended) you have gained 3.000.000 exp]**

**[You have unlocked Bonus Bosses [all Tsuchikage of Iwa]**

**[You gained title: The Butcher of Iwa]**

**[Congratulations you have defeated Sairzul the Unyielding Queen you have gained 50.000.000 exp] **

**[You gave up hope and were thus rescued by Gaia(besides you lost your Undead Bodyguards, not cool man, not cool at all): - 30.000.000 exp]**

**[You have unlocked Bonus Boss] [Sairzul of the Hearth (original form)]**

**[You have gained {Pentagram} class Recipe: Heart of the Mountain]**

**[Heart of the Mountain] [61% chance to successfully craft]**

**[The refined and concentrated power of a location is captured within an amethyst burning with the inner light of divinity. This gem amplifies the power and control one has over the elements of Earth by giving them a connection to Gaia herself thus granting almost unsurpassed control over it]**

**[Requires: 300 adamantium, 30 amethyst, +30.000.000 MP, 1 Essence of the Underworld, 1 Essence of the Wild, 2 Seeds of Talking Trees ]**

**[Effects (Pentagram-class) differ from person to person]**

**[You have became Gaia's champion ]**

**[You have gained +500 Vitality, +1000 Strength, + 500 Wisdom]**

**[You have received Ultimate-class skill: Gaia's Blessing]**

**[Gaia's Blessing] [Lvl.3 (13%)]**

**[As Gaia's champion you receive her blessing, making you the embodiment of all of the Primordial's ideals and philosophy, wreathing you in a cloak of supernatural power that temporarily lifts you to just below the power level of a god. However this power was not made for mortal use and until perfectly mastered it will continue to hurt the user once it fades. Doubles stats of the user once activated *(can possibly grow stronger with further development and alignment with the Primordial's Philosophy) , temporarily gives Imperfect Infinite Supply perk, once deactivated it causes 2.500.000 dmg. And drains the body of 25.000.000 Cp and 59.000.000 Mp]**

**[You have gained the following bloodlines}**

**[Lava Release] [300/300]**

**[Metal Release] [300/300]**

**[Explosion Release] [300/300]**

**[Crystal Release] [300/300] *(an abnormal mutation allows creation of **_**Mana crystal**_** from this bloodline]**

**[You have received perk: The Pillar of the World]**

**[The Pillar of the World]**

**[Earth is part of you and you are part of it and as a result you can use it like another limb allowing you versatility with the element unmatched by any but the Legendary Shamans of Old. Earth and all other related bloodlines are grayed out from the Attribute page and are automatically upgraded to the highest level possible, no longer needs hand seals or incantations for any of the aforementioned Attributes]**

**[You have bonded with Kurama of the Cataclysm *(complete version)]**

**[You gain +1000 energy, +1000 speed, +1000 vitality]**

**[Your energy stat has surpassed 4.000, you have gained perk {Life's Gift}] **

**[Life's Gift]**

**[Energy reserves are usually limited in how large they can become but you just took that limit and blew it to smithereens'. Congratulations, oh and by the way you now became an epicenter of Natural energy due to the "Life" you constantly produce. You gain a 35x energy modifier and 4x regeneration rate, +50% to duration and efficiency of all Senjutsu and Senjutsu related technique, +30% to Senjutsu exp gain]**

**[Due to your strength having surpassed 2000 you gain the perk {The Ninth gate}]**

**[The Ninth Gate] **

**[Your strength is so great that nothing can resist your touch and thus you develop a unique gift that allows you to seal a part of your strength and then release it when needed… with a slight edge of course. Allows to seal up to half of your strength *(stackable) and when released it doubles your strength stats *(stackable effect), the time duration of the boost is as large as the time the strength was sealed but sacrificing the duration and enduring damage to your Hp you can enhance the boost]**

**[Your sped has surpassed 1500, thus you gain perk {Railgun, what Railgun?}]**

**[Railgun, what Railgun?]**

**[Your speed has become so great that you actually hurt yourself but as the hurt increases the body adapts to achieve a unique anti-friction field in the body which allows one to safely cross surpass light's speed without burning themselves. You can now accelerate at the peak of your bodies speed much like you could in a complete void without blowing up the entire continent]**

**[Due to your vitality surpassing 3.500 you gain the perk {Kryptonian Density}]**

**[Kryptonian density]**

**[Even the strongest metal can eventually be melted or destroyed so you became denser and you can even tell people that in the time the need to get through your skin you could build a castle by hand... literally. All physical damage is reduced by 99%, you gain a 20x hp modifier and a 2x Hp regen. Modifier]**

**[Due to your wisdom surpassing 1500 you gain perk {Higher Consciousness}]**

**[Higher Consciousness]**

**[Your mind has already broken through the physically imposed limits and has reached to heights reserved only for the gods. You gain 15x exp modifier for mastering techniques, needed research time for developing new techniques is decreased by 99.5%, opens up (Psychic Tree)]**

**[Congratulations you have leveled up] [+ 71 levels]**

**[You are now level 307]**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: Gamer**

**Lvl. 307**

**Points to next level [138.000/ 358.000]**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Weight: 58.3 kg**

**Hp: 13.572.461**

**Hp reg. : 179.767**

**Chakra points:66.165.750**

**Cp reg. :24.060.272**

**Mp: 147.035.000**

**Mp reg. :53.467.272**

**Energy: 4.201**

**Control: 4.201**

**Strength: 2.070**

**Speed: 1.530**

**Vitality: 3.756 **

**Dexterity: 1.000**

**Intelligence: 1.271**

**Wisdom: 1.753**

**Luck: 420**

**Special status: Uzumaki Clan Head(+ 50 Intelligence, +75 Vitality, +10 Speed, + 2x exp in fuinjutsu and technique creation), , Trap master (+10% to [traps] and + 10% to [stealth]), Perfect Control (Your Control is always equal to your energy due to the Wood Release Chakra in your Chakra coils)**

**Half-Ascended (Perfect Control of all inner energies such as [Yang Chakra], [Ying Chakra], [Ki], [Mana] etc. and {**_Perfect Body_**} perk)**

**Points:710**

* * *

**Three months later, in the Land of Iron**

It was a grand day, not necessarily a good one but grand days nonetheless as the four Kage of the remaining Superpowers of the Elemental nations meet the new self-proclaimed First Sorakage, Naruto Uzumaki or as he was known to a select few, Naruto Namikaze, the Butcher of Iwa. While the other Kage's had already arrived and their delegations were spreading around to find places to stay in case the Summit lasted longer than expected,- the Sorakage and his own entourage were nowhere to be seen and people were starting to believe he wouldn't show up at all. It was at that moment that the whispers were at their peak that Naruto and two other people obscured due to their armors, shimmered into view, at the base of the tower where the Summit was to be held. The Samurai guards moved for the kill as their training dictated but sand, flowing from the armored shinobi on Naruto's right, wrists, stopped them cold as Naruto passed through the temporarily disabled guard without breaking stride.

His entrance in the chamber where the other Kage were sitting discussing among themselves caused for silence to fall immediately as he sat down in is appointed seat with seemingly no care in the world, waving at a weary Tsunade and sending a bone-chilling smirk at B and the Raikage and pretty much ignoring the other two. His guards took their places at his side, removing their helmets to reveal Gaara and another red-haired young man, with crimson eyes and a soft face belying his position as a Kage's personal guard. Uneasiness settled as each and every one of them was measuring up the others, even Naruto and his guards whom to the world looked oblivious to the world at large instead focusing on a single point in the table and never straying from it. The tension was broken as their mediator, the Legendary Shinobi slayer entered the room and cleared his throat to get their attention before seating himself at the head of the table.

"Welcome to Iron country on such a short notice to discuss the problems that plague us all" Mifune began "I thus declare this Summit started"

"I'm afraid Mifune-sama that I've been summoned at this meeting under false pretences" Naruto politely interjected.

"And why would that be Naruto-san?" asked Mifune over the angry buzzing of the other Kage.

"Well, you see I personally and the village I lead have no such problems" Naruto calmly replied "in fact I may dare to say that my village is flourishing"

"Because you destroyed another one" roared the Raikage "my ally and in a cowardly fashion with more than half their forces away to fight in a war, breaking many treaties"

"Treaties I never signed, treaties that never included me as an individual for it was I alone who struck at Iwa for misdeeds heaped upon me from their actions" Naruto replied almost lazily "but even if my village was the one who attacked Iwa and not an individual such as me, at the time not even formally known as a leader of my village, merely as the one who founded it,- it still would have meant nothing as we are not bound by the treaties you mentioned having never been a signatory"

"What A here means" Interjected the Mizukage, Mei Terumi " is that what you have done has set a precedent that makes this a far unsafe world if any village or individual can attack at another village at their weakest"

"You man like you destroy all up and coming competitors?" Naruto asked with a faux-confused expression "or are they not considered villages before your eyes? Are their lives worth less than that of the so called Big Five? Oh sorry that would be the Big Four now"

"Enough we invite you to join our table but you rebuke our offer of partnership and alliance" The Raikage roared "I shall not aid your village when the Akatsuki come after your Tailed Beast"

"And I never said I needed your help" Naruto waved off his threats "in fact you will find that you need my help more than I need you"

"What do you speak child?" Mifune asked.

"Simple, Mifune-sama, I already fought and won against members of the Akatsuki even though they could leave with their lives" Naruto informed him off-handedly "I know all their members and their weaknesses and my power is more than sufficient to fight them all and come out the winner"

"I see and how would you know of such a thing if you have not collaborated with them?" asked the Kazekage.

"Why the same way third of your village now needs rebuilding" Naruto grinned at him "I fought them" technically telling the truth as he had fought them, though in different timelines.

"You insolent little…." The Kazekage started but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Please then enlighten us of this organization" Tsunade asked wearily.

"I see no reason to inform you of anything seeing as half of those who sit here conspired to destroy my clan and the other half conspires to end my existence" Naruto answered "I only came here in respect of Mifune-sama rather than out of any need to make friends with you"

"Bold words for a young village leader" Mei commented "and an even younger village"

"Tell me dear Mei, how have your infiltration endeavors been going or any of yours really" Naruto gestured to the bristling Kage "well perhaps Jiraya's attempts but then again I enjoy drinking tea with him while he believes to have a sensor of my caliber, fooled"

"You're bluffing" exclaimed Tsunade.

"I do not bluff cousin" Naruto grinned at her "neither do I try to kill one and then when I fail try to kill his clan members, it's just too rude"

"You have no proof" shouted the Raikage and Kazekage at the same time.

"Of course I did not or your villages would have followed Iwa into flattening" Naruto waved them off "but that doesn't mean I'm stupid or naive enough to believe that you wouldn't retaliate especially now that one of the three Big Villages who participated in the Uzumaki massacre, is gone at the hands of one"

"But you are not an Uzumaki are you?" Tsunade asked slyly "you are more your fathers son aren't you?"

"Perhaps but the fact that the Uzumaki blood still runs into my vein and their potent chakra strengthens my body makes me more of an Uzumaki than even those who share the more well known traits _Hokage-sama_" Naruto spoke, his smile fading away for the first time "and the fact that my father was the so called bane of Iwa doesn't make me naturally inclined to destroy that village after all we are not our father's, are we Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama"

"How dare you" Tsunade spouted

"I'll tear you to pieces you little piece of shit" the Raikage shouted standing and all present in the room followed his action preparing for a fight, except for Naruto and his guards who didn't even seem to notice the Killing Intent in the room.

"Enough" Mifune bellowed losing his patience at the behavior of the present shinobi, his hand resting above his sword "we are here to discuss matters that threaten the safety of the peace in our nations not to squabble like children"

"He has no respect for his betters" spat the Kazekage "just because he destroyed Iwa in a cowardly attack he thinks that we will bow to his whims"

"I do not think that, I merely do not see you as actual threats" Naruto lazily responded "and seeing as might makes right in our world, I'm not concerned to follow _your_ whims"

"Ours are not whims" the Mizukage exploded.

"Pardon ma'am, perhaps you really are not aware of the true nature of this Summit" Naruto smiled his trademark smile at her.

"And what would that be?" asked Mifune, confused at the way the new Sorakage was handling this situation.

"Quite simple really. This Summit was called to cow my village and me into obedience to your villages using the threat of the Akatsuki as a pretext for some form of unity with one of you as leaders" Naruto explained "perhaps with Konoha or Kumo as the leader seeing as they are the most powerful villages of this new coalition"

"Is this true A?" asked an infuriated Mei.

"Of course not" the Raikage defended "he is merely trying to drive a wedge between us so he can grab for more power"

"More power?" Naruto asked laughing bitterly as his chakra exploded outwards, forming a visible aureola around him "I need not for more power A, I have all the power I need and more and the three of you who think that I will bow will have to reconsider your plans for I can very well stand alone and win against anything you and the Akatsuki can throw at me"

"And Kiri will side with him" Mei declared "I cannot believe you would try to pull off something like this without first consulting me, your peer"

"Ah but you are no longer their peer, is she?" Naruto asked "you are now an enemy while before you were merely another morsel in their plan to there be only one major village"

"Of course nobody here believes your little coalition will last for very long not with Tsuande's aggressive policy or A's own policy of kidnapping or killing anything and anyone who can be useful and/or dangerous to his village" Naruto continued "or the Kazekage's desperate attempts to return to their former glory, even going as far as making his own Daimyo a genjutusu controlled puppet"

"You would use me for this kind of farce?" asked Mifune enraged "I should kill you all where you stand and I would were it not for you being my guests but once you leave you shall no longer be welcome here"

"As should be" Naruto smirked.

"That includes you to" Mifune turned toward him "I want you out of my sight and my country once this farce of a summit is done"

"Of course, I never presumed to be exempt from such a reaction, I am after all a Kage as is Sasuke now with Orochimaru gone" Naruto smiled "if I were you Tsunade I would watch my back, what with the truth of the Uchiha massacre becoming known to him thanks to the meticulous records Orochimaru kept"

"not to mention the Iwa remnants that think me as your pawn" Naruto laughed at that "ridiculous really but your own actions in regards to my bounty lead them to believe this and Sasuke's moves toward the destruction of Konoha are hardly under the radar, so them joining him was but a matter of time"

"Why would you warn me of this?" asked Tsunade eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because while there is no love lost between us two, many of those who I love reside within your village walls" Naruto confessed "though if any harm was to befall them your village would burn of that you may be sure"

"And yet you continue to threaten" the Kazekage shouted, his face reddening in his anger.

"And yet you think me a fool, Madara or should I say Obito" Naruto smirked as a few dozen chakra chains shot from his back toward the Kazekage who jumped away.

"What gave me away?" asked Obito as he threw his Kazekage disguise away.

"I am the greatest sensor in the Elemental nations" Naruto shrugged "so I have to go with about everything"

"Interesting but merely sensing me should not mean that you can defeat me, Naruto" boasted Obito "I am after all the only equal Hashirama had in his lifetime"

"Not really, you're good Obito but not enough" Naruto grinned at him "besides pretty much everyone in this room knows you are not him seeing as they all had some form of confirmation of his death and their whole scared routine is just that a routine and political ploy to gain more power over all the other smaller shinobi villages"

"Really, how curious" Obito made a pose as if he was in deep thought "it won't matter anyway, we have most of the Tailed Beasts anyway so I ask only this of you surrender to us the remaining Tailed Beast and you won't have to see just how much I am like my mentor"

"You think we are afraid of some cheap knock-off" said Tsunade flaring her chakra.

"Oh he is no cheap knock-off" Naruto informed "he just isn't his equal but he can still fight all four of you on an equal footing and win"

"You do not count yourself among them?" asked Obito curiously.

"Of course not, the two of us are in a league of our own, Obito dear" Naruto smiled at him unleashing the full might of his chakra bringing everyone but the Kage's and Mifune to their knees "but your death shall not come from my hands, I have something else in mind for you and as for your offer I would say no but seeing as I no longer have the Nine Tails inside me, well it's still no"

"Very well then if you think like him then this is the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War" Obito declared "I shall be meeting you all in the battlefields"

"Oh dear, haven't you heard?" Naruto asked in mock confusion "Kabuto has meet a tragic end at the end of a "**Wind Release: Rasshuriken**" and with that your army of immortal S-rank shinobi"

"You think that will stop me?" asked Obito.

"Of course it will, without the **Impure World Resurrection** you have but an army of chunnin level warriors that even a single one of us can kill by the thousands without breaking a sweat" Naruto answered to him "and just to make sure you cannot learn it yourself the scroll containing the technique, the true one not the decoy in the Hokage's office has been destroyed a few months ago, right around the time Danzo's agents snuck in to get me Iwa's plans"

"I will find another way" Obito threatened.

"Perhaps but for now you have been defanged" Naruto shrugged "and I will be there to stop your little schemes at every turn and in the end you as every other tyrants and madmen's with a god-complex will fall and I will be there to watch as you give your last breath"

"Very well, we shall see who wins this little game my dear" Obito said as he disappeared just as the Raikage was about to snap him in two with his Lighting Straight.

"Psycho" muttered Naruto turning around "oh, you're welcome by the way"

"You let him leave" accused Tsunade.

"In case you didn't notice I had no means to trap him, not yet anyway" Naruto explained "besides I just thwarted the worlds end or as close as it gets anyway and all you can say is you let him get away, nice one"

"We should leave Naruto or Karin will get very cross with you for skipping on her check-ups" Gaara remained him walking up to him.

"But I just saved the world" Naruto pouted.

"I somehow doubt it will matter to her" his second guard interjected taking his place at his side

"Not you too, Kurama" Naruto did totally not whine, as they shimmered away.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kirigakure.**

An old man stood watching the sprawling village before him, hidden in the mists around the village and protected by invisible barriers which hummed mendaciously to the ears of any capable sensor. Besides him stood a shorter black haired man although to call him short would be a mistake seeing as he was about one meter eighty centimeters tall, it was just that the old man, with the eight winged bull ring was a giant taller than two meters. The black haired man was writing seals at a speed that put to shame even the old seal masters of Uzu while the taller man was tapping his foot impatiently. A few minutes later he was done and he nodded to the older man who began going through hand seal at speeds unmatched by anyone in the entire continent except for perhaps their leader. He was quickly finished and the results became quickly clear as the mist and the clouds were parted by a gigantic meteorite heading towards the village at terminal velocity. The two men were gone quickly as the seal brightened and then both were gone just as the meteorite struck the barriers and tore through them like through wet paper, in the process breaking in smaller pieces that nonetheless destroyed everything around them when striking the ground. No proof of the presence of the two men was left as very little was left of the island itself once the dust cloud dispersed a few days later.

What nobody realized was that a few minutes later after the meteorite struck was that a few runs inscribed well below the surface of the island, sputtered out as the water rushed in where the rest of the arrays once stood. Tsukiumi, the Flood Princess was once more unleashed upon the world as her ancient prison was unwittingly broken alongside Kirigakure itself. The blond woman that emerged smirked slightly as she looked around with her supernatural senses and realized no one would realize she had been freed thanks to all the pain and death that had happened around her. With that realization she began to plan on how to free her peer from their prisons.


End file.
